El pasado, mi presente
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: Para salvar a sus amigos viaja al pasado, solo unos años se dijo y cuando vio a su mejor amigo le dijo...Harry, quienes son ellos, y su amigo le respondio, no soy harry, soy James James Potter....O no , fue lo unico que dijo ella.........SHr terminado
1. No puede ser!

**Espero ke les guste no sean malitos es mi primer fic**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió lo que es muy seguro sobre todo es inventar nombres para profesores, desde ya si quieren darme ideas , están las puertas abiertas, También e tratado de informarme en lo mayor posible, leyendo biografías de personajes. Por ejemplo pensé que estarían los Malfoy pero según los datos que tengo ellos son mayores que los merodeadores y la historia se remonta en 7mo año y comienza en 1978 que se supone que fue cuando terminaron Hogwarts (si me equivoco con algun nombre avisenme para arreglarlo) vale grax **

**NO PUEDE SER**

Ahí estaba el, su mejor amigo, pero mas que eso su hermano Harry. Siempre luchando sin importar si perdería su vida, solamente importaba el resto. Y ahí el luchando con 3 mortifagos al igual ke sus dos mejores amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Sabían a lo que tenían que estar preparados. A lo lejos una jovencita de un año menos que ellos con sus 16 años y de cabello pelirrojo como toda su familia, Ginny Weasley, también luchaba. Como pocos que quedaban con vida.

De pronto se escucha un golpe en seco, el trío gira su cabeza y ven algo que temían podía pasarle a cualquiera de ellos, yacía en el suelo el cuerpo de Ginny, Ninguno daba crédito a lo que veía, mataron a los mortifagos que se encontraban en la sala, y corrieron al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

¿porque? Porque ella- lloraba harry mientras era abrazado por hermione

Tranquilo harry- trataba de tranquilizarlo con lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla castaña- sabíamos lo que podía pasar, pero debemos seguir para que no siga ocurriendo- le dijo mientras miraba al otro lado- Ronald!

Le sorprendió ver al pelirrojo, no lloraba pero parecía un zombi, nunca lo vio asi, se soltó de Harry y abrazo a Ron- Ron- con decir solo su nombre el chico comenzó a llorar- nunca se sintió asi, sabia que ella no podía flaquear porque sino quien los apoyaría a ellos, sabia que era un pilar en este momento y no los iba a dejar asi, si dependiera de ella haría cualquier cosa para evitar su sufrimiento, mal que mal eran sus únicos hermanos, no de sangre pero lo eran.

Chicos hay que seguir, prométanme que se cuidaran-dijo la castaña- Recuerden que los quiero-

Si, herm tiene razón, vengare a ginny y a todos los que fueron muertos- dijo harry recuperando la compostura- y yo igual los quiero son mi única familia

Asi se dice Harry, vamos por el-dice herm – Vamos Ronald- dice tomándole la mano

SI- aun con ese aspecto (n/a uff imagínenselo: ven ronnie yo te consuelo ajaj S, pobre chico)

Siguieron por esa sala, avanzando con cuidado, sabían que era la batalla final, no sabían si sobrevivirían pero eso si, no se rendirían. O eran ellos o Voldemort, no estarían los 4 viviendo en el mismo planeta.

Cuando lo vieron, estaba con Bellatrix y Lucius. Ronald peliaba con Lestrange y Hermione con Malfoy, cuando ya acabaron con ellos, Ron estaba con una gran herida, Herm que se dio cuenta susurro

oh no – corriendo al hacia el pelirrojo- le dice- tenemos que ir a la enfermería, ahí madame pomfrey tiene pociones para esto,

no, ayúdale a harry yo veo que hago

estaba bien, cuidado ronnie- le da un beso en la mejilla

NO me digas asi- aun en los peores momentos, podían darse ánimos

Bueno, te quiero ronnie- se aleja

No... no puede ser, acaba de ver a harry en el suelo muerto, no esto no estaba planeado, que harían ahora, lagrimas involuntarias corren por su rostro, se aleja corriendo y va donde Ron, y al encontrarlo se lanza contra el y llora. El la abraza sin saber lo que ocurre pero intuyéndolo.

hermy, que ocurre- sin saber que mas decir

Harry, harry- es lo único que sale de sus labios- no esta, esta…- pero no puede seguir mas sollozos

No, que vamos a hacer, se supone que solo el podía-el pelirrojo no sabe que decir, comienza a colocarse cada vez mas pálido

Ronald que ocurre- se aleja y ve su herida que sangra, cada vez más. Se rompe la túnica y presiona para que pare la hemorragia

Solo nos queda esperar- dice forzando una sonrisa

Estuvieron unas Horas escondidos en unos pasadizos de la enfermería. No sabían que decir, ya no lloraban pero en sus rostros se notaba la tristeza, cansancio, desesperanza, cuando de pronto Ron comenzó a convulsionar.

Era obvio no tenia con que curarse la herida, y el dijo

ya se herm……. tienes que buscar ……el giratiempo de mcgonagall….. y tratar de reparar esto….. yo no puedo mas……. siento que me duermo….te quiero herm no lo olvides…….eres nuestra única salida…-decía con dificultad el chico, y a la vez cerraba los ojos

Ronald, no hables como si te murieses, no me dejes tu ahora, podemos ir juntos, ronald, por favor- lo zarandeaba desesperadamente al ver que no reaccionaba, pero era inútil- NO ronnie!!!!, vamos- en ese momento ya estaba llorando mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso (N/a: apasionado, ajajja no mentira solo en la mejilla mal pensadas, ni ke lo hiciera con un muerto)-Yo también te quiero Ronald

Se alejo corriendo, pero con cuidado de que no la descubrieran, en el camino yacían varios cuerpos muertos, tantas perdidas para nada, habían alumnos y ex-alumnos, que en cuanto se enteraron de la batalla recurrieron a su ayuda, de pronto todos los rostros con sonrisas se aparecieron en su mente como una película Lavander, Neville, Parvati, Katie, Colin, Dennis, Seamus, Dean, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, también miembros de la orden y profesores, Remus, Minerva, Oliver, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Molly, Hanna, Annes, Ernie, Susan, Zacharias, Michael, Luna, Padma, Draco, quien a ultimo momento se paso a su bando, quien lo diría, muerto a manos de su propio padre; cuando llego al despacho de su profesora, busco en cajones, estantes, y lo encontró, el giratiempo pero era diferente, era cuadrado, y plateado. NO piensa nada mas solo se lo puso, cuando alguien le lanza un hechizo, al girarse alcanza a ver a colagusano sonriendo maquiavélicamente y todo se vuelve oscuro.

_**En los jardines de la escuela**_

Cuatro muchachos caminaban tranquilamente, eran un chico e cabello negro azabache, ojos café claro, y de anteojos; a su lado uno de cabello también negro pero azulado, de ojos grises sonreía, el mas guapo de los 4; al otro lado del primero un chico de pelo entrecano, ojos preciosos color miel, semblante mas serio que el resto, los tres nombrados eran guapos, altos y fornidos, excepto el ultimo que era mas delgado; y mas atrás de ellos un chico rechonchito, de ojos azules y cabello castaño con carita de asustado trataba de alcanzarlos. Cuando el chico de ojos grises hablo

Les digo que me he confundido, la he llamado Susan, ajajja- reía- ya saben siempre me pasa

Sirius, no tienes remedio, pero que paso, te dejo, te abofeteo- pregunta el de ojos miel

No Remus, ustedes saben como son las mujeres-dice con egocentrismo-ven un cuerpo bonito y no les interesa ser pisoteadas, por supuesto le pedí disculpas y se quedo, ajja era buena, a sido de las mejores con las que me he acostado, y tu que me dices James, como vas con la pelirroja

Nada, es una testaruda, no hay caso, no me cree nada- dice apesumbrado el chico de anteojos

Son de lo peor ustedes- dice Remus- Cornamenta, como quieres que te crea si le coqueteas a medio colegio, si es que no es al colegio entero

HEE!! Para que quiero enemigos, con estos ami…. – se calla y para de golpe, mirando un punto indefinido

Sus amigos Miran en dirección que lo hace James, se quedan sorprendidos al ver a una jovencita de su misma edad (17 años) con un short y polera, parecía pijama pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era que estaba cubierta de sangre, y tenia heridas en el rostro, brazos y piernas, que era lo que tenia descubierto, pelo enmarañado y sucio. Reaccionaron cuando vieron que se trataba de levantar, sin lograrlo, fue entonces que el de anteojos reacciono y fue a ayudarle, se quito la túnica ya que hacia frió y la cubrió. Ella levanto al vista y al mirarlo sonrió, haciendo que el también lo haga pero con lastima, pero ella dice:

Harry- débilmente y sonriendo cae desmayada, sin percatarse de la cara de confuso que pusieron todos

Hay que llevarla a la enfermería- dice Remus

Y los 4 muchachos llevan a la joven a dentro del colegio, en cuanto llegaron Madame Pomfrey le pregunta que pasa, y comienza a atacarlos con preguntas, ellos contestaron con lo que vieron. Peter fue a buscar a el director quien acudió inmediatamente junto a la profesora Macgonagall, claro que ambos mucho mas jóvenes; también contestaron a las preguntas que tenían los profesores y esperaron a que saliera la enfermera, cuando lo hizo dijo

La chica esta mejor, gracias a que los muchachos la trajeran en seguida, le he suministrado una poción para el sueño tranquilo, ya que al parecer tenia muchas pesadillas y no podía curarla a raíz de sus convulsiones. También he cerrado sus heridas mediante hechizos y le e dado poción para las cicatrices, pero es extraño, la condición en la que llego, ¿de donde será?- termina su relato enigmáticamente

Creo qu es algo que todos nos preguntamos popy- contesto tranquilamente Albus

No es simplemente por su aspecto- dice la enfermera- he realizado un examen para saber que fue lo que le paso, y al parecer estuvo en una batalla o algo asi, fue sometida a maldiciones imperdonables, sobre todo a crucio

Pobre muchacha- dice escandalizada la profesora Mcgonagall

Bueno popy muchas gracias por todo, muchachos vayan a sus salas comunes, tendrán permiso para venir a visitarla luego de clases, Minerva acompáñame a la dirección.

Que le habrá ocurrido? Era la pregunta que se hacían los merodeadores, siempre la visitaban, llevaban flores fue asi por una semana y Remus al ver qu la chica no tenia ropa, le compro unos jeans y una polera de tirantes negra. Sirius zapatillas .Un día en la visita la chica abrió los ojos y dijo

Harry, quienes son ellos?- Pregunto la castaña, pero al voltearse james dijo- no, tu no

Hola, no soy harry, soy James, James Potter y tu bonita ¿como te llamas, ellos son Sirius, remus y el Peter

NO puede ser

**Y ke les a parecido, no soy muy buena, ajaj lo se pero es mi primer fic, espero que me den consejos atravez de review o mi correo que no importa, solo espero consejos ya que espero perfeccionarme, desde ya grax, y si les gusto tambien haganmelo saber (y si me suben a malos fics, porfa los ke comenten mas ke descalificaciones deberian dar consejos plis)**

**Weno eso besotes y espero que os guste **


	2. Chevalier

**Ola de nuevo, bueno primero que todo gracias a los review aunque fueron 2, creo que lo han leído como 5 personas, aunque no todas dejaron rev. Gracias igual. Saludo especial a..**

**PADDYYALE: paddyy, compatriota ejejej creo que si nos conociéramos nos llevaríamos muy bien, tenemos la misma edad, las parejas que te gustan y tus odiados, tenemos los gustos parecidos. Quizás dirán que exagero pero muchas gracias por review, tu y la otra niña son la razón por la que me anime a subir capitulo. Un besote y cualquier queja me avisas, Total, ya me caíste bien. **

**CHOCONINIA: gracias a ti también vecina, ajaj, como le dije a paddyy, con ese review me dieron ánimos para actualizar, espero sigas el fic, y también si tienes queja me lo dices y listo ******** , tus parejas favoritas igual son las mías excepto sev/Herm aunque la verdad no he leído fic de ellos, un besote y gracias…**

**Chevalier**

¿y como te llamas?-insiste Sirius

Este…yooo-balbucea la castaña- me llamo …-pero fue interrumpida por la enfermera

Señorita, que bueno que despertó- mira a los merodeadores- jóvenes, necesito que despejen el area, tengo que revisar a la chica, por favor hagan el favor de ir a buscar al director

Comienza a revisar, pero maravillada se da cuenta que, como siempre hizo un buen trabajo (n/a : pfff, ke egocéntrica ajaj), le da la ultima poción de cicatrización, y la deja un rato a solas.

"No puede ser, creo que vine muy atrás, que haré ahora…….quizás pueda salvar a los padres de Harry, Harry " Piensa con nostalgia, y comienza con pequeños sollozos que pronto se convierten en llanto, mira a su alrededor, y la enfermería siempre a sido igual, recuerda cuando se escondió con Ron, sonríe solo al acordarse de el. Sus dos hermanos muertos, "basta de lagrimas, estoy aquí por ellos" piensa la castaña "les daré un mejor futuro a los dos" y con esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta, cuando un anciano la observaba de la puerta. Lo miro y el le sonrió y dijo

curiosa llegada señorita, ahora que esta bien podría contestar algunas preguntas que tengo- dijo pasivamente el hombre, increíble que siempre podía estar tan sereno- podríamos empezar por su nombre

bueno…yo…ehh-balbuceaba la chica, pensando en un nombre- Hermione-(N/a: mmm la verdad, no sabia que nombre, S y como es lindo ese nombre y es mas familiar, porque había pensado en Elizabeth pero es como na ke ver ) no se le ocurría ningún nombre, hasta que se acordó de un cantante y actor francés- Hermione Chevalier-trato de decir lo mas segura- pero en el momento comenzó a llorar, como podía ser tan desdichada, se acordó de su madre, muerta en su 6to año

bueno veo que no tiene buenos recuerdos- es de Francia?

Si

Mm bien, cuénteme que ha pasado y como llego aquí

Bueno…yo…soy de familia muggle, y estaba en casa con mis padres cuando nos comenzaron a atacar, eran mortifagos, y ellos mataron a mi familia, yo corrí, y se aparecerme y asi lo hice, no pensé en el lugar creo que por eso llegue aquí- termino de relatar tratando de sonar convincente

Por suerte, al ser una _sabelotodo_ sabia hablar francés y otros idiomas pero ese se le daba mejor, esperaba que le creyera el profesor y estuvo en silencio un rato hasta que tuvo que cerrar su mente, porque el trataba de averiguar si era eso verdad,

bien, pero como es que no sabia nada de ese ataque- "pfff, estoy frita" pensaba herm

es que están haciendo al parecer nuevas formas de atacar, y creo que asi es mejor, creer que no existieron, asi no tienen riesgo de ser descubiertos- "Merlín, como he mentido tanto en tan pocos segundos"- me gustaría que me ayudara, no tengo ropa, ni familia, nada

esta bien la ayudare, diremos que fue transferida de Beauxbattons- tu nombre lo mantendremos, mientras estés en Hogwarts estarás a salvo. ¿Tienes 17?- la chica asintió- bueno entonces cursaras tu 7mo año, diré que soy tu padrino. Como eres mayor de edad sacaremos tus licencias, de aparición y otras cosas para que no tengas problemas-con un movimiento de la mano apareció un uniforme negro en la cama- te esperamos en la cena, tendrás que recuperar los apuntes, ya que tenemos 1 semana de clases….ah hoy es viernes-miro la hora en un gran reloj de la enfermería, y dijo- quedan 30 min. te esperamos en la cena. Y mañana compraras lo necesario para este año- y abandono el lugar con una sonrisa jovial

"Hermione Chevalier, que cosas habrán cambiado ya en el futuro, estarán bien Ron y Harry" se vistió mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro. El uniforme le quedaba bien, aunque un poco corto, el cabello ondulado, agradecía que le prestaran la ducha de la enfermería, nunca fue buena usando maquillaje aparte que estaba de duelo, puede que cambiara el futuro de sus dos mejores amigos, pero aun asi ella no estaría con ellos. Salio del lugar secándose las lagrimas y camino al gran comedor por los pasillos solitarios; el ultimo recuerdo de ellos eran con cuerpos ensangrentados, heridos, borro esas imágenes de su cabeza.

_**Mientras en el Gran comedor**_

Las mesas como todas las noches estaban llenas de alumnos, pero había algo diferente, estaba el sombrero seleccionador en un banquillo y el Director se levanto haciendo silencio con sus manos

- Se preguntaran cual es el motivo de la presencia del sombrero-dijo Dumbledore-el cual es porque hoy ingresara una nueva alumna al colegio, ella viene de intercambio de la academia de Beauxbattons, cursara el 7mo año-todos miraban atentos las palabras del director- le pido que pase por favor. Adelante Señorita Chevalier

Todos giraron su rostro para observar a la hermosa joven que avanzaba con paso decidido por el gran comedor y se sentaba en la silla con el sombrero en la cabeza

creo que ya tengo una victima- dijo con una mirada lujuriosa Sirius

vamos canuto, la pobre llego en unas condiciones que no necesita mas preocupaciones- dice con reproche Lupin

pero si yo no le voy a dar preocupaciones, aajja, mas bien le voy a hacer que se relaje ummhh- luego rie con entusiasmo Sirius

no cambias Canuto- se rie cornamenta- pero veamos a quien le hace caso primero

ehh!!! Que tu tienes a tu pelirroja-dice sirius

para lo que sirve, cierto Evans- habla james

Que pasa Potter, no puedes estar una cena sin poder nombrarme- dice sarcásticamente una chica pelirroja, con unos hermosos ojos verdes

Déjale lily, tu sabes como es- le dice una rubia de su lado

Y mientras el sombrero le decía

- mmm posees una inteligencia sin igual, envidiable de Rowena, podrías ser una perfecta Ravenclaw-"Por favor a gryffindor" pensaba la castaña (N/a: desde ahora pondré pensamientos en "comillas")-¿Gryffindor? pero si podrías estar en Slytherin con todo lo que sabes, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, la gloria podría ser ahí-"por favor soy hija de muggles, además ¿no tengo acaso lo que se necesita para estar en Gryffindor? "- La sangre no seria impedimento, ya antes se ha hecho; y por supuesto eres valiente y leal digna heredera de Godric, pero cuidado puedes caer, debes estabilizar tu fortaleza, y si tanto lo deseas………..GRYFFINDOR!!!- Grito el sombrero y la mesa de los aludidos estallo en aplausos

Automáticamente en su uniforme aparecieron la insignia de esta casa, y avanzo a su mesa, se sentó una esquina, no quería hablar con los merodeadores, no quería estallar en lagrimas al mirar a los ojos de Lily, o ver el gran parecido de James, no quería ver a Sirius porque pensar en como murió, del sufrimiento que le esperaba, o saltar y golpear al traidor de Peter. Comió en silencio y se levanto antes de que terminara la cena, bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos y de los profesores. Donde una Mcgonagall le susurraba a Dumbledore.

pobre niña, debe estar sufriendo por la muerte de sus padres-con tristeza y lastima en la voz

claro, quiero que estés atenta a ella Minerva- le pidió Dumbledore, observando como se marchaba la joven.

Los merodeadores miraron escépticos como la chica se marchaba

que extraña, como es que se llamaba-pregunta Peter

Hermione Chevalier- dice Remus- Lily, tu podrías ver si esta bien cuando vayas a la sala común, y avisarnos

Claro Remus, pero creo que iré ahora mismo, es mi deber como premio anual- y sin decir mas se levanto

Asi la pelirroja, se encamino rápidamente a la sala común tras haber cenado. Al llegar subió sigilosamente a los dormitorios de 7mo año, toco pero nadie contesto, insistió y escucho decían "adelante"; y hay la vio, la nueva, tirada sobre su cama con la cabeza en la almohada boca abajo, no sabia bien la expresión que tenia.

-¿estas bien?, haz causado gran revuelo con tu llegada-dijo Lily, tratando de ser cautelosa, y escogiendo bien las palabras, sin recibir respuesta prosiguió- como saliste tan pronto, y apenas probaste bocado, hemos quedado preocupados, bueno yo soy Lily Evans, soy Prefecta y Premio Anual, y tu eres Chevalier? Cierto?

-si, hermione- dijo la castaña- y si estoy bien solo un poco cansada, por lo del viaje y eso, gracias- termino suspirando

-mm...no hay por donde, además seremos compañeras de cuarto, y curso- dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Harry- asi que eres de Beauxbattons, pero la verdad no tienes acento francés

- Si se, soy nacida en Francia, pero con mis padres, viajamos seguido, normalmente no estoy mucho en un lugar, bueno y mi madre es Inglesa asi que por eso hablo bien los dos idiomas.

-ahh!!! Esperemos te quedes mas tiempo aquí con nosotros, aunque eso de viajar por el mundo debe ser genial, y tus padres que hacen por estas tierras- sonríe por el modo en que termino la frase la ojiverde

- No….-balbuceo y suspiro, tratando de contener las lagrimas- …. mis padres murieron, estoy aquí por mi padrino-dijo con una mirada triste, ahí la pelirroja se dio cuenta que la chica había estado llorando.

-ohh!, yo lo siento…no quería incomodarte de verdad lo siento- dijo con pena

- No te preocupes, además me hizo bien conversar contigo-dijo tratando de sonreír- tus ojos son iguales a los de un amigo, un muy buen amigo, …….me das confianza.- Después de un largo silencio las castaña agrego- si no te molesta quisiera descansar, buenas noches-dijo antes de entrar al baño

- Buenas noches-contesto la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación

Hermione al entrar al baño, se lavo la cara, miro sus enrojecidos ojos, se cepillo e hizo todo el ritual que se debe hacer antes de dormir, coloco su camisón y se fue a Dormir.

En la sala común cuatro jóvenes sentados en los sillones conversando animadamente, cuando Lily llega cerca de ellos le dice a Remus

esta bien, ahora se durmió- suspiro, no le gustaba contar las cosas de los demás pero prefería evitarle el mal rato a la muchacha- Black, se que no nos llevamos bien pero por favor déjala en paz, esta pasando un mal rato

Mira Evans, métete en tus asuntos, que yo ya lo hago con los míos- contesto el aludido

Tranquilo Sirius, déjale hablar, que paso Lily- pregunto Remus

La chica a perdido a sus padres- todos se miraron entre si- por eso te lo he pedido, si tu quieres que este peor de lo que esta, juega con ella- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- cuando llegue estaba llorando, espero tengan corazón……….., Buenas noches Remus, Peter

Buenas noches Lily-dijeron ambos

Los merodeadores se quedaron mirando entre si sin saber que decir. Ninguno se esperaba lo que aquella pelirroja les dijo. A todos les pareció que deberían dejar que se adaptara, les parecía una buena chica asi que si podían ayudarla, lo harían.

creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir-dijo después de un rato Remus, se levanto y subió las escaleras al cuarto de los chicos

Todos le siguieron. En el cuarto, la castaña, tenia pesadillas, veía los rostros de sus compañeros muertos. Lloraba, gruesas lagrimas caían, por su rostro cuando de pronto, _ve a Ron y Harry sonriéndoles sentados bajo un árbol , ella corre hacia ellos, pero no logra alcanzarlos, y Harry le dice:- Mione, gracias por lo que haces ,te queremos…Luego Ron agrega:-Esto no paso por que si, era tu destino, tu puedes cambiar muchas cosas, y no olvides que tu debes ser Feliz,… tu ante todo…Y Herm respondió:-como??, como podré, yo…yo los extraño, y apenas ha pasado un día _(N/a: recuerden que hermione estaba inconsciente por ello para ella paso solo un día)_ Pero Harry le dice:-Herm nos tenemos que ir, recuerda que te queremos, y un favor, dales un empujoncito a mis padres te aseguro que cuentas con ellos para cualquier cosa, ellos te cuidaran por nosotros. Bueno nos vamos. Te quiero…Entonces paso lo que ella quería, los logro alcanzar y Harry la abrazo._ Cuando despierta y esta abrazando a Lily.

Vamos tranquila, se que haz pasado malos ratos, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras- mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña "igual como lo hacia harry" pensaba, y esta seguía sollozando- tranquila, solo fue un sueño.

Gracias- soltándose de la pelirroja-perdona por despertarte

No te preocupes, por suerte cuando desperté te puse un hechizo silenciador para no despertar a las demás-Dijo sonriendo Lily, y logrando arrancar una sonrisa a la chica- Venga a dormir, ya sabes cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. Nos queda poco para clases- y asi se dirigió a su cama

Gracias de nuevo Lily- asi se recostó nuevamente, y cerrando sus ojos su ultimo pensamiento fue "Por ustedes chicos, por ustedes, los quiero" y asi se durmió.

A eso de las 6:30 se levanta, se ducha, coloca el uniforme y arregla el cabello, baja a la sala común, donde están los merodeadores. Trata de pasar de largo pero James la toma del brazo y le dice:

es de mala educación no saludar- dice con tono broma, y una preciosa sonrisa-¿que tal?, ¿me recuerdas?, soy James Potter y ellos son, Remus…

Si se quienes son-contesta con una sonrisa- perdona es que iba en mi mundo- suspiró- y todavía no les he dado las gracias. Prácticamente me salvaron- sonrió- de verdad gracias

No te preocupes, no podíamos dejar que una chica tan linda como tu estuviera ahí tirada-dice Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora (N/a: pff, me desmayo ajajja)- Soy Sirius Black

Ja, que casanova ¿no?- sonríe la castaña- Hermione Chevalier, aunque creo que ya me conocen

Ehh!! ¿Como haz sabido que canuto es casanova?- Pregunta Peter arrancando varias risas.

Digamos, que se me da adivinación- se rie al ver la cara de los chicos- Pero bueno odio esa asignatura… No se ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre, me acompañan.

Claro, creo que me comería un hipogrifo ajajja-ríen todos ante la ocurrencia de Sirius

Y que materias tomaras-pregunta Remus, todos saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda

Además de las obligatorias (transformaciones, pociones, dcao) me gusta Aritmancia, Herbología, pociones avanzadas…y bueno ahí veré cuales mas, por cierto Remus puedes prestarme tus apuntes después del desayuno, ya que tengo libre esa hora.

Claro

Asi se dirigen al Gran comedor, para el desayuno, y continúan conversando trivialidades. Y asi, Hermione comienza con su nueva vida, acordándose siempre de sus 2 mejores amigos, pero no con tristeza, ya con alegría porque todo es por ellos. Aquel sueño le dejo los ánimos por el cielo. Esperaba poder ayudar a los padres de Harry, conocer a los Weasley, aunque no estaban en el colegio lo que se le haría mas difícil, pero lo haría, quería que Ron viviera mejor para no tener que ser humillado en un futuro.

**Y bueno este seria el capitulo 2 ejej espero les haya gustado. Trate de hacerlo mas largo, De nuevo gracias por los review, y los demas no se preocupen, tampoco los obligare eajjaja pero no e vendria nada mal unos por ahí, sobre todo para ayudarme, los quieran darme ideas, pueden hacerlo. O a mi correo **_**emm (guion bajo) dan (guion bajo) **_**besos.**

**Aviso que James y Hermione se llevaran bien, quizas habra algo entre ellos, como un beso, pero no os preocupeis que el es enterito para Lily, a lomejor sirvepara los celos. Tambien hago que herm trate bien a Peter porque se supone que es la cerebrito y no se deja llevar por las emociones.**

**Eso besossssss y muchas gracias por leer el fic**


	3. Snape y ¿revelaciones?

**HOLAAAAA, estoy feliz aunque no he recibido muchos rev son hiper ultra especial pa' mi**

**Saludines**

**CAMISLAFAN: holiii, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me siento orgullosisima de eso, espero que cualquier queja o sugerencia me avises, sigue el fic,y continua con los rev xDD, y denuevo gracias por acordarte de escribir besoss**

**CHOCONINIA: mi niña, gracias por seguir el fic, ya estas entre mis favoritas, porque fuiste la primera que escribio u rev, eso es apoyo, ajajaj pensare seriamente lo de Remus ajaja wenop, no te preocupes que Jmes es de la pelirroja, aunque en este capitulo hay sorpresas, ajaj byye besotes**

**Capitulo 3: SNAPE y revelaciones**

Cuando termina el desayuno los chicos van a jugar quidditch, mientras Hermione va a la sala común con Remus

De verdad Remus, muchas gracias- decía la castaña- espero no sean muchos los apuntes

No, no te preocupes, si no es mucho-contesta el chico- como es la primera semana, todavía no viene lo grande, cualquier cosa que no entiendas estaré con los chicos….mmm por cierto, te puedo preguntar algo

Claro, adelante- dijo con una sonrisa

Mmmm…bueno no quiero parecer un intrometido-dijo con algo de vergüenza- pero….porque estabas con tantas heridas cuando, llegaste???

ah eso-dijo cambiando la sonrisa, por una mueca-bueno….lo que…pasa es que...

si no quieres hablar no importa- decía el chico-yo y mi maldita bocota

No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que es un poco difícil- tratando de sonreír- es que nos han atacado a mis padres y a mi, y ellos …están muertos- no pudo continuar porque pronto comenzó a llorar, y recibió un abrazo de parte de Remus- Gracias

No hay de que, cualquier cosa, puedes confiar en mi- dijo soltándola

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a la biblioteca, denuevo gracias Remus

Estas segura de ir sola, no quieres que te acompañe??

No te preocupes estaré bien- dándole la ultima sonrisa

Asi la castaña, emprendió su camino a la biblioteca, al llegar se sentó en el lugar que siempre lo hacia cuando estaba con Harry y Ron, sonrió al pensar en ellos. Comenzó a traspasar los apuntes que el licántropo le presto, cuando se acordó "Creo que le voy a hacer la poción matalobos a Lupin, si estoy aquí es porque también lo puedo ayudar a el" estaba ordenando sus libros cuando lo vio, "Severus Snape, será tan huraño como en mi tiempo"(N/a: acuérdense ke entre "comillas" son pensamientos). Y con paso decidido se fue a saludarlo, si podía cambiar su traición lo haría

Hola-dijo con una sonrisa

hola -dijo levantando la vista, para mirar a la chica- que quieres??

nada-dijo la chica aun sosteniendo la sonrisa, aunque se le ocurrió algo- bueno la verdad si, es que supe, que se te da bien pociones y como estoy recién, me preguntaba si me puedes explicar lo que enseñaron en esta semana.

Haber dime que no entiendes- le dijo, la chica se sorprendió y se dio cuenta, que el no era del todo desagradable, solo había que saber tratarlo

Y asi termino su hora de descanso en compañía de snape, se llevaron muy bien, a decir mejor bastante bien, ahora esperaba no tener problemas con los chicos, ya que su rivalidad era obvia.

Se dirigí a su primera clase que era DCAO, en el camino se encontró con Lily y con ella se fue a la sala, pero cuando llegaron la pelirroja se sentó con una tal Susan Lovegood, posiblemente seria tía de luna, y encontró un puesto al lado de Snape.

Hola, de nuevo, no te molesta que me sienta –pregunto

No, pero a tus amigos Gryffindor, si les puede molestar

No te preocupes, no tienen porque molestarse- Dijo con una sonrisa, cuando entraron los merodeadores, y atrás de ella habían 2 asientos desocupados

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo sonriendo Sirius- nada mas y nada menos que Snivellus….. que haces sentada tu ahí-dijo el moreno mirando a la castaña

estoy sentada, esperando al profesor ¿porque?-tratando de sonar sarcástica

NO ironices, no sabes acaso quien es Snivellus-

No, no se, con quien estoy sentada se llama Severus, y no entiendo porque te comportas asi, no es mi culpa que ustedes se lleven mal, a mi no me a hecho nada, y si no te molesta déjanos tranquilos

Mira niña, no pienses que me voy a ablandar por que perdiste a tus padres, y si tu te juntas con estos Slytherin, no nos importa, pero no cuentes con nosotros, y asi te quedaras sola, y…-pero no pudo terminar porque la chica, se levanto, abofeteo y le dijo

Escúchame bien Sirius Black, no necesito que me restriegues en la cara que no tengo padres, y si tu eres un inmaduro para enojarte porque yo me junte con Severus, que tiene problemas contigo y NO! Conmigo, pues bien, prefiero que no me hables mas, y no te preocupes, que mas sola no puedo estar, asi que, que me dejen de hablar unos niñatos no me interesa- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

Buenos dias alumnos-Dijo el profesor que entraba recién- algún problema señores Black y Potter- ellos negaron- entonces siéntense

No era necesario, eso- le susurro Snape

No te preocupes, creo que pensé erradamente de ellos

Veo que tenemos alumna nueva, señorita Chevalier, veo que tiene buena compañía, cualquier cosa que no entienda le pide ayuda a Severus o directamente a mi oficina ¿esta bien? – La chica solo afirmo- Bueno continuemos con la clase,……

La clase continuo con naturalidad, y el profesor quedo impresionado con los conocimientos de la chica, al igual que todos sus compañeros, aunque era obvio, que mas querían de la única sobreviviente de la batalla final, aunque no lo supieran. Al terminar la clase, Hermione salio antes que todos para su próxima clase que era transformaciones. Y asi transcurrió todo el día con todos los profesores agradecidos de que existiría una alumna con tanto conocimiento, por lo que gano varios puntos para su casa. Al terminar sus clases con historia de la magia, se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a la sala común, subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, se cambio de ropa por una mas cómoda, colocándose un jeans suelto, zapatillas, y un polera manga larga, y se tendió en su cama cerrando los doseles, coloco un hechizo silenciador, y otro para que nadie pudiera abrirlos. Y asi lloro, lloro tanto como pudo, las palabras de Sirius le dolieron mas de lo que deberían, y asi se quedo dormida; cuando despertó se dio cuenta que todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas, miro al hora y era medianoche, se puso una capa negra para cubrir su cabeza y bajo las escaleras con varita en mano. Se fijo que no había nadie a esa hora en la sala común, por lo que se dirigió al bosque prohibido, en busca de algunos ingredientes para la poción de Lupin. Cuando llego, no tuvo miedo ya que con sus amigos iban muy seguido, busco rápido lo que necesitaba y se largo. Cuando llego al castillo tenia hambre asi que se fue a las cocinas, no antes de esconder los ingredientes dentro de su túnica. Al llegar a la cocina pidió una leche chocolatada, y un trozo de torta.

Gracias nizy (N/a: no se me ocurrió otro nombre para el elfo xDD)

No señorita, nizy esta feliz de ayudarla-dijo sonriendo la elfo

bueno nizy, me voy a dormir, gracias nuevamente por todo- justo cuando iba a salir choco con algo, pero no había nada, asi que con su mano saco la tela-Black, que haces aquí??

yo podría preguntar lo mismo??-dijo con suficiencia, luego de un silencio ella trato de salir, pero el la tomo de un brazo y le dijo- bueno yo quería pedirte….. Disculpas por lo de al mañana, lo siento, no quise decir eso en...

No te preocupes Black, estoy acostumbrada a personas como tu- y se fue sin decir una palabra, cuando llego a su cuarto vio que eran las dos de al madrugada y asi se acostó a dormir unas horas.

A las 7:30 se despertó sobresaltada y se había quedado dormida, corrió al baño, se ducho, peino y con un hechizo trato de borrar sus ojeras, hechizos que le había enseñado Parvati y Lavander, tomo sus cosas y guardo los ingredientes en un bolso, miro la hora y eran las 7:50 asi que corrió al gran comedor donde estaban los merodeadores y Lily levantándose

Trate de despertarte, pero tenias un hechizo- dijo la pelirroja

No importa, como una manzana y estoy bien- le sonrió a Lily- Buenos dias Remus, Peter, James y Black

Buenos dias Hermione-dijo Remus luego de los otros- porque tan apurada si no tenemos clase hasta dentro de una hora?

Es que tengo cosas que hacer-le sonrió- bueno chicos me tengo que ir adiós- Y se fue corriendo, cuando choco con algo, mas bien alguien y dijo– disculpa, andaba distraída

No, yo tampoco te vi, hola, soy Amos Digory, de Hufflepuff y tu linda? Hola, soy Hermione Gra… Chevalier –sonrió-disculpa tengo prisa

Y asi se fue corriendo al baño de Mirtley, mientras los chicos

Si que causo revuelo esa chica- dijo James- es que no esta nada mal- con una mirada lujuriosa

vamos cornamenta, si es una niñita caprichosa- dijo Sirius

Canuto, tu tuviste la culpa, no debiste tratarla asi

haber, le pedí disculpas y no las acepto- dijo el moreno

Creo que es escuche mal-dijo con burla james- el Gran Sirius Black pidiendo perdón a una mujer

Ajajaj muy gracioso Jamesi-dijo con burla Sirius

oh Sirius era una bromita, y no me digas asi

Y entre risas estuvieron los 4 chicos conversando, y bromeando. Mientras en el baño de mirtley la llorona se encontraba una castaña haciendo una poción, agregaba cosas, revolvía, todo pacientemente, cuando termino

por fin, menos mal encontré esa planta para que su preparación sea instantánea-pensaba en voz alta la castaña, mientras vertía el contenido en una botellita, y escribía un pergamino. Corriendo en la sala común, dejo la botella y el papel en la cama de Remus, sin ser vista, bajo y se dirigió a la primera clase del día.

Cuando terminaron las clases, y luego de la cena Remus estaba observando la botellita que estaba sobre su cama y tomo el pergamino que decía.

_Remus:_

_Te preguntaras que es eso que tienes en tus manos, pues bien es una poción matalobos, no te asustes, tu secreto aguarda conmigo. Quizás tienes dudas porque hasta donde tu sabes no existe tal poción, pues bueno, he estudiado mucho acerca de licántropos y con ayuda de un profesor la he creado. No trates de comprobar los ingredientes ya que utilice un hechizo para evitarlo, antes de cada luna llena te llegara un poco, con ello no es necesario que vayas al sauce boxeador, pero solo por precaución, anda, si quieres contarle a tus amigos hazlo, y confía en mi, pronto sabrás quien soy. _

_Un beso y suerte_

Que extraño- dijo Remus

Que cosa es extraño lunático- le pregunto James

Lo que pasa es que...-y les contó todo lo de la poción, y la carta, y cuando termino su relato

No creo que sea confiable-dijo Peter, con desconfianza

No se, yo creo de igual manera que Peter-dijo Sirius-

Pero para que querrían hacerle daño a Remus-pregunto James- si siempre esta del lado de lo bueno, y si se fijan en la carta, parece que la persona le tiene cariño por la forma en la que le habla- dijo mirando al resto, y antes de que abrieran la boca añadió-no pierdes nada, además le podemos pedir a Madame Pomfrey que la revise para saber si es dañina, en la carta solo dice que no podremos saber los ingredientes.

Si, creo que tienes razón no pierdo nada, mañana es luna llena.

Y asi trascurrió la noche, se fueron a dormir y esperar con ansias el día de Luna llena, para saber que pasaría con la poción.

En el cuarto de las chicas una castaña escribía en un diario, ya que sabia que si volvía a su tiempo, le borrarían la memoria, asi que opto por escribir todo lo que pasaba. Cuando por la puerta del dormitorio entra una pelirroja, que se sienta en la cama de enfrente

Hola-dice Lily con una sonrisa

Hola, ¿no quiero ser descortés pero necesitas algo?

La verdad, no-dice aun con la sonrisa- bueno si-y comenzó a jugar con sus manos- es que, no quiero parecer una memetoentodo, pero ¿A que subiste al cuarto de los chicos?

bueno, yo-se mordió el labio la ojimiel "Se lo diré, total ella sabe, y podría servir para que nos hiciéramos amigas, se lo diré"-mira Lily, tu me pareces una buena persona, y me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, por eso te contare y espero tu discreción.

Bueno, gracias, y por supuesto cuenta con mi discreción, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra (N/a: si se dieron cuenta en esta historia Lily es un poco curiosa ajjaja)

Lo que pasa es que yo en mi tercer año tuve un profesor Licántropo, nadie lo sabia, pero yo comencé a atar cabos y lo descubrí. –La miro para ver si tenia toda su atención, al confirmarlo siguió- y el era una excelente persona, y yo vi como llegaba después de cada luna llena, tan cansado, entonces con ayuda de mi profesor de Pociones, creamos una poción llamada matalobos, esto quita la transformación de Los hombre-lobo, y yo se que Remus es uno, por lo tanto le envié un poco

Pero eso es maravilloso-la abrazo-eres una buenísima persona, pero como te enteraste

No te puedo decir eso, solo quédate en silencio, el no sabe que fui yo quien se la envió, te pido que le digas que confié, se que puede tener dudas porque no sabe su procedencia, pero se que en ti confía, dile que tu sabes quien fue y que no es necesario que consulte para saber si no lo envenenara- le sonrió

De verdad eres una buena persona, espero que se lo digas algún día-dijo con una sonrisa la ojiverde-Bueno yo me tengo que dormir, que descanses, mañana le digo a Remus

si, buenas noches- cerro su dosel, y como la mayoría de las noches lloro, porque aunque siempre mostrara una careta de chica fuerte, en el fondo, no era mas que una jovencita que había perdido toda su fuerza con sus amigos, y su familia. Y asi se quedo dormida.

Al otro día, Lily bajo rápido las escaleras, se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos y toco la puerta

Que pasa!-grito abriendo la puerta Potter,-Evans, que haces aquí

No vengo por ti, necesito hablar con Remus, le puedes avisar-dijo sonrojada, ya que el chico solo andaba con un bóxer, y se fijo que el no se movía y la miraba con una ceja alzada-Por favor

Remus, te buscan-grito al interior- No te demores, o me pondré celoso- le dijo antes de entrar al baño y guiñarle un ojo.

Lily-luego de un rato salio el castaño-que necesitas tan temprano

Bueno, es que vengo con un mensaje-le dijo con una sonrisa- puedo entrar, es que es acerca de tu problemita.

El chico se puso pálido, y le dejo el paso, espero que se sentara en una cama, y luego de un silencio la chica hablo

Lo que pasa, es que yo se quien te envió la poción- dijo tratando de no mirar la cama donde un guapísimo Sirius Black solo en bóxer de desesperezaba

¿Como? Pero ¿quien? ¿De que curso es? dime Lily-dijo parándose de un golpe el ojimiel

Bueno, eso no podré decírtelo, pero me dijo que te dijera que confiaras en ella, y yo si confió- dijo con una sonrisa- Remus, creo que esta puede ser la solución a tu problema, me dijo que no te envenenara, que no vayas donde la enfermera, porque no quiere tener problemas, ya que esa poción no existe, y si lo haces no podrá seguir enviándotela, ojala la entiendas, en lo personal confió en ella, es sincera

Asi que es mujer- dijo levantándose Sirius- y debe ser de séptimo, ya que lily no tiene amigas en otros cursos, como para confiar en ella

Mira Remus, creo que ya tienes admiradora- se burlaba James saliendo con una toalla en la cadera

Bueno yo me voy, disculpen por despertarlos- saliendo de la habitación.

Y asi los cuatro chicos esperaron a la noche, donde fueron al sauce boxeador a esperar la transformación de Remus, la cual sorprendentemente nunca llego, y asi confirmaron lo que les dijo Lily, la poción funciono y todo gracias a esa chica, de quien no sabían nada mas solo que era amiga de Lily y de séptimo.

Y asi transcurrieron tres meses, cada luna le mandaba la poción. Mientras Hermione averiguaba acerca del giratiempo, ya que cuando llego no estaba con ella. Un día en la biblioteca se encontró con Snape como de costumbre y descubrió que el chico tenia ese giratiempo y comenzó a preguntarle cosas, el le explicaba que el estaba en el bosque cuando la vio tirada, y antes de que el se pudiera acercar los merodeadores fueron mas rápidos.

Por un momento dudo, pero sabia que el era discreto y quizás podría ayudarla, en esos meses el había sido con el que mas pasaba tiempo, siempre se preguntaba cuales habían sido los motivos para que los traicionara, pero si el tenia una amiga, eso podría cambiar asi que decidió que necesitaba contarle a alguien.

Severus, quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas, tu haz sido el único que no me a preguntado acerca de mi pasado, y resulta que eres mi mejor amigo hasta el momento, mi historia es falsa, yo no soy ahijada de Dumbledore, ni soy de apellido Chevalier, y yo estoy aquí por una misión- dijo cerrando los ojos para contener las lagrimas, cuando vio que el quería decir algo prosiguió- yo soy del futuro, yo retrocedí en el tiempo para salvar a mis amigos, estábamos en una lucha cuando a ellos los asesinaron, y si me viste bien te darás cuenta que estaba con heridas y sangre, yo perdí a mis padres hace mas de un año, y si siempre estoy triste es por mis mejores amigos, ya que cuando llegue, solo eran minutos antes cuando ellos dejaron de existir-luego de una pausa donde ya estaba un hecho de mar lagrimas- se que esta historia es poco creíble, pero es verdad, de hecho yo me acerque a ti conociéndote, ya que en mi tiempo tu eras mi profesor de pociones, no nos llevábamos muy bien porque yo era Gryffindor, y bueno amiga del hijo de una persona que tu odiabas, al cual no voy a mencionar. Se que no debería contarte esto pero no aguantaba necesitaba que alguien lo supiera, te pido que lo mantengas en secreto-dijo terminando su relato con lagrimas en los ojos la castaña, y pronto recibió un abrazo

No te preocupes Hermy, yo no se lo diré a nadie, y gracias por confiar en mi-dijo sin dejar de abrazarla (N/a: a que tierno Snape, para que vean que no es malito, solo le faltaba un amigo xDD, aparte que es un fic, debe haber ficción ajajaj)- ¿y de verdad era profesor?- dijo sacándole una sonrisa a la chica, cuando estaban solos eran mas cariñosos entre ellos, para el resto solo eran buenos compañeros.

Y asi llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, donde la mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo se quedo en el castillo, ya que como era su ultimo año lo disfrutarían al máximo. En esas dos semanas La castaña, tuvo muchos momentos junto a James, le recordaba tanto a Harry, que no podía evitarlo, un sábado en la tarde, estaban en la sala común cuando la chica decidió comenzar su plan de celestina.

James, te puedo hacer una pregunta- inquirió Herm

por supuesto Herm- dijo el chico de cabello alborotado

¿a ti te gusta Lily?-pregunto asi sin mas

cof, cof…cof-comenzó a toser causando la risa la chica

No te miento, que antes me gustaba, pero creo que ya menos- dijo mirándola-…es que el genio que tiene-dijo rodando los ojos- no me puedo acercar a dos metros de ella porque ya me ha insultado

Pero eso se puede solucionar- le dijo la chica- si quieres te puedo ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa que James quedo mirando-James?...James?-insistió la chica al ver que el no decía nada, le tiro un cojín

Ah!!...Que??...lo siento-dijo sonrojado-la verdad, ya no me interesa, creo que me gusta otra chica- dijo sonriendo coquetamente

oh-fue lo único que dijo la castaña con desilusión, pero luego dijo- mira, yo creo que si le gustas a Lily

de verdad?-le pregunto con un entusiasmo muyyy bajo

si-dijo asintiendo- cuando terminen las vacaciones habrá un baile cierto??, y la invitas y ya esta- termino con una sonrisa

Yo creo que no, no me va a aceptar-cuando de pronto se habré el cuadro de la dama gorda, dando paso a una pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda

Ahora, no pierdes nada-dijo levantándose y simulando buscar un libro, y guiñándole un ojo

emm..Lily-la chica lo miro con extrañeza, ya que casi nunca le llamaba por su nombre

Si potter-dijo

Este…yo me preguntaba…si…queriasiralbaileconmigo??-dijo rapidito

emm, no te entendí

que si quieras ir al baile conmigo-con cierta esperanza, pero ante la mirada de la chica

Oh!, ya me invitaron y acepte (N/a: igual que Harry en la 4 ajajaj )

Oh' no importa, bueno eso, adiós-saliendo de la sala común, ante la vista de dos jovencitas

Que paso Lily, que quería James?-pregunto la castaña para saber que tal había salido su plan

quería que fuéramos al baile juntos pero ya me han invitado-dijo la pelirroja

ohh!- fue lo único que salio de los labios de la castaña-yo me voy

Y salio corriendo a ver donde estaba James, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado, asi que subió a los dormitorios y busco el mapa merodeador, y dijo "juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" y en el mapa parecieron muchos puntitos y nombres, busco, y vio que estaba en el campo de quidditch, asi que corrió a ver como estaba el chico. Lo vio jugando con una snitch, sentado en el pasto. Se acerco y lo abrazo

Lo siento James- y lo soltó pero el era quien la abrazaba ahora

No importa, total ya no me interesa-dijo soltándola y mirándola a los ojos- yo me preguntaba si quieras ir al baile conmigo

Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa, pero de pronto paso algo que ella no se esperaba, el chico la beso, ella no respondió en el momento, pero se sentía tan bien que su boca comenzó a moverse sola, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba tendida en el pasto con James encima que además tenia sus manos en su cintura, y las manos de ella, en el cabello de el, fue cuando

Que rayos!-dijo un moreno, y asi se separaron de golpe, los dos sonrojados

yo…este…yo me tengo que ir…a….a….a la biblioteca…si…a la biblioteca- dijo la chica levantándose y caminando deprisa rumbo al castillo, luego de decir- hasta luego chicos

Me vas a explicar que fue eso cornamenta-pregunto Sirius enojado

Nada, solo nos besamos- dijo tranquilamente relamiéndose los labios- me aburrí de Evans, de su rechazo de toda ella, y bueno hermione es linda, inteligente, y creo que me gusta-al ver la cara de su amigo pregunto- porque te enojas canuto, acaso te gusta, porque si es asi, tu sabes que luego de una noche las dejas, y yo no la quiero solo para el momento

Sirius sin saber que decir, se fue de ahí dejando a un confundido James pero mas confundido el por su comportamiento.

**Que les ha parecido, ejejj creo que lo he dejado mas largo hoy, espero que les guste, un besote**

**Daniiblack**


	4. EL baile

**Ola de nuevo, estoy contentísima, porque en el cap. anterior no fueron 2 sino 4 rev, puede sonar infantil, pero la verdad es bkn porque eso kiere decir que de a poquito se va conociendo, y cuando empecé tenia terror a no recibir un rev , pero bueno no os molesto mas y aki mis saluditos**

**N. ELEKTRA: olaaaa,, gracias por pasarte cualkier cosa me avisas, espero te este yendo bien en tu fic…un besote**

**AZU NIGTH POTTER: UIIi felii de ke tengo nueva lectora ajajja wenisimo ke te aya gustado, cualkier sugerencia me avisas, oi tomare en cuenta lo de mas sirius herms okiii, osea va por ti ) un besote y seguilo.**

**CHOCONINIA: que bueno que no lo hayas abandonado, un beso **

**CAMISLAFANN: siii, no se porque pero le agrre cariño a sevii jaaj es mas lindo el, su best friend ajjaja wenop un besotey raziiaz **

**EL BAILE**

"No se que me pasa, James tiene razón siempre es por un tiempo, un día, o máximo una semana, aunque esto puede pasar con un beso, tengo que darle un beso" Pensaba un (guapísimo ajajja) Sirius caminando hacia el castillo, corrió a su habitación a cambiarse, ya que irían a Hogsmade a comprar las túnicas de gala para el baile, ya pensaría como darle ese beso a la castaña que no salía de sus pensamientos.

-Sirius!!, te estoy hablando- decía Remus- que te pasa

-nada, nada, bueno a que no sabes lo que vi en el Campo de Quidditch-Remus espera a que diga algo

-que hombre- pregunta con impaciencia el licántropo

- a James-dice lentamente Sirius- besándose…. Con Hermione

-Queee?!!, pero como- preguntaba el ojimiel

- no se no me preguntes, solo se que nada se, aajja que buena esa- reía el moreno- pero bueno vamos a buscar a los chicos para comprar la túnica

-si esta bien – fue lo único que dijo el castaño, todavía tratando de asimilar lo del beso entre esos dos

Fueron en busca de Peter y James, y en cuanto los encontraron, fueron a Hogsmade, y como estaban de vacaciones todavía, podían salir cuando querían, y sobre todo ellos si no eran otros que los merodeadores.

En otra parte del castillo una castaña corría a su habitación, tenia que hablar con Lily, era ridículo pensar en darle un explicación por lo ocurrido pero tenia que hacerlo, además para saber la reacción de la chica, al encontrarla la vio cambiándose de ropa

-emm, vas a salir??-pregunto la castaña

-si, voy a Hogsmade, tengo que comprar mi vestido para el baile- le sonrió.

- yo te acompaño-dijo mientras sacaba un jeans, una polera amarillo manga larga, y un abrigo verde- Lily….te tengo que contar algo…-dijo con nerviosismo

-dime- decía mirándose al espejo

-me bese con James- y vio que se volteaba ágilmente – bueno mas bien el me beso

-pe…pe…pero como-decía una furiosa pelirroja, tratando de ocultarlo.

-eso, pero no te enojes, si no me gusto- "que mentirosa te has vuelto niña" pensaba- es que a mi me gusta otro.

-ohm- dijo Lily- ese potter, primero me invita al baile y luego se besa con otra.

-Lily, sabes lo que creo-dijo la chica- que me beso para que llegara a tus oídos y te pusieras celosa, y creo que le resulto-dijo sabiendo que no era asi la ojimiel

-ja celosa yo- dijo Lily, aunque por la mirada de la de herms, supo que no supo decir las cosas- arggg, no te niego que no me agrado que te besaras con el, y si me gusta, pero nunca creí que me invitaría, por eso acepte a Severus.

-A Sev- sin creérselo-si quieres hablo con el y hacemos cambio de pareja

-como que cambio de pareja- dijo una asombrada Lily, al ver su afirmación- creo que he perdido todas mis esperanzas con ese niñato

-nooo yo creo que no- el siempre estuvo colado por ti-dijo-el mismo me lo contó, pero que estaba aburrido de tus insultos

-si pero te invito al baile, y te beso- decía subiendo la voz la pelirroja- eso no se hace por sacar celos, esta demás decir que el ya te quiere

-no..no…no…no creo-decía, nunca se le paso por la mente algo similar-a…además el te pregunto a ti primero

-si pero supongo que no fue por iniciativa propia-dijo la chica-vamonos, no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

-si…esta bien- decía todavía asimilando cada una de las afirmaciones que dijo Lily, tendría que hacer que el no se fijase en ella, asi como se saco a Ron de encima, tendría que hacer lo mismo con James, pero de una forma mas radical.

Y con esos pensamientos se fueron a el pueblo en busca de vestidos, una para mostrar a un chico lo que se perdió, y la otra para comenzar con su plan.

Ya en el pueblo, fueron de inmediatamente a comprar sus túnicas, luego a la librería, al caldero chorreante, y a la tienda de quidditch, extraño pero Hermione, quería informarse mas acerca de el, compro una snitch que tenia luz, le recordaba tanto a Harry que no pudo evitarlo. Y asi luego de una agotadora tarde partieron rumbo al castillo, ya que el Domingo seria el baile, asi que rápidamente después de la cena se fueron a sus dormitorios, donde Hermione trato de evitar todo el tiempo a James.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, se acostó, cerrando su dosel, y colocando un hechizo silenciador.

-"Que haré ahora, no puede ser, James, es el papá de Harry" pensaba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos "Harry, Ron…los necesito tanto""Porque me tuvo que gustar ese beso, como siempre fijándome en quien no debía, primero Krum, jugador de quidditch y la prensa nos perseguía, no se podía, luego Ron, se podía perder una amistad de años, y luego Draco, solo fueron encuentros furtivos, besos por ahí y por aca pero de peor enemigo a …ni siquiera tenia nombre esa relación, que por cierto fue secreta, porque aunque se cambiara de bando, no podía permitir que sus amigos se enteraran que perdió su virginidad con su peor o mas bien mejor enemigo "(n/a: amo esa pareja por eso lo tenia que nombrar) y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos "cuanto tiempo mas estaría asi, tratando de olvidar, porque James le gustaba, pero nunca tendría algo con el" y nunca es nunca, cuando se trata de Hermione Granger, ¿o no?. Por lo menos trataría de evitarlo, habían muchos hombres en Hogwarts, pero tenia que saber de aquellos en los que no habrían tantos errores en un futuro. Pensando en eso se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sonriente, siempre pasaba cuando soñaba con sus amigos, y gente de su futuro. Se levanto temprano, se ducho borro ojeras y ojos hinchados, hoy vería el modo de sacarse a James de sus pensamientos, hoy que era el gran baile.

Bajo a desayunar, pero habían pocos alumnos, diviso a Severus con quien no había conversado en un tiempo asi que se acerco y aprovecho de darle el regalo que no le había dado. Eran libros de DCAO, sabia que era su materia favorita y por eso se los dio, desayunaron en la mesa de Slytherin, porque no habían personas, y ella le contó todo lo que había pasado. El luego de un rato fue a buscar su regalo y se lo dio. Era un collar con una flor discreta en el medio y cuando la abrías, había una foto de los dos sonriendo, y decía en un lado, "_Siempre amigos_" ella lo abrazo y le dijo que nunca se olvidaría de el.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde subió a su Habitación, luego de haber pasado todo el día con severus, y se dio un baño con escencia de Frutilla, y luego comenzaron a maquillarse, al igual que Lily

Mientras en la sala común

-No entiendo cual es el afán de las mujeres en demorarse tanto- decía Sirius

-No se que tanto te quejas si tu te demoras casi lo mismo-reía James-lo que es yo me voy a cambiar, quedan 2 horas, y esta noche Hermy ser amia –decía sonriente

-y tu canuto con quien vas-pregunta Remus

- con Meggan- dijo sin animo alguno-y tu remsy

-ajja con Lucia, es de Ravenclaw-decía

-si, la conozco, creo-tratando de recordar- no se no me acuerdo

Luego de un rato subieron también a cambiarse, su túnica como siempre negra, al igual que el traje, smoking, bajaron a la sala comuna esperar a la chicas mientras Remus se fue a buscar a su pareja. Mientras bajo Meggan con un vestido negro entallado corto a medio muslo sin mangas, y su cabello negro alisado, se veía increíblemente (n/a: increíblemente puta jajaja :O mentiira), luego bajo lily que se iría a juntar al gran comedor con Severus, se veía preciosa con un vestido verde como corsé, y un faldón largo que luego de las caderas terminaba en campana, su cabello rojo en un extraño moño, su rostro con maquillaje en tonos verdes, y un gloss en sus labios (N/a: si alguien kiere ver el vestido aquí va la pagina h t t p / w w w . e d r e s s m e . n e t / 1 2 5 2 6 . h t m l …sin espacio el peinado es el mismo xD), y luego bajo Herms con un vestido negro que se ceñía al cuerpo, con tiras que iban desde la superficie de los pechos hasta el cuello y atrás se cruzaban con brillos, zapatos de color plata y la cadena de oro blanco que le regalo severus, el cabello lo llevaba suelto aparentando despreocupación con rizos, ( aquí va también la pagina h t t p / w w w . e d r e s s m e . n e t / 6 0 1 0 f p . h t m l ….lo mismo que antes, sin espacio, en el caso de ke no lo vean me avisan y les mando un mail, por lo menos a mi me gusta entrar en detalles xDD)

-Hermosa-fue lo único que dijo James al verla bajar

-gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo-le sonrió-y tu Sirius no te quedas atrás

-Lo se muñeca-sonriéndole-bueno Meggan nos vamos- y asi salieron, mientras james y Hermione iban detrás, y James dijo

-herm, quería hablar de lo del beso-pero herm le puso un dedo en los labios, y el se quedo sin aliento

-James, somos amigos, no pasa nada, no sentí nada en serio- le dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa, eso le dolía.

-aa..es que ….es que yo si-pero nuevamente lo interrumpió

-mira James no quiero que arruinemos nuestra amistad, yo ya estoy interesada en otro chico, y tu en Lily..

-No, yo no quiero a Lily, ya no, yo te quiero a ti, y por eso te bese, si la invite, fue porque me lo pediste, y yo…-pero no siguió

- Mira yo de verdad te quiero mucho y no hablemos de esto no quiero pelear-resignándose, al parecer no le creyó mucho y no le sirvió el plan, tendría que tomar otras medidas.

Cuando estaban en el Gran comedor, james y herm bailaban, cerca Sirius y Meggan peliaban porque el no quería bailar con ella, y mas lejos Lily y Severus conversaban alegremente.

-James, vamos a tomar algo-dijo la castaña y fueron a la mesa tomaron cerveza de mantequilla, y le dijo-voy a hablar con Sirius, después vengo. Y se alejo de el, caminando hacia Sirius

-Hola-le dijo sonriente a un enojado Moreno

-que quieres?-fue lo que dijo el, y ella lo miro enojada

-bueno si no quieres bailar no te obligo- y se dio media vuelta, pero pronto la agarro del brazo y le dijo

- en ese caso, vamos- y la arrastro a la pista-y Jamesi-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Tu si que eres raro, esta ahí- y apunto a la mesa de las bebidas, donde una chica le coqueteaba-necesito tu ayuda- le susurro al oído

-lo que quieras-le dijo Sirius con una voz ronca muyyyy sexy (N/a: yo kero ser eiaAaaaa)

-necesito que me ayudes a juntar a Lily y James- le dijo luego del estremecimiento que cruzo su cuerpo- y necesito que no se haga ilusiones, no quiero sonar egocéntrica pero se me declaro- dijo bajando la cabeza

-si se, nos contó lo del beso y todo- dijo pero mas aliviado de que ella no estuviera interesada en su amigo- yo te ayudo, pero que quede entre nosotros.

-si, gracias, cuando vio que James se acercaba a ellos le dijo a Sirius-apretame mas fuerte hacia ti, y perdóname-le dijo cuando puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello, y el extrañado le dijo

-pero porq…-pero no pudo terminar porque unos labios se unieron a los suyos sellándolos, lejos el mejor beso que había dado, labios con sabor a frambuesa, luego pidió el paso de su lengua, y cuando necesitaron aire ambos se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y miraron a James que los miraba sin entender nada

-James, yo… bueno-decía la chica-tenemos que hablar- y se lo llevo arrastrando

-que tienes que decir, tu sabias que me gustabas y vas y te besas con mi mejor amigo-dijo alterado el pelinegro

-James yo…tu sabias que a mi me gustaba otro, y ese es Sirius, entiende por favor-le dijo tratando de sonar convincente, aunque el beso no se le borrara

-porque el!!, porque!!-decía furioso, empujándola a la pared-no tenias derecho, me oíste!!!, no tenias derecho, jugaste conmigo, como una pu…-pero no pudo terminarlo ya que Hermione le había pegado-yo te quería, te quería carajo!!-le grito, tomándola de las muñecas y pegándose a ella acorralándola en la pared-Te quiero-le dijo para luego darle un beso, que al principio forcejeo, luego se dejo llevar y el puso su mano en su pierna subiendo, pero ella gimió y dijo "Sirius" el la soltó y la miro enojado, y se fue dejándola sola. Ella se deslizo por la pared, y comenzó a llorar, se saco los tacos y se abrazo a sus rodillas llorando. Al rato recibió un abrazo y era Sev

-Ya mi niña no llores mas-le decía-tranquila yo estoy contigo.

-Ohh Severus- le dijo respondiendo el abrazo, yo…-y le contó lo sucedido

- lo mejor será que te lleve donde alguien-y la encamino, luego de un rato dijo-Black, el aludido volteo y al ver a la chica asi, se preocupo

-pero que le paso, Herm que tienes-ella lo miro y el se dio cuenta que llevaba rato asi-ven vamos-

-Ya Herm cuídate, anda a dormir, nos vemos mañana, cuídala Black

-Si- dijo y la llevo a la sala multipropósito para que conversaran

-Y que paso-la miro a ella que estaba tomando un te

-es que, no puedo-le dijo-solo te puedo pedir algo

-ok, dime- pregunto

-necesito que no me dejes sola, que seas mi novio-le pidió sonrojada

-y porque si se puede saber, eso me puede traer consecuencias con mis fans- le dijo el chico

-bueno entonces como amigos-lo pensó y dijo-no mejor no, olvida lo que te dije

-NO!, acepto-dijo estrechándole la mano-será todo un placer- dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo

-ajaj- se rió.-respecto al beso fue

-estupendo-dijo el- seria bueno repetirlo-le dijo acercándose a ella

-yo…yo sirius para!- le dijo- yo se como eres, y no quiero ser una mas, de verdad no quiero

-pero yo no soy tan asi, bueno reconozco que a veces no las valoro, pero contigo es diferente, te metiste en mi cabeza y no te puedo sacar- le dijo lo mas sincero que pudo- por eso me molesto verlos en el campo de Quidditch, haría lo que me pidieras por una oportunidad, lo que sea-dijo-menos dos cosas- abandonar a mis amigos, y dejar que te fueras

-Oh, sirius!-dijo abrazándolo- yo nunca te pediría que abandonaras a tus amigos.

-eso es un "si, quiero ser la novia del apuesto Sirius"-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-no, es un "pensare ser la novia del egocéntrico Sirius Black"-le dijo riéndose-pero mientras podemos serlo de mentiras -y sonrió

-como que egocéntrico- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- vas a ver como soy- dijo para tomarla y tirarla en la cama y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

-jajaj…sirius…ajajja…para…por favor…ajaj-decía entre risas la chica

-mmm, parare si dices "sirius Black eres el hombre mas apuesto de este mundo"-le dijo parando de atormentarla

-nunca-pero el siguió con las cosquillas-ok…ok..ok..Jajaja-al parar dijo- Sirius es el hombre mas apuesto del mundo-dijo riéndose.

-asi me gusta-dijo el alegre de haberle cambiado esa expresión triste de su rostro.- ya novia, me tengo que ir a dormir, duerme bien-dijo yéndose pero ella le dijo

-Sirius!- el volteo con una sonrisa- es que no quiero estar sola, porque no duermes conmigo-el la miro con una sonrisa picara, pero ella al verlo agrego- dije dormir, con ropa ajaj

-esta bien- dijo resignado con una sonrisa bromista.

Y asi se quedaron los dos durmiendo, ella pudo dormir pronto, sin derramar una lagrima, y el abrazándola por la cintura.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando llegaron se acostaron a pensar cada uno en su cama (obvio). Ya temprano, la castaña se levantó y arreglo, creía poder tener algo con Sirius, aunque le daba miedo, ya que el de por si era conocido por su fama de mujeriego.

En el gran comedor, le contó a Severus todo lo que paso con Sirius, y el como buen amigo la aconsejo diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con Sirius, pero que se diera una oportunidad, ya que a su tiempo era imposible volver.

-Sev, gracias por todo- y le dio un abrazo- no sabes que es lo que haría yo sin ti. Nunca me imagine que serias mi mejor amigo, si cuando estaba en primer año te tenia terror.

-Porque terror cariño-dijo una voz atrás de ella- se conocían de antes??

-Sirius-le sonrió nerviosa-si es que nuestras familias son conocidas, entonces, en las cenas me daba miedo, me miraba feo

-aps-sin creerlo pero le tomo la mano- y lo pensaste

-si, lo pensé-y se acerco a el, viendo que alzaba una ceja, se acerco y le dijo-como se que no vas a jugar conmigo

-no lo haré, te lo prometo- le dijo este tomándola por la cintura

-en ese caso- dijo y le planto un beso- si acepto

-creo que yo sobro-dijo un Severus rodando los ojos y alejándose

Y estuvieron besándose, luego de un rato tomaron desayuno, y Sirius se percato de las marcas de sus muñecas.

-¿Que te paso?- y la mira tratando de leerle la mente

-Nada -y bajo sus manos- es que estábamos jugando con las chicas a tirar la cuerda y me la enrolle y…

-No te creo, fue James cierto, fue el, fue por el que llorabas- la miro intensamente con sus ojos grises- te obligo a hacer algo que no quisiste

-no sirius, no pasa nada, fue con las sabanas-dijo

-no habían sido cuerdas?-dijo-me estas mintiendo, dime

-si es que se me olvido…esta bien fue alguien pero no paso nada mas.

-Fue James, contesta!!-perdiendo la paciencia-hermione dime-tratando de ser paciente

-no no fue el, no desconfíes de el, es tu mejor amigo-decía tragándose sus palabras, luego le dio un beso-terminemos de desayunar ya?-mientras le hacia cariño en la cara.

-esta bien- dijo el ojigris, aunque sonó mas como un gruñido, antes de que entrara James por la entrada- Buenos dias cornamenta

-Buenos dias Sirius, buenos dias a ti también- dijo s el chico de anteojos-mmm…hermy podemos hablar luego.

-si-dijo sin levantar la cabeza

Luego del desayuno

-Puede ser ahora James-pregunto la chica

-si, un momento Remus-y salio detrás de la castaña, luego des estar fuera le dijo- Herm yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo de anoche-dijo algo avergonzado.

- Esta bien, James se que tu jamás hubieras hecho algo asi, no te preocupes-dijo civilizadamente la chica-solo espero que aceptes que tengo una relación con Sirius, y soy feliz. Espero que seamos amigos, de verdad y -le sonrió y lo abrazo

-esta bien- dijo respondiendo al abrazo-espero que seas feliz con Sirius.

-sabes te tengo un noticion-y rió- Lily, lleva un tiempo coladita por ti-al ver la cara de el le dijo-si aunque no lo creas, no me costo mucho sacárselo, asi que no quiero verte con nadie coqueteando, y veras que pronto estarán juntos.

-si tu lo dices- dijo un apesumbrado James, pero contento por haber arreglado su problema con la chica.

**Aaaaaaaaaaa…lo ice mas corto lo siento pero hasta ahí llego mi imaginación, espero que me den consejos, y eso, si alguien quiere los link de llos vestidos me avisan, un besoooo**

**DaniiBlack**


	5. Gracias por existir

**Hola, gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron rev, aunque estaba triste por recibir solo dos, pero aun asi, subo el Cáp. porque ellas dos me confirman que el fic se esta leyendo. Gracias y saludos para ustedes**

_**NACHITA:**_esperohayas podido ver los vestidos, que bueno que hayas empezado a leer el fic, no lo dejes xD un beso y gracias por el rev

**CAMISLAFAN: **este capi confirma que James se olvida de herm y viceversa, asi que para ti un beso y gracias, por mandar siempre un rev.

**Capitulo 5, GRACIAS POR EXISTIR**

Sirius se paseaba por la sala común, sabia que Hermione no lo traicionaría ¿o si?, "claro que no" se repetía. Pero no era de ella de quien desconfiaba sino más bien de James, era su amigo pero estaba seguro que esas marcas rojizas en las muñecas de la castaña las había producido él. "No puedo desconfiar de mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo evitarlo". Fue lo ultimo que pensó cuando el retrato se abrió, y daban paso a el, riendo Herms y James.

- ¿y ustedes?-pregunto inquisidoramente, con un toque de celos- ¡¡¡pasaron horas!!!-exclamo un poco irritado

- ay Sirius, no seas exagerado- le dijo con cariño la chica- aparte que estamos hablando de cómo vamos a juntar a James con Lily-dijo sonriendo, ya que esos celos de Sirius eran encantadores.

-aaaaaa, es que te extrañe-dijo Sirius rodeándole con sus brazos, y besándole la frente.

-yo también-dijo sonriendo la castaña ante el acto de cariño de él, él seria el que la ayudaría a olvidarse de todo y vivir el momento.

-hey!!, no coman frente a los pobres-dijo James riendo, porque a pesar de creer hace unas horas el que no podría ser testigo de esa clase de expresiones de cariño entre esos dos, no sintió celos, mas bien se sintió contento de ver a Sirius feliz y serio, normalmente no hacia esos actos de cariño con las mujeres que salía. Se dio cuenta de que el amor que tenia a esa chica era como de hermana ya que nunca una mujer se le había acercado por ser simplemente él, siempre lo hacían porque querían una aventura, porque era parte de los merodeadores o por ser el mejor buscador de Hogwarts. Esa chica era diferente, era como si lo conociera inclusivamente más que sus propios amigos. Quizás pudiera intentar algo con la chica que le había robado el corazón hace unos años, quizás Lily era quien le confirmara que el no estaba enamorado de la castaña.-Los dejo solos, tengo que hablar con alguien- y salio de ahí con una sonrisa

-tu crees que fue donde tu ya sabes- pregunto la castaña a su novio, mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de él.

-no lo sé-dijo rozando su nariz con la de la chica- no pensemos en los demás-dijo para luego rozarle sus labios- solo nosotros- susurro, y la beso.

Y asi estuvieron mientras James salía de su sala común rumbo a la biblioteca, al llegar encontró a quien buscaba. Un chica pelirroja que buscaba un libro dándole la espalda. Avanzo con paso decidido hacia ella e hizo algo que quería hacer hace mucho, le toco el hombro y cuando ella volteo la beso, en un principio, Lily forcejeo, pero poco a poco comenzó a responder, para sorpresa de el chico. Pero luego de unos segundos ella se soltó y le dijo

-Pero que te crees..-dijo pero el le rozo los labios con los suyos callándola y le dijo

-Te quiero-susurro mas bien-…-espero su reacción pero ella pasmada no dijo nada- puede ser que no me creas, porque me he comportado como un imbécil y lo siento-dijo con sinceridad-siento haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo, pero tenia miedo y una amiga en hizo entrar en razón.

-pe…pero tu…yo…-solo balbuceaba la pelirroja, notando su nerviosismo. No podía creer lo qu estaba pasando, él se le estaba declarando, él precisamente él. Siempre soñó con eso y ahora no sabia que hacer. Pero con dificultad pregunto- ¿y hermione?, la besaste-dijo con una punzada de celos-la invitaste al baile, como se que no estas jugando.

-Hermione no es más que una amiga, todo eso fue un error-dijo muy seguro- yo también creía que me gustaba pero el verte en el baile con Snivellus, me dio celos. El besarla fue porque estaba devastado, no se, no lo pensé, ella me trataba bien y creí que me había enamorado-dijo para luego suspirar- hasta hoy en la mañana creí eso, pero cuando hablamos y la vi con Sirius, se veían tan bien juntos, tan felices, creo que simplemente la quiero como hermana, es una mujer excepcional, y se parece a ti-dijo sinceramente- creo que eso fue.

-yo…yo...no se…-dijo la chica-

-se que quizás no me creas, pero tu no eres como el resto-dijo medio sonrosado el chico-con solo mirarte me pongo nervioso, y no se que decirte, si te molestaba era porque no me tomabas en cuenta, parecía que no te dabas cuenta siquiera que existía- dijo suspirando-pero hermione me dijo que tu sentías lo mismo, y de no ser por ella quizás no me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo.

-bueno-dijo ella sonriendo y colorada- creo que no pierdo nada dándote una oportunidad, como amigos claro.

-en serio- dijo medio entristecido pero contento a la vez-si quieres tiempo te lo daré, solo espero que no tardes mucho.

Y asi comenzaron a conocerse, estuvieron aproximadamente 3 horas hablando y riendo cuando al Sra. Pince los echo de la biblioteca. Al mirar la hora se sorprendieron por que para ellos solo habían pasado unos minutos.

Asi transcurrió el mes, James y Lily continuaron viéndose como amigos claro, y la relación entre Herms y Sirius cada mas fuerte. Estaban conversando animadamente los merodeadores y las chicas.

-No es justo-dijo lily- no entiendo el porque de no haber clases

-ajajaj, no puedes ser asi Lily, es mejor, mira que yo era como tu, aprovecha el tiempo-dijo Hermione que estaba sentada con sirius detrás.

-Y ustedes-dijo Remus mirando a Lily y james-cuando se harán novios-dijo y al instante la pelirroja se puso del color de su cabello.

-jaja, no lo creo-dijo peter-Lily roja por culpa de cornamenta.

Ja…ja-dijo ironizando la pelirroja- por cierto Remus, no has tenido complicaciones con la poción-dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema, lo cual funciono.

-no, la verdad a estado perfecta-dijo-en un principio, luego de pasadas unas horas me dolía la cabeza, pero ahora es perfecta-dijo y luego suspiro- de verdad le debo mucho a esa chica.

-si-dijo Lily- hermy es una gran persona-y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, por la mirada de la castaña.

-¿¡¡Que!!?-dijo James-tu eras la de la poción-todos la miraban inquisidoramente

-¿Como es eso amor?-pregunto Sirius mirándola

-yo…lo…lo siento Herms-decía una acalorada pelirroja

-No importa Lily-y luego suspiro-no te preocupes de todas formas se enterarían no.

-pero porque no nos dijiste-dijo Remus, que no salía de su asombro, siempre estuvo con ellos y no se dieron cuenta-Hermione de verdad muchas gracias, no se porque te ocultabas pero quiero que sepas que gracias a ti, he podido ver una luna llena-suspiro para abrazarla

-Remus, tranquilo todo bien-dijo ella media colorada-no quería que supieran porque no me gusta divulgar ese tipo de cosas.

-Cariño eres demasiado dulce ¿lo sabias?-dijo Sirius besando sus labios

-uighh-dijo peter- váyanse a un hotel –arrancando las risas de todos-mejor vayámonos- y asi todos salieron de la sala común dejando a Sirius y Hermione entre besos y suspiros.

El acariciaba su rostro, pelo, y espalda. Ella contesto a sus caricias, que en un principio fueron tiernas para luego pasar a ser mas pasionales, fue tanto asi que no se dieron cuenta y ya estaban en el dormitorio de él, que al entrar se alejo un momento de ella y cerro con un hechizo, cuando se volvió a verla la chica ya estaba recostada en su cama apoyada en sus codos y con una mirada que había visto en muchas. Deseo, eso era lo que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos miel, que estaban oscurecidos por este, pero además de eso, había afecto, y ¿amor?. No le importo se incorporo encima de ella para seguir con sus besos y caricias, la chica lo hizo rodar quedando sobre él, quien temblaba. Nunca le había ocurrido eso, él chico había estado con muchas mujeres, tenia experiencia, pero con ella se sentía inquieto, nervioso de echar todo a perder. Pero se tranquilizo cuando ella le beso con ternura y comenzó a quitarle la capa que llevaba, él no se quedo atrás. Le quito su sweater, siguió con su blusa, y se maravillo de verla tan hermosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas, labios hinchados, y solo con pantalones los cuales estaban ya desabrochados y él en exactas condiciones. Rápidamente estaban ambos desnudos él sobre ella besándose tiernamente, como si nadie mas existiera y solo ellos estaban ahí queriéndose, amándose, complementándose. El bajo sus besos hacia su cuello marcando un camino hacia sus pechos donde le dedico su tiempo a cada uno de ellos, tocándolos besándolos, pero luego ella le reclamo sus labios y asi el separo sus piernas y entro en ella. Sus gemidos eran atrapados por el otro con sus besos, comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo pero tan bien sincronizados, como 2 piezas de un mismo puzzle. Cuando estaban el clímax, ninguno podía mas de felicidad creían que placer mejor no había. Sirius le tomo el rostro con ternura y la beso, se situó a un lado de la chica rodeándola con sus perfectos brazos desde la espalda. Y le dijo

-¿Porque no te conocí antes?-pregunto arrancándole una sonrisa-eres hermosa, ¿te lo habían dicho?

-si, muchas veces- dijo riendo- pero viniendo de ti suena mas lindo- dijo volteando para luego besarlo- te quiero-le dijo

-y yo a ti princesa-le contesto el moreno, para tener un momento de silencio, que fue roto por el mismo- Gracias..

-porque-pregunto ella

-po la poción de Remus-la beso- por ayudar a James con Lily-otro beso- por aceptar luego de un tiempo a pit (n/a: pit es peter, ella en un principio lo rechazaba)-beso- por aceptarme como tu pareja-beso-por llegar a Hogwarts-beso-Por existir-y la beso

-¿Siempre fuiste asi de tierno?-pregunto ella-¿con todas tus "_chicas_"?-dijo recelosa.

-no se-dijo sonriendo coqueto-fueron tantas-y recibió un golpe en el pecho-au-se quejo para luego reírse- es cierto que he tenido sexo con muchas-dijo, pero al ver la cara que ella ponía agrego-pero es la primera vez que le hago a alguien el amor-dijo besándola-Te amo- Ella lo miro sorprendida

-¿de verdad?-pregunto ella-sabes lo que eso significa, dejarías a tus amigos por mi

-en un principio creí que no seria capaz- dijo mirándola serio-pero me he dado cuenta de que si me faltas moriría-le dijo estrechándola mas contra él- aunque me dolería, si tu me lo pidieras lo haría.

-yo también te amo-dijo ella-aunque no seria capaz de pedirte que te alejaras de ellos-dijo riendo-era una prueba.

-asi? Eh!-dijo al ver que se levantaba- adonde vas, ven aca.

-me voy a bañar-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y él entendió que era una invitación, y sin hacerse de rogar corrió al baño, para unirse a la ducha de la castaña.

Una hora después de un baño de caricias los dos salieron de la habitación con sonrisas, y al bajar de encontraron con una pareja.

-¿y ustedes?-pregunto Canuto-No me digas que por fin lo lograste cornamenta

-si, hermano, somos novios-dijo sonriendo

-Felicidades James-dijo abrazándolo Hermione-Viste que podías- y le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

-Si herm, gracias a ti –dijo devolviéndole el gesto

-Lily cuida a mi hermanito eh??-dijo en broma soltando el abrazo que le había dado a la chica pelirroja Sirius, y ella solo sonrió- Corni,ajajja, por fin, espero estés feliz

-mas que feliz Canuto-dijo James

-Lily, siento haber contado a James que te gustaba-dijo rendo la castaña-aunque por el resultado, lo volvería a hacer –dijo riendo.

-jajá, no gracias a ti por ello-dijo tomándole la mano a James la pelirroja- pero no hablemos de nosotros-dijo mirándolos picaramente-estuvieron horas en esa habitación-decía riendo al verlos sonrosados

-ja….ja…ja…controla a la cotilla de tu novia Jamesi-dijo con burla Sirius

-Siriusin, no le digas asi a James-dijo riéndose la castaña

-si Siriusin, hazle caso a Herm-decía James mientras se reía

-Herm, defiéndeme-dijo el ojigris

-si amor, luego-y lo beso callándolo-Nos vemos mas tarde Siriusin, tengo deberes-y le dio un beso de despedida en la nariz

-esta bien-dijo apesumbrado Sirius

-uiii, cuidado diabéticos-rió James-mucho dulce repartido

-ja…ja-ironizo, mejor los dejo solos, voy donde Remus-Hasta la cena

-nos vemos-dijo para luego perderse por un pasillo.

Mientras James y Lily hacían sus deberes entre besos y beso. Sirius fue a buscar a Remus mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado recién. Ciertamente era maravilloso, se sentía completo, era la primera chica que le hacia sentirse asi, como si nada importara, de hecho hace un tiempo que ni de bromas se preocupaba, y tendría que volver a recuperar el tiempo con sus amigos. Aunque con Herm se sentía completo. Quien lo diria "el casanova Sirius Black, enamorado" rió con ese pensamiento, sin percatarse de los suspiros que arrancaba con su sola presencia en el sector femenino de ese pasillo donde caminaba. Ya que no dejaba de pensar en ella. Ella, que llego de la nada con un aspecto algo extraño. Ahora que lo recordaba Remus le había contado que había perdido a sus padres y estaba sola. Quizás podrían vivir juntos. Seria estupendo. Ya que con ella tenia planes para un futuro, casarse, hijos, quizás sonaba irónico pero en el mes que llevaban juntos había sido el mejor tiempo de su vida. Sabia que no debía maravillarse con la desgracia ajena, pero gracias a ese ataque el la conoció. Por primera vez agradeció algo a los mortios.

Pensando en eso llego a la biblioteca, que era donde encontraría a Remus. Le sorprendió lo que vio. Remus estaba con una joven de sexto al parecer por la túnica supo que era de Ravenclaw. Y se estaban coqueteando, "lo sabía, por eso las visitas tan seguidas a la biblioteca de Lunático, eso lo explica" Pensaba.

No quería molestarlo, ya que el no tenia muy buena suerte con las chicas, mas bien era su inseguridad, ya que era bastante atractivo el licántropo, tenia un cuerpo fornido ya que con las transformaciones había adoptado un cuerpo de músculos notorios.

Mejor iría con colagusano, de seguro estaría solo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo conversar con una chica de Slytherin. Que haría con ella, una de las reglas de oro de los merodeadores era "_**no involucrarse con Slytherin, si no es para bromas y en el caso de él para sexo**_" lo cual cambiaba ahora. Tendría que hablar mas tarde con él.

Se alejo de ahí, se dijo a si mismo que iría a hacer sus deberes, aunque eran para una semana mas, los haría en ese momento ya que asi podía estar mas tiempo con su castaña. Al llegar a su sala común habían varios alumnos en lo mismo. Entre ellos James, Lily y Hermione y la última lo miro sonriendo, el respondió a su sonrisa y con un _accio_ llego todo lo que necesitaba. Paso la tarde con deberes y a la hora de la cena se encaminaron los cuatro al gran comedor.

-A que no saben en lo que pille a Remus-dijo sonriendo

-se suponía que estaba en la biblioteca-dijo james, pero al ver la sonrisa de Sirius-anda cuenta canuto.

-Estaba "Haciendo sus deberes" con una alumna de Ravenclaw-dijo riendo y resaltando el "haciendo"

-y que tiene eso de malo-pregunto inocentemente Lily

-que no estaban trabajando, solo conversando, pero además, se estaban coqueteando-dijo para luego reírse junto a James.

-quizás solo te confundiste- le dijo Herms encogiéndose de hombros.

-no Herm, Sirius sabe todas las tácticas de conquista, mal que mal, no en vano a estado con casi todas las de Hogwarts-dijo Lily, captando a lo que iba su conversación

-a-fue lo único que dijo la castaña, ciertamente fue un momento incomodo, sabia que Sirius HABIA y esperaba que fuera en pasado, un casanova. Pero no dejaba de molestarle el que muchas chicas la miraran casi con odio y se le recordaran casi todos los dias, cuales fueron las conquistas de el Chico. Por ese motivo, no dijo nada mas, y James que ya se había acostumbrado a la cara que ponía la castaña cada vez que hablaban de eso se dio cuenta que esta vez no fue la excepción, tendría que conversar con ella.

-Princesa, tu sabes que te quiero a ti solamente-dijo pegando la espalda de la chica en su pecho el ojigris-¿por que callaste?

-no es nada-suspiro- es que me acorde de que tengo que ir a dejar un libro a la Sra. Pince- contesto soltándose - nos vemos en un rato-fue lo ultimo que dijo para volver a su sala común

-¡¡¡Mia!!! Yo te acompaño-dijo James-tengo que hablar con ella-y miro a Lily que asintió.

-si, anda-y lo beso y también se perdió por el pasillo-lo siento Sirius, no quería que se incomodaran-pidió disculpas la pelirroja

-no importa-suspiro el moreno-yo tengo la culpa, me arrepiento de haber sido asi

-pero ya no hay vuelta atrás-dijo lily rodeándole los hombros-vamos al comedor, James sabe lo que hace

-si, vamos-y sonrió el también, agradeciendo tener un amigo asi. Juntos fueron al GC.

Mientras James caminaba al lado de Hermione en silencio. Pero rápidamente lo rompió

-Mia, tu sabes que…

-si se James-dijo Herm- no es necesario que lo justifiques, eso ya paso, pero no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada-dijo la chica- las chicas me miran con rabia, y si ando en los pasillos sola me tienden bromas-el la miro sorprendido- te acuerdas la vez que llegue empapada-y el pelinegro asintió-no me caí en el lago, que por cierto tenia una capa de hielo fina, me empujaron unas chicas, por suerte fue en la orilla por lo que no me costo salir-dijo un poco entristecida con el recuerdo- además, pensar que estuvo con tantas, a veces me da miedo ser una mas-dijo cuando una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual limpio rápidamente, pero James se dio cuenta

-mia, yo no sabia eso-dijo y le tomo el rostro en sus manos-porque no me contaste, soy tu amigo- esbozo una sonrisa, eso mismo le decía Harry cuando ella pasaba algo y no quería preocuparlo.

-si lo se, pero no quería problemas-dijo mirando el suelo-prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sirius-dijo después de un rato mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero…

-promételo James-insistió la chica, y el suspiro

-esta bien, aunque no entiendo porque-dijo mirándola-porque la manía de esconder cosas, todavía no se si es verdad lo que contó Remus de tu llegada.

-James, hay cosas que son mejor no saberlas-dijo ella-quizás es un error es que yo este aquí, quizás algún día me tenga que ir, volver a…-Suspiro, odiaba mentir a sus amigos-Francia

-No digas tonterías-espeto él- ni se te ocurra hacer algo asi-Sirius…

-¡¡JAMES CALLA!!-le grito la castaña-siempre es él, siempre Sirius-dijo con rabia-por favor déjame sola.

-Pero mia-dijo algo turbado, ya que ella nunca le había gritado asi

-¡¡DEJAME SOLA!!-le grito para salir corriendo, necesitaba estar sola.

El chico entristecido camino al Gran comedor, la reacción de la chica no se la esperaba. No entendió mucho lo de que no debería estar ahí. Porque para él había sido mejor asi, ya estaba con su pelirroja gracias ella, Remus pudo ser normal, o por lo menos intentar ya que si Sirius no mentía, estaba en camino para tener novia y su inseguridad se estaba yendo. Gracias a ella Sirius había encontrado estabilidad, le debían mucho, pero a pesar de ser su amigo no la entendía del todo. Cuando entro al comedor, como muchas veces acaparo la atención femenina lo cual no le importo sino que beso a su pelirroja y se sentó a su lado.

-Y mione?-pregunto Sirius

-dijo que no cenaría, tenia tarea creo-dijo james tratando de sonar convincente. Y al parecer funciono.

Cerca del lago una joven de cabello castaño lloraba, y a sus espaldas se acercaba un chico de pelo largo negro. Y sin que ella se diese cuenta el se sentó a su lado y puso una túnica en sus hombros.

-Hace frió, no deberías estar aquí afuera, te puedes enfermar-la regaño el muchacho y vio como ella esbozaba una sonrisa- que pasa peque, porque lloras.

-Severus-dijo ella-no se que hacer

-respecto a que-pregunto el chico-tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-si lo se, y me disculpo por no pasar tanto tiempo contigo-dijo casi en un murmullo

-tranquila, para eso estoy aquí-le contesto el muchacho, ayudándola a poner en pie- me extraño que no fueras al comedor, debes tener hambre

-no-ella negó con la cabeza- no se si pueda mentirle mas tiempo a los chicos, extraño a mis amigos, y he pensado mucho en pedir u portal a Dumbledore para regresar, pero no se si podría sin Sirius.- y de repente su expresión cambio a una mas alegre-y tu, nunca pensé ser tu amiga, o ser en quien mas podría confiar, en mi tiempo eras un gruñón-y comenzó a reír-siempre le bajabas punto a mi casa, y me decías sabelotodo.

-aajja, pero si no estaba equivocado- y recibió un golpe amistoso de la chica- me alegra que no estés triste-dijo para darle un abrazo-yo creo que deberías quedarte, nos haces falta mas aca que allá-le susurro al oído- Pero habla con el profesor Dumbledore, el entenderá que era tu misión-le dijo soltándola-asi para cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, te sea mas legal todo-dijo riendo-y ya te decidiste a que vas a estudiar

-no se, pero creo que ser medimaga no estaría mal-dijo la castaña-pensé que seria Auror pero, he estado tanto tiempo en guerra que no me gustaría estar en peleas, y tu supongo que para profesor- y el asintió

-pero como dijiste que no podría ser de Dcao, haré pociones y luego eso, quien sabe ahora que estas aquí se me hará mas fácil

-ajajja siempre igual Snape ajajja-rió la muchacha.

Y asi entraron al castillo, como dos grandes amigos, él contento de haber quitado esa tristeza a la chica, quien se había convertido en su única amiga; y ella, agradecida de haberlo conocido, y decidida a contar todo al Director.

**Espero les haya agradado el capitulo, todavía n empiezo mi trabajo por eso me di el tiempo de escribir un capi xD, espero Reviews porfis, sobre todo para saber si les ha gustado, si quieren que siga o si quieren qu pare, jaja cacharon es como cuando los cantantes ajaj, ya los dejo, un beso a todas los que me escriben**

**DaniiBlack **


	6. Verdad

**Hola, gracias por los rev de verdad que me espere en este capi, porque a pesar de que solo son 4 review son mis lectoras, personas fundamentales para que yo siga el fic por eso mis saludos respectivos para ellas**

**VALERIRAH: **liinda, ame tu rev, eso de poner 3 rev para que actualices pronto me emoociono :D eso significa que te a gustado, de verdad muchas gracias espero te guste este capi un beso.

**JAZMIN-BLACK: **razzias por el rev, y si copie esa frase de una cancion que no me acuerdo cual es, ejejje un beso y espero te guste el capi

**CAMISLAFAN:** Cami linda, has sido la mas fiel a los rev, la que lo lee desde siemrpe graciasssssss :D espero te guste el capi y cualquier duda ya sabes, un rev y listo adios

**NACHITA: **si, cualquier cosa puede pasar, no sabes que es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, ejej espero sigas el fic un beso

**Capitulo 6, VERDAD**

-James, dime –comenzó a preguntar Sirius-se enojo Herm, es que…bueno…yo se que se incomoda con ese tema… y no creí mucho eso de que tenia que buscar un libro o no se que-dijo cabizbajo-se que tiene que estar sola. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, aunque quizás no se note- y para terminar suspiro.

-tranquilo canuto-le dijo james – necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse, no la esta pasando bien-y se encogió de hombros- no te puedo decir mucho ya que no quiso hablar mas del tema-y siguieron comiendo en silencio, cuando…-mira ahí viene herm-dijo sonriendo james, al ver que al parecer se le había pasado el enojo

-si, pero viene con Snivellus-dijo Sirius

-no le digas asi-le dijo con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja- el a sido mucho mas comprensivo que cualquiera de ustedes.

-no es nuestra culpa de que sea medio marica-dijo James enojado al ver como su novia defendía a su enemigo

-no es asi, no puedes ser asi-le espeto la pelirroja

-ya tranquilos-dijo sirius al ver que el aire se ponía tenso-Herm, ven aquí, le grito a la chica, y al ver que se acercaba le hizo puesto a su lado-estas bien-pregunto al ver sus ojos un tanto rojos

-si, no pasa nada-y comenzó a comer en silencio, ya que aun se cuestionaba el quedarse, quizás hablar con Dumbledore le ayudara.

La cena siguió asi, por lo menos en el sector de los merodeadores hubo silencio, Remus y Peter no entendían el porque de sus caras. Lily aun resentida con James, no entendía el porque de su mala voluntad para con Severus, el siempre fue simpático con ella excepto en quinto cuando la llamo sangre sucia, pero luego de un tiempo se había disculpado, y se volvieron compañeros de estudios, y aun cuando se llevaran mal, no tenia porque insultarlo.

James estaba un poco ofuscado, primero tuvo que soportar que Lily fuera con ese pelo grasiento al baile, y ahora lo defendía cuando Snape también era asi con él.

Sirius estaba un poco preocupado por su novia, la vio llegar con los ojos rojos, estaba seguro de que había llorado y se odiaba por ser el causante de su sufrimiento. Siempre había odiado ver llorar a una mujer, aunque sonara irónico porque era un mujeriego empedernido. Pero su debilidad siempre fueron las mujeres, y ver llorar a su castaña, a esta chica que era su novia, y que estaba a su lado sin pronunciar una palabra era aun peor.

-Tengo que hablar con mi padrino- fue lo único que pronuncio la castaña para luego levantarse y acercarse a la mesa de los profesores, todos se giraron para verla y sin contestar nada.

-Creo que sigue enojada-dijo tras dar un sonoro suspiro el ojigris- odio cuando no me tienen confianza.

- No le puedes pedir que este contenta cuando todas las chicas la miran con el ceño fruncido o le dicen palabrotas- le dijo Lily, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-si pero…- de pronto reacciono ante las palabras de la novia de su amigo-como dijiste??, que es eso de las palabrotas??

-Eso Sirius-le dijo la pelirroja- No se porque no te lo había contado pero Meggan me contó que la semana pasada estaba cerca cuando escucho que la trataban de zorra o cosas asi-y lo miro fijamente- están celosas, y para hermione no debe ser fácil, tener a casi toas las mujeres del colegio en su contra- y siguió relatando sin percatarse de que James le decía que se callara- un día llego empapada porque la tiraron al lago, te imaginas le da hipotermia, y ella no hizo nada. Le dije que no te diría, pero tienes que saber el porque de sus acciones-y luego miro a James quien negaba y le dijo- QUE!

-nada-dijo para luego mirar a Sirius

-porque no me dijo nada-susurro el ojigris

-es obvio ¿no?-le dijo James

-tu igual lo sabias-le recrimino Sirius a su amigo

-si-y se encogió de hombros el aludido-pero ella me pidió que guardara ese secreto, y tu sabes que yo soy bueno en eso

Hermione se acerco a la mesa de profesores con lentitud, sabia que era su oportunidad para hablar con el director y ya que no estaba comiendo, se le acerco.

-profesor disculpe-le dijo con respeto la castaña al anciano

-dime Hermione- le pregunto Albus con confianza, ya que se suponía era su ahijada

-este….no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero necesito hablar con usted urgentemente- le dijo mirándolo suplidamente

-esta bien, si es urgente como dices-hizo un ademán de levantarse- vayamos a la dirección-ella solo asintió

Caminaron bajo la mirada de muchos ojos curiosos en silencio, ya que era extraño que el director se retirara asi en medio de la cena.

En cuanto salieron por las puertas casi todos siguieron disfrutando del banquete, excepto un chico en la mesa de Slytherin que sabia que era lo que pasaría, y rogando de que el director la dejase quedarse después de que supiera la vedad, siguió con su comida, aislado como siempre.

La castaña y el Director caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una gárgola y el anciano dijo

-Ranas de chocolate- y la gárgola se movió dejándoles el paso libre por una escalera, al subir entraron a la oficina y el ofreció asiento a ella, y el también lo tomo- Dígame Hermione, que era tan urgente para interrumpir la cena-dijo sonriente

-yo, profesor de verdad lo siento- y el director hizo un ademán con la mano de no darle importancia- bueno lo que vengo a decirle es la verdad

-¿La verdad? ¿de que verdad estamos hablando?-pregunto con suspicacia

-profesor, yo primero que todo le pido perdón por haberle mentido pero no podía decirle toda la verdad, ya que tenia miedo de que no comprendiera y no se que hubiera hecho en ese caso-todo eso lo dijo sin parar y luego suspiro tratando de calmarse-yo no llegue aquí por la muerte de mis padres-dijo para suspirar nuevamente mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-yo…yo…yo vengo del futuro señor-dijo y luego lo miro para saber si se había exaltado o algo pero el seguía con la mirada tranquila y su tan conocida sonrisa cordial- yo viaje en el futuro, y llegue en las condiciones que llegue porque estábamos en una guerra en la cual Voldemort gano, soy la única sobreviviente, mis mejores amigos murieron y mis padres también hace mas de un año. Y yo soy Hermione Granger vengo del…

-no me diga nada mas señorita Granger, no necesito fechas tan exactas-dijo y la miro seriamente- no puedo hacer nada por usted, solo que si quisiera volver me lo dijera para hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance, y en el caso de querer quedarse adoptarla como debería-ella se secaba las lagrimas- lamento mucho la muerte de sus seres queridos, y mi muerte misma-dijo sonriendo y sacándole una sonrisa a ella misma-porque según escuche bien fue la única que quedo viva en el castillo?-y ella asintió-solo le pido que piense bien las cosas, el tiempo es algo con lo que no se juega y espero tome la decisión correcta – ella se levanto y sin poder aguantar las ganas lo abrazo y el respondió con afecto aquel abrazo.

-Gracias profesor, de verdad muchas gracias-le dijo

-se acerca de su relación con el joven Black-dijo haciéndola sonrojar- espero que a sus seres queridos no les mienta, que tenga buenas noches

-Buenas noches Profesor- y sin decir mas la castaña salio de la oficina pensando en las palabras del director, ¿es que acaso tendría que decirle a los chicos acerca de que venia del futuro?, necesitaba hablar con Severus, urgentemente-Pero que…-dijo cuando choco con alguien o algo- Sirius, que haces aca.

-mmm, nada mione-dijo el chico-bueno te vine a buscar es que me quede preocupado, quería saber que paso con lo de hace rato-la miro a sus ojos tomándole las manos y le dijo- yo herm te amo solo a ti, se que fui un desgraciado pero eso cambio cuando te conocí, espero que me perdones por…-pero el dedo de la chica lo silencio.

-No Sirius no tienes que pedir perdón, al contrario, soy yo la que te debe pedir disculpas, fui una infantil-y tomo su rostro en sus manos-yo también te quiero-y sin mas lo beso tiernamente, para luego agregar-pero no te he dicho todo de mi.

-como es eso-dijo el extrañado-no importa nada de lo que digas, nada impedirá que te quiera.

-si lo se-ella le sonrió con ternura-pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, que tal si vamos a la sala multipropósito-el asintió. Se encaminaron a el tomados de la mano, ella estaba nerviosa pero ahí vería que tan grande era el amor de el, en el caso que no la entendiera no tendría de otra que hacerle un hechizo desmemorizante, suspiro sonoramente y cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado. Eso de ser novio de un merodeador tenía sus ventajas.

-Y bien que tienes que decirme?-pregunto el impaciente, en cuanto se sentaron en el sillón que había en la habitación.

-Sirius- suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros que había dado en ese día- primero que todo quiero decirte que a pesar de que llevamos poco de novios ya te amo-y sonrió al ver la cara que el ponía- no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que escuches todo lo que te tengo que decir, me lo prometes.

-por su puesto, pero me estas asustando-le dijo él

-Sirius yo no soy Hermione Chevalier, ni mucho menos vengo de Francia, no llegue aquí arrancando por la muerte de mis padres-lo miro nerviosa- Soy Hermione Granger, soy de Inglaterra, Londres y siempre he estado en Hogwarts.

-pe…pero como-pregunto el, totalmente perdido.

-te pedí que no interrumpieras-le dijo ella-yo tengo 17 años y nací un 17 de septiembre de 1979- al ver la cara de incredulidad en el le dijo-asi es Sirius yo vengo del futuro, llegue aquí por accidente, yo solo retrocedería unos meses o semanas, pero no, por alguna razón llegue aquí. Estaba en guerra y mi misión era salvar la vida de mis mejores amigos y evitar la muerte de muchos alumnos. Pero cuando use un giratiempo cola…ehh...un hombre me dio con un hechizo y por eso caí aquí- silencio, no era otra cosa mas que silencio. Sirius no decía nada y la estaba poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, tenia apretada su varita por si el quería salir, no se podía arriesgar a que el alumnado se enterara. Tenia los ojos cristalinos en señal de llanto, pero no todavía no derramaría lagrimas, ella era fuerte y no podía derrumbarse asi.

-porque?-pregunto el- ¿porque no me dijiste antes?, ¿vas a volver?¿que harás ahora?

-yo no te dije nada porque no podía, no tenia idea de que iba a pasar esto, de que iba a sentir esto, pero al hablar con el director me dio a entender que no te podía engañar-lo miro tiernamente- y todo lo demás depende de ti, si tu me lo pides me quedo, y si no pues me voy.

-yo…yo no quiero que te vayas-le dijo el dándole un pequeño beso-pero no quiero que me escondas nada mas.

-te lo prometo-dijo asintiendo ella.

-y nos conocíamos-pregunto el, haciéndola sonreír y ella asintió-y de donde, éramos novios?, no creo tenia 20 años mas.

-si nos conocíamos-le dijo ella-eras el padrino de mi mejor amigo y el tío de mi ex-novio-dijo ella riendo.

-asi que ese habrá sido el primero-le dijo el con celos

-tu no querías que te mintiera, asi que si, pero fueron cosas de hormonas-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-y Remus era mi profesor de DCAO

-Lunático de profesor-dijo el para luego soltar a reír

-oye no te burles, el ha sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que ha existido en Hogwarts- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-y a quien mas conocías-dijo el tomándola de la cintura-total, ya has cambiado el futuro- dijo el riendo

-eres un cotilla-dijo contagiada- a Severus, era mi profesor de pociones, el me ayudo a hacerle la poción a Remus

-asi que snivellus no es del todo malo-dijo rozando su nariz con la de la chica

-no le digas asi-susurro ella-es una excelente pers…

-Shh-dijo el para luego besarla, pero todo ser humano necesita respirar cuando les ocurrió a ellos – prometes no dejarme-le susurro

-lo pro…-pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas porque una luz blanca hizo que cerrara los ojos, y cuando los abrió los vio, estaban sus mejores amigos en la cancha de Quidditch-chicos-y corrió a abrazarlos-como están, me recuerdan en el futuro.

-Herm, nosotros no somos amigos en nuestro tiempo-le dijo Harry-yo con Ronald nos conocemos y somos amigos, pero contigo no-le dijo el tomándole las manos.

-Nosotros te teníamos que avisar-le dijo Ron-en estos "sueños" no hay tiempo ni espacio pero esto no será siempre. Ya has hecho bastante por nosotros, todo lo que hagas de aquí en adelante hazlo por ti y Sirius

-Asi es Herm, otra cosa esto debe ser rápido, porque el tiempo esta parado para sirius, los horrocruxes, en esta epoca están otros lugares y para derrotar a tu ya sabes quien debes saberlo. En la biblioteca en la sección prohibida hay un diario tu sabes como es, hay estarán las respuestas. Herm esta es la última vez que nos podamos comunicar contigo. Y recuerda que sea cual sea la circunstancia te quiero, al igual que Ron

-asi es mione, ahora nos debemos ir-le dieron un beso y la luz anterior volvió, para ese entonces ella estaba llorando. En cuanto abrió los ojos vio a Sirius que le preguntó.

-Porque lloras, de un momento a otro estas llorando-le dijo- te sientes bien.

-si si es solo que estoy emocionada- mejor no le diría que había estado con sus amigos, después creería que estaba loca-te quiero-dijo para luego besarlo-amo que te preocupes-y le sonrió coqueta.

Y siguieron en sus besos n rato mas y decidieron volver a su sala común, al llegar estaban los chicos esperándolos.

-Por fin llegan-dijo Remus- eso de estar enamorados-hizo una mueca batiendo sus pestañas rápido haciendo reír a todos

-que tanto dices tu-le espeto james- Sirius te vio con una Niña de Ravenclaw, nos cuestas ahora mismo

-mmm….yo- comenzó a tartamudear nervioso y rojo como un tomate-pues…yo yo es solo mi compañera de estudio

-jajaj a otro perro con ese hueso-dijo Sirius-sabemos bien que pasaba ahí, pero no insistiremos en el tema, solo porque otro nos tiene que contar que estaba haciendo con una Slytherin-y se dio vuelta a encarar a Peter

-perdón como es eso-pregunto James soltando la mano de Lily para acercarse a colagusano-como es eso pit (N/a: es el diminutivo de peter, iba a colocar pet pero ya saben lo que es :S)

-déjenlo, de seguro tiene una explicación-dijo Lily-¿cierto peter?, aparte que nadie le decía anda a Sirius cuando se encamaba con esas víboras

-YA BASTA!!!-grito la castaña-estoy harta de que le saquen en cara a Sirius lo que a hecho, me molesta-dijo eso mirando a Lily, luego se volteo al chico rechoncho- y Peter, solo te digo que tengas cuidado con esas mujeres, no salen con alguien sin ningún motivo-y algo mas tranquila agrego- se que no he sido muy simpática contigo y me disculpo, pero aun asi, lo único que te digo es que ninguna mujer vale lo que valen tus amigos, Buenas noches- y sin decir nada mas subió las escaleras que le llevarían a su dormitorio.

Sentía haber terminado su noche asi, parece que ese no era su día, lily se empeñaba en recordarle lo mujeriego que era su novio, mas bien que fue, se paso la tarde entre lagrimas, no recordaba haber sido tan llorona en su tiempo, y ahora Peter, le dijo eso porque a lo mejor podría evitar la muerte de los padres de Harry, "Harry"-susurro y luego un suspiro, recordaba bien las palabras de sus amigos, posiblemente no los volvería a ver, el solo pensarlo se le aguaban los ojos, eran sus hermanos. No podían pedirle que no llorara por ellos, era como si hubiesen muerto y de echo habían muerto, trato de tranquilizarse y se metió en su cama para poder dormir tranquila.

Al otro día, se levanto temprano quería hablar con su amigo y la mejor hora para eso era en el desayuno, ya que sabia que era un madrugador. Era sábado asi que menos alumnos de lo común habrían en el gran comedor, se coloco un jeans pitillo, zapatillas de caña alta, y un sweater, al bajar comprobó que tenia razón, Se encamino a su destino (N/A: que sonó cuatica esa frase ejjeej) y al ver a su mejor amigo corrió a su mesa

-Sevi-le grito para que se volteara-como amaneciste?-pregunto

-no me digas asi en lugares públicos- frunció el ceño

-ok, pero no te enojes-le dijo haciendo un puchero

-no me enojo, pero no coloques esa cara- y ella sonrió al instante-tramposa

-también te quiero-dijo para luego reír. A lo lejos miraba el director con una sonrisa, siempre tratando de que hubiera comunión en las casas y sobre todo esas, y al llegar esa chica cambiaron tantas cosas

-bueno, y que me tienes que contar-pregunto el, ya que era un experto en Legeremancia

-no hagas eso-le dijo ella- …esta bien, le conté todo al profesor y a Sirius

-supongo que le dirás a sus amigos-pregunto con suspicacia

-no lo se todavía, es que Peter, pues el…no confió todavía en el-dijo ella-creo que esperare.

-por algo lo dirás-dijo el comprendiendo que algo pasaría con ese chico-me acompañas a la biblioteca?

-por supuesto, luego de desayunar vamos- al terminar, se levantaron y fueron a la biblioteca, donde terminaron sus deberes y estudiaron para sus éxtasis que estaban cerca. Ya era Enero y pronto Febrero, asi que en un mes mas tendrían las pruebas que decidirían su futuro laboral.

**Eso seria todo, creo que me quedo un poco fome el capi, pero es que siento que se acaban las ideas S y como tengo me lesione cuak! Si toi enferma, y con tarea a la cas ajja, espero que les haya gustado un beso**

DAniiBlack


	7. Mansion Gaunt

**Hola, gracias por seguir el fic. Quiero recordar que LOS PERSONAJES NO PERTENECEN SON DE J.K.Rowling EXCEPTO ALGUNOS, PERO LOS PROTAGONISTAS NO SON MIOS.**

**Saludos **

**LADY BLACKY:** Si pos, mi siriusin es muy comprensivo aja jajá, espero que te guste el capi, aunque encuentro que sin peleas es un pico fome ajaj creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

**JAZMIN-BLACK: **todavía falta mucho, por lo menos en su tiempo. Aunque he pensado en apurar las cosas. Piensa que ella tiene una misión, asi que nos vamos para esa parte pronto, espero te guste el Cáp., un beso

**CAMISLAFANN: **cami, siempre fiel tu rev, ejej gracias en serio. No haré llorar mas a hermy me ta dando pena a mi, xD. Y Siriusin es un amor ajja, pit lo vi en una peli creo ejej…weno un beso y ojala te guste el capi.

**NACHITA: **trate de actualizar lo mas pronto :D aunque me costo, y Sirius se lo tomo bien, pero creo que la inseguridad seguira. Pasaran cosas todavía, asi que sigue el fic. Un beso, adios

**N. ELEKTRA: **pensé que habías dejado de leer, me alegro de haberme equivocado. Un beso, y gracias por pasarte.

**Capitulo 3, Mansión Gaunt **

Hermione y Severus iban rumbo a la biblioteca, el a terminar sus deberes y ella a averiguar que quiso decir Harry con lo de la sección prohibida y el famoso diario. Ese día era el nueve de enero, y la chica llevaba una pulsera apretada en su palma.

-Sevi-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña

-uhm-dijo un poco entristecido, ya que la chica había olvidado el día que era.

-lindo día cierto-siguió diciendo, a lo que el solo asintió, ella rió, ya que sabia que no era cierto, era un día muy frió, horrible, y afuera llovía a cantaros-¿que tienes?¿te ves un poco desanimado?

-no es nada- contesto él sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-creo que se me olvido algo-dijo ella tratando de recordar.

-asi?-levanto la cabeza esperanzado.

Si-asintió ella con una sonrisa-aaaaaa, ya se, se me olvido un libro, nos vemos en la biblioteca luego, voy corriendo-y sin mas se alejo, dejando a un tanto enojado Severus, corrió y aprovecharía de pedirle la capa a James, ya que asi no podía entrar a la sección prohibida.

Al llegar a la sala común, pronuncio la contraseña "_Slytherin apesta_" contraseña ideada por los merodeadores. Subió a las habitaciones de los chicos, y entro al dormitorio de James, estaban todos dormidos, se acerco a la cama del chico, lo movió un poco y cuando despertó le dijo.

-James, necesito que me hagas un favor-pidió mordiéndose el labio.

-uhm-dijo medio adormilado.

-me prestas tu capa de invisibilidad, por favor- rogó la castaña.

-uhm-dijo sin abrir los ojos el chico.

-gracias-y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando la capa se fue a la biblioteca corriendo.

Cuando llego, encontró a Snape inmerso en la lectura de un libro, en una mesa lejana, se acerco y lo interrumpió, lanzándose en un abrazo.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!-le dijo terminando el abrazo- ¿de verdad creíste que me olvidaría?-rió al ver que su expresión cambiaba.-por favor, estas hablando con la sabelotodo ajajja.

-Gracias, y lo siento, pero como no dijiste nada en el desayuno-dijo el contento ya que era su primer cumpleaños con una verdadera amiga.

-toma pontela-dijo pasándole la pulsera que tenia en su mano, que decía unas cosas extrañas.

-¿que significa?-pregunto él extrañado por el lenguaje.

-dice "_siempre amigos_" es lenguaje elfico-dijo ella contenta al ver que le había gustado su regalo- sabia que si estaba en un idioma fácil, no lo usarías, tu reputación de "chico frió" estaba en juego-dijo para reír.

-gracias, aunque no debiste molestar.

-y se supone que yo debo decir, no es por nada-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-no es necesario usar el sarcasmo-le espeto el.

-bueno, ya-le dijo ella para levantarse de donde estaba sentada-tengo algo que hacer, mira que no me vea Madame pince cuando habrá la puerta- el solo asintió.

Se escondió en una estantería para colocarse la capa. Cuando lo hizo se fijo en que la sra. Pince no estuviera mirando, y cuando pudo entro. Busco el famoso diario en muchas partes. Cuando ya llevaba más de una hora se rindió, se sentó a los pies de una estantería. Estaba furiosa, donde estaría el maldito diario, se levanto y pateo la estantería, al hacerlo cayeron varios libros sobre su cabeza. Maldición, maldición, maldición, y mil veces maldición. Comenzó a recogerlos cuando lo vio, un libro diferente a los demás lo tomo y reviso, decía "_Diario de Tom Ryddle_"

-Perfecto-susurro con entusiasmo, sabia que ese era uno de los Horrocruxes, en su sexto año se enteraron. Y ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era destruirlo, con su varita lo destruyo, ahora solo le faltaban 4, ya que harry todavía no nacía y nagini fue un horrocruxes en cuarto … "genial" pensó con sarcasmo, tendría que buscar: El Anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el relicario (medallón) de Salazar Slytherin, la diadema de Ravenclaw. Quizás Severus le podría ayudar, ya que el se había unido en su tiempo a los mortifagos, cosa que por el momento no había echo, pero por lo menos sabría donde ubicarlo. La copa de Helga la destruyo ella misma no estaba segura si todavía estaba en el colegio, el relicario de Salazar estaba en la mansión Black necesitaría la espada de Gryffindor para ello, la diadema de Ravenclaw con suerte estaría en manos de Dumbledore, primero tendría que hacer una visita a la mansión Gaunt.

Al salir de la sección prohibida, se encontró con que Severus todavía estaba allí, con una sonrisa se acerco a el.

-tenemos que hablar ¿ vamos?-le pregunto.

-si-dijo levantándose y dejando el libro en una estantería-y como te fue.

-excelente-fue lo único respecto al tema que dijo-vamos a la sala multipropósito-Se encaminaron en silencio, hacia dicha sala, cuando llegaron tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones- Severus, Voldemort creo unos Horrocruxes que son como la escencia de el,,,para que él sea destruido, es necesario destruir estos objetos, que son 7, pero hay uno que todavía no existe y otro que todavía no es creado, me entiendes-pregunto para saber si había comprendido lo dicho, al ver que asintió, prosiguió- acabo de destruir uno de ellos, ahora solo quedan 4, y necesito que me ayudes

-por supuesto-dijo el,

-se que tenias pensado unirte a los mortifagos-dijo para mirarlo, y ver lo sorprendió que estaba-en mi tiempo eras uno de ellos, pero eras espía-dijo para tranquilizarlo- se que sabes como llegar a Voldemort, y necesito que me lleves luego de haber destruido los 4 que quedan. Se que conoces a Malfoy, el nos llevara, sin saber lo que esta haciendo claro-lo miro seriamente-¿Me ayudas?

-cuenta conmigo-dijo él y ella lo abrazo susurrando un "_gracias_"-no hay de que-le contesto el haciéndola reír.

-me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con los chicos, disculparme por lo de ayer-el asintió-gracias de nuevo, eres el único en el que puedo confiar…nos vemos luego- y sin mas salio de esa habitación,

Camino por los pasillos pensando en que su misión recién empezaba. Destruir a Voldemort seria difícil ya que no tenía a ninguno de sus amigos. Con suerte no involucraría a nadie mas en esa batalla. Quizás tendría que crear sus propios horrocruxes, asi si Voldemort le lanzaba un _avada kedavra_ no moriría. Pero le costaría hacerlo, quizás si necesitaba ayuda pero solamente de Albus Dumbledore.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de su sala común, pronuncio "_Slytherin apesta_" y la dama gorda le dio el pase, en cuanto entro vio que habían poco alumnos "flojos" pensó riendo, como era sábado aprovechaban de dormir hasta tarde, subió las escaleras de los chicos, entro y guardo la capa de James. Se encamino a la cama de Sirius, se quito los zapatos y los jeans ya que aun tenia sueño al levantarse a las 7 un día sábado, se quito el sweater y quedo solamente en bragas y una polera, se metió en la cama de su novio que apenas se movió cuando ella se recostó a su lado, e instintivamente la abrazo. Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana, Asi que todavía podían descansar. A eso del mediodía Sirius comenzó a moverse, cuando sintió un bulto a su lado, al principio se preocupo, pero cuando vio unos rizos castaños sonrió y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello

-mmm-decía ella-deja sirius, me haces cosquillas-le pidió ella sin abrir los ojos.

-como llegaste aquí-pregunto el chico y ella abrió los ojos, con ganas de hacerle una broma, aguantándose la risa la castaña comenzó a poner sus ojos vidriosos.

-como me preguntas eso-dijo ella ocultando su rostro en la almohada para que no viera que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas-hemos hecho el amor como nunca lo había. tenido, me has dicho cosas que no olvidare nunca, y hasta me has pedido matrimonio-le relataba la chica- y ahora me dices, que como llegue a…aquí

-yo…yo…yo no recuerdo-dijo el-de verdad paso eso

-estas diciendo que miento-dijo incrédula ella sin levantar el rostro

-NO…no yo solo…-pero callo cuando la escucho reír-que pasa

-ajajja…deberías…aja jajá…ver tu cara- dijo entre risas ella. Cuando se tranquilizo le dijo-era broma, llegue hace un rato, es que tenia frió-dijo ella con cara de inocente.

-no fue gracioso-le dijo el frunciendo el ceño-sal de mi cama.

-pero no te enfades-le dijo ella riendo todavía.

-sal!-le repitió.

-ok, si quieres-dijo fingiendo enfado- si quieres que todos los chicos de Gryffindor me vean en bragas y me inviten a dormir con ellos lo haré-dijo volteando, pero el la tomo de la cintura empujándola a su cama-¿que? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-ja ja ja- rió sarcásticamente- si cambie de opinión, vuelve aquí-y la tapo para luego colocarse encima de ella- y si quieres hacemos realidad lo que mentiste.

-no quiero-dijo ella-solo sale de encima-le exigía ella empujándolo-

-o si no que-pregunto el.

-o si no…no te beso-le dijo ella.

-si me besaras, solo veló- y comenzó a besarla, y ella respondía-viste que igual me besas-dijo para denuevo tomar sus labios cuando sintió la rodilla de ella masajearle y alentando a su "amiguito" que reacciono en el acto, y el gimió. Justo en ese momento ella lo empujo saliendo de la cama

-Quien rie ultimo, rie mejor-dijo ella colocándose sus pantalones, zapatillas y sweater

-no puedes dejarme asi, ya lo despertaste-le dijo el, a lo que ella comenzó a reír.

-lo siento pero no me gusta en la mañana-se acerco y le dio un beso corto en los labios-nos vemos luego-y guiñándole un ojo se fue a su habitación. Dejando a Sirius una tanto complicado, "creo que necesito una ducha fría" pensó, se levanto de la cama y se vio.

-muy fría-dijo y se fue a duchar. James lo vio entrar rápidamente al baño, luego de despertarse, no entendió que paso pero no le tomo importancia. Asi que se recostó esperando su turno para entrar a la ducha.

La castaña fue directamente a su habitación, se peino ya que Sirius fue un tanto efusivo hace rato. Sonrió al recordar lo que le hizo.

Se hizo una coleta con su cabello, tenia que empezar hoy mismo con lo de los Horrocruxes, asi que tomo una capa negra por el frió y bajo a correr por el castillo. Como llegaría allí, no tenia idea, quizás Snape supiera como aparecerse. Lo busco por casi media hora. Y lo encontró cerca de su sala común.

-severus, necesito tu ayuda-le dijo la chica plantándosele enfrente

-¿para?-le pregunto

-necesito ir a la mansión Gaunt le contesto

-estas loca, no puedes ir sin haberte preparado antes. Lo que se es que esta en ruinas-le dijo el pelinegro.

-sev, necesito ir, antes mejor-le contesto en modo de suplica.

-esta bien-le dijo a la chica, que sonrió en el acto-pero yo iré contigo-y esa sonrisa se esfumo.

-severus, no puedo permitir que vayas-le dijo afligida- yo eh pasado por situaciones peores, pero tu no.

-lo siento-sin dejar de mirarla-no voy a dejarte sola, vas conmigo si o si

-promete que te cuidaras-le dijo ella a modo de hacerle entender que aceptaría.

-lo prometo-dijo levantando su mano-y será ahorita-pregunto, y la chica asintió, a lo que el suspiro-espera voy a buscar algunas cosas- el chico entro a su sala común y luego de un rato salio con una bolsa.

-que traes aquí-pregunto tomando la bolsa

-cosas en caso de cualquier cosa-le contesto.

-y bien como salimos del colegio-a lo que ella sonrió, y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Llegaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, la chica hizo algo y la estatua se movió dejando un espacio, ella entro seguida del chico. Llegaron a un túnel oscuro y caminaron en silencio con sus varitas con luz, después de un rato caminado, ella le pidió que esperara mientras ella abría una trampilla, cuando lo hubo hecho, la chica comenzó a observar a su alrededor y le hizo la seña de que siguieron. Para sorpresa de el, no estaban en otro lugar que Hooneydukes, con cuidado pasaron desapercibidos po los dueños y se mezclaron con la gente.

-ya estamos, solo debemos aparecernos-le dijo la chica-creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de los gritos- el solo asintió-pasa algo-pregunto al ver la expresión del chico.

-no es nada, bueno-comenzó el-es que en tercero

-si lo se, no te preocupes-le sonrió ella-vamos corriendo, asi llegamos mas rápido-y con eso comenzaron a correr por el pueblo, hasta que llegaron a la casa de los gritos-dame la mano y nos aparecemos, desde aquí no están registrada la aparición.

-esta bien-dijo el muchacho cerrando los ojos y seguido por ella. De pronto sintieron que flotaban y luego el suelo denuevo. Abrieron sus ojos y

-magnifico sev-le dijo ella maravillada-es muy antigua-dijo mirando a la gran mansión que estaba en frente de ella, a simple vista parecía que se derrumbaría.

-si, ven toma mi mano-y asi entraron, cuando estaban en la entrada-a ver como abrimos esto.

-simple, con esto-dijo sacando una cadena de su cuello-me la dieron mis amigos, pueda abrir cualquier puerta- termino de agregar, para abrir la puerta.

La puerta daba a un salón antiquísimo, era medio aterrador, sus murallas negras, su cielo gris, daban escalofríos con solo entrar, habían unas escaleras en el centro.

-buscamos un anillo con una serpiente negra-le contó ella-empezamos con el segundo piso. Al subir las escaleras se encontraron con que eran cuatro pisos, de seguro se escondía con magia, para que por fuera solo parecieran dos. Entonces comenzaron por el ultimo. Recorrieron habitación por habitación, sala de música, laboratorio, piso por piso. Ya era de noche y no encontraban nada, cuando en la biblioteca del primer piso Snape abrió una trampilla, que mostraba una puerta con dibujos de serpiente-como abrimos esto-susurraba la chica mirando y tocando la puerta.

-puede que lo haga por la voz, o quizás alguna lengua-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-eres un genio sev, parsel-dijo ella.

-pero tu no sabes habar eso-le dijo el como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero vio la cara de ella y la suya cambio a sorprendido-no me digas que…

-no-le contesto ella-lo que pasa es que mi característica principal es tener buena memoria, y mi mejor amigo hablaba parsel-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-en segundo dijo algo asi como "saaai asa" (N/a: lo siento, ajajja es muy chanta pero fue lo que escuche yo ejje)-inmediatamente las serpientes de la puerta comenzaron a moverse formando una calavera. Y la puerta se abrió.

-increíble-dijo el sin salir de su asombro-Y como es que tu amigo sabia esa lengua oscura-pregunto el.

-no viene al momento-le dijo ella, pero agrego-cuando Voldemort ataco a Harry, su madre sabia magia antigua, por lo que al atacarlo le paso parte de sus poderes, y el hechizo se le devolvió.

-y como fue que vivió-pregunto

-por los horrocruxes-fue lo ultimo del tema que dijo ella-ven, revisemos.

Comenzaron a revisar cada parte del estudio, y en el escritorio había un cajón con una cabeza de serpiente afuera. Snape acerco su mano, pero error, la serpiente lo mordió haciendo que el cayera al suelo y Hermione corrió a acercarse, pero no pudo, ya que muchas serpientes se acercaban al muchacho, salían de todas partes. La chica desesperada, le lanzo un _expelliarmus _y las serpientes que se acercaban a su cabeza salieron volando. Tiro hechizos por doquier, cuando ya no quedaba ni una

-Severus estas bien-pregunto arrodillada a su lado-por favor dime algo

-bolsa-susurro el

-que bolsa, para que-pregunto ella

-poción-dijo agitadamente el…ella comprendió, busco en la bolsa una poción- tómala-y asi lo hizo, pronto el sudor que estaba en la cara del muchacho comenzó a desaparecer y el color volvió-estas mejor-pregunto aun afligida

-si, solo apúrate-decía aun entrecortadamente, levantándose, presionando su herida y sentándose en un sillón.

-espérame-dijo ella, se acerco al escritorio y dijo lo mismo que había dicha afuera, la cabeza de serpiente que estaba se movió, dejando su cola como mango. Ella lo abrió, con cuidado y el anillo lo guardo con guantes-ya esta, vamos.

Le ayudo a Severus que aun estaba débil, no se podría aparecer asi que ella lo llevaría ahora. Pensó en la casa de los gritos y desapareció llevándose consigo al muchacho. Al abrir los ojos, vio que Severus estaba desmayado. Al parecer la poción era para el veneno. Y la mordedura dejo una gran herida, comenzó a curarla con las cosas que había en la bolsa, cuando la sangre dejo de salir, lo despertó y a rastras se lo llevo por la casa de los gritos, para llegar al sauce boxeador. Cuando hubo congelado al árbol, lo llevo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba por los jardines. Se sorprendió al ver que era tarde, ya que cuando entro al castillo, no habían alumnos dando vueltas. Llevo a su amigo a la sala multipropósito, pensando en una cosas para curar mordeduras, le dio una poción cicatrizante, que no funciono, tendría que hacerlo al modo muggle. Asi que encontró hilo y aguja quirúrgica, el solo hecho de tener que hacerlo la aterro, pero Madame Pomfrey no podía enterarse, asi que haciendo caso a los libros que había leído, y uno que se encontraba ahí lo hizo. El chico apenas se movía asi que se le hizo mas fácil. Cuando termino, despertó su amigo moviéndolo un poco.

-Severus-le susurraba tiernamente-Severus-volvió a susurrar, el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos-que bueno que despiertas, perdóname el ponerte en peligro-comenzó ella a sollozar-creí que te pasaría algo

-shh, tranquila-le dijo el-yo insistí en ir, no te hise caso-continuo el tranquilizándola- aparte que serví de practica-y comenzó a reír mirándose la mano- lo haces bien.

-no digas tonterías, agradece que fue la mano y no una pierna-le dijo ella- asi nadie sospechara, pásame tu mano que te la vendo-le arreglo la venda y el brazo que do flectado, con las vendas hasta por el cuello-esto es para que no bajes la mano, si lo haces la sangre se agolpara y comenzara a sangrar

-si doc-dijo el sonriendo-y lo encontraste cierto-ella asintió con una sonrisa

-ahora le pediré a Dumbledore que la destruya, o que me permita pedirle el sombrero para sacar la espada de…

-mira-dijo apuntando a un estante-creo que no será necesario-dijo sonriendo-En el estante que apuntaba, estaba el sombrero seleccionador, con una espada. Razón tenían al decir que en esa casa estaban los valientes y honorables. La espada aparecía a todo verdaderamente digno de estar en Gryffindor, y al parecer lo había demostrado. Con una sonrisa, la castaña se acerco a ella coloco el anillo, y con la espada, lo destruyo.-solo quedan tres-le dijo sonriendo Severus

-si, asi es-dijo con los ánimos por los aires, pero luego de eso, se desmayo.

**Hasta aquí, les ha gustado, sugerencias, tomates, todo al alcance de un review, ejje, espero que sigan dejándome mensajes. Un beso a todos**

**DAniiBLack**


	8. Nadie te va a cuidar mejor

**Holaaaaa, que tal espero queesten todos maravillosamente bien, un beso a todas las que se preocuparon de enviar un rev, y otro a las que me enviaran uno hoy**

**Saludos y gracias a los que me enviaron un rev que fueron:**

**- CAMISLAFANN**

**-N.ELEKTRA**

**-LADYBLACKY**

**-JAZMIN-BLACK**

**Capitulo 8, Nadie te cuidara mejor **

-Herm, oh merlín despierta-snape estaba desesperado, el porque se había desmayado, no tenia idea, quizás el hecho de no haber comido, pero si había desayunado, era extraño. Con su varita la hizo levitar hasta la enfermería donde la enfermera los atendió.

-¿que le ocurrió?-pregunto la mujer

-no se, estábamos conversando cuando se desmayo de la nada-dijo el chico-que tiene- pregunto preocupado, y viendo como su amiga era examinada.

-mmm…esta con muy pocas energías-dijo-usted sabe si ¿ella a estado vomitando?-el chico negó-bueno al parecer si lo ha hecho, y no ha comido como debe

-yo no sabia-dijo el mas preocupado- tengo que avisar a alguien-y asi salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de los leones. Al llegar le pidió a la Dama gorda que avisara que necesitaba hablar con Black. Espero un rato cuando el chico apareció.

-que quieres snivellus-pregunto de muy mal carácter.

-es Hermione, esta en la enfermería-dijo el chico de pelo grasiento, antes de ser arrinconado por Sirius, quien le pregunto amenazadoramente.

-que le has hecho desgraciado-presionando su mano contra su cuello.

-na…nada…solo te avisaba-y el ojigris lo dejo para salir corriendo rumbo a la enfermería, Severus le siguió también corriendo. Cuando llegaron la vieron, estaba pálida, y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-sirius-susurro, el aludido se acerco y le tomo la mano

-que paso mione-pregunto en un susurro, a lo que ella solo sonrió y vio a su mejor amigo atrás de su novio

-dale las gracias a severus que me trajo-le dijo sonriendo

-nada de gracias-le dijo frunciendo el ceño Snape-tienes que explicar eso de los vómitos y de no comer

-no es nada-dijo ella-si he comido, solo que…

-señorita, otra vez en la enfermería-dijo la enfermera entrando- quiero que se tome la poción que esta a su lado, y que como de la bandeja que l llegara.

-si, no se preocupe, yo le adre de comer-dijo Sirius-donde estuviste todo el día-pregunto mirándola intensamente

-yo, creo que me voy-dijo de pronto Severus-nos vemos pronto

-adiós-le dijo la castaña, mirando la puerta-lo siento, es que tenia cosas que hacer con Sev…

-CON SNIVELLUS!!-le grito sirius completando la frase-claro, siempre es el cierto- se paro del asiento en el que estaba sentado- siempre que no estas conmigo es porque estas con el.

-no le digas asi-dijo ella agitándose-el es mi amigo, tengo derecho a estar con el, asi como tu con los tuyos

-eso no tiene nada que ver-le espeto con rabia el pelinegro- es un Slytherin, nuestro enemigo-dijo casi susurrando.

-lo siento Sirius, el es mi amigo-le dijo ella seriamente- no quiero escenas de celos ahora-le dijo volteando su rostro

-claro, de seguro el también te regaña de que estés conmigo cierto?-pregunto con ironía-lo único que me faltaría es que me digas que hasta se acostado juntos

-no vuelvas a repetir eso-le grito ella levantándose de la cama-no tienes derecho a criticarme cuando tu, te has follado a casi toda la parte femenina de Hogwarts- dijo soltando lo que todavía le dolía

-pero eso es pasado-le grito nuevamente el-y como quieres que me ponga si en todo el maldito día te vi en la mañana solamente.

-teníamos cosas que hacer-le dijo ella tranquilizándose

-y lo admites-dijo enarcando una ceja- lo siento pero tendrás que elegir- Y asi lo hizo, jugo con fuego, estaba todo puesto en una sola partida-es EL o YO?

-no me hagas elegir Sirius-le pidió ella

-lo lamento, pero me canse de tener que compartirte-suspiro y continuo-es el o soy yo

-¿sabes lo que pienso?-pregunto ella-que eres un niñato, infantil y sabes…que mas-y ahí estaba respirando entrecortadamente y con dificultad-te…odio-y dijo para volver a caer desmayada en su cama

El chico, que pasmado con lo que escucho, pero cuando la vio caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, no dudo en ir a buscar a la enfermera. Quien puso una cara de susto, que solo hizo que el chico perdiera los estribos

-que le sucede-pregunto-porque puso esa cara

-¿ella a pasado un mal rato?-pregunto, el solo asintió-ella esta con su energía muy baja, no se a que se debe, la verdad es que tengo dudas respecto a eso. He consultado en el hospital y nunca a pasado algo similar

-pero se encontrara bien-dijo el sintiéndose culpable, y auto convenciéndose

-ella, no puede desgastarse…

-¿pero estará bien?-volvió a preguntar exasperado

-Señor Black, eso es tan probable como improbable, ella había despertado y paso un mal rato que como concluyo tiene algo que ver, ya que el Sr. Snape, se retiro hace rato-la enfermera exhaló con el ceño fruncido-le pido que se tranquilice, se nota que esta preocupado. Sea lo que hayan estado conversando o más bien peleando, no lo haga de nuevo. Por lo menos hasta que la señorita se estabilice-el chico solo asintió y la enfermera le dio el ultimo vistazo a la chica, en cuanto salio el chico golpeo el muro con su puño

-¡maldita sea! yo y mis malditos impulsos-estaba furioso, el y sus entupidos celos tenían a la chica postrada en esa cama, se acerco a la chica y le tomo la mano como lo hizo en un principio-perdóname mione- y asi sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Sirius se sentía culpable. Mujeres eran pocas las que le llamaban la atención, pero esta castaña lo cautivo, no solo por lo físico ya que habían chicas con muchos y mejores atributos, pero el rechazo que mostró en un principio hacia el lo hizo mas interesante, y sin darse cuenta ya la gustaba. Cuando le contó de donde venia, no tuvo fuerzas para enojarse, todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar y sola eran admirables y eso solo lo hacia quererla mas. Ahora tenia miedo de que se fuera o se la quitaran, por eso los celos hacia Snape, había veces que no la veía y eso lo asustaba, pero eso era miedo a que ella le hiciera lo que el había hecho a muchas de sus novias. No quería que le pasara nada malo, ella le brindaba cariño, sentimiento que prácticamente desconocía. Porque al ser un Black tenia que guardar apariencias, no tenia qu mostrar lo que sentía porque eso era de débiles, por lo menos asi fue cuando era niño. Claro que sus amigos le brindaban apoyo, pero por el hecho de ser hombres no eran ta afectivos, había intentado tener una amiga en tercer año, pero resulto ser que la chica había hecho una apuesta que constaba en acostarse con el muchacho, ella era 2 años mayor, y eso lo defraudo, por eso siempre fue como fue con las mujeres. Pero ahora, había llegado Hermione, que no dudaba en darle un abrazo, acariciarle el pelo, el rostro, decirle que lo quería, ya se había acostumbrado a eso en su mes de relación. Por eso esperaba que la chica se pudiera recuperar pronto.

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera se encontró con que el chico estaba dormido en una muy mala posición y lo despertó. Sirius observo a su novia y vio que todavía estaba dormida, le asusto ver que estaba mas pálida que el día anterior, pero la enfermera le dijo que no se preocupara. Sin mas salio de la enfermería en dirección a su sala común. Era temprano asi que lo mas seguro era que estuvieran dormidos, como era domingo no tenían clases, asi que subió a su habitación y entro al baño, se dio una ducha fría para despertar, al terminar se vistió rápidamente saco sus deberes y los encogió guardándolos en su bolsillo. Asi bajo a desayunar, como era normal las pocas chicas que estaban en el comedor levantaron su vista y la fijaron en él, comiéndoselo con los ojos, el chico hizo caso omiso a eso y desayuno rápido. En cuanto termino fue a la enfermería, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su novia no estaba. Al principio, se contento con la idea de que haya despertado, pero si se hubiera despertado la enfermera le hubiera dejado en cama, asi que comenzó a buscar como loco a madame Pomfrey o al director, pero no estaba ninguno de los dos. Fue al comedor y en la mesa de profesores vio a una callada Profesora Mcgonagall asi que apresuro el paso donde ella y le pregunto.

-profesora usted sabe donde esta el director-pregunto ansioso.

-es información que no puedo darle-dijo sin más la profesora.

-profesora es urgente-dijo el mas que afligido-es que Hermione estaba en la enfermería y yo la fui a ver pero no estaba.

-señor Black-la profesora suspiro-no debería decirle esto-y lo miro con lastima, a lo que el chico solo se preocupo aun mas-la señorita Chevalier (n/a: recuerden que los únicos que saben de su apellido son Dumbledore, snape y sirius xD)fue trasladada al hospital San Mungo hace una media hora mas o menos

-QUEEE!!!??-no podía creerlo, eso significaba que ella había empeorado, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo automáticamente sus ojos comenzaron a colocarse cristalinos pero sin derramar una sola lagrima agrego-gracias por informarme-dijo para girar sobre sus talones y abandonar el comedor.

Apresuro su paso nuevamente a su habitación, y al entrar despertó a James.

-James-le grito

-calla canuto-dijo el chico tapándose hasta la cabeza

-se la llevaron-le siguió diciendo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que pidió su amigo-se la llevaron, se la llevaron-repetía, angustiando a su amigo, que reacciono en cuanto dijo aquello, también despertaron Peter y Remus.

-tranquilo hermano, respira-le dijo colocándose nervioso James-a quien se llevaron

-a mione-soltó en mas un quejido

-a mia?-el ojigris asintió-a donde se la llevaron-pregunto entendiendo el porque de su desesperación

-a san mungo-dijo cabizbajo Sirius

-¿COMO?¿que le ocurrió?-pregunto Remus

-lo que pasa es que ella estaba con Snape, y de pronto se desmayo, según contó ese-dijo con desprecio Sirius-y me vino a avisar ayer, la fui a ver y tuvimos una discusión cuando despertó y se volvió a desmayar, entonces pase la noche allá, y hoy en la mañana me vine a duchar y cuando regrese no estaba, se la habían llevado-suspiro-eso significa que empeoro y que es mi culpa

-no canuto no es tu culpa-le dijo abrazándolo por los hombros Remus-las cosas pasan por algo, solo nos queda esperar

-no podemos quedarnos-dijo de pronto James-hay que ir a verla

-no podemos-le dijo Peter- Nadie sabe donde queda San Mungo, solo se llega por chimeneas y en Hogwarts ninguna esta disponible para adultos, tiene restricción de edad

-Entonces que haremos-pregunto Sirius, cuando la puerta se abrió y entrando por ella llego Lily

-me entere de lo ocurrido, lo siento Sirius-dijo para ir a abrazarse a su novio- todo el colegio ya lo sabe, o por lo menos los que están despiertos, espero que todo salga bien.

A la tarde llego el Director, hablo con Sirius y le informo que la castaña estaba en observaciones, y que no había despertado. Le reitero que no podía ir al hospital, ya que no tenía permitidas las visitas. El chico solo asintió, no estaba de ánimos para desobedecer. Pasó la primera semana y todavía no despertaba, todos los dias Sirius o alguno de sus amigos iba a preguntar por su situación, no hicieron bromas en todo ese tiempo. Ya cuando iba el mes la chica despertó según contaban los médicos, no se podía explicar el porque y como despertó, solo podían decir que nombro a un tal Harry en cuanto abrió los ojos. Sirius se deprimió un poco con eso, ya que se dio cuenta de que la chica aunque estuviera con el deseaba estar en otra parte. Hermione por su parte lo único que quería era salir de ese hospital. A lo largo de la semana apenas hablaba con los médicos, solo pensaba en lo que paso en ese mes, para ella solo fueron unos minutos, porque fue como un sueño, veía a Harry, Ron, Draco, hanna, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Padma, Lavander, Luna, Neville y a todos aquellos que murieron en la guerra y cada uno de ellos le pedía ayuda, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar esa palabra "_Ayúdame_". Pero aparte de ellos, también veía a Sirius, James, Lily, y algunas personas que no conocía, que le pedían lo mismo. Todo era sumamente extraño. Aunque lo atribuía a su misión.

Paso una semana, su primer San Valentín con Sirius, y no pudo pasarla con el. Aunque el profesor Albus le llevo una carta y un ramo de flores que eran enviadas por Sirius. La carta decía asi

_Mi Hermione:_

_No sabes lo que he pasado, me siento tan arrepentido de_

_haber discutido contigo ese día y me siento tan culpable de ello que me lo_

_he reprochado cada uno de estos dias de calvario que no estas conmigo._

_Se que fui un injusto contigo y con Snape, y se puede decir que hemos_

_hecho tregua, pero solo por ti mi leona._

_Te contare, de que no hemos hecho ni una solo broma desde que te fuiste_

_Para que veas lo que hacemos por ti. Te extraño tanto, y estoy enojado_

_porque me acostumbraste a los mimos, puedes creer que Lily me trajo tu_

_colcha para que pueda dormir. Suena entupido pero eso demuestra lo que_

_te extraño, ahora sin ella no puedo dormir, asi que si las quieres tendrás_

_que dormir conmigo. Estoy seguro de que estas mucho mas contenta_

_al ver que podrás despertar conmigo cada mañana._

_Lo de los mimos lo puedes compensar quedándote conmigo toda la vida_

_James, Lily, Remus, Peter te mandan muchos cariños, dicen que esperan te recuperes pronto y dicen que ellos me cuidan, que no te preocupes ajja_

_Son unos pesados, me molestan por lo de la colcha._

_Hermy no sigo, porque o sino no paro _

_Espero que vuelvas pronto, Feliz San Valentín _

_Te amo Hermione_

_Sirius Black_

Le había encantado la carta, San Valentín había sido hace dos dias, y hoy le dieron la noticia que estaba de alta. Dumbledore la fue a buscar y en cuanto se cambio de ropa se fue con el anciano. Por red Flú llegaron a la chimenea del despacho del Director y en cuanto sus pies tocaron suelo, recibió un abrazo.

-Mia-dijo para dar paso a un suspiro-te extrañe tanto

-Sirius, yo también te extrañe-dijo ella sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo.

-creo que ya se la puede llevar Señor Black, la señorita Evans le dará sus apuntes-dijo sonriendo al ver la escena Dumbledore

-gracias profesor-dijo Hermione sonriéndole, el solo asintió

-Y que a pasado en mi ausencia-pregunto la castaña saliendo del despacho

-nada importante-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándola por la cintura-no sabes lo que me hiciste falta mione

-lo siento Sirius-dijo ella recordando-y tu no tuviste la culpa.

-entonces sabes lo que fue-ella asintió y dijo

-es por lo del viaje, tu sabes-sin mencionar que era por lo del viaje en el tiempo- al parecer va a pasar hasta que yo nazca, bueno es lo que yo creo, ya que los médicos no tienen idea.

-sabes-le dijo el cambiando su semblante- ayer peleamos con Peter-suspiro

-y eso-la castaña temía creer lo que sucedería

-se ha liado con la slytherin-dijo bajando la cabeza-ha dicho que prefiere estar con ella que con nosotros.

-lo siento, quizás hable con el-pero el apretó su brazo mas contra su cintura

-no creo que sea lo mejor-dijo el

-porque-pregunto ella, pero al girar un pasillo se encontraron con el aludido que venia con su novia

-Pero miren quien regreso-dijo burlonamente la chica que estaba de la mano de Peter-La sangre su..

-por lo menos tengo cerebro-le espeto Hermione, sin dejar que termine la frase, que aunque ella lo escondiera le dolía.

-¿según tu piensas? si todo lo que sabes de magia es porque te lo lees todo-dijo mirándola con asco la muchacha Slytherin

-maldita!-le dijo ella-_Expelliar_…

-no te atrevas-le grito Peter colocándose enfrente de su novia-no te atrevas, porque te arrepentirás-le dijo colagusano, la chica se sorprendió por el tono en el que lo dijo. Siempre que lo vio, ya sea en el futuro o ahora, había sido un cobarde.

-Mira Pettigrew no te atrevas siquiera a respirar su mismo aire-le dijo Sirius tomando la mano de su novia- que serás tu y tu novia quienes se arrepentirán, nadie-y lo miro como nunca lo había hecho-escúchame bien, NADIE, se mete con un merodeador, y menos aun con sus parejas y amigos-sin decir mas se fue, dejando a un triste colagusano, ya que en el fondo, aun les apreciaba.

-si tu lo dices gatito, cuando quieras repetimos-le grito la novia de Peter, pero ninguno volteo. Por lo menos hasta que doblaron una esquina.

-¿¿gatito??-pregunto incrédula la chica-la conocías cierto?

-si-dijo el sin mirarla-vive en Hogwarts, lo hace para que te coloques celosa

-y como se llama-pregunto ella tratando de no desconfiar

-Isabella-dijo el-creo-y se encogió de hombros

No pregunto nada mas, total que mas daba el chico era su novio ahora. Y estaba seguro de que le seria fiel o al menos eso trataba de creer. Caminaron en silencio aun de la mano por el colegio, hasta que llegaron a su sala común

-llegaste pequeña-le dio la bienvenida la Dama Gorda-que bueno, este chico ya ni reía-le confidencio

-aajja si-dijo la chica, al ver sonrojado al chico-cual es la contraseña

-nubes de algodón-y la dama les dio el pase, al ver que la chica le miraba sonriente agrego-lo ideo Lily

-si tu lo dices-le contesto ella cuando fue envuelta en unos enormes brazos

-Hey, déjenla respirar-se quejo Sirius

-lo siento mia, como te sientes-dijo el dueño de ese abrazo

-bien James, gracias-le contesto ella sonriente, ya que le encantaba sentirse asi-los eche de menos chicos

-nosotros también-le dijo Lily-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte-le susurro sonriendo y asi se la llevo a su cuarto.

-cuando se lo dirás-le pregunto serio James

-no se, es difícil-le dijo Sirius-es mejor olvidarlo ok-le pidió

-por ella lo hago Canuto-le dijo el chico de anteojos-pero pobre de ti que lo repitas, no lo vuelvas a hacer-le dijo apuntándolo, pero cambiando su mirada-eres mi amigo Canuto, y ella es como mi hermana, por favor

-cornamenta, no lo volveré a hacer, sabes que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos-le dijo el ojigris complicado-nunca pensé que pasaría algo asi, y yo de verdad la quiero…

-pero sigues siendo el mismo-dijo alzando una ceja- quiero creer en ti, pero lamentablemente te conozco mejor que nadie. Y sabes que le harías daño también a Peter, porque aunque nos haya cambiado, siempre fue nuestro amigo. Te dejo para que lo pienses-y asi se marcho James, dejando a un entristecido Sirius.

El ojigris sabia que su amigo tenia razón, había metido la pata (N/a: lo había echado a perder) y aunque su castaña no se había enterado el estaría siempre con su conciencia repitiéndose lo que hizo y no debió hacer. Sirius se arrepentía de haberlo echo, se arrepentía de haberse acostado con la novia de Peter. Cuando ocurrió estaba borracho, fue a las dos semanas de lo de su novia, y bueno cuando despertó miro a su lado y se encontró con la chica, estaban en un aula de clases. Lo malo fue, que ese día era Lunes, por lo que habían clases, y lamentablemente eran los Gryffindor quienes tenían clases en esa aula, pero afortunadamente fue James el primero en entrar y encontrar el espectáculo, por lo que nadie más vio nada.

Siempre fue una regla el "_no involucrarse con una amiga o ex de un merodeador_" y por eso se enojo tanto Cornamenta. No le hablo como en 3 dias, luego Sirius le había pedido disculpas y había aclarado la situación. Pero cuando los vio entrar juntos a la sala común, se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, y eso lo molesto. Por suerte Lily, se la llevo antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta de la antipatía que había entre ellos.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Como era costumbre hermione se levanto temprano, estaban a mitad de semana asi que tenían clases. Bajo a desayunar para poder encontrarse con su amigo Severus, necesitaba ponerse al día con lo de los Horrocruxes, todavía faltaban la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el relicario (medallón) de Salazar Slytherin, la diadema de Ravenclaw. Quizás lo próximo fuera la copa de Helga y para ello necesitaría un castigo, que le haga ir a limpiar los trofeos. Porque estaba segura de que estaba ahí, ya que según tenia entendido esa copa seria robada por Bella en unos años. Camino pensando en eso para cuando ya había llegado al Gran comedor, inmediatamente fue donde su amigo a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Hermione, que bueno que volviste-le dijo el abrazándola

-en serio crees eso, porque si recuerdo-y comenzó a contar imaginariamente con sus dedos-me llego CERO-haciendo con sus manos una figura del numero- cartas tuyas

-lo siento, pero no pude, Dumbledore pidió una sola carta y Black no me dejo escribir algo-dijo encogiéndole

-bueno no importa-dijo ella sentándose para poder desayunar- hay alguien a quien detestes en el colegio-pregunto sonriendo la chica-aparte de los Gryffindor por su puesto

-jaja-el medito-creo que solo a la gata de Filch-y ella sonrió maquiavélicamente

-Pues necesito ser castigada-dijo riendo al ver la cara de su amigo-que!!!, es que necesito destruir una copa

-no comiences denuevo con eso-pidió el-ya viste lo que ocurrió

-Lo siento Severus si no me quieres ayudar no importa, pero me queda 1 año y algo mas, necesito hacerlo-se Levantó un poco enfadada-creo que desayunare con Sirius-y se fue a su propia mesa

-solo ten cuidado con ese-le dijo el en un susurro, sin ser escuchado –nadie te va a cuidar mejor que yo-fue lo ultimo que pensó el muchacho, comenzando a desayunar.

**Que les parecio??tomates, huevos, y si les gusto me todo al alcance de un "GO", espero un rev plisss….Respondo los rev, personalmente**

**DAniiBLack **


	9. La orden del fenix

**HOLA, COMO HAN ESTADO, YO TAPADA DE TRABAJOS, COMO ESTAMOS A FIN DE AÑOS, LOS PROFESORES SE APROVECHAN AJAJA, WENOP AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI 9 PEOR ANTES LOS SALUDOS RESPECTIVOS**

**CAMIS LA FANN:** grax, como sien,pre no podía faltar tu rev , espero ke me dejes uno oi, y oi día se aclara lo de Sirius, espero te guste xD

**N.ELEKTRA: **que buenio que se te ACAN los parciales ejejje io toi en eso todavía :S, espero estes bien, y ojala puedas leer pronto la historia, un beso

**LADY BLACKY: **este capi, es para ti ejej es que me a encantado tu rev, siempre tan cmpleto, espero lo sigas y te agrade un beso

**Capitulo 9, LA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

Hermione llego a la mesa de los leones, que para sorpresa de ella Sirius estaba ya levantado.

-ola linda-le dijo Sirius sin levantar la cabeza

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la castaña, ya que su novio desde que volvió andaba muy extraño

-no nada-y la miro sonriente-que harás hoy

-clases supongo?-pregunto irónicamente- por supuesto que eso, ósea es obvio cariño

-no era necesario ser tan simpática-le dijo a la defensiva

-creo que todo el mundo se levanto de mal humor, creo que me sentare con Lily-y asi lo hizo dejo al chico solo, y el ni siquiera se lo impidió

-que pasa Sirius-pregunto remus-porque la cara

-no es nada- le contesto el ojigris-bueno es que estuve pensando en mi relación con Hermione

-y que has concluido-pregunto un poco intrigado

-he pensado en dejarlo todo-luego suspiro- he hecho algo que no debí hacer

-que has hecho Sirius-le pregunto el castaño, pero el chico no contesto, solo hubo en silencio-dime-insistió pero el ojigris miro donde estaba la castaña que lo estaba observando y de pronto le pregunto

-no le vas a contestar Sirius-pregunto levantando una ceja-que fue lo que el Gran Sirius Black no debió hacer-y le sonrió hipócritamente

-Mione, no a sido nada-le tranquilizo James- solo habla de una broma

-es verdad eso Sirius-pregunto la castaña, y el solo atino a asentir-espero que sea asi, has estado muy raro últimamente. Creo que iré a copiar los apuntes de Lily, ya no tengo hambre-y se levanto

-no se que hacer-dijo de pronto el ojigris y Lily le miro compasivamente

-Sabes lo que anda divulgando Isabella Sirius-pregunto la pelirroja-que se ha acostado contigo-ante eso Sirius comenzó a toser-solo te lo advierto para que cuides no llegue a oídos de Hermione-y siguió en su desayuno.

-las tonteri…-pero paro de golpe Remus al ver la cara de su amigo-no me digas que es verdad-el no le dijo nada-Pero Sirius, como has hecho eso

-no se como paso, solo desperté y estaba con ella- le confeso el moreno

Siguieron en su desayuno, pero en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Las clases continuaron con tranquilidad excepto para Sirius que recordaba lo que le dijo Lily_ "que se a acostado contigo"" cuida no llegue a oídos de hermione"_ como haría eso no tenia idea, solo tendría que estar con ella todo el día.

Hermione por su parte no entendía el porque del comportamiento de Sirius, o el porque del distanciamiento con James, no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió en sus apuntes. Para ella las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, los profesores le dieron la bienvenida y todo.

Cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche, horario en el cual no podían andar estudiantes en los corredores, Hermione salio de su sala común, luego de haber luchado un tanto con Sirius, ya que durante el día estuvo muy posesivo. Camino en el pasillo favorito de Filch, y cuando vio a su gata hizo algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho y la pateo MIAUUUUUUU!!!, el chillido de la gata se escucho en todo el castillo y de pronto apareció la figura del horrible hombre

-muchachita que le has hecho a mi gata-le pregunto

-yo, nada solo la pase a pisar-contó ella

-y que haces a estas horas-pregunto enojado

-yo…yo..yo lo siento es que-contó ella

-castigada! limpiaras los baños del castillo-le impuso el y vio que ella colocaba cara de alivio

-por suerte, ya que soy alérgica al polvo-lo susurro en un tono de voz que el anciano escuchara

-no-le dijo Filch-creo que mejor limpiaras la sala de Trofeos-ella inclino la cabeza sonriendo

-esta bien-susurro ella

-maña…no…mejor ahora-y sonrió maquiavélicamente-te quedaras toda la noche limpiando.

Llevo a la castaña a la sala de trofeos, y ahí la dejo "limpiando". En cuanto salio la castaña comenzó a buscar, invoco un accio, y en sus manos estaba el trofeo. De seguro Voldemort, o mas bien Tom lo hizo un horrocruxe en cuanto estuvo en el colegio. Con un hechizo lo destruyo, ahora solo faltaban dos, el medallón de Salazar y la diadema de Ravenclaw. Pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza fuertemente, se la tomo con las manos y cayo de rodillas. El dolor fue creciendo, no tuvo precauciones, cuando la destruyo anteriormente paso lo mismo, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la pared, y a respirar entrecortadamente. El dolor aumentaba, la diferencia con la vez anterior fue que estaba con sus amigos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir involuntariamente del dolor, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. No sabia que hacer, estaba sola y no habían hechizos para ello, pensó en mandarse_ desmaius_ pero era peligroso auto-hechizarse. Por favor que pase pronto, que alguien llegue Merlín, pensó la chica, de pronto cayo desmayada.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius se levanto temprano para esperar a Hermione en su sala común, cuando Lily bajo le pregunto

-Lily, le falta mucho a Hermione-pregunto el ojigris

-la verdad Sirius, ayer no la sentí llegar y hoy se debe haber levantado temprano porque tampoco la he visto-le dijo Lily

-maldición-susurro el chico-gracias-dijo antes de salir pronto para el Gran comedor, al llegar no la encontró, fue a la biblioteca y tampoco la halló. Eso lo preocupo mas, asi que tragándose su orgullo se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes.

-hermanito-dijo un chico muy parecido a Sirius-cual es el honor de tu presencia- le pregunto sarcásticamente

-ahora no Régulus-le pidió Sirius- has visto a Queji...Snape-pregunto

-estaba en la sala común, porque lo necesitas-inquirió

-lo necesito-y sin mas salio y se dirigió a la casa de los Slytherin, espero que saliera un niño de primero y le exigió que llamara a Snape.

-Que haces tu aquí-le pregunto ácidamente el pelo grasiento

-has visto a hermione-pregunto-la he buscado por todas partes y siempre habla contigo en la mañana

-no la he visto-dijo seriamente-si eso era todo me voy- y volvió a entrar a su sala común. Sirius se fue corriendo a su casa y en cuanto llego, subió las habitaciones de los chicos y al entrar, saco el mapa de los merodeadores y susurro _"juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" _y en el mapa comenzaron a trazarse líneas, pasos, y nombres. Primero busco en su sala común, alrededores, jardines y nada, no había ningún rastro de la castaña, pero pronto apareció el nombre Hermione Granger, con un hechizo de ilusión cambio el apellido a Chevalier, y observo donde estaba, _sala de trofeos_. Extrañado echo a correr hacia esa dirección. Cuando llego, la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, al abrirla la vio, estaba tirada cerca de la pared, al acercarse a ella una burbuja se formo a su alrededor impidiendo su paso. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a buscar a Dumbledore, no podía dejarla ahí, al encontrarlo, le explico la situación y juntos aparecieron en la sala, Albus estaba sorprendido de la situación. Nunca vio algo similar, había leído algo de que solo la persona afectada podía derribar, por lo que con un _sonorus_ despertó a la chica que no se podía poner en pie

-necesitamos que saques el hechizo que tienes de protección-ella que no tenia su varita movió su mano débilmente-¿estas bien?-pregunto en cuanto se acerco a la chica- joven Black, ayúdeme-le pidió a Sirius que no atinaba después de ver a hermione hacer magia sin varita. Pero cuando el anciano le hablo asintió y se acerco a la chica, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-tengo que hablar con usted-le pidió la chica al anciano pero el negó

-primero debemos ir a la enfermería para que te revisen-pero ella comenzó a negar

-no, tiene que ser ahora-le dijo-sirius, por favor vete

-pero Herm

-VETE!-le grito- esto no es un juego-el solo se fue

-que tiene –pregunto el anciano seriamente

-es por los Horrocruxes-le dijo ella, el solo la miro extrañado-Voldemort dejo su escencia en cosas y hay que destruirlos para poder destruirlo a el- le dijo ella respirando normalmente, ya mejor-ayer destruí uno, pero cada uno tiene su protección, por ello me desmaye, en la enfermería no podría hacer nada la enfermera.

-debes tener cuidado niña-le dijo Albus un poco mas alarmado por lo que se entero

-tengo que hacerlo-le dijo ella-es para eso que estoy aquí profesor-dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-entonces, deberías pensar en los demás-le dijo el hombre, y ella comprendió lo que le trato de decir-le diré al señor Black que le ayude ir hasta su sala común, por hoy queda eximida de clases, para que piense lo que le dije, cuídese.

-gracias profesor-dijo ella. En cuanto salio el hombre entro Sirius quien le ayudo a ponerse en pie

-como te sientes-pregunto el preocupado

-bien-ella le sonrió tristemente-vamos a la sala común por favor-y el asintió, fueron en silencio. El no sabia si decirle algo a acerca de lo que hizo, y ella pensando en la forma de decirle que ya no podían estar juntos. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los leones el la llevo a un sillón, donde ella se sentó y el que la iba a dejar sola se quedo porque ella le tom la mano, giro su rostro y escucho lo que le dijo Hermione- tenemos que hablar

-de que-pregunto el nervioso

-de nosotros-dijo ella, y el la miro extrañado-necesito que me escuches Sirius, que no me interrumpas y que no te alteres-pidió ella y el asintió- no puedo seguir contigo-dijo sin mas, el se levanto de golpe y ella siguió-lo siento Sirius, tu no me mereces -dijo ella, no podemos seguir juntos, es posible que yo desaparezca en cualquier momento-dijo ella aguantando las lagrimas

-pe…pe…pero-el no sabia que decir-no puedes dejarme asi como asi-le dijo el

-no sirius, por eso te lo digo, porque puede que yo un día simplemente desaparezca-le dijo ella ya con lagrimas en las mejillas-lo siento- y se levanto pero el le tomo la muñeca volteándola y acercándola

-porque Hermione-pregunto el triste acercando sus labios a los de ella-porque-susurro

-porque si Sirius, no se puede-y se soltó de el y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Sirius se sentó en el sillón con su cabeza entre las manos, no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Si bien estaba asustado por aquello que hizo, nunca creyó que ella terminaría asi como asi con el. Había perdido a la única mujer que lo había mirado por como era y no por su físico o por su popularidad, si bien eso le ayudaba pocas eran las que se le acercaban sin otras intenciones. Con rabia se levanto y comenzó a tirar todo lo que encontró, y no paro hasta que llego James quien fue el que le tomo de los brazos y lo abrazo hasta que lo tranquilizo. No se decían nada, ya que las palabras no eran necesarias, estuvieron un rato asi abrazados, como buenos amigos, demostrándose el cariño que compartían.

Hermione por su parte no estaba segura de lo que hizo, quizás no era esa la mejor forma de protegerlos, sabia que Voldemort tenia seguidores en el colegio, y era mas que obvio que estaba enterado de las cosas de Hogwarts. La castaña se tendió en su cama, sin derramar una sola lagrima, cuando en la ventana dos lechuzas esperaban a que se les atendiera, ella se levantó sin ánimos y les hizo cariño a ambas, no esperaron respuesta y se fueron. Miro ambas cartas detenidamente, una de color crema y la otra negra, abrió primero la clara y leyó

_Señorita Chevalier:_

_Como se le autorizo a no asistir a clases por hoy, día viernes, se le pide urgentemente su presencia en mi oficina en 30 minutos._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Pd: no sabe como adoro los dulces de Limón_

Sabia lo que quería decir la carta, el hombre de seguro querría saber mas acerca de los Horrocruxes, y quizás seria mejor le ayudaría mas. Abrió la otra carta y casi le da un infarto al ver lo que eran, lagrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas en dirección al suelo, donde yacían múltiples fotos de Sirius y otra chica, Hermione se tapo la boca con su mano para no gritar, comenzó a retroceder hasta tocar la pared y resbalo su espalda hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, no lo podía creer, con un movimiento de su mano una de las fotos voló a su mano, y al observarla se dio cuenta que era la novia de Peter, en ese momento odio la magia. Las fotografías estaban en movimiento, por lo que no era necesario deducir lo que hacían. Con su mano nuevamente, hizo volar todas las fotografías a su mano y las guardo nuevamente en el sobre. Nadie se reía de Hermione Granger, de seguro ahora Sirius estaría feliz de que terminaran, y solo estaba actuando. Parece que era cierto lo que todo el mundo le decía "que tuviera cuidado", que Sirius era un picaflor, y era obvio, tuvieron relaciones una vez y ya le había puesto los cuernos. Se levanto con decisión, porque ella era una Gryffindor, valiente, e inteligente, nadie se reiría de ella, y no dejaría que creyeran que el terminar con el Black ese le había afectado en lo mas mínimo.

Limpio sus ojos y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de estar de la sala común, ahí estaban James Y Sirius, quienes la miraron cuando bajo, ella se les acerco y les dijo.

-me llego una carta, pero tal parecen que se equivocaron-los chicos la miraron extrañados-era para ti-y le tiro el sobre negro- ahora si me permiten me retiro- y asi salio por el retrato de la Dama gorda.

-te das cuenta-le dijo Sirius a su amigo-ni siquiera le a afectado.

-tranquilo amigo-le puso una mano en su hombro- mejor abre la carta- Sirius comenzó a romper el sobre y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-Crees que haya sido por esto-le pregunto James quemando las fotografías

-es lo mas seguro-dijo el cabizbajo-la desgraciada esa debe haber echo todo esto, tendré que hablar con ella

-creo que no Sirius- le aconsejo- lo mas seguro es que este hecha una furia, yo me moriría si viera que hay fotos asi de Lily y otro.

Nadie se podría imaginar lo que le costo dirigirse a el con esa frivolidad, como si no le hubiera importado nada, lo único positivo que tenia esto, era que esto le serviría de excusa para no volver con el. Camino lo mas aprisa que pudo a la oficina del director, no podía perder tiempo en amores, cuando la vida de su mejor amigo todavía estaba en peligro. En cuanto llego, pronuncio la contraseña, y al entrar se encontró con muchos rostros que le parecieron conocidos y en el medio estaba Albus dumbledore

-Señores les presento a la nueva integrante de la Orden del Fénix, Hermione Chevalier- todo la miraron con asombro, a su edad y ya estaría junto a ellos.

-No crees que es muy joven para estar con nosotros-le dijo una mujer pelirroja

-tranquila Molly, ella es muy buena-le dijo Dumbledore

-además, yo ya pertenecía a esta organización- y mostró su fénix que estaba tatuado en su brazo-pero obviamente en mi país.

-Bueno ellos son los señores Weasley Molly y Arthur- apunto a una pareja de pelirrojos, que la fueron a saludar y ella sin poderlo evitar los abrazo, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Molly siempre fue como su segunda madre-ellos son los Longbotton, Alice y Frank- los padres de Neville le sonrieron calidamente-Alastor Moody, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick , Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn , Rubeus Hagrid , Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes-y luego a se dirigió donde la profesora-y a Minerva ya la conoces-ella asintio-me gustaría que te presentaras brevemente y cuentes como llegaste-ella sonrió

-Bueno yo soy hermione Chevalier, soy de Francia, tengo 17 años, y llegue a Hogwarts por un ataque, mataron a mis padres, y bueno llegue aca por que el es mi tío, mas bien mi padrino- y se acerco a Dumbledore

- como ella les dijo es mi ahijada-luego la abrazo por los hombros- ella, tiene por asi decirlo un don muy importante-ella lo miro extrañada pero comprendió pronto lo que eso significaba- ella tiene por asi decirlo visiones-todos la miraron sorprendidos-puede que esto los sorprenda porque además tenemos una muy buena luchadora- Esa fue la historia que invento Dumbledore para explicar su existencia y participación, les menciono lo de los Horrocruxes, pero le pidió a Hermione que contara que eran y explicara que había que hacer.

-Un Horrocrux es un objeto o persona, donde se guarda una parte del alma. Una de las formas de crear un Horrocrux puede ser asesinar a alguien mediante el maleficio asesino ([[Avada Kedavra) y luego formular el hechizo. Por ese motivo, los Horrocruxes son un tema de enorme tabú en nuestro mundo mágico, estando prácticamente prohibida su mención. Pertenece a la rama de la magia más oscura y secreta, ya que logra que aunque se destruya el cuerpo de la persona, ésta no muera, debido a que una parte de su alma sigue intacta, Voldemort-todos se estremecieron al oír su mención, menos el director-lo descubrió a muy temprana edad por lo que decidió crearlos- en total son 7 y ellos son, el diario de Tom Ryddle, el Anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, estos ya fueron destruidos por que nos quedarían 4 que serian el relicario (medallón) de Salazar Slytherin, La diadema de Ravenclaw-todos la miraron extrañados ya que serian 4 y no dos- solo son dos, ya que el resto todavía no son creadas.- Luego de esa explicación Dumbledore hizo aparecer una mesa larga para que todos los presentes se sentaran, y adelante de ella había una pizarra mágica que escribía lo esencial.

-Ahora Hermione explicara lo que se hará como orden del fénix-todos asintieron asombrados de la inteligencia que se notaba poseía la joven.

-La verdad no tenia ningún plan, por lo que necesitare que me den ideas luego de terminar de decir lo que se me ha revelado-dijo la castaña- Como explique anteriormente nos quedan dos Horrocruxes, la diadema de Rowena y el relicario de Salazar, por lo que tengo entendido el profesor Dumbledore tiene la diadema, asi que le pido la destruya lo antes posible- el anciano solo asintio-y el relicario de Salazar lo tiene Hepzibah Smith, el la compro, no se nada de ese hombre, ni donde vive ni su edad, nada- todos la miraban atentamente- ese será el trabajo de la orden, encontrar ese relicario y destruirlo. Pero tened cuidado, ya que el que la destruya algo le pasara, un desmayo, una cortada, no lo se, son sus protecciones-Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la castaña, quien siguió diciendo- sino destruimos estos Horrocruxes, no podremos derribar al mago oscuro, y vuestros hijos, y el mundo mágico entero no estará tranquilo ni en 20 años mas-todos se dieron cuenta de la angustia que uso la chica para decir lo ultimo-y por ultimo, espero que confíen en mi, y no me juzguen por ser joven.

-Creo que nadie hará eso Hermione-le dijo sonriendo Alice-nosotros también somos jóvenes, hace dos años salimos de Hogwarts y nadie nos ha juzgado

-gracias Alice-dijo Dumbledore-creo que eso seria todo por hoy, la misión de investigar acerca de ese tal Smith será tuya Alastor, en cuanto lo hagas ponte en contacto con los que estén capacitados para encontrar el objeto, y me avisas para citar a reunión. Si no hay mas que decir, pueden marcharos

-espero niña, que te encuentres bien respecto a lo de tus padres-le dijo Molly Weasley- tan pequeña y ya perdiste a tu familia, yo no se que haría si faltara algunos de mis pequeños-Hermione sonrió-si quieres para vacaciones puedes ir con nosotros a la madriguera, no vendría mal una ayuda –y le guiño un ojo a Hermione- son 5 niños, bastante inquietos, puede que mi casa no sea un palacio pero es muy acogedor

-para mi seria un honor visitarla-la mujer la abrazo

-cuídate pequeña-y a su lado llego Arthur-nos vamos querido

-esta bien, supongo que mi mujer ya te habrá invitado a nuestro hogar-Hermione asintio-puedes ir cuando quieras, ya que no tengo hijas, serás como de la familia

-no se preocupe señor Weasley, pronto llegara la niñita que tanto quiere-no pudo evitar decir eso, el hombre sonrió, ya que el creía que ella veía "visiones"-que le vaya bien

-y a ti también- y pronto todos abandonaron la oficina, quedando solos Dumbledore y Hermione-quiere que le lea el futuro profesor-dijo ella riendo

-jaja-rió el hombre-lamento no haberte informado antes, quiero que te preocupes de tus estudios, si es que decides no volver-ella suspiro- ya me e enterado de lo que se rumorea

-profesor, aparte de Snape y sirius, usted es el único que sabe mi situación, a veces me siento tan sola, extraño a mis amigos-ella luchaba por contener sus lagrimas-a Severus y Sirius no puedo contarles estas cosas, no lo entenderían, y ahora que me he enterado de lo que me ha hecho Sirius. ¿Que debo hacer?, he pensado en volver –le confeso la chica- Se que no seria amiga de Harry y Ron, pero el solo verlos me tranquilizaría, ellos siempre estaban conmigo. Aunque no me gustaba mostrarles cuando me sentía mal, o estaba triste ellos lo sabían y siempre me subían el animo. Claro que en el caso de volver seria después de al guerra, el problema es que creo que…-y no dijo nada mas

-que te has enamorado-completo el anciano- deberías hablar con el de esta situación-le aconsejo el hombre, creo que entendiste mal lo que trate de decirte- el no le dijo nada mas del tema-por cierto, no me habías dicho que manejabas la magia sin varita

-es que con lo de la guerra-dijo ella-creí necesario aprender eso en caso de que nos quitaran la varita-luego de eso recordó algo- Le puedo hacer una pregunta

-por su puesto-contesto el anciano-que deseas saber

-Que sabe de los Malfoy-pregunto la chica

-Bueno, el Joven Malfoy, salio hace un año del colegio, se caso al graduarse con Narcisa Black, es lo que podría decirle

-Hay que cuidarse de el, se unirá a los mortifagos en poco tiempo-le contó la chica-

-le pediría que no me comentara nada sobre el futuro-pidió el anciano

-esta…

-el futuro???-pregunto anonadado Lily Evans, que acababa de entrar por la puerta

**Que les pareció, creo que me ha quedado mas largo que los anteriores ejej, espero les haya gustado, un rev plisss, para saber sus opiniones.**

**Un beso**

**DaniiBlack**


	10. La madriguera

**Vale aclarar que los personajes no son mios, son de la fantastica J. K. ROWLING, asi que los derechos son de ella.**

**Lamento si me demore, gracias por los review, que son los que me animan a actualizar. Y me dan inspiración.. Si me demore, fue porque fui al medico y no me dio buenas noticias, pero bueno, al fin me decidi a terminar el capi, lo que me anima bastante Besitos para los que se preocupan de dejar un rev cada vez que leen que son**

**LADYBLACKY:** niña como me haces reír con tus rev, ejeje, pobre Hermy cada vez le pasa algo, pero como dicen , después de la tormenta llega la calma, esperemos que esa calma llegue pronto. Un beso y grax por el rev

**CAMISLAFANN: ** ajjaja, lo que me divierten tus rev . Espero te guste el capi, y no decepcionarte, gracias por dejar siempre un rev.

**JAZMIN-BLACK:** mi pariente ajaj, uff, encuentro que el tiempo lo estoy haciendo pasar muy rápido parece, bueno es que la inspiración a veces me falla, espero te guste.

**N.ELEKTRA: **AJAJ, todos me dicen que soy malvada, ajaj es rico tener un lado oscuro, wenop, aquí actualice, creo que me demore un poco, lo siento, mil kiss

**NAEMII:** me alegra tener nuevos lectores, gracias por escoger la historia para seguirla, espero te guste el capi, besos

**FLOH BLACK:** gracias por la recomendación, al final del capi la puse, ejej, grax por seguir la historia, lamento haber demorado.

**Capitulo 10, LA MADRIGUERA**

-señorita Evans, disculpe, pero creo que antes de entrar a algún lado, hay que tocar las puertas-le sonrió Dumbledore, mientras Hermione se sobaba las manos nerviosamente

-Disculpe profesor, pero me gustaría saber que hay del futuro, o que tiene que ver-le exigió la pelirroja

-Señorita Evans, usted no esta en posición de exigir nada-le dijo el anciano

-padrino, no importa-dijo Hermione sonriendo-lo que pasa Lily es que yo tengo visiones-le informo (ya profesional)Hermione.

-¿¿en serio??-le pregunto fascinada la ojiverde-porque no nos habías contado.

-creo que deberías decir a lo que viniste-le aconsejo Hermione-luego te cuento.

-pues, yo venia a buscarte-se sonrojo la chica-de verdad lamento haber entrado asi.

-tranquila-le sonrió Albus-que no se repita-la chica asintio-puedes retirarte Hermione.

-si, nos vemos luego-le dijo la chica saliendo seguida de una pelirroja- y de que querías hablar.

-Hermione, yo…-la chica no decía mas palabras-es que…-suspiro la pelirroja-vamos a otro lado mejor, solo es de….mmm…James-dijo, la castaña se dio cuenta de que algo le ocultaba. Cuando iban por los pasillos hacia el patio todos le quedaban mirando, no le tomo mucha atención, seguro ya se enterarían que rompo con Sirius, pero cuando estaban por cruzar las puertas un grupo de chicas de Slytherin se le acercan

-asi que ya te enteraste-sonrió malévolamente una rubia, la que dirigía el grupo.

-déjanos tranquilas-Lily estaba nerviosa, sabia a lo que se referían, pero no podía dejar que Hermione se enterara-no les hagas caso mione.

-asi que todavía no sabe-levanto una ceja al mas puro estilo Malfoy, seria pariente de ellos, quien sabe-pues toma, al fin y al cabo eres una mujer que entre nosotras nos cuidemos-le entrego un sobre café- que lo disfrutes linda-y se fue guiñándole un ojo.

-que será esto-Hermione iba a abrirlo, pero la pelirroja se la arrebato de las manos.

-se…se...Seguro…son...Pu…puras tonterías-dijo tartamudeando Lily.

-lily, pásamelo-le exigió la castaña, pero no logro alcanzarlo-devuélvemelo Lily!!!-le grito.

-pero Herm-no dijo mas Hermione había sacado la varita y le había quitado el sobre, lo abrió miro su contenido solo un segundo, las arrugo y arrojo al suelo, se acomodo con la espalda en la pared del pasillo y comenzó a llorar, desahogándose-mione, yo, de verdad que ..

-cállate!!-le grito entre lagrimas la castaña-yo ya lo sabia-la pelirroja se sorprendió y trato de decir algo pero Hermione se adelanto-cortamos esta mañana-Lily se sentó a su lado escuchándola, sabia que en esos momentos tenia que llorar y hablar, gritar todo lo que quisiese-las fotos me llegaron esta mañana, en un sobre negro-le confeso a su amiga-quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo con ella…ahora entiendo el porque no me envió tantas cartas al hospital…estaba ocupado-rió sarcásticamente para luego volver a llorar-me lo hicieron otra vez, volví a caer-se reprendía-claro, quien se fijaría en Hermione sabelotodo sangresucia ratón de biblioteca Gra...Chevalier-volteo su rostro a mirar a la pelirroja, que en ese momento sintió lastima-¿Por qué yo?¿porque de nuevo?¿porque mintió?-la pelirroja la abrazo, Hermione seguía llorando, aunque reconocía que el abrazo le recordaba a Harry, lo que la tranquilizo un poco-a veces desearía, no haber llegado aquí, haber muerto en vez de Harry o Ron.

-quienes son ellos-pregunto la pelirroja-tus amigos?

-si-asintio ella.

-Hermione, yo no se si esto es real-le dijo Lily-pudo ser trucada o algo

-no-le contesto-es verdad, el no lo negó.

-sabes que, tu eres fuerte-le dijo Lily-piensas que no, pero con todos tus problemas, la muerte de tus padres, la de tus amigos, el llegar a un lugar desconocido y la carga de las visiones. Nadie podría con todo eso-le sonrió-pero tu, aun asi estas aquí, las lagrimas son solo un medio de expresión. No digas que nadie se fijaría en ti, porque eres una niña preciosa, inteligente, fuerte, leal, pero sobretodo valiente, porque a pesar de recibir estas fotos, pudiste enfrentarte a Sirius, y estoy segura de que no fue con una sola lagrima encima-le tomo el rostro entre sus manos- además hay mucha gente que te quiere, tu padrino, James te adora y habla todo el día de su "Hermanita", Remus te admira, y Jamesi me confeso que hasta Peter tenia una buena percepción de ti, aunque en un principio no lo tomaras en cuenta; Severus nunca a permitido a nadie acercarse a el tanto como lo ha hecho contigo, y yo te considero una muy buena amiga. Además si tu dices que eres "Hermione sabelotodo, sangresucia, ratón de biblioteca Chevalier, yo seria Lily, sangresucia, ratón de biblioteca Evans-la castaña sonrió. Gran verdad era lo que decía Remus del futuro, Lily era capaz de ver la belleza de las personas aunque esas personas no lo hicieran.

-gracias Lily

-nada de gracias-le dijo la pelirroja- es la verdad, si Sirius no vio la gran persona que eres, otro lo hará, hay tiempo para todo y quizás no es el tuyo para amar. – Lily la ayudo a levantarse del suelo y la llevo a dar una vuelta a los jardines para que se tranquilizara bien y no se notara que estuvo llorando

Pensamiento de Hermione "_Que ilusa al pensar que esperarías, la paciencia nunca fue tu fuerte, quizás lo intentaste pero no lo lograste. Es triste pensar que te apuraste, aunque eso solo confirmo mis inseguridades.  
En el momento en que me conociste comenzaste a interesarme, no lo demostré nunca porque fui una cobarde. El tiempo pasa y cada minuto, cada segundo lo disfrute cuando estuviste conmigo, lamento haberme enterado, puede que si no lo hubiese echo estarías a mi lado, pero no hubiera descubierto que solo jugabas..  
En un principio creí que de mi parte era algo pasajero, pero ya han pasado meses y siento que no fue algo del momento. ¿Cuantos te quiero son suficientes?, ¿cuantos te extraño bastan para convencernos?, ¿para enamorarnos?. El problema no es ese, no es como enamorarnos, sino el como desenamorarnos, como desencantarnos de ellos, porque se limitan a conquistarnos y luego dejarnos. Ya parece un juego del sexo opuesto, para ir agregando mariposas a su colección.   
Culpables somos también nosotras que caemos en su juego, ¿cuantas veces lo hemos echo?, nos olvidamos de nuestro famoso "orgullo". Participante que sale del juego en cuanto escuchamos palabras bonitas, suspiros, cuando recibimos un pequeño detalle de su parte. El orgullo desaparece cuando el dice simplemente perdón por un gran error. Pero por algo existe la frase "el amor es ciego y sordo". Cual es el precio ¿la humillación? ¿Soledad? o quizás ¿perder la confianza en los demás?_

_Basta, no hay que lamentarse, ya fue, ya paso y como dijo Lily si el no me valoro otro lo hará. Aunque no se si sea capaz de darle a otro la oportunidad._

_Se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Albus a quien debería reclutar para la orden, ahora lo vería mas seguido_

James corría por los pasillos del colegio, la conversación con Dumbledore le había echo muy bien, aun recordaba las palabras de el anciano.

_**Flash-Back**_

-señor Potter-le había dicho luego de una "breve" introducción el anciano-desea pertenecer a la orden del fénix

-por supuesto señor-le dio la mano-no lo defraudare

-estoy seguro de eso señor Potter, me gustaría que avisara al señor Lupin, Black, a la señorita Evans que en la próxima reunión se les informara-el solo asintio-y que espera?

-oh, si, si señor

_**FIN Flash Back**_

Por fin, había escuchado hablar de esa agrupación, pero pertenecer a ella era aun mejor. Corrió hasta llegar a su sala común, donde les aviso lo ocurrido.

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, luego de la conversación con James Potter había bajado y avanzado hacia el GC, grande fue su sorpresa al ver las fotografías del que parecía ser el joven Black y una alumna de Slytherin, tendría que hablar con esos jóvenes, ahora entendía el porque de la mirada de Hermione. Con un movimiento de manos las fotos pegadas desaparecieron, quizás un fin de semana fuera de la escuela le haría bien.

En el almuerzo, todos sabían ya de la recaída del Gran Sirius Black, y de su rompimiento de noviazgo mas largo. El chico no se apareció en el gran comedor, y los alumnos rumoreaban cuando hermione pasaba cerca. Albus Dumbledore se le acerco y le dijo.

-Hermione, me gustaría que este fin de semana visitaras a unos amigos míos-le dijo el anciano.

-usted dirá-le contesto respetuosamente.

-pasaras el fin de semana con los Weasley-la chica asintió sonriendo-espero que asi te despejes.

-gracias profesor, aunque lo usare para estudias, o tratare, pero igualmente acepto-la chica se notaba estaba de mejor animo.

-entonces esta dicho, te vas donde los Weasley, hoy en la tarde-la chica asintio-vuelve a tu comida- y asi lo hizo.

-como que te vas-pregunto James que algo había escuchado-pregunto.

-no es nada-le contesto ella.

-Herm yo no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo por lo de…

-tranquilo-le sonrió-no estoy enfadada, solo estoy dolida-trato de sonreír-hoy voy a ir a ver a unos amigos, eso es todo-el chico asintio triste, le dolía verla asi, y aunque estuviera sonriendo, esos ojos rojos no se lo quitaba nadie.

-quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-le tomo la mano el chico de cabello alborotado.

-gracias James-el la abrazo por los hombros.

-Asi que te vas Herm?-pregunto Remus-te hará bien, todo esto debe ser fuerte-le dijo el castaño.

-Hermione-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-podemos hablar.

-con permiso chicos-dijo levantándose de la mesa, y siguiendo el pelinegro-tu lo sabias, cierto Sev-el chico asintio-y porque no me lo dijiste.

-tu me pediste que no interfiriera en tu relación-le contesto el chico de ojos negros- además, ¿me hubieras creído?

-oh Severus-abrazo al muchacho-siento haberme enfadado, de verdad que lo siento, no sabes lo que me hiciste falta.

-tu también-le sonrió, un poco mas contento-todo bien .

-todo bien- le contesto ella- comenzaron a caminar entre la gente por los pasillos en silencio, pronto la castaña lo rompió-voy a salir del colegio-le informo a su amigo- vuelvo el lunes, para el éxtasis de Transformaciones

-ojala te sirva-le dijo el chico-aunque tendré que estudiar solo-contesto sonriendo.

-tienes que aprender a vivir sin mi-rió la chica.

-ajajja chistosa-rió el sarcástico-vamos a tu sala común.

-si, sabes que he hecho perder clases a todos –le contó en modo de burla. Y asi, siguieron conversando camino a la sala común de los leones. Hermione nunca pensó en que iba a necesitar tanto a Severus, si en un principio lo hizo para evitar su traición, ahora era su mejor amigo, su único amigo, ya que a Lily no la podía ver como tal, era demasiado el respeto que le tenia, a James lo quería mucho, pero no podía contarles nada acerca del futuro.

Snape, por su lado estaba feliz de que el enfado de la chica durara poco, además había roto con el Black ese, le dolía pensar que era su mejor amiga, luego de Cissy, con quien casi ni se veía, era su mejor amiga y desgraciadamente se había enamorado de ella, no se lo diría nunca ya que prefería cualquier cosa a que ella se alejara de el.

Sirius continuo sus clases normales, junto a los merodeadores, si bien quería arreglar sus cosas con la castaña, sabia que la chica no querría en este momento, estaba dolida y el la entendía. A el le hubiera dado un ataque si hubiera visto fotos de ella con quejicus por ejemplo.

A la tarde, Hermione había arreglado todas sus cosas para ir a la madriguera, camino junto a James a la oficina del director.

-¿estas segura de que quieres ir?-pregunto el chico por millonésima vez

-si James-sonrió la chica-me hará bien, podré estudiar tranquila, sin todos los ojos puestos en mi-la chica se refería a la mirada de todas las mujeres que eran lanzadas hacia ella con burla, de todas las miradas de lastima.-tu también debes estudiar-le dijo la chica sonriendo

-si lo haré-le informo el chico-Lily me tendrá pegado a los libros-rió ante su comentario- Espero soluciones todo con Sirius-la chica iba a contestar pero el no la dejo-tienes que escucharle, el no recuerda nada-le contó-el también esta sufriendo con esto, y créeme, el no jugaba, si lo hubiera echo yo me hubiese enterado y no lo hubiera dejado-ella parecía escucharlo atentamente- no insistiré con el tema, pero creo que deberías pensarlo

-gracias por todo James-le dijo la chica abrazándolo en frente de una gárgola-Chocolatinas-dijo y la estatua se movió mostrando una escalera-nos vemos el lunes

-si, cuídate-y el chico se fue por el pasillo

Hermione subió las escaleras y entro en el despacho del director, el le pregunto si estaba lista y ella asintio, y con polvos flu, dijo "_a la madriguera_" y desapareció entre llamas de color verde.

Al abrir los ojos la vio, la casa donde pasaba mitad de sus vacaciones junto a sus amigos, observo alrededor, los sillones, mesa, cuadros, y el famoso reloj con las fotografías de 5 niños varoncitos, todos pequeñitos, uno de 8 años aprox., de seguro seria Bill, a su lado uno de un año menor quizás, Charlie por supuesto, uno de 3 o 4 años que obviamente era Percy, y a su lado un par de gemelos Fred & George que deberían tener unos 2 años si sus cálculos no le fallaban.

-Cariño, llegaste-le dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Hermione-cuando Albus nos dijo que vendrías a casa me puse muy contenta

-gracias seño…

-MAMÄAAAAAAA-se escucho el grito de un niño-los chicos se hicieron en mi cuartooooooo

-uff, ese es Percy-le informo- FRED GEORGE VENGAN ACA-le grito, ante eso se escuchan niños corriendo-les presento a Hermione, ellos son George y Fred

-hola Fred, hola george-dijo ella saludándolos de un beso a cada uno- estaba enternecida, tenían cara de angelitos, tan pequeños

-como los reconociste?-pregunto la mujer, ya que al ser tan pequeños no hablaban claro

-pues…yo-comenzó a decir la castaña nerviosa-eh chicos no se escapen-dijo para salir del aprieto

-compórtense, -dijo la mujer- vayan a limpiar el cuarto de su hermano-comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, y a apuntarse

-nada de echarse la culpa, Irán los dos -les dijo la señora Weasley-y díganle Bill, Charlie y Percy que vengan aca ahora-los niños se fueron corriendo-no me imagino como serán cuando tengan varita, espero cambien-le sonrió a Hermione, quien solo rodó los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que eso no cambiaria.-debes tener hambre querida, y yo no te e ofrecido nada

-no se preocupe Molly ¿puede llamarle asi?-pregunto

-claro Hermione-y le guiño un ojo-solo tengo 8 años mas que tu

-necesitabas algo mamá-dijo un niño muy bien peinado, y educado-oh! Soy Percy, señorita-le sonrió a Hermione, quien le devolvió la sonrisa

-dime Hermione-le dijo al niño de unos 5 años, al parecer desde pequeño fue el maduro de la casa.

-wow que linda niña-dijo un chico de 8 años, sonriendo coqueto.

-ajaj, este es Bill-aclaro Molly-siempre a sido asi, y este de aca Charlie.

-hola chicos-les saludo la castaña a todos los pelirrojos.

-ella se quedara con nosotros este fin de semana-los niños asintieron. Pero había algo que le hizo pensar a Hermione, desde ya tenias sus ropas malgastadas, quizás un buen negocio no le vendría mal al señor Weasley, a Ronald siempre lo molestaban por ello, y si ayudaba en algo a Harry también lo haría con su amigo pelirrojo.

-Arthur debe estar por llegar-le explico a la chica-dijo que vendría antes-se el acerco y le susurro-su debilidad son las cosas muggles-le contó riendo y negando-no le tomes en cuenta.

-oh no se preocupe-le contesto la ojimiel-de hecho, le tengo un trato al señor Weasley-la mujer sonrió.

-desde que supimos de ti, Arthur no para de hablar de que quiere tener una niñita-Hermione sonrió ante esto.

-no se apresuren-le contesto-todo llega a su tiempo-Molly sonrió, cuando se escucho la chimenea..

-Hola Familia- se escucho la voz de un hombre, sin duda Arthur Weasley

-Papá- dijeron los niños y lo fueron a saludar.

-Buenas Cariño-le saludo a su esposa-hermione, que bueno que llegaste

-gracias por recibirme en su hogar .

-dime Arthur-le contesto el hombre saludándole.

-dejemos el bla bla y vamos a cenar-todos se fueron a sentar, menos Hermione que le ayudo a la señora Weasley a servir

-asi que eras hija de muggles-le dijo el señor Weasley-Hermione asintio

-porque eras?-pregunto Percy

-es que mis padres fallecieron-le contesto la castaña.

-lo siento-bajo la cabeza el niño.

-no se preocupen-les indico- por cierto Arthur-le llamo la atención al hombre que la miro-me he dado cuenta de su interés en las cosas no mágicas-le confirmo a lo que el hombre asintio-como se, en el mundo mágico no hay tiendas donde hayan artículos del otro mundo, y mas de alguna persona estará interesada en eso, ¿No ha pensado en colocar una tienda de cosas muggles?

-la verdad, lo he pensado-le contesto el hombre-pero para eso necesito mucho dinero y con esta numerosa familia se me haría difícil.

-pero si lo tuviera lo haría-pregunto la chica.

-por supuesto-le contesto-pero ya sabes el problema que tengo.

-no se diga mas-le contesto la castaña a lo que la miraron extrañada- yo te puedo proporcionar ese dinero.

-oh! No podría-le dijo el hombre

-seria un préstamo, y bueno después de que yo saliera de Hogwarts-le explico-mas que nada por lo de ustedes saben

-Hermione es que no podríamos pagarte-le dijo la señora Weasley

-Molly, por lo menos piénsenlo-les pidió-además todavía faltan unos meses.

Siguieron la comida, y llego la noche. El fin de semana pasó muy rápido. Hermione estudio lo necesario ya que esa prueba en su tiempo ya la había dado. Con los pequeños también paso su rato, no le sorprendió el que les gustara tanto el quidditch, incluso a Percy, ella solo los vigilaba ya que como todos sabían odiaba los deportes, y como no tenían escobas ella les encantaba palos de madera para que volaran. Charlie era igual de travieso que los gemelos, al parecer ellos eran lo que el les enseñaba. Bill y Percy eran los tranquilos, les gustaba leer, y le pedían a ella que les enseñara. A pesar de que Bill cada vez que podía le decía cumplidos, era bastante agradable. Y los gemelos eran los gemelos, tal cual los conocía en el futuro, desordenados, y cada vez que podían hacer una travesura no lo dudaban, se las ingeniaban para hacerlas a pesar de sus cortos añitos, 1 y medio.

Sin duda, ese fin de semana le había servido bastante, incluso tomo la decisión de escuchar a Sirius, no regresaría con el, pero no quería que pelearan. Le dolía lo que el le hizo pero lo que le dijo James le hizo reflexionar las cosas. Quizás no todo fue como le dijeron.

-espero te vaya bien en tus éxtasis-le dijo Molly abrazándola de despedía

-gracias por todo Molly-le dijo la chica-espero volver pronto

-las puertas de esta casa estarán abiertas para ti-le dijo Arthur también despidiéndose-los chicos han quedado fascinados contigo

-y a mi me a encantado conocerlos- comenzó a darle un beso a cada uno de los chicos-y piensen mi propuesta-les pidió

-lo haremos, quizás pronto seamos socios-le dijo el hombre

-nada me haría mas feliz-tomo su bolso y se coloco dentro de la chimenea-ha sido mas que agradable este fin fe semana con ustedes-le dijo de modo de despedida, para agregar tomando polvos Flú-_Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts_-y desapareció en llamas verdes la chica

-ya llegas-le dijo el anciano- te esperaba para mañana en la mañana

-si, es que asi podré estudiar por ultima vez- dijo saludando a su "padrino"-iré a mi sala común.

-te tengo una muy buena noticia antes de que te vayas-le dijo el anciano, ella lo miro escéptica-ya se destruyeron los Horrocruxes-ella sonrió nostálgica

-eso significa que la guerra esta próxima-el anciano sonrió triste y asintio- todavía me quedan cosas por hacer, espero la próxima reunión-

-será el martes, luego del éxtasis de DCAO-le comento-hay conoceremos a los nuevos miembros

-hasta mañana-le dijo

-hasta mañana y buena suerte-ella sonrió, ese hombre sabia mas de lo que indicaba, camino hacia su sala común, al llegar vio a los merodeadores que la miraron, ella paso de largo a su habitación donde dejo sus cosas y bajo rápidamente, se sentó frente a los chicos y dijo.

-Chicos déjennos solos a Sirius y a mi por favor-todos se levantaron extrañados, James la saludo y se retiro dándole una palmada a su amigo, Lily solo salio, al igual que Remus. En cuanto quedaron solos, Hermione miro a su ex -novio y le dijo

-Habla Sirius, quiero escuchar tu versión del asunto-el aludido sonrió, eso significaba que ella lo podría perdonar, que ella realmente lo quería.

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado…besos a todos **

**Se aceptan review anónimos (gracias floh)**

**DAniiBlack**


	11. oportunidad

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, solo algunos, LA GRAN MAYORIA SON DE J. K. ROWLING**

**Hola a todo el mundo, siento la tardanza pero es que leí nuevamente el libro seis, para poder leer el siete y como siempre me la llore toda con la muerte de Dumbledore. Aparte que el cole, las últimas notas, el paseo de curso todo junto. **

**Gracias como siempre a todos aquellos que me dejaron un rev, y como sin ellos esto no existiría, es dedicado para ustedes.**

**PADDYALE:** me alegra que te gustara, creo que eres nueva :d leyendo por lo menos, espero te guste este capi.

**JAZMINBLACK:** prima, ajajja se que siempre les contesto los rev, pero es importante mencionarlas en el fic, besos, ojala te guste, y espero no te hayas enredado con las "visiones" ajaj.

FLOH BLACK: que bueno saber que te guste, es genial saber que lo sigas, espero no lo dejes

**VIKTOR JOS KRUM:** ajaj Uf el único que me dice lo que esta mal, espero no encuentre errores en este capi, aajja, es broma, gracias de todas formas, espero que lo que no te guste me lo comentes, un beso, sigue tu fic

**N: ELEKTRA:** espero hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños, creo que incluso puse la canción en el rev que te devolví, dedicado para ti este fic sobretodo, como regalo, y espero te guste

**CAMISLAFANN:** camii, que bueno te estés poniendo al día con el capi, Molly todavía no esta embarazada, faltan unos meses recodemos que estamos en marzo del 79, Hermione pronto comenzara con malestares, porque ella deberías estará en la guatita de su mama. Uf en el otro capi tratare de aclararlo. Besos

**FAY MALFOY:** ajja la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza que me digan que les gusta como escribo, pienso que solo lo dicen por compromiso :D espero que te guste el capi, un besote

Este video lo encontré por ahí, es como un making off de la peli 6 es cortito ojala les guste

H t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v h L K b a d s O m j o

Es todo junto sin espacios, si no pudieron verla me avisan con su correo y les mando el link

**Capitulo 11, OPORTUNIDAD**

-¿en serio me quieres escuchar?-pregunto todo ilusionado el ojigris, mientras ella se frotaba las manos inquieta

-si Sirius-le contesto ella-te quiero escuchar, James me dijo que…

-ahh, tenia que estar metido el cierto-pregunto el exaltándose-siempre lo pones a el, si James dijo esto, si James hizo eso

-TE RECUERDO QUE NO HE SIDO YO LA QUE SE A ACOSTADO CON OTRO CUANDO HEMOS ESTADO JUNTOS -le grito la castaña enojada por la actitud del chico-sin contar que estaba en el hospital

-no me acuerdo de nada-dijo el bajando la cabeza y cambiando el tema-desperté y estaba con ella –miro a los ojos de la castaña para ver su reacción, ella solo lo miraba-te prometo que no me acuerdo, de echo no se si llego a pasar algo-ella no decía nada, solo escuchaba-se que suena entupido y que solo pasa en los libros, o cuentos pero es la verdad-estaba nervioso se le notaba, ella lo notaba lo que la hacia dudar mas-¿me crees?-pregunto ya impaciente de que ella no dijera nada

-¿Cómo se que has cambiado?-el la escuchaba-todos te conocían cuando eras un picaflor, si es que has dejado de serlo-el iba a defenderse pero ella no lo dejo- sabes lo que me han dicho todas las chicas y chicos con los que me e cruzado-ella se preocupo de que Sirius la mirara-las chicas dicen, "confórmate con ser la que mas a durado" o"¿pensaste que ibas a durar toda la vida?"; y los chicos me miraban con pena o me decían de que no era la primera a la que el GRAN SIRIUS BLACK le ponía los cuernos.

-Hermione tu no eres como todas-le dijo el levantándose y acercándose a ella-por favor dame una oportunidad, solo una-ella se levanto del sillón alejándose de el

-tu sabias que no podía tener nada con nadie, eres de los pocos que sabe las razones-el asintio, entendiendo que era por lo del futuro-además celos de James, de JAMES, tu mejor amigo, hermano, el que te acogió cuando te fuiste de tu casa-el reflexiono sus palabras-el que me pidió que hablara contigo, porque no quería verte mal, porque el si confiaba en ti- el se volvió a sentar tomándose la cabeza con sus manos- entiéndeme el es el padre de mi mejor amigo, es idéntico a el-se acerco a el ahora, y le tomo las manos agregando- creo que no te había contado, pero tu eras el padrino de su hijo-Sirius la miro sonriendo-espero reflexiones bien de lo que te dije, me iré a dormir.

Sirius quedo pensativo, pero con la esperanza aun viva ya que ella no se había enojado, si se hubiese quedado callado respecto a lo de James quizás ya estarían juntos. Maldiciendo, teniendo en mente las palabras de Hermione y con la clara opción de disculparse con su amigo, subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, sin esperar al resto de los merodeadores ya que no quería estar expuesto a una entrevista.

Hermione por su parte subió las escaleras bastante optimista, le dolió su desconfianza hacia James, y si seguía ella no podría volver con Sirius, no iba a permitir que la amistad entre ellos dos se viera terminada por ella, por muy egocéntrica que sonara. Sin mucho mas que pensar se fue a la cama, lo único que quería era dormir porque al otro día serian sus éxtasis de transformaciones y necesitaba estar despejada. Sin mas se quedo dormida, sin siquiera ver cuando llego Lily.

AL otro día Hermione se levanto temprano, ducho, vistió, y bajo corriendo prácticamente las escaleras y asi mismo avanzo hasta el gran comedor .Como hacia normalmente se fue a la mesa de las serpientes para desayunar con su amigo Severus, quien la saludo con una sonrisa, ella como siempre le contó todo lo que le había pasado incluso la platica con Sirius.

-piensas volver con el entonces-pregunto sin mirarla, como si fuera casual

-no se Sev-apoyando su mejilla en su mano, con el codo sobre la mesa dio un gran suspiro-le quiero, y le creo

-¿después de lo que te hizo? ¿Ustedes lo Gryffindor no tienen orgullo?-ella lo miro volviendo a suspirar-¿es que piensas que no lo volverá a hacer?

-Severus, yo de verdad lo vi arrepentido y sus palabras me parecieron sinceras, James además me lo a confirmado y yo confió en el

-claro todo tiene que ver con Potter-dijo celoso el pelinegro, cada vez le costaba mas esconder sus sentimientos-pero bueno es tu vida, espero no decirte en un tiempo mas "te lo dije"

-no lo harás-dijo ella sonriendo-y como estas para el éxtasis-pregunto para cambiar de tema, dándole una gran mordida a su tostada

-bien por supuesto, las transformaciones no son lo mió, pero he estudiado todo muy bien, creo que si necesitare ayuda para trasformar los pajarillos esos

-yo te ayudo luego del desayuno, asi que apresurémonos-siguieron conversando, hasta que se acabo su tazón de leche. Se levantaron y cuando estaban cruzando las puertas frente a ella estaba Peter quien la miro unos segundos y le dijo

-podemos hablar-ella lo miro analizándolo y dijo

-Severus, ¿me esperas nuestra sala?-Snape asintio, sabiendo que se refería a la sala de menesteres, que ella le había enseñado-Dime Peter o prefieres que te diga Pettigrew

-No….yo-el chico era tímido, de seguro lo que le diría le costaba trabajo debido al silencio que tenia hace unos minutos

-si no tienes nada que decir, me voy-ella comenzó a caminar pero el la detuvo del brazo

-lo siento-ella lo miro extrañada, ya había perdido las esperanzas respecto al chico, creía que lo había perdido, quizás no todo estaba mal, quizás si podía salvarle la vida a Lily y a James, si es que la guerra no se adelantaba.-siento como te trate, pero esa chica…bueno ella

-ella te utilizo?-pregunto adivinando las palabras del castaño

-se que suena ridículo pero yo…yo nunca había tenido suerte con las chicas y ella era muy linda-el no dijo mas, Hermione lo había abrazado, nunca recibía esas muestras de cariño, sus padres eran unos magos muy fríos, que constantemente viajaban y nunca tenia contacto con ellos, o casi nunca. Con los merodeadores era raro, ya que el siempre era el que andaba detrás nunca fueron muy afectivos, si les debía mucho, ya que si podía confiar en ellos

-No digas nada Pet-Peter sonrió ante ese sobrenombre, hacia tiempo que nadie lo llamaba asi- solo tienes que disculparte con tus amigos, los chicos han estado muy inquietos sin ti-ella sabia que eso era cierto, James se lo había comentado. No sabia si estaba en lo correcto, pero este Peter era tan diferente al que conoció en el futuro, este era uno al que daban ganas de protegerlo, parecía un chico de menos edad, no representaba para nada sus 17 años. Sabia que los chicos pensaban lo mismo, por eso en todas las bromas le dejaban lo mas fácil; ella cuando estaba con Harry y Ron, Remus les contó que el que menos participaba era Peter, ahora entendía el porque, bueno sumándole el que era un poco torpe, un poco de Neville había en ese chico-ahora si me disculpas tengo a Severus esperándome, que bueno que razonaras, espero te arregles con los chicos-y se fue sin decir mas, dejando a un silencioso Castaño.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al séptimo piso, tuvo que tener cuidado con Peeves que deambulaba por esos lados. Y a esa hora no tenia que andar en ese piso, sumándole el que no estaba con los merodeadores, que eran íntimos con ese fantasma. En cuanto se salio de su vista corrió a la pared, se paseo tres veces enfrente y apareció una gran puerta de roble con tallados extraños, entro y vio a su amigo con quien paso la primera hora del día conversando.

_Minutos luego de que Hermione se levantara_

James se desesperezaba en su cama, froto sus ojos con flojera. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Remus a su lado, en frente Peter y a Sirius saliendo de la ducha, solo con un pantalón, pero con una toalla secando su cabello mientras tarareaba una canción.

-estas contento hoy-y sonrió, mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a el y se sentaba en el borde ed su cama-¿Qué pasa canuto?

-Cornamenta, me vengo a disculpar-el chico de ojos castaños lo miro expectante-he estado desconfiando de ti, por lo de Hermione, se que es entupido pero ella siempre te nombra…no se, estaba celoso-vio que James comenzó a reír-de que te ríes-pregunto frunciendo el ceño-esto no es gracioso, sabes que soy malo disculpándome

-ajajja…lo siento…no…no…jaja…no lo puedo evitar-decía entre risas, causando una sonrisa en la cara del ojigris

-ya para-y le tiro una almohada, el chico se calmo, y dejo de reírse-porque te ríes

-es que yo ya lo sabia, era obvio-el volvió a fruncir el ceño-si Hermione me lo había comentado, luego de una sesión de besos-Sirius comenzó a enrojecer-estoy bromeando, pero en serio ya me lo había comentado-entonces que paso anoche-pregunto entusiasta y con una sonrisa, mirando como Remus se desperezaba

-bueno no me ha dicho mucho, me dejo explicarle y eso-James levantó una ceja-en un principio me dijo que tu le habías dicho algo, y ahí fue donde le hice una escena de celos

-DE CELOS!!-le grito Remus-no puedo creerlo

-deja-le tiro una almohada a Remus-y me ha dicho que no tenía que desconfiar de ti y eso

-Que romántico-Remus hizo un gesto con sus manos en su corazón y pestañeando rápidamente, mientras James dijo eso

-Oh, déjenme-pidió canuto, a lo que todos bajaron a la sala de estar, para conversar un rato antes del examen.

Eran las nueve con 10 minutos, y todos los alumnos de séptimo año estaban en

Filas, sentado uno tras otro. Hermione escribía sin parar mientras se mordía el labio inferior parecía que su pluma se desgastaría; asi mismo estaba Lily, con la diferencia que no se mordía nada, mas bien movía con nerviosismo su pie derecho; Remus escribía con tranquilidad, parecía muy seguro de si mismo; James escribía, luego miraba a su alrededor y volvía a escribir, era cómico; Sirius después de un rato de mirar a la castaña, comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

El ambiente estaba tenso, el silencio era aterrador, solo se escuchaba el rasgueo de las plumas, o cuando volteaban alguna hoja.

Luego de una hora Hermione ya había terminado. Esa prueba no la había dado en el tiempo que debía, ya que no asistió a Hogwarts en séptimo curso, cuando resulto el ataque ellos habían llegado hace poco. Miro a su entorno, vio a todos muy concentrados, Severus estaba en la última hoja al parecer, los merodeadores se veían bien, excepto Peter, que al parecer estaba muy complicado. Lily tenia su pie temblando.

Los noventa minutos ya pasaron, y la profesora Mcgonagall convoco los exámenes y todos volaron a su escritorio.

-pueden salir, tienen la tarde libre. A las cuatro vendrá la gente que evaluara la practica.-todos se levantaron, algunos con pesadez-pero los que son mas inteligentes sabrán ocupar este tiempo- Nadie la escucho, todos habían salido rápidamente del salón.

Todos iban comentando como les fue, Hermione se acerca Snape que estaba solo

-como te fue-le pregunto a su amigo

-mas o menos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- lo necesito para ser profesor, con un aceptable paso-y tu

-a mi me fue bien, me gusta Transformaciones-se encogió de hombros-voy donde los chicos nos vemos en la tarde-el asintio y siguió su camino, mientras ella se acercaba donde Sirius y James que discutían algo con Peter, quien a su lado tenia a Remus y Lily. Se acerco para escuchar mejor

-Crees que será asi como asi-pregunto James-éramos amigos, nos cambiaste por aquella serpiente

-cometí un error-dijo Peter, nunca lo había visto enfrentarse a los chicos- a Sirius no le dijeron nada

-yo no estuve insultando a los hijos de muggles-le rectifico el ojigris

-chicos el se disculpo conmigo-dijo Hermione a lo que todos la miraron y se hizo un silencio que fue roto por Lily

-se los dije-la pelirroja abrazo a Peter por los hombros-a mi también me pidió perdón, yo no se ustedes pero si eran tan amigos pueden perdonarle esto. Se que a mi me llamo Sangre sucia, pero disculpándome con Hermione, lo que hizo Sirius estuvo igual de feo.

-Lily, no es lo mismo-le dijo James

-hagan lo que quieran, solo que el ya hizo lo que debía-dijo Lily que se fue en cuanto termino la discusión. Peter también se marcho.

-voy con Lily, vamos Remus-le pregunto James al castaño, quien asintio. Y se perdieron por los pasillos.

-que dices tu-le pregunto a la ojimiel-que hubiéramos echo en el futuro

-No Sirius-ella negó- no diré nada, se demasiado para poder opinar-el se asusto pero la abrazo.

-tranquila-dijo para besarle la frente-vamos a caminar-y juntos salieron a los jardines donde conversaron de lo que había pasado durante el día. Nadie sabia que decir

Cuando ya era el tiempo de la evaluación practica, llegaron tres personas del ministerio expertas en transformaciones para la evaluación. El gran comedor estaba divido en tres salas a puertas cerradas y una sala donde estaban todos los alumnos. Y un hombre rechoncho, bajito y calvo dijo

-hicimos una lista al azar, empezaremos por James Potter, Severus Snape y Augusto Avery-todos estaban en silencio, desearon suerte a James y Hermione también a Severus, luego de unos treinta minutos salio una mujer alta de cabello canoso que dijo

-Christine Finigan, Lily Evans y Joseph Zabini-al igual que los anteriores pasaron. Al parecer nadie podía salir del gran comedor y los que daban la evaluación salían por una puerta trasera o algo asi, cuando terminaron que fue más pronto que los anteriores, salio otra mujer baja delgada muy joven de cabello rojo que dijo:

- Hermione Chevalier, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black-inmediatamente las miradas femeninas se olvidaron de la situación y se comían con los ojos al ultimo. Pero Hermione no presto atención a eso, lo que la hizo pensar fue que Peter no estaba-Peter Pettigrew se encuentra en el salón-pregunto la mujer nuevamente, pero nada ella se extraño, anoto algo en una libreta y dijo-Remus Lupin-y siguió asi durante el día.

Se juntaron todos en su sala común, para platicar acerca de cómo les había ido. Peter no apareció en todo el día, estaban preocupados aunque no lo demostrara. Hermione trato de no pensar nada malo, y solo espero. Cuando la sala común estaba vacía, solo con Sirius y Hermione debido a que todos se encontraban en sus camas, la castaña se acerco al chico y le dijo

- te daré una oportunidad-el se levanto de golpe-pero pobre de ti que me falles-dijo sonriendo a lo que el la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella-Pero si no me bajas lo volveré a pensar-el paro abruptamente sonriendo

-Gracias Hermione, de verdad que no te decepcionare-se acerco a ella para besarla pero ella se corrió-el la miro extrañado y ella sonrió malévolamente y le dijo

-ese beso te lo tienes que ganar- y con un guiño salio disparada escaleras arriba al dormitorio de las chicas.

**Uff, me a costado escribirlo, encuentro que no me quedo muy bueno, pero se los dejo a ustedes **

_**Acepto todo tipo de rev, anónimos, saludos, largos, cortos, pero sobre todo largos ajaj**_

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**


	12. Mala noticia

_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling en gran mayoría_

_Saludos Valery xD_

Aquí el capi 12 saludos a los que me dejaron rev (fueron 10 asi que toy feliz)

**camislafann** Mar del plata, que lindo, espero te lo hayas pasado estupendo, y que bueno que te pongas al día con los fics xD en este capi vas a saber que ocurre con Peter y como van en su relación Sirius y Herm. Totalmente de acuerdo en como te pone el amor ajajja uff, pero dicen que si no es loco, no es amor.

**N. Elektra**Veras a Sirius en este capi, y que nadie cambia totalmente ejej, veras también el mensaje qu le manda molly a Hermione uff espero te guste este capi besos

**Mae Black**espero no haber demorado en actualizar, gracias por escoger la historia para seguirla, ojala te guste el capi, y me dejes un rev xD besos

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**ajaja muy expresivo tu rev, pero se me hizo costumbre saludarlos en la historia asi que no serás la excepción, ojala te guste el capi…besos

**LadyBlacky**al parecer Remus no te podrá consolar toda la vida ajaj, este capi te lo dedico, por tu siempre sentido del humor. Por como me subes el animo cuando me desesperó por no saber que escribir, por siempre darte el tiempo de escribir un rev largo, gracias en serio. Un Beso

**floh black**gracias por el rev, un beso y espero te guste mucho este capi, tiernita ajaj adiós

**Jazmin-Black**ajajja me habías dejado ultra metida con hp7, ya lo estoy leyendo, lei la mitad ayer, no podía parar de leer, Peter? Mmm veras lo que ocurre con el en este capi, también esta como va evolucionando la pareja principal. Besos ojala te guste

**Naemii**ajajja gracias por el rev, que bueno te gustara el capi anterior, y espero que te guste este, un beso

**mani-weasley**no te preocupes ninguno de mis fics lo dejare, espero te guste este capi y no te desilusiones, nos leemos, besos

**tatis**ajaj gracias por el rev, créeme que he recibido rev mucho mas cortos, aunque no me quejo ya que lo bueno es que se toman el tiempo de hacerlo, besos y abrazos

**Capitulo 12, MALA NOTICIA**

Tenían reunión con los de la orden, en la mañana habían sido los éxtasis de DCAO nunca le fue estupendamente en ese ramo pero con lo del ED y la guerra estaba segura de que obtendría una buena calificación.

Hermione camino hasta la oficina del director, que era donde seria la reunión. Iba atrasada de seguro al gran mayoría ya estaría ahí. En cuanto llego vio a los chicos

-lamento la tardanza-se disculpo la castaña

-no importa hermione-le dijo Molly- como has estado

-bien gracias

-los chicos hablan de ti todo el día-la ojimiel sonrió

-tu también eres parte de la orden-le pregunto Sirius –porque no me contaste

-no lo se-se encogió de hombros ella

-ahora que estamos todos, tenemos varios puntos que aclarar-dijo Dumbledore, ganándose la mirada de todos-primero darle la bienvenida a los tres nuevos miembros, la señorita Lily Evans, el señor James Potter y el señor Sirius Black-los tres estaban sonriendo- en segundo lugar los Horrocruxes fueron destruidos-hubo un murmullo general-y una mala noticia, el señor Peter Pettigrew a desaparecido del colegio-los chicos se miraron entre ellos, Sirius y James se sentían culpables, no habían siquiera perdonado al chico, y luego de eso fue que no se vio mas-No sabemos que ha sido lo que le paso, creo que si fue al éxtasis escrito de Transformaciones, pero luego se le perdió el contacto-Hermione levanto la mano-si

-que pasara ahora que se destruyeron los Horrocruxes-todos la miraban atentos-digo, esto es lo que desencadenara la guerra

-eso es cierto, aunque trataremos de que no haya guerra y atacar por detrás-le contesto Moody-no queremos tener mas perdidas

-asi es, tenemos que averiguar donde es que se esconden y ahí atacar-le continuo Dumbledore-en la semana se enteraran en profundidad de lo que estamos hablando-dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos

-perdón la interrupción, pero todos vamos a atacar-pregunto la castaña

-si, necesitamos las máximas fuerzas

-pero Albus, son muy jóvenes aun-dijo Molly

-perdón Molly, pero yo si estoy capacitada para esta guerra-le dijo Hermione

-Molly querida, ellos también pueden estar-le dijo Dumbledore-piensa que mientras menos seamos, menos posibilidades de ganar, y ellos son parte del futuro- la mujer pelirroja solo asintio-Alastor, cuento contigo para las averiguaciones-el hombre asintio-creo que hasta aquí llega la reunión-todos se levantaron-y ustedes cuatro preocúpense de sus éxtasis primeramente-luego le hizo una seña a la castaña-Hermione tu serás la encargada de ponerlos al día con todo

-si profesor, yo lo hago

-pueden retirarse-Lily y James iban abrazados y en silencio, Sirius abrazo a Hermione por la cintura, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de caracol.

-donde creen que este Peter-pregunto Sirius

-no lo se-dijo James-pero es extraño, como desaparecería asi como asi

-tu que dices Herm-pregunto Sirius

-no se, pero tengo la impresión de que tiene algo que ver con la sly esa-dijo recelosa

-bueno, no se, seria extraño-dijo el ojigris

-no la defiendas Black-le dijo Hermione separando el brazo que tenia Sirius en sus caderas

- no la defiendo, es solo que seria entupido-se defendió el chico abrazando a su novia por lo hombros.

-además que estas hablando de secuestro-dijo la pelirroja-algo sumamente grave, porque alguien querría secuestrar a Peter-la castaña la miro, increíble como podía ser confiada esa chica pensó-Herm, porque no nos cuentas acerca de los horrocruxes-cambiando de tema Lily

-creo que no es el lugar adecuado…vengan, iremos al cuarto de menesteres-tomo la mano de Sirius y James la de Lily, corriendo fueron los pasillos hasta el séptimo piso, se paseo tres veces frente a la una pared pensando en _un lugar seguro y cómodo donde hablar, _frente a ellos apareció una gran puerta de roble, muy conocida por la castaña, entraron a una sala un tanto oscura iluminada por algunas velas y una gran chimenea, frente a esta habían cojines para sentarse. Tomaron asiento en parejas y Hermione comenzó a hablar- Los Horrocruxes son parte de tu alma

-¿parte de tu alma?-dijo Lily-¿dividir tu alma? Es eso posible

-si que es posible, pero a un gran costo-los chicos la miraban expectantes- Voldemort creo siete Horrocruxes, existiendo un horrocrux ni el maleficio de muerte logra matarte totalmente, tu cuerpo lo destruye pero tu alma queda intacta.

-hablaste de un costo-dijo James- cual es

-para crearlos necesitas asesinar a una persona-Lily se tapo la boca aterrada y James la abrazo por atrás

-como es posible que exista gente asi, todo por alcanzar la inmortalidad-dijo Lily saliendo de su asombro

-y dijiste que eran 7-agrego Sirius

-si, eran 7, el tema es que ya están destruidos y la hora de atacar a llegado, ahora Voldemort esta vulnerable-todos la miraron expectantes-Aunque no podemos fiarnos de ello, ya que no podemos negar de que es poderoso y que conoce maleficios de los cuales nosotros no sabemos. Aun asi no debemos desanimarnos, tenemos que pensar en nuestro futuro-James y Lily se miraron, y Sirius miro a Herm quien le dio una sonrisa-todos estamos aquí por algo, yo llegue aquí por una razón y creo que esa razón tiene que ver con todo esto

-Si-dijo Lily-esa llegada tuya no fue casual a Hogwarts, y el que pasaras por tantas-tomo una de las manos de la castaña-creo que no te había dado las gracias por todo, desde que llegaste han pasado cosas maravillosas-James la miraba sonriente-a Remus lo ayudaste bastante con su problema peludo como dicen los chicos-Hermione no reprimió una risa-Nosotros estamos juntos, si no me hubieras ayudado nunca hubiera aceptado a este-James le miro con el ceño fruncido- Sirius seria el mismo egocéntrico y pedante de siempre

-gracias por los cumplidos-dijo sarcástico el ojigris

-Lily no están asi, con lo de Remus fue casual, yo no estaba segura de llegar aquí y cualquier persona que supiera o conociese lo gran persona que es hubiera hecho lo mismo; respeto a ti y a James, créeme que igualmente estarían juntos; Sirius iba algún día a cambiar- dijo sonriendo

-no te quites crédito-le dijo la pelirroja-eres una linda persona, por fuera y dentro

-sobre todo por fuera-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-además somos pocas las lindas e inteligentes-dijo haciendo un gesto coqueto, todos rieron ante eso

-veo que la egocéntria se pega-dijo Hermione y James le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia

-si que son sentimentales las mujeres-Lily le tiro un cojín a Sirius, y asi comenzó una batalla de almohadas.

Pasaron unos minutos mas en el lugar, luego se dirigieron a su sala común. Era tarde asi que fueron directamente a la cama, Hermione todavía pensaba en Peter y su extraño desaparecido, pensando en el se quedo totalmente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó de muy buen humor, a pesar de lo del merodeador perdido, la conversación con los chicos el día anterior le había al grado bastante la existencia. Se coloco su uniforme como normalmente lo hacia, ese día tenia el éxtasis de pociones, lo único bueno es que solo era preparar alguna poción que seria designada. Bajo temprano y se encontró con Sirius, quien al verla le dio un beso en los labios

-mmm, sabes a pasta de dientes-dijo haciendo reír a Hermione-no vamos

-si vamos-tomados de las manos bajaron al Gran comedor, bajo la mirada de envidia de las chicas y las de admiración de los varones. Hermione tomo un vaso de jugo de calabaza mientras Sirius se untaba una tostada con mermelada. A los minutos comenzó a llegar el correo, a Sirius como era costumbre le llegaron cartas de sus admiradoras

-creo que tendré que confiscar esas cartas-dijo riendo Hermione

-no será necesario-con un hechizo quemo todas las cartas bajo la mirada de chicas decepcionadas

-eres muy cruel, sabias eso-le dijo mione, pero el le guiño un ojo mientras mordía su tostada.

Hermione recibió, como pasaba normalmente, el diario el profeta. Con sumo cuidado lo abrió y lo que vio la dejo espantada, una foto de un chico conocido estaba en la portada, el vaso que tenía en la mano resbalo y cayó al suelo

-Dios mione aprende a desayunar-le dijo James que venia llegando, pero la cara que ella tenia hizo que preguntara-¿Qué ocurre?-ella a modo de respuesta le entrego el periódico mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos, en varias mesas habían caras de horror. James tomo el periódico inmediatamente y leyó, quedando con la misma cara de Mione. Sirius que no entendía nada le arrebato el papel de su mano y leyó **"**_**ASESINATO o SUICIDIO**_**"** debajo del encabezado aparecía una foto de su antiguo amigo, dio vueltas las hojas para leer el artículo: _En los alrededores del pueblo de Hogsmade, fue encontrado ayer en la noche el cuerpo del estudiante de Hogwarts Peter Pettigrew. La marca tenebrosa estaba en el cielo, exactamente arriba del callejón donde fue encontrado el cuerpo del joven, no había señales de forcejeo. El crimen fue hecho con la varita de la misma persona, por lo cual no lleva a preguntar ¿Suicidio o Asesinato? _ No necesito seguir leyendo. Sirius no se dio cuenta de que le director estaba enfrente de la mesa de profesores y al parecer estaba diciendo algo

-…que esto no los alerte. Todos los alumnos serán registrados para mayor seguridad, pueden seguir con su desayuno-En la mesa de los Griffindor no lo podía creer, estaban concientes de la existencia de mortifagos pero nunca les había llegado por algo tan cercano. Lily que había llegado junto a Remus estaba llorando desconsolada mientras era abrazada por su novio quien no decía nada. Remus estaba estupefacto, de los tres el era el que le tenia mas paciencia a Colagusano, Sirius sentía la mano de Hermione apretando la suya en señal de apoyo.

Fue un desayuno bastante silencioso, les informaron que los funerales serian el fin de semana, ya que el cuerpo todavía estaba en observaciones.

AL pasar las horas llego el examen de pociones, eso hizo que se distrajeran un poco todos.

La orden seguía buscando el lugar donde podría estar Voldemort; los éxtasis fueron ya tomados dejando a mas de uno con los nervios de punta; el funeral de Peter se llevo a cabo donde solo asistieron los alumnos de Hogwarts ya que sus padres no se vieron nunca; Hermione sufría desmayos algo que preocupaba al resto, por que no era común. La clases pronto terminarían, solo quedaba el baile de fin de año, todos estaban inquietos por ello, era su ultima semana en Hogwarts, que mas que un colegio fue su hogar, había salida a Hogsmade para quienes no tenían listos sus trajes, Lily iba con Hermione y Meggan quien estaba demasiado amiga de Remus

-y como impresionaras tu a Remus Meggan-dijo riendo Lily al ver que la chica rubia se sonrojaba

-ja…ja-dijo la chica-no tengo porque impresionar a Remus

-oh!, si que tienes que impresionar a Remsie-dijo Lily

-no le digas asi-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-además lo defiendes-Agrego Lily

-eres imposible, te hizo mal estar con James-le fijo Meggan sacándole la lengua a Lily-vamos a Comprar los vestidos ya por favor-pidió

-yo lo tengo-dijo Lily

-aun asi vamos-dijo Hermione. Estuvieron como una hora eligiendo, ya que o eran muy rojos, muy oscuros, muy claros, muy sofisticados, muy caros o muy estrafalarios. Cada una compro vestido según la opinión de las chicas.

-crees que le guste a James ese que escogí-preguntaba la pelirroja

-sabes que eres patética-le contesto Hermione a la chica, haciendo reír a Meggan-Pero Meggan, en serio que pretendes con nuestro Remus-La aludida paro de reír en el instante(N/a: jajá lo siento Valery, te quite a Remus ahora y era una opción tuya ajajajaj)

-Pero porque te pones asi-le dijo Lily-segura de que yo era la patética-dijo Lily riendo

-vale, vale-dijo la rubia-me gusta si es verdad

-y desde cuando-preguntaron

-pues desde el año pasado-contesto-pero a el parecían importarle solo los estudios y sus amigos, nunca se le vio coqueteando con las chicas

-pues ahora si que coquetean –dijo riendo la pelirroja, aunque ella sabia que si Remus nunca demostraba quien le gustaba era por miedo al rechazo, por ser hombre lobo

-son una molestosas-se quejo la rubia-y tu como estas con Sirius

-Sirius es…-la castaña suspiro-es Sirius, se que me quiere aunque no lo diga mucho, por eso cada vez que lo hace es especial

-peeeero-Agrego Meggan

-pero sigue siendo igual de…-hizo un gesto como de estar buscando la palabra indicada-

-mujeriego-dijo Lily-caliente

-ardiente-dijo Meggan

-no, yo…-volteo a mirar a Meggan-porque dices eso

-fue una de las conquistas de Sirius-dijo Lily como si fuera obvio

-oh-fue lo que dijo Hermione

-pero fue hace mucho-agrego la rubia

-cuando-pregunta la castaña

-el año pasado-contesto

-es a eso que me refiero-les confeso a sus amigas-se que es algo del pasado, pero cuando voy a algún lado escucho como comentan de lo bueno que esta, que es muy bueno en la cama o cosas asi. Además de que ve a una chica linda y la mira de arriba abajo-suspiro-quizás ya este aburrido de la relación no se-Lily miro a Meggan rodando los ojos-a lo mejor no sabe como terminar conmigo, y si fuera asi lo entendería, dicen que no todo es para toda la vida

-son hombres Hermione-le dijo Meggan-no puedes pedirle que no miren a aquellas chicas lindas

-es igual, además ni siquiera me a pedido que vaya con el al baile

-pero es que eso no es necesario-le dijo Meggan-son novios

-estoy segura de que James si se lo pidió a Lily, no es asi-le pregunto a la pelirroja que no sabia que contestar

-bueno pues…-comenzó a decir Lily

-viste-le contesto Hermione-creo que lo mejor será ir a las tres escobas

En cuento llegaron vieron a los tres merodeadores riendo junto a dos chicas. Se aceraron para escuchar mejor

-y les digo que el entupido volteo todo su jugo en mi vestido-los chicos reían tontamente, mientras las chicas que estaban al los lados de Sirius con Remus y James en las esquinas contaban la anécdota-el problema es que el vestido era blanco, Merlín que vergüenza, se me traslucía todo-aseguraba la dueña de la historia que era una rubia.

-saben, no quiero presenciar nada de esto-les confeso Hermione a las chicas

-vamos Herm pueden ser amigas-le dijo Meggan

-claro amigas de los merodeadores-le dijo Lily sarcástica que se callo al ver que la rubia le hacia señas para que se callara

-esta bien-se sentaron Meggan junto a Remus que le sonrió, Lily junto a su novio que ni se percato de la llegada de las chicas, y Herm a un lado de lily

-y se te veía todo-pregunto Sirius aun entre risas y la chica asintio. Pidieron cervezas de mantequilla y conversaron entre ellas sin ser tomadas en cuenta por los chicos

-saben que-dijo la castaña echándose aire-me siento sofocada, porque mejor no nos vamos

-si será lo mejor-le contesto Lily-Meggan vienes-le pregunto a la rubia, quien asintio. Se levantaron y salieron del lugar, aun estaban un poco enfadadas por al falta de tacto de sus novios pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Cuando estaban saliendo del local, Herm se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y sus manos soltaron las bolsas que llevaba para colocarlas en su pecho, las chicas la miraron extrañadas

-Hermione me estas asustando-le dijo Lily

-te encuentras bien-pregunto Meggan entupidamente, sin saber que decir

-no….-respiraba entrecortadamente

-voy por ayuda-dijo Lily

-NO…-grito la castaña

-pero porque, voy por uno de los chicos-le dijo

-por…favor…no-dijo tratando de ponerse en pie-vamos a…colegio

-vamos llevémosla-dijo Meggan tomando las bolsas del suelo y ayudándola a ponerse en pie. La llevaron hasta el colegio directo a la enfermería, estuvieron un rato asi, hasta que llego el profesor Dumbledore

-que ha ocurrido-pregunto a las chicas-la señorita Popy me a mandado a llamar

-es Hermione profesor, estuvo agitada en Hogsmade-le contesto la pelirroja. Justo en el momento en que la enfermera salía y decía

-Albus, ven un momento-y el anciano le dijo

-estas chicas son de confianza-la enfermera asintio y agrego

-es extraño, es su corazón-le informo-es como si se desintegrara-le contó- es sumamente extraño, porque a pesar de ello, su corazón late igual que antes-Lily estaba a punto de llorar, y Meggan la abrazaba-ya esta estable no se agita, aunque prefiero dejarla aquí esta noche por si pasa algo-

-Si, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Dumbledore-esta despierta

-si, no le he dicho nada aun, quieres hablar con ella-le pregunto la enfermera

-si, luego que entren las señoritas, necesito hablar con ella en privado-dijo para entrar en la sala

-ya escucharon al director, esperen un momento-Meggan asintio

-señorita Granger-le dijo Albus a modo de saludo

-ya se me olvida que es ese mi apellido-dijo sonriendo la castaña

-como se siente-le pregunto el anciano

-mejor, no se lo que me paso, estos meses han sido demasiado extraños para mi

-bueno, me temí que algo como esto le pasara-la chica lo miro extrañada-lo que pasa es que en esta fecha usted debería estar en gestación, es por ello que su corazón se divide por asi llamarlo-le contó-claro que lo mas garbee o mejor dicho, mas preocupante va a ser el día en que usted supuestamente nace que seria el…

-19 de septiembre-le agrego preocupada la castaña

-exacto, por lo que le sugiero no este sola en esa semana-la chica asintio-cuídese y ahora la dejo porque hay dos personas que quieren verla-se despidió e hizo algo que nunca hacia, le dio un beso en la frente- por cierto Molly me a pedido que le informara que esta embarazada-la castaña sonrió, _**ese es RON,**_ pensó-numerosa familia la ellos- y se fue sonriendo, en el preciso momento que salio entraron corriendo una rubia y una pelirroja

-Como te sientes-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo…la castaña comenzó a reír

-bien-miro a la pelirroja que tenia los ojos un tanto rojos-Lily, guarda esas lagrimas para mi funeral-dijo riendo

-es que mione, nos tenias preocupadas-se defendió la chica-de verdad que fue para asustarse

-tranquilas ya estoy bien-les contesto. Conversaron toda la tarde, hasta que la enfermera las echo debido a la hora, en cuanto se fueron cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

_En la sala común_

-Merlín lily, nos tenían preocupados-dijo James tratando de besarla peor ella se movió-que ocurre

-que ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella levantando una ceja-¿Qué que ocurre?-volvió a preguntar

-tranquila Lily-le dijo Meggan mientras se sentaba junto a Remus

-no me tranquilizare, y te digo porque James- el chico la miro extrañado y esperando respuesta, mientras Sirius también le prestaba atención

-porque fuimos a las tres escobas donde dijimos íbamos a juntarnos, pero NO, sorprendentemente estaban tu y Sirius coqueteando con unas tipas-James la miro incrédulo

-ustedes nunca llegaron-le enfrento el chico de ojos café

-si que lo hicieron-contesto Remus

-y porque no nos avisaste-le susurro Sirius

-no tenia porque avisarles, me senté a tu lado y tu le sonreías como entupido a esa chica-le dijo Lily

-vamos no te pongas celosa Lily-le dijo James

-CELOSA!!...CELOSA YO!!-le grito Lily, siendo espectáculo para todos los Griffindor- no James, no estoy celosa, es otra cosa la que me tiene asi

-a si?, y según tu que es-le pregunto el merodeador enfadándose, entonces ella se volteo donde Sirius y le pregunto

-Sirius, ¿sabes donde esta mione?-le pregunto con la voz mas angelical que tenia, y el chico dijo

-con quejicus supongo-dijo el ojigris a modo de respuesta

-con Severus, ja, ojala fuera eso-le dijo Lily, en esa parte James y Sirius se miraron preocupados, y Remus miraba a Meggan preguntando

-ella esta en la enfermería chicos-le dijo pacientemente Meggan

-¿Cómo que en la enfermería?-pregunto Remus

-cuando salimos de las tres escobas, fue porque dijo que tenia calor, y en cuanto pisamos fuera se sentó en suelo y comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente, la trajimos al colegio inmediatamente y la enfermera dijo que tenia al extraño, no recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo

-dijo algo de que su corazón se estaba dividiendo o desintegrando, pero que latía con normalidad-dijo Lily mucho mas tranquila-ahora no pueden ir, a cerrado al enfermería, y ya saben como esta este ultimo tiempo con los hechizos protectores, tendrán que verla mañana

-y porque no nos avisaron-dijo Sirius sentado en un sofá

-porque ella no quiso-le dijo Meggan-dijo que han estado un poco distantes, que tu ni siquiera le has pedido que vayan al baile juntos

-Porque no lo has hecho canuto-le pregunto James

-Merlín cornamenta, somos novios, no tengo porque pedírselo-dijo exasperándose el ojigris

-si que debes hacerlo-le dijo Meggan-creo que yo me voy a dormir-le dio un beso a todos-buenas noches-y desapareció por las escaleras que dan al dormitorio de las chicas.

**Y Que tal, uff, la quise subir hoy porque es una fecha hiper especial para todo el mundo y por eso. Espero les haya gustado, trate de sacrle un poco del tema Voldemort al final**

**Besos y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA**

**Les desea DANIIBACLK**


	13. el principe mestizo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió lo que es muy seguro**

**Hola, creo que me estoy yendo por los capi mas cortos…es que es para poder tener solo una idea en los capi, sino se me enreda todo. Estoy feliz ya que este es el capi numero 13, y no creí que podía llegar a el, y todo gracias a ustedes. Aunque posiblemente no lean esta parte xD. Pero aun asi, gracias en serio. Espero poder seguir mucho tiempo escribiendo historias, aunque quizás no para todos lo haga muy bien. No los lateo mas, y les dejo los respectivos saludos.(Lean lo que escribí al final del capi, por favor.)**

**PatsyBlack** ola, gracias por ser nueva lectora, aunque digo que me habéis pillado en el capi mas fome que he escrito, espero que este sea mejor, Harry nacerá después de la boda, te lo aclaro…lee abajo del fic cuando termines plis. Besos

**LadyBlacky** ajajja no me emborrache te lo digo al tiro, ajja ojala lo hayas pasado estupendo en Navidad y te deseo de todo corazón que el 2008 puedas estar ya sea con Sirius o con Draco ajaj, en fin si es que te rehúsas de remus ajaj, o de tus tantas opciones, OJO que había pensado en dejarte vivo a Voldy pero bailando ballet, ajaj recuerdas eso??... como te dije ya en el reply que te envié, te acompañare en la dieta ajja un beso.

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**siempre tan expresiva tu, ajaja un beso, ojala opines del vestido, (lee el final del fic)

**floh black** siempre fiel a tus rev ajaj un beso gracias por seguir pasando….besos

**N. Elektra** si que va a ser raro que Herms nazca, el problema es que todavía no lo tengo solucionado ajaj en fin, espero que este corto capi te agrade, **besos**

**camislafann** es que amo a mis lectoras, siempre son las mismas en dejar rev, siempre, aunque sea un "" como Elizabeth, gracias por no abandonarme cuando escribo pésimos capi en serio. Lo de Peter todavía no lo tengo decidido, tendré una reunión con mis amigos(cerebro, conciencia, malicia, y Salazar sly) aja para verlo…mil besos

**Capitulo 13, EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO**

EL sol se filtraba por una de las ventanas de la enfermería, chocando directamente en la cara de una castaña que estaba despertando por esa causa. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con otro par de color gris.

-buenos dias princesa-le dijo Sirius-como te encuentras hoy día-le pregunto

-bien Sirius-dijo ella sonriendo-y tu

-mejor, ya sabes, ahora que te he visto-ella sonrió ante eso-te he traído algo-lo vio salir de la enfermería unos segundos y cuando entro trajo un ramo de rosas blancas-me a costado conseguirlo pero ya sabes, soy un Black

-supongo que las chicas te habrán dicho todo-dijo ella sonriendo-lamento no haberlo dicho yo

-si asi fue-el se hacer a ella y le tomo las manos-Herms, yo te quiero, y lamento haber sido un desastre de novio, a pesar de que tu me diste una nueva oportunidad

-Sirius no es necesario...-comenzó a decir ella pero el le interrumpió

-y no te pedí que fueras conmigo al baile, porque tu TIENES que ir conmigo-le dijo a Sirius-pero aun asi, quieres ir conmigo-le pidió sonriendo

-lo lamento, ya me lo han pedido-dijo ella, y el cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de furia-

-y haz aceptado-dijo el-esto es mas de lo que pueda…-miro a la castaña que reía-estas mintiendo, pequeña gatita

-Sirius…ajaj…eres adorable-dijo ella-claro cuando estamos solos

-prometo ser mejor partido-le dijo el-y que es lo que tenias

-es por lo del viaje-el le miro asintiendo-tu sabes cual, es que en estos momentos me estoy engendrando

-y que pasara, nacerá otra tu-le pregunto ella

-no lo se aun-dijo ella-creo que deberíamos ir luego de Hogwarts claro a ver a mis padres-Sirius asintio

-Señor Black, veo que sigue aquí-dijo la enfermera entrando-el señoriíto aquí presente ha estado bastante tiempo esperando que despertara-le explico a la chica-puede irse ha estado perfecta, señor Black-el chico la miro-que no este sola en ningún momento-le pidió

-no se preocupe-le contesto el ojigris. Sirius ayudo a Hermione a colocarse la ropa, como quedaba una semana y los éxtasis ya habían pasado, los de séptimo curso no tenían clases asi que estaban vestidos con ropa de color- James dijo que lo despertara en cuanto llegaras, asi que lo iras a saludar tu supongo.

-si, vamos-caminaron hasta llegar a su sala común, le pidió a Sirius que se quedara en la sala de estar y ella subió corriendo las escaleras que dirigían al dormitorio de los chicos, con cuidado y sigilo entro en el cuarto, donde habían 4 camas y dos de ellas ocupadas, miro una donde estaba Remus y le fue a dar un beso en frente y el despertó

-Hermione!!-dijo el hombre lobo abrazándole-como te encuentras, las chicas nos dijeron que estabas en la enfermería

-no fue nada-mintió la chica-vine a saludaros-le dijo sonriendo-ahora ve y aprende a despertar a los amigos-dijo sonriendo, a lo que el castaño rió. Hermione miro a la cama de su amigo y corrió hasta el y se tiro encima, haciendo saltar a James por el grito que dio

-DESPIEEEEEEEEEEERTA JAMSIE-grito cuando cayó encima del chico

-Merlín chica, si quieres autógrafo pídele a Remus-dijo tapándose completamente, Hermione sonriendo se saco los zapatos y entro en la cama con el chico-Que cargante mujer-pero ella comenzó a reír y el la miro y dijo

-Hermione-y la abrazo, mientras ella reía, le encantaban las muestras de cariño de James, era un Harry desinhibido-como te encuentras, no deberías estar en cama-le pregunto de repente

-estoy en cama Jamsie- dijo ella riendo-ya estoy bien, las chicas exageraron un poco-el le miro acusadoramente-y que te vienes a preocupar si ni siquiera me tomaste en cuenta ayer

-o mia, discúlpame-dijo el abrazándola por la espalda ya que ella se había dado vuelta

-Esta bien-dijo ella volteando a verle-será mejor que baje, si Sirius me encuentra aquí te mata-dijo riendo pero el le apretaba la cintura-o vamos James, Remus ayúdame

-a mi no me metan en sus líos amorosos-dijo el chico riendo para entrar en el baño

-Mia necesito pedirle a Lily algo-dijo el chico de ojos café y anteojos recién puestos, ella le miro sonriendo

-se lo pedirás tan pronto-dijo ella-que bien, ya quiero ser tía-dijo ella riendo-pero déjame salir en serio, que Sirius es un celoso

-yo no soy celoso-dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación-Hey Potter suelta a mi novia-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-pues quítamela-dijo James bromeando

-ven Sirius, acuéstate aquí-Hermione le comenzó a hacer espacio a su novio, quien no se hizo de rogar y se quito los zapatos y se acostó frente a su novia y le susurro algo y ella rió-James te puedes correr un poco-pidió la chica

-pero si estoy en la orilla-dijo el chico-esta cama es para 2 máximo-se excuso

-por eso digo-le dijo Sirius, entonces lo empujo, pero el estaba tan agarrado a la castaña que cayeron juntos al suelo riendo-oh lo siento mione-dijo el chico levantándola

-y a mi cielo no me levantas-le pregunto James a su mejor amigo

-por supuesto cariño-y le ayudo a levantarse

-seguro de que eres heterosexual-le pregunto Hermione a Sirius-te a salido mas que actuado eso ultimo

-si quieres te lo demuestro-dijo abrazándola por la cintura y besándola, la recostó en su propia cama

-vale vale, que esto es muy prematuro para mi-dijo Remus saliendo con solo una toalla del baño

-pues con ese cuerpo, déjame dudarlo-dijo Hermione riendo.

-hey, tápate-le grito Sirius a Remus mientras le tapaba los ojo a su novia-conmigo no necesitas mirar a nadie mas

-egocentri…-pero no alcanzo a terminar lo que quería porque unos labios la interrumpieron.

Mientras ellos compartían su amor eterno, como decía James. EL rodó los ojos y salio de la habitación para ir a ver a su amor, no se preocupo de estar solo en short, en cuanto bajo las chicas no le quitaron la vista de encima, asi que de malas ganas volvió a cambiarse de ropa

-no habías salido James-le pregunto Hermione sonriendo al ver su facha

-no te habías levantado Herms-pregunto el haciéndola reír.-tuve que subir porque las leonas allá abajo casi me despedazan, ya sabes como reaccionan ante un cuerpo como este.

Se cambio y fueron a desayunar, donde estaban Lily y Meggan ya ubicadas. EL desayuno fue bastante ruidoso, al ser las últimas semanas de clases estaban todos muy alborotados.

Desde su mesa Severus observaba como Dumbledore llamo a Hermione algo que inquieto a Sirius por lo que vio, en cambio él solo veía a la distancia mas o menos imaginando el porque. Aunque estuvieran un poco alejados el había tomado una decisión hace mucho tiempo, una decisión que si era sabida por su castaña arruinaría su relación. Si tan solo la hubiese conocido antes, por suerte era un experto en Oclumancia y nadie se enteraría de la verdad, Dumbledore le había enseñado en cuanto pudo. Aprendió del mejor, de su prácticamente padre ya que el entupido muggle le había dejado a él y a su madre, donde ella cayó en una profunda depresión que pronto la mato. Esa era parte de la historia de Severus Snape, un chico silencioso que debido a los maltratos que recibió en su infancia por su padre era lo que era ahora, por eso el odio a los muggles, porque eran seres que no sabían respetar a los demás, que no sabían apreciar la magia, seres asustadizos que mataban o eran agresivos para demostrar la valentía que no tenían.

Se levanto de la mesa aun con sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que era observado por más de un par de ojos. En cuanto llego a su sala común, cerró su cuarto con unos cuantos hechizos y se sentó en su cama. Miro su brazo y levanto su manga, para ver la implacable y gran marca tenebrosa o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace poco. Era cierto que tenia mucho rencor por la forma en la que le toco vivir, pero si tenia que agradecer que conoció grandes personas. Cuando era niño y sufría de los golpes que le proporcionaba su padre a él y a su madre conoció a la pelirroja novia de Potter, Lily Evans por quien estuvo enamorado bastante tiempo, hasta que en quinto ella le encaro y le reclamo por sus amigos, ella no entendía que estar con Lucius Malfoy era el boleto a la victoria y el triunfo en la vida, era el boleto que le sacaría de su pasado, para ser un gran hombre, un hombre poderoso. Fue hasta ahí que duro su amistad: luego de ello o mas bien de siempre, Dumbledore estuvo preocupado de él, y aunque muchas veces le reclamaba por ser tan metiche, sentía una gratitud enorme para con él. Fue entonces hasta el año pasado que Lucius le llevo donde el Señor Oscuro, quien le prometió deshacerse de su padre y de todos los muggles que alguna vez quisieron destruir la magia, y como entupido cayo, por entupido era que tenia la fea calavera en su brazo, una marca que no podría ser borrada nunca y que seguramente le iba a llevar a la gloria. Pero no, alguien tenia que venir, y ese alguien no era de su epoca, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos miel, de inteligencia para ser una Ravenclaw, de valentía digna heredera de Godric, Hermione Granger, desde el momento mismo en que la vio en el bosque tirada, le llamo la atención y todos los pensamientos que era dirigidos a Lily fueron sacado y reemplazados por esta chica que le enseño que no todo es como los magos oscuros creen. Recuerda lo afortunado que fue cuando ella se le acerco con una sonrisa para que le ayudase en pociones y en DCAO, siendo que ella era aun mejor que él para DCAO, ya que en pociones no por nada era el Príncipe mestizo. Fue ella quien le enseño a apreciar al resto, y que no todos los no magos odiaban la magia, sino que eran personas que la admiraban. Recordaba a la perfección cada lagrima que derramo por recordar la muerte de sus amigos y padres, cada sonrisa que le era otorgada, y a pesar de que el nunca le decía que la apreciara, ella se lo hacia saber siempre, regalándole además un abrazo y algún beso en la mejilla. Lamentablemente eran esos momentos donde peor se sentía, al saber que la había traicionado, ahí era cuando sentía una punzada en su corazón cada vez que ella le abrazaba, o cuando le contó que en su tiempo era un Mortífago. Pero fue por ella que se le declaro totalmente leal a Dumbledore, fue por ella que estaría de infiltrado arriesgando su vida, era el quien sabia de la existencia de la orden, fue el quien averiguo de algunos Horrocruxes. Y aun peor, era él quien sabia de aquel que les había traicionado, de aquél que lo único que quería era venganza.

Dumbledore caminaba con Hermione a su lado silenciosa, la castaña tenia un presentimiento de lo que quería decirle aquel anciano. "_caramelos de Limón_" escucho decir a Albus, para que la estatua comenzara a girar y mostrara una escalera en caracol, siguió a su Director sin saber que decir para romper tan odioso silencio. Afortunadamente llegaron a la puerta de su despacho y entraron en él, se sentó sin que se lo pidiera y espero que el hombre hablara.

-Supongo que sabes para que quiero hablar-ella negó, prefería creer que no sabia lo que iba a escuchar-es por lo de su misión señorita Granger

-prefiero que me diga por mi nombre-dijo ella para atrasar lo que no se podía

-Bueno Hermione, como gustes-dijo el sonriendo-no te diré todo el discurso de que jugar con el tiempo es peligroso-ella asintio-se que lo sabes, incluso mejor que yo

-profesor…-pero el alzo una mano para que lo dejase terminar

-quiero que sepas bien lo que pretendes, aun puedes volver-ella le miro mordiéndose el labio inferior-ya has cambiado suficientes cosas-ella se comenzó a sentir mas mal de lo que estaba, si es que era posible-no quiero abrumarte, pero esto es serio, si hay personas que en tu tiempo murieron, fue para salvar a otras miles-ella asintio con los ojos cristalinos- sabes los riesgos, si tus amigos murieron cuando tu estabas puede que cuando en estén en el tiempo original sean torturados y sufran aun mas- Había pensado mucho en eso, y el hecho de que se lo recordara la hacia dudar,

-Disculpe profesor-dijo haciendo gala de su educación-yo se que si no hubiese viajado en el tiempo, todo seria peor, porque la maldad estaría reinando-el sonrió por el espíritu de heroína de la chica-se que suena quizás ridículo, ya que nunca podrá ser todo bueno-el asintio-pero aun asi, seria Voldemort el que estaría gobernando, y todos los hijos de muggles y los muggles mismo estarían muertos, si es que no son esclavos-respiró hondo para seguir-si es que quiero volver al futuro será después de tratar de matar a Voldemort, y se que yo no soy la escogida ni nada de eso, pero como usted me dijo un día, el destino somos nosotros quienes lo forjamos.-el no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento

-solo quería estar seguro de tus planes-dijo él, había caído una vez mas en las averiguaciones del anciano-son pocas personas las que se ganan mi admiración-dijo el-y tu esta entre ellas, te quería informar que tenemos un espía en el bando contrario-ella le miro incrédula, quien podría ser

-Oh No-susurro, si lo pensaba bien, las supocisiones que tenía podían ser ciertas, y eso era algo que ella quería evitar, ya bastante tenia con cargar la muerte de Peter como para pensar en que Severus había tomado ya la marca tenebrosa

-supongo que ya se imagina quien es-dijo el anciano-no reproches nada, ya que por esa persona has hecho mas de lo que crees-ella le miro aun sorprendida-puedes retirarte

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas se dirigió a la salida aun pensando en que una de sus metas no pudo cumplirse. En que el salvar a Severus no fue posible.

**Que les ha parecido??, tengo que pedirles ayuda, pronto se viene la fiesta de graduación, como quieren que sean los vestidos, es que quiero tener las imágenes para que sea mas realista, **

**-color**

**-largo o corto**

**-escotado**

**Lo que quieran**

**Mil besos y ojala el 2008 sea mejor que este año. Los quiero y gracias por su apoyo**

**DANIIBLACK **

**se acepta todo tipo de rev, también los anónimos**


	14. Hermione Granger

**Hola, como pasaron las fiestas?, espero que increíble ejej, Saben que es el fic con mas capi y que menos lectores tiene ajaj**

**uff capi dedicado a **

**PatsyBlack** uiuff, tengo solo vestido para Lily y Meggan, me falta el de Hermione, gracias por dejar re, recibí solo dos, asi que es dedicado para ustedes dos, espero recibir otro por este capi besos

**Jazmin-Black** ajajja o que a mi también me va fatal en eso de escoger vestidos yo creo que he mirado sin mentirte mas de cien vestidos y aun me falta el de Hermione. Que bueno entendieras lo de Snape, mil besos y pases lindo 2008. el capi es dedicado para ti y Patsy

**Capitulo 14, HERMIONE GRANGER**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo alguno, pensaba en varias cosasen primer lugar estaba la muerte de Peter, fue sumamente extraña pero al menos fue siendo buena persona; luego estaba lo de Severus, estaba segura de que Dumbledore se refería a él; además estaba el hecho de su relación Sirius, en su tiempo el morocho no tenia romance alguno pero tampoco fue tan cercana a él como para saber si había existido alguna mujer que marcara su vida.

Habían demasiadas cosas las que le incomodaban y sabia que las cosas pudiesen tener un peor destino pero ya había echo demasiado, casi un año había transcurrido de su llegada y ya no podía hacer nada.

Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la entrada de las serpientes, sabia que no seria bienvenida si la vieran ahí, por lo que salio rápidamente aunque sabiendo que la conversación quedaría pendiente.

Camino hacia la biblioteca, siempre solía hacerlo en su tiempo aunque a veces no era para estudiar, la biblioteca le daba una tranquilidad que no existía en ninguna otra parte del castillo, por ello cuando quería estar sola y pensar iba a ese lugar.

_En la sala común de Gryffindor_

Lily miraba a Sirius esperando una respuesta, pero el chico solo sobaba sus manos en señal de intranquilidad. James y Remus habían subido a la habitación a buscar algunas cosas. Y en los sillones Lily Evans esperaba una respuesta.

-no me dirás nada cierto-pregunta la pelirroja de pronto

-no es algo que tenga que contestarte yo Lily-le dijo el un poco mas tranquilo, aunque se le notaba el nerviosismo

-entonces es verdad-afirmo ella sola, mas para si misma que para el chico-nos esta escondiendo algo

-Lily, no debes suponer cosas asi como asi-le empezó a decir el pelinegro-no es que nos esconda algo-pero la pelirroja era insistente, le miraba intensamente- todos tenemos secretos Evans-le reclamo-hasta James los debe tener-ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero a los segundo apareció su novio diciendo algo que a todos les extraño

-sabían que había otra Hermione en Hogwarts-pregunto James mientras se sentaba con su novia que le miro extrañada

-no existe ninguna Hermione en el castillo James-le contesto como si fuera los mas obvio.

-no creo que conozcas a todo el mundo Lily-le espeto Sirius

-y como la conoces-pregunto al pelirroja a su novio ignorando al ojigris

-es que –miro a sus amigos esperando la aprobación y los dos asintieron asi que prosiguió-Nosotros inventamos un mapa que nos muestra todo el castillo, mas bien todos los terrenos de Hogwarts-Lily abrió la boca, y le comenzó a explicar el funcionamiento del mapa merodeador, la chica en vez de enojarse como pensaron que haría dijo

-es que eres muy inteligente James-puedo verlo-le entrego el mapa a su novia quien miraba toda embobada el mapa, bajo la mirada de autosuficiencia de los muchachos, aunque pronto dijo -¿Hermione Granger?

-asi es, con Remus estábamos buscando a hermy, nuestra mione-aclaro James-y nos encontramos con eso

-si, al parecer pertenece o tiene amigos en la casa de Slytherin le vimos ir hacia allí-informaba Remus-luego fue a la biblioteca y ahí quedo

-que extraño- susurro la pelirroja-porque no vamos a verla

-NO-todos giraron su cabeza donde estaba Sirius-digo, porque no esperamos a Hermione aquí-era pésimo actuando y sus amigos lo sabían

-que sabes de esta chica canuto-pregunto James

-nada es solo que, es ridículo conocer a una chica porque tiene el mismo nombre que mi castaña-dijo el a modo de disculpa-acaso creen que son los únicos en el mundo con nombres como James, Lily, o Remus

-tienes razón-dijo James, pero Sirius sabia que ni Remus ni la pelirroja quedaron conformes con esa respuesta.

A la hora del almuerzo apareció Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor, totalmente silenciosa. Sirius se sentó a un lado de ella y le susurro sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta

-tenemos un problema-ella le miro suspirando, los problemas parecían aparecer justo ahora.

-que ocurrió-pregunto la castaña

-han pillado el nombre de Hermione Granger en el mapa-ella abrió sus ojos-se que dije lo controlaría pero seguramente James notaria el que había algo mas en el mapa, no es tonto

-oh!, supongo que ya no será necesario el hechizo ilusionados, lo que importa ahora-comenzó a decir la chica pero se vio interrumpida por su amiga

-sabias que hay otra chica con tu nombre- le pregunto la pelirroja, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban en un problema, por el modo en que la miraba la chica sabia que estaba sospechando de ella, sin embargo decidió seguirle el juego

-no, no tenia idea-contesto como si nada

-y donde estuviste toda la mañana-pregunto James, aunque sabia que solo era por cotilla

-hable con mi padrino y fui a la biblioteca unas horas-dijo, pero supo que cometió un error cuando sintió que le pisaban el pie.

-segura, es que he mirado el tu ya sabes y no estuviste ahí-dijo Remus-estoy seguro de que mire por casi todo el castillo-es que los instintos no se los sacaban la poción, porque seguía igual de intuitivo.-y era como si hubieras desaparecido del mapa

-pues luego fui a otra parte, quizás después de todo hay alguna cosa que no aparece en el mapa.

-imposible-dijo James. Hermione comenzó a pensar en una respuesta convincente, hasta que se acordó de sexto curso

-estaba en la sala de menesteres-susurro al oído de James-

-a fue por eso entonces-dijo abrazando por los hombros a la castaña-tengo que mostrarte algo que compre-le susurro para que los demás no escucharan. Y ella sonrió, aunque por dentro se sentía mal de mentirle al que confiaba ciegamente en ella.

Fueron a los jardines, al terminar de almorzar. Solo Hermione y James ya que el insistió en mostrarle lo que tenia. Era un anillo para pedirle matrimonio a Lily, se puso muy contenta por lo menos ellos podían seguir tal cual sus vidas. Ella en cambio no podía ya saber que era lo que pasaría, habían cambiado muchas cosas como para saber que continuaría.

Estaban hablando tranquilamente los dos cuando visualizo a Severus, era el momento de hablar con el, se excuso con su amigo y se fue corriendo donde el chico de cabello graso. En cuanto lo alcanzo se presento enfrente de él, sin decirle nada en minutos.

Estaba nervioso, se le notaba. Era obvio que escondía algo, la castaña le tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a los adentros del bosque prohibido y en cuanto llegaron ella le enfrento

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-el no contesto-¿Por qué me mentiste Severus?...yo confié en ti, te conté hasta mi mas grande secreto-tenia ganas de llorar, tenia miedo de que el pudiese haberle fallado en algo-fuiste el único en quien confié plenamente

-no fue fácil-dijo de pronto

-que no fue fácil, ¿marcarte?-pregunto el-o ¿engañarme?, no de seguro eso fue lo mas sencillo

-no fue fácil, no puedes criticarme asi-se defendió el pelinegro-en sexto año me hice la marca y cuando llegaste ya era parte de ellos.

-pero me mentiste-ella no le gritaba, le miraba con decepción algo mucho peor

-si te decía la verdad ¿hubieras sido mi amiga?-le pregunto y ella bajo la mirada-por supuesto que no, si tu estas en contra de todo eso

-pero tu ahora eres un espía, no es asi-dijo ella aun esperanzada en que el pudiese haberse callado todo

-si, le ofrecí mi ayuda a Dumbledore-contesto el

-estas en peligro sev-ella con una mano le acaricio al mejilla, y vio que el chico cerro los ojos-eres mi amigo y se que ahora no debí reclamarte pero me dio miedo-se excuso. Pero había algo raro en la mirada de su amigo, una de las manos del chico fue a para a su cabello castaño y la otra acarició una de sus mejillas, pero lo mas extraño era que su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo.

Hermione pronto sintió unos labios en los suyos.

_En la habitación de los chicos_

Remus entro sonriendo a la habitación, Lily y Sirius conversaban animadamente. Y el se tiro prácticamente en una de las camas con las manos en la nuca y una sonrisa esplendía

-que ocurre lunático-pregunto Sirius, mientras Lily se sentaba al lado del castaño

-Meggan me a pedido ser su novio-dijo el hombre lobo-y e aceptado

-¿¿que Meggan te lo a pedido??-pregunto Sirius y pronto comenzó a carcajear. Y Lily abrazo al chico de cabello entrecano

-felicidades Remus-Sirius seguía riendo-no rías Black-le amonesto Lily

-ajaj…es que…jaja…ella…jaja a ti… ajajaj-pronto los tres estaban riendo contagiados. Pero fue un ambiente agradable, ya que por fin se le veía contento al merodeador que se auto reclamaba por su condición.

James entro en la habitación minutos después, se entero de lo sucedido y rió junto a sus amigos; les informo a los chicos que la castaña estaba con quejicus, como decían ellos. Y tras unos reproches de su novia, se tendió en su cama con la misma.

Extrañamente Lily le pidió el mapa merodeador a James, quien se le presto y que cuando la pelirroja le ponía caritas el no se podía negarle nada. A los momentos se excuso con que tenia cosas de que hablar con Meggan.

_De vuelta en el bosque_

Los labios de Hermione para Severus, eran como un dulce manjar, aunque la chica no respondía al beso. La castaña se separo de su amigo con el ceño fruncido

-porque hiciste eso-le pregunto-se supone que eres mi amigo

-pasa que estoy aburrido de estar a las sombras-le espeto-pasa que me enamore de mi mejor amiga y que por ella he hecho cosas que no creí hacer nunca. Pero ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta y solo tienes ojos para aquellos que hacen peores cosas

-que te pasa!!-le grito ella-ellos no son los mortifagos-no pudo reprimirse decir eso.

-pero que fue por ti que estoy arriesgando mi vida y tu ni te lo tomas en cuenta-estaba sentido. No se arrepentía de haberle dado aquel beso ya que le había gustado pero sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

-lo mejor será que nos distanciemos-dijo ella dándose la vuelta para volver al castillo, mas Severus le tomo del brazo y le suplico

-no herm, por favor yo lo siento, no se remitirá-se disculpo

-por supuesto que no se repetirá, porque nosotros no somos amigos, nunca me viste como tal-él no sabia que contestar- me cuesta creer que esto sea verdad y siento que sea asi-el le miro extrañado y un tanto inquietante. Sumándole el hecho de que el boque no era el mejor lugar para una conversación, los árboles secos sin hojas altos e imponentes dando un aspecto escalofriante, la tierra con las hojas amarillas como una alfombra, el viento moviéndolas. Severus temía que Hermione hiciera algo asi que aferro su varita, mientras vio que ella derramaba una lagrima. Fue entonces cuando Hermione alzo la varita y pronuncio un hechizo para desarmar, quitándole su varita

-No Hermione, no lo hagas-y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

-lo siento-y justo cuando el pelinegro choco contra el árbol se escucho que ella pronuncio-_obliviate-_ él recibió el impacto. Ella no podía permitir que su supuesto amigo recordara aquel beso, primero que nada porque ella no sabría como actuar luego de eso, quizás fue un acto de cobardía pero había llegado el momento de distanciarse, además sabia que si Voldemort se enteraba de ese beso, los dos lo pagarían caro. Se acerco al chico para decirle-_Te pedí que habláramos de tu iniciación, pero te enfadaste conmigo y yo contigo, hemos peleado y te he golpeado en la nariz por eso estas en el suelo, yo no quiero volver a hablar contigo y me he ido corriendo-_ salio como dijo del lugar y la lagrima que estaba en su mejilla la limpio con su mano. Cuando iba saliendo del bosque choco con alguien cayendo al suelo, miro para ver quien también yacía en la tierra con un pedazo de pergamino viejo-Lily?

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?-Hermione miro el papel y se dio cuenta de que era, el mapa merodeador-¿Quién eres? ¿que quieres?

-puedo explicarlo Lily-se excuso ella

-estaremos todos muy contentos de saber que es lo que buscas y porque te haz cambiado el apellido Chevalier o debería decir Hermione Granger

**Que les ha parecido??, uff espero recibir mas de cinco rev por lo menos, es que han sido solo dos. Saben, es un poco frustrante, prefiero creer que restan de vacaciones y por ello no han pasado. En fin gracias de todos modos a los que me dejaron.**

**Todavía necesito ideas para los vestidos.**

**Besoss**

**DANIIBLACK**


	15. Confio en ti

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió lo que es muy seguro**

**Bueno el capi todavía no es el baile, el otro sera lo prometo, espero les guste el capi, ya que cuando comencé a escribirlo casi no pare, ajaj a lo mejor se nota ajja en fin, saludos a quienes leen la historia**

**PatsyBlack** ola fue súper agradable conversar contigo ayer paty, gracias por los vestidos, ya sabes espero no sean tan fuertes tus criticas jaja si es que las tienes, en fin, espero te guste el capi, un beso

**tatis** creo que ya tengo listo lo de los anónimos ajja no sabia como hacerlo la verdad, en fin espero te guste el capi y me dejes un rev un beso xD

**LadyBlacky** mi vale ajaj, uff chica gracias por los libros, que están rebuenos, me hice un tiempo para poder escribir el capi, espero te guste, gracias también por las paginas de los vestidos, las use créeme. En fin gracias denuevo por lo libro, un beso

**camislafann**ola, uff ojala te la estés pasando estupendo en tus vacas. El baile sera en el próximo capi, ojala puedas dejarme un rev, pero si estas pasandolo bien te lo perdono ok?? Ajja en fin gracias por el rev, besos

**Elizabeth Isis Malf****oy: **uff lily todavía no esta embarazada, creo que te confundí, están en el año 1979 y Harry nace en el 80 xD asi que despreocúpate, que el dato todavía no me lo salto, uff veras aquí lo que paso con Hermi y su nacimiento. Que nervios eh!!. En fin besos

**Letii:** quizás esto es estupido pero ¿eres chico o chica? Es que en un principio CREI que era un letti de Leticia ajaj pero pusiste "no soy bueno" no se si me e confundido pero en fin gracias por tu rev y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**N. Elektra** uff aquí la charla, el pobre severus no se hará ver en arto rato supongo ajajaj, en fin espero te guste el capi, y que bueno hayas dejado rev gracias. Besos

**TopiinaH'w** creo que no eres la única a la que le da lata poner un rev ajaj en fin te agradezco el gesto y la sinceridad, espero te guste el capi, besos

**Naemii** me alegro leer tu rev, me animo a subir este espero te guste, las partes que degustaron del príncipe mestizo la de la habitación, a mi también me encanto ajaj en fin gracias por tu rev.

_-¿Por qué nos mentiste?-Hermione miro el papel y se dio cuenta de que era, el mapa merodeador-¿Quién eres? ¿que quieres?_

_-puedo explicarlo Lily-se excuso ella_

_-estaremos todos muy contentos de saber que es lo que buscas y porque te haz cambiado el apellido Chevalier o debería decir Hermione Granger_

**Capitulo 15, CONFIO EN TI **

-y no dirás nada-preguntaba la pelirroja, ante la inquietante cara de Hermione que cada vez se ponía mas pálida-te sientes bien-pregunto un tanto preocupada al ver que la chica tenia los ojos desorbitados

-prometo contarles todo-comenzó a respirar agitadamente-vamos a la sala común ahí te explico.

Lily la miro extrañada, estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenia sudor en su frente, estaba rara. Mas no dijo nada y aun con el ceño fruncido avanzo delante de la castaña camino a su sala común. Los chicos que andaban por los pasillos les miraban extrañados, ya que normalmente se les veía amigables y conversando pero ahora parecía que iban directo a la horca.

La sala común estaba llena de gryffindor pero faltaban los merodeadores asi que subieron a los cuartos de los chicos, Lily no se atrevía a mirar a Hermione, y si lo hubiera echo se daría cuenta de que estaba derramando lágrimas.

La pelirroja toco la puerta del cuarto y un _adelante_ se escucho, ellas entraron y se sentaron en camas separadas bajo la mirada expectante de todos. Sirius que no entendía que ocurría se acerco a su novia y rodeo sus hombros mientras ella ahogaba sus hipidos.

-que le dijiste Lily-pregunto James-porque llora

-por que la conciencia le corroe-dijo dolida. Nunca la habían visto asi y debía ser algo malo para que estuviera como estaba- Hermione Granger, no es nadie mas que Hermione Chevalier-Remus la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras James la miraba como si estuviera loca-Recuerdas que no encontrabas a Hermione en el mapa Remus-el castaño asintio, ella le entrego el mapa-pues ten, mira quienes están en esta habitación-el después de unos minutos abrió la boca sorprendido y le pasa el pedazo de pergamino viejo a su amigo James, quien comenzó a examinar el papel-que nos dice esto, que Hermione nos ha mentido-todos voltearon a ver a la aludida que no soltaba a Sirius

-creo que deberías dejar que se explicase-Remus hablo porque todavía no se creía todo-que puedes decir a tu favor mione-dijo sentándose a un lado de ella y tomándole la mano.

-yo...chicos eso es verdad-dijo la castaña mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-de verdad siento mentirles…pero no podía decíroslo

-di toda la verdad-le dijo James serio, algo raro ya que siempre era quien le defendía

-Soy Hermione Granger, tengo 17 años nací en Inglaterra, siempre he estado en este país…soy hija de muggles y siempre he pertenecido a Hogwarts Gryffindor-Remus la miro alzando una ceja

-como es que jamás te hemos visto, acaso alguna poción multijugos-pregunto

-no…nací el 19 de septiembre de 1979

-imposible, debes estar loca-le critico Lily

-quieres toda la verdad, pues escucha-le defendió Sirius

-vengo del futuro…se que suena estupido pero si, cuando llegue fue por una misión, salvar a mis amigos Harry y Ron, que fueron asesinados a manos de Voldemort. Retrocedería solo unos meses, pero a causa de un hechizo fueron 20 años casi. No contaba con conocerlos, pero aun asi esto fue mejor ya que pude hacer mas cosas

-esto es ridículo-dijo James-

-los desmayos que tuve fueron por el viaje en el tiempo-comenzó a explicar

-y la muerte de Peter te sorprendió porque no estaba estipulada-James le apuntaba con un dedo acusador-es tu culpa que muriera

-James no creo que lo planeara-comenzó a decir Remus

-NO, NOS TRAICIONO COMO NO TE DAS CUENTA-Hermione comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y trato de acercarse al pelinegro pero este le empujo, como si fuera una peste-NO SE COMO CONFIE EN TI-todos le miraban silenciosos- YO ME VOY-y sin más salio del cuarto dando un portazo

-iré a hablar con él-dijo Lily y salio detrás de su novio

-Hermione yo…

-tu nada Sirius-dijo llorando-tengo que pensar.

Salio de la sala de los leones para encaminarse al bosque, en estos momentos era donde necesitaba a Severus, el primero que no le juzgo nada.

Camino entre los árboles altos, majestuosos, por un sendero un tanto oscuro. Hasta que encontró la orilla del lago, se sentó cerca para poder pensar.

Cuantas veces pensó que esto podría ocurrir, pero nunca pensó que James seria el que se exaltara. Trato de respirar tranquila ya que esto de su supuesto nacimiento le tenía agitada. Y ciertamente que la muerte de Peter ya se lo había recriminado bastante como para que también se lo sacasen en cara, lo único que le restaba era desahogarse con las lágrimas

_En otra parte_

Un hombre encapuchado estaba de rodillas frente a alguien alto de cabello negro como el carbón, con los ojos de un color rojo extraño, con rasgos de maldad claros en su rostro, este hombre estaba sentado como en un trono.

-mi señor, todo esta listo-dijo quien estaba arrodillado pero su voz no era tan madura, mas bien chillona, cualquiera podría decir que se trataba de un joven o un niño-los mortifagos pueden atacar cuando se quiera. El barrio muggle no posee tantos pobladores-el hombre quien había estado sentado se levanto de golpe y el encapuchado tembló para luego excusarse-los estrategas han dicho que es lo mejor para estos tiempos ya que los a…aurores están muy atentos a sus movimientos, y que mientras menos habitantes sean los que estén en el lugar menos se preocuparan por el sitio

-muy bien jovencito-dijo sonriendo, quizás era de felicidad, pero al que viera esa expresión solo conseguiría aterrorizar-me gustaría saber los apellidos, los tienes

-pe…pero señor-comenzó a tartamudear el hombre que estaba de rodillas

-ACASO NO LOS TIENES, no me cuestiones-el hombre que no se le podía ver el rostro a causa de la vestimenta comenzó a asentir-que esperas!

-son solo 7 familias Laurent, Boffil, Fajardo, Belvis, Busigó, Domenech y los Granger mi señor

-perfecto, quiero que se vayan ahora, no hay tiempo que perder-le soltó con su voz escalofriante, y los niños que queden vivos, tengo a alguien que se entretendrá con ellos

-si mi lord-y se fue con la cabeza baja su fiel vasallo.

_De vuelta al bosque_

La castaña estaba arrodillada frente al majestuoso lago, en su rostro habían marcas de lagrimas, mas ella estaba seria y sus ojos sin el brillo que se le veía cuando estaba contenta. Estaba observando el agua, cuando una criatura con rasgos femeninos hermosos se acerca a ella, sin salir del lago. Hermione se sorprendió, había leído sobre ellas en algún libro, eran hadas azules no podías acercarte mucho a ellas pero si estabas triste ella podían alegrarte y con una dulce voz empezó a cantar en lo que seguramente era su idioma.

En su rostro una sonrisa la adorno, quizás era el creer que aquella criatura le animaría, pero pensó en que el arrebato de James podía ser solo momentánea. Se levanto y corrió en dirección a la salida pero se vio paralizada al ver frente a ella un centauro

-muchacha del tiempo-dijo el hombre con mitad de caballo

-siento estar en su territorio, yo ya me iba-dijo con respeto la chica

-debo advertirte-ella le miro extrañada-para el viaje que realizaste fuerza debes tener. Grandes pruebas pasaran, y jugar con el tiempo no traerá nada bueno-ella se espantaba con cada palabra que la criatura decía

-que quieres decir-le pregunto

-este no es tu tiempo-le contesto y ella iba a replicarle-tarde o temprano volverás, y será con las manos vacías-sin decir mas se fue galopando.

Hermione no sabia que decir, nunca creyó en las tonteras del destino, lo que se siembra se cosecha, esa era su frase, aun asi lo que le dijo ese centauro no abandono su cabeza.

_En la habitación del los chicos_

Sirius miraba reprobatoriamente a James quien tenía la cabeza baja, Lily y Remus observaban como el primero criticaba al chico de ojos café

-que no lo entiendes-le decía con voz seria-por ella estas con Lily-Sirius nunca se entero de mucho, ya que Hermione no le quería contar acerca del futuro-asi se lo agradeces-pregunto ironizando-mi mejor amigo no es asi-esa palabras le dolían fuertemente a James- si no la aceptas a ella, no me aceptas a mi, tu crees que para ella fue fácil venir a un tiempo donde posiblemente sus padres tendrán serios problemas con su propio nacimiento. Ella arriesga su vida aquí, y solo vino a ayudar.

-Sirius, se que me pasé-se defendió el pelinegro azabache-me disculpare y veras como todo estará bien

-eso espero James, hace rato ya que salio corriendo y no vuelve-dijo preocupado el ojigris, de pronto la puerta se abrió dando a al castaña con sus ojos enrojecidos, su uniforme un tanto sucio. Nadie decía nada, la chica miro a Sirius quien le sonrió y se acerco a ella para abrazarla, Lily se abrió paso entre los dos y abrazo a la chica mientras unas lagrimillas se escapaban de sus ojos y un _perdón_ era escuchado por todos. Remus también se acerco y le dijo que podía confiar en él, que no tenia derecho a enojarse con ella, ya que le había aceptado sin decir nada a pesar de su problemita peludo. Sabían lo que venia ahora, era el momento de que James se disculpara, asi que todos abandonaron el dormitorio para dejarles en privado. Hermione no se atrevía a iniciar la conversación asi que espero que él comenzara, al parecer había tenido unas palabras con los demás porque se le veía apenado. Fue esa la razón por la que comenzó a hablar

-se supone que no tenia que decir nada-empezó a comentarle, mientras el ojicastaño le miraba-pero ya vez, he terminado contándoles, si no les dije nada antes fue porque temía sus reacciones. Sabia que Remus se lo tomaría bien, porque lo conocí antes, pero a ti y a Lily no-estaba nerviosa, pero su espíritu Gryffindor estaba saliendo a la luz-quizás pensaras que lo que te diré es para ablandarte, pero mas que nada es para que me comprendas. No te pediré que me agradezcas nada-el estaba expectante a cada palabra que salía de los labios de la ojimiel-yo conocía a tu hijo-James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, su sueño era formar una familia tranquila y sin peligros de guerra, eso significaba que había logrado formarla-es igual a ti pero tiene los ojos de su madre-seguramente era lily, pensó James- esto no debería decirlo pero confió en ti, asi como tu lo hiciste en mi un día, te diré que esto ni el mismo Sirius lo sabe; continuo, es un chico magnifico, su humildad es impresionante creo que fue lo que mas me gusto de él, como amigo claro esta, era buscador como tu-la sonrisa era cada vez mas evidente en ambos rostros, la de ella era de melancolía, y la de el, como si estuviera imaginándoselo-el buscador mas Joven, es tan bueno que ha empezado en primero-los ojos del chico se enancharon-pero si hay algo de ti que no tiene es su suerte con las mujeres.-la castaña no pudo evitar reír-mi mejor amigo y él es una de las razones por las que volví en el tiempo. Te pido disculpas por no haber confiado esto en ti

-no hay nada que perdonar, es al contrario yo debería disculparme-dijo el bajando la cabeza-me he pasado, pero es que parecía que nos tomabas el pelo-se levanto y siguió hablando mientras se paseaba entre las camas con doseles rojos-además Sirius me a contado todo lo que tuviste que pasar para estar en esto…-iba a seguir hablando pero una Hermione sonriente le abrazo como solía hacerlo con harry

-no son necesarias las palabras James, se lo que te cuesta decirlas-él la apretó mas a sí-¿Amigos?

-amigos-confirmo él con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y volvieron todos a ser tan amigos como antes, aunque había algo extraño en Hermione, algo que nadie se atrevió a investigar que era, ya que la chica bastantes sorpresas traía.

Por fin llegaba el baile a solo dos dias, estaban desayunando y conversando acerca de su gran final de clases, el día de la graduación. Cuando como era costumbre las lechuzas llegaron con sus cartas, paquetes y diarios. Sirius y James como costumbre recibían las cartas de admiradoras, Remus, Meggan, Lily y Hermione recibían el profeta que en primera plana decía "_QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ATACA OTRAVEZ_", había una fotografía de la marca tenebrosa arriba de una casa que se le hacia extrañamente familiar a la castaña. Corrió las hojas para leer el anuncio "_en un barrio muggle ha ocurrido la catástrofe, quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores han atacado a siete familias de la comunidad muggle, los muertos son siete mujeres, entre ellas una embarazada y seis hombres, según sabemos, los niños de algunos de los hogares han desaparecido_" comenzó a leer el articulo hasta que llego al párrafo final "_las personas muertas son Joseph y Christine Laurent, Lourdes y Steven Boffil, Roxana Fajardo, Emma y Daniel Belvis, Duerre y Christopher Busigó, Rosemarie y Andrew Domenech ; y finalmente Jonathan y la mujer embarazada de nombre Jane Granger. _

Ya había pasado por eso una vez y fue horrible, el volver a hacerlo era aun peor, sus padres estaban muertos, una punzada sintió en su cabeza e imágenes se reproyectaron en su mente, sus padres sonriendo, ella y sus padres cuando tenia cinco años en la playa; su primer día de escuela, su primer día de Hogwarts, cartas, juguetes, reuniones familiares, de todo comenzó a dar vuelta en su cabeza. Pero ninguna lagrima salio de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que era observada por su grupo de amigos, mas se levanto de la mesa y salio corriendo del gran comedor sabiendo de antemano que estaba siendo el centro de atención del colegio. No le importo, y siguió corriendo mientras sentía que las lagrimas salían por sus ojos impidiéndole ver bien, sintió pasos que le seguían pero no se detuvo, corrió hasta llegar a los jardines y choco con un gran hombre. Sin duda era Hagrid, el semigigante le miro extrañado, y su mirada fue mas extraña en cuanto sintió que la chica le abrazaba y los hipidos eran callados por su grueso abrigo de piel. Y saliendo por las puertas del castillo estaban Sirius y James que se acercaron a ellos

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-les pregunto a los jóvenes

-problemas-dijo Sirius sin explicar nada mas

-vamos a mi cabaña-la estancia en la cabaña de Hagrid fue un poco incomoda, ya que no podían explicarle lo que había ocurrido, Hermione después de una hora de llanto se había quedado dormida, mientras James y Sirius comían un trozo de torta un tanto asqueados solo por cortesía. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la chica dormía, James invoco su capa de invisibilidad mientras el ojigris la tomaba en brazos excusándose con el GRAN hombre de que tenía que volver a su sala común. Ya en los jardines James cubrió a Sirius y Hermione con la capa para no ser vistos por nadie, se encaminaron entre la gente que no había entrado a clases hasta llegar a su casa. Lily que les estaba esperando, asintio cuando James le hizo señas de que subieran a sus dormitorios. Una vez arriba acostaron a la chica en la cama del ojigris

-deberíamos dejarle aquí y conversar en otra parte-sugirió la pelirroja

-cerrare los doseles y le colorare un hechizo silenciador al rededor-dijo Sirius mientras corría las cortinas y murmuraba una cosa al mover su varita.

-como estaba-pregunto Lily-eran sus padres no es asi-Sirius asintio apesumbrado

-estuvo llorando toda la mañana-ya que eran mas de mediodía-luego se quedo dormida, mas no dijo nada al respecto-le comento a su novia James

-se recuperara-dijo Meggan que venia entrando y ya había sido informada de la historia de la castaña-si lo paso una vez, podrá hacerlo, solo hay que apoyarle

-Meggan tiene razón-dijo remus abrazándola por la cintura-después de todo ha pasado por mucho- ninguno se percato que la cortina se había movido y la castaña volvía a cerrar sus ojos pero ya mas tranquila y con una sonrisa.

**¿esta muy latero? Uff siento si me alargue, si fue asi avísenme, en el otro capi es el baile, tengo las dudas con el vestido de hermione Negro o Rojo es que como murieron sus padres, pensé en una especie de luto**

**En fin besos**

**DANIIBLACK**

**Gracias por sus review**


	16. El Baile de Graduación

**Hola a todos, como andan, yo de lo mas feliz, me encanto crepúsculo, luna nueva y Eclipse, uff me los devore, y me declaro enamorada de Edward Cullen ajaj, en fin, mil besos a quienes me dejaron review en serio. Por fin el baile, los que no puedan ver los vestidos me avisa okiss**

**MENCION ESPECIAL A Victor jos krum , EL ELIGIO EL EVSTIDO DE HERMIONE JEJ SALUDOS PARA ÉL. en fin los saludos, no estoy escribiendo nada aquí ya que les devuelvo los review a sus correos, espero no se enfaden, si son anónimos puedo pero para que mentirles, estoy un tanto apurada**

**N. Elektra****  
****Elizabeth Isis Malfoy****  
****ingridsilla****  
****camislafann****  
****LadyBlacky****  
****Dramione Black****  
****PatsyBlack**

**Letii**

**Capitulo 16, EL BAILE DE GRADUACION**

La razón del porque estoy aun viva, no la se, se que suena estupido después de todo soy la "sabelotodo". Antes odiaba que me dijeran asi, pero en estos momentos tengo la necesidad de saber el porque de esto. Tengo una teoría, no la he conversado con nadie y espero que el primero en saberla sea Dumbledore, bueno pienso que mas que la existencia del _tiempo _es de dimensiones, y como vengo de otra donde mis padres si pudieron tenerme es por eso que estoy viva, pero son solo teorías. En fin creo que no pensare en ello, no se como después de la muerte de mis padres tengo cabeza para esto.

_**PoV omnisciente**_

Hermione estaba en su cuarto, sus ojos estaban rojos de tantas lágrimas que había derramado al salir del gran comedor hacia ya dos dias. No tenia ganas de ver a nadie, es por esa razón que en cuanto salieron de su habitación, había cerrado los doseles con un par de hechizos para que nadie pudiera abrir y escuchar lo que ella pudiera decir, aunque mas que decir era por sus sollozos.

Sabia que nadie la entendería, todos los chicos tenían a sus padres vivos, a pesar de que Sirius no vivía con ellos, aun vivían. Miraba desde un extremo de su cama al otro, donde un hermoso vestido rojo con unos toques plateados y un gran escote era visualizado. Ese fue el vestido que había escogido con Meggan y Lily para el baile de graduación, no sentía ganas de ir aunque sabia que sus padres hubieran insistido en que asistiera, pero que mas daba, si ellos estaban muertos. Escucho las voces de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Hermione quieres abrir-era Lily, que estaba frunciendo el ceño, ya que la castaña no había probado bocado y ahora tenia los doseles como murallas. Hermione movió una mano, para deshacer el hechizo silenciador, y dijo

-Dejadme-se oyó a la pelirroja bufar y Meggan al parecer rió

-Hermione, de verdad piensas que tus padres hubiera querido que terminaras destruyéndote-la ojimiel frunció el ceño, Meggan siempre le hacia pensar-es que acaso piensas que no te querían lo suficiente

-Meggan, no lo intentes-le contesto desde su cama, pero la rubia le ignoro y continuo

-oye Lily, es increíble lo egoísta que podemos llegar a ser los seres humano- Vale, lo aceptaba, había tocado una fibra sensible. Al tener las cortinas cerradas no pudo ver la gran sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Lily

-si asi es, Haz visto como esta Sirius-pregunto mordiéndose el labio para que los bordes de su boca no se curvaran hacia arriba.

-que le a ocurrido a Sirius-pregunto Hermione saliendo de su encierro-estaban mintiendo

-nada de eso, Sirius esta muy preocupado, le dijo a James que si tu no comías el tampoco lo hará-se sintió horriblemente mal por ello, Sirius era como Ron a la hora de comer

-Hermione, tus padres no querrían verte asi-la ojimiel asintio, apretando los labios ya que no quería seguir llorando-ya has pasado por esto, no puedo decirte que te entiendo ya que estaría mintiendo-Meggan no era de las chicas que aparecía solo para consolarte, mas que enjugarte las lagrimas, tenia el don de sacarte de la peor de las depresiones-nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a Sirius y tienes todo un futuro por delante-la castaña sonrió ante tal ironía-asi que no pienses en que te perderás el baile, me escuchaste-Hermione se le tiro literalmente encima para abrazarla

-gracias Meggan-la rubia sonrió-pero tengo que cambiar de vestido

-que a ocurrido con el tuyo-pregunto lily contenta, ya que su amiga estaba mucho mas entusiasta

-nada, es solo que es muy alegre y muy osado

-nada de eso, si quieres le colocamos otro color, pero debe ser ese, es Hermoso-le exigió la pelirroja-Vamos Hermione que nos espera un rico almuerzo antes de comenzar a arreglarnos para nuestra gran noche.

Para que les iba mentir, estaba muerta de hambre. Le sonrió desganada, mas las siguió hasta la sala de estar de los leones donde Sirius la esperaba con una mueca en la cara, ella le sonrió y le abrazo, luego de ese emotivo encuentro se apresuraron las tres parejas a encaminarse al Gran comedor.

La gente miraba un tanto extrañada ya que la última vez que se había visto a la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts fue salir corriendo del mismo lugar, y ahora llegaba después de dos largos dias junto al resto de su grupo. Se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente sin prestar atención al resto, con excepción de la castaña que no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de Slytherin percatándose que su antiguo amigo no estaba. Bajo la mirada incomoda a su comida. A pesar de que llevaba varios dias sin comer no comió todo lo que pensó que haría, fueron un par de tostadas, un poco de puré y algo de carne.

Estaba comiendo un trozo de torta que le había, literalmente, encajado en la boca Sirius cuando Remus le hablo

-Hermione, creo que el director trata de decirte algo-extrañada se giro en dirección a la mesa de profesores, miro al anciano a sus ojos que se escondían tras las gafas de media luna y asintio.

-me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego-con un suave roce de labios a Sirius abandono la mesa de los gryffindor, camino con decisión hacia las grandes puertas abiertas y las atravesó sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de los curiosos.

Camino lentamente por los largos pasillos del castillo, mirando de vez en cuando los cuadros que le saludaban al pasar. Al llegar a la estatua de piedra bufo, no sabia la contraseña. En fin, comenzó a tratar

-dulces de limón-nada-chocolatinas-frambuesas a la crema-nada, es que cuando estaba nerviosa no tenia nada de imaginación. Continúo con por lo menos treinta variedades de dulces, hasta que por fin apareció el director con su cara paciente y una sonrisa traviesa

-no has podido adivinar la contraseña-pregunto riendo, ella negó y el pronuncio-_unión de las casas_-ella le miro boquiabierta-no entiendo el porque todos creen que la contraseña siempre será un dulce-ella negó sonriendo. Una vez sentados frente a frente el comenzó a hablar-primero que todo siento lo de tus padres-ella asintio con una sonrisa triste- en segundo lugar quiero que estés en el baile-ella volvió a asentir-tercero, han localizado a Voldemort-cualquiera hubiera saltado de susto al escuchar ese nombre, mas Hermione salto pero con una ira en sus ojos que nunca se le había visto, el director siguió con su rostro sereno y comento-esta todo listo para pasado mañana

-porque no puede ser hoy-su voz sonó mas fría de lo que hubiese querido, pero es que ese ser despreciable había sido el causante de su ultimo sufrimiento

-porque no-ella apretó los labios-primero debes tranquilizarte, he aceptado que vayas a luchar ese día, pero si persistes con esta rabia me negare rotundamente-ella pareció relajarse un poco al escuchar las palabras-no vamos a cometer errores, asi que quiero que disfrutes del tiempo que queda, no podemos asegurarnos que vamos a estar vivos después de esto. Además será mejor que no estén en Hogwarts para ese entonces -sonrió con nostalgia el anciano

-puedo preguntarle algo, no tiene que ver con esto-el hombre de ojos azules asintio-¿Cómo es que todavía existo?

-pensé que preguntarías antes eso-sonrió-he estado averiguando el porque de esto y lo lógico hubiera sido que te desvanecieras y desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra, borrando incluso todos los recuerdos que existieran de ti

-es decir, que hubiera desaparecido y ni Sirius ni nadie me recordaría-el hombre asintio, y ella tembló ante tal situación-entonces que ocurrió

-creo que todavía no es hora de saberlo-le sonrió con lastima a Hermione y ella asintio de malas ganas, sabiendo que no se lo diría y que tenia que abandonar esta oficina.-puedes retirarte, creo que dispones de cinco horas aun para arreglarte-ella sonrió y dijo

-gracias por todo profesor-el le sonrió, mientras observaba que ella se marchaba de la habitación.

La castaña bajo las escaleras mientras pensaba en lo recién hablado, era extraño que ella hubiera sido la opción. Aunque también podía ser solo una teoría que se borraran todos los recuerdos de personas que se perdieron en el tiempo. Tampoco se podía decir que habían muchas personas que viajaban en el tiempo tantos años como había echo ella, con un suspiro se encamino a su sala común, todavía debía cambiar de color su vestido asi que apresuro su camino.

_**Habitación de los chicos**_

Sirius se miraba en el espejo del baño, James estaba tirado en su cama y Remus observaba absorto un punto en aquella habitación, extrañamente ninguno decía nada, todos parecían estar absortos en sus pensamientos, excepto Sirius que se miraba en el espejo. De pronto comento

-No me encuentro tan guapo-James sonrió antes eso-bueno cuando coloco una sonrisa picara estoy mas atractivo

-a que viene eso canuto-pregunto riendo el chico de anteojos

-es que no se en que se fijo Hermione-Remus frunció el ceño saliendo de su mundo. Sirius abandono el baño y se tiro en su cama

-pues yo tampoco lo se-dijo James al tiempo que recibía un almohadazo-Hey!!

-es en serio-dijo el ojigris-estoy totalmente agradecido de tener una chica como ella

-estas puesto un sentimentaloide ajajajaj-dijo James y Remus sonrió nostálgico-que ocurre lunático-pregunto luego de un ataque de risa

-es que-miro hacia los jardines desde su ventana-se que sonare cursi quizás pero, los extrañare

-oh vamos, nos visitaremos todos los dias-dijo Sirius

-no chicos, no será lo mismo-se formo un silencio incomodo. Remus tenia razón una vez salieran del colegio no se verían con la regularidad que lo hacían, no despertarían ni se dormirían entre bromas, tendrían que estudiar lo que les quitaría tiempo, James quería ser un buscador profesional y de hecho ya le habían ofrecido ir a entrenamientos del equipo de Inglaterra, Remus quería ser sanador con sus notas seguro que lo lograría y Sirius quería ser auror, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, ya que quería estar siempre con Hermione y si alguna vez le pasaba algo no se perdonaría abandonarla. Aun fuera en la misma tumba, es por ello que también se debatía en ser profesor de DCAO, extraño para alguien tan poco profesional como él, pero eran sus sueños, sus metas y sabia que fuera cual fuera su respuesta Hermione estaría implicada en ella.

Escucharon a alguien subiendo las escalera y a los segundos la puerta se abrió dando paso a la castaña, quien al entrar les dedico a todos una sonrisa y se situó a un lado de su novio para besarle profundamente

-a que viene eso-pregunto James riendo y ella en cuanto se separo del chico que estaba aun con los ojos cerrados le contesto

-va a que le extrañaba y que quiero aprovechar cada momento, por muy insignificante que sea-Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿¿vas a dejarme??-ella sonrió

-no como crees, se tirarían a ti como una manada de lobos a un trozo de carne-Sirius la abrazo fuerte mientras olía su cuello

-me encanta tu olor-dijo besando debajo de su mentón

-Sirius me dejaras una marca-dijo ella riendo por las cosquillas que le hacia

-es lo que pretendo, la marca de mi propiedad- Rió al escuchar eso.

Cuando quedaban tres horas para el baile se escucho un gran estruendo, todos se miraron y dijeron-Lily-fue divertido, pero aun asi eso significaba que se tenia que ir a arreglar, se despidió con un _hasta luego_ y se fue a su propia habitación, donde las chicas se pintaban las uñas de las manos y los pies, Hermione miro su cama y vio su vestido pero en color negro, se veía esplendido aun mejor que en rojo, Meggan fue la primera en hablar

-pensamos que lo mejor seria cambiarlo de color, por tu ya sabes que-hermione asintio sin mirarla-y probamos con gris pero quedaba horrible, además el negro se bien en ti-dijo sonriendo la rubia, la castaña la miro y le agradeció, miro las manos de la chica y vio que sus uñas estaban solo con un brillo, al igual que Lily

-que debo hacer, les ayudo en algo-pregunto, ya que cuando estaban en su tiempo siempre le ayudaban a arreglarse para los bailes.

-nada de eso-le dijo Lily-debes darte un baño con alguna escencia-Hermione negó-bueno esta bien, a las finales Sirius siempre dice que tu olor es fascinante-dijo recalcando la ultima palabra haciéndolas reír-luego de eso, cepillas tu pelo y comienzas a arreglarte las manos y los pies-Hermione le hizo caso, como le dijo la pelirroja se dio un baño sin esencias ya que odiaba depender de alguna cosa, luego se acostumbraban a ese olor que no le pertenecía. Se cepillo su cabello antes de que se secara para no formar una gran mata de pelo, y finalmente se comenzó a pintar sus uñas de los pies y las manos, Lily estaba peinando a Meggan, su cabello rubio lucia en un moño despejando todo cabello de su rostro, luego le toco a Lily que era el cabello suelto, liso hasta la mitad y con ondulaciones luego. Sin darse cuenta Hermione miro la hora y solo quedaba una para el baile, apresuradamente se acerco a las chicas para que le ayudaran con el peinado, ese día llevaría el pelo liso, haciéndola lucir mucho mas elegante.

_**En la sala común**_

-Cuanto demoraran en bajar-pregunto James-

-cornamenta, todavía faltan cinco minutos ya sabes como son-le comento Remus que estaba sentado relajadamente mientras miraba a James caminar de un lado a otro-harás un gran agujero

-no molestes Remsie, cuando quieres eres el mas molestoso-le espeto Sirius tratando de contener su risa, pero luego se coloco serio- es un día que la pelirroja no olvidara jamás

-ya paren por favor-dijo James tratando de sonreír, aunque solo fue una fea mueca. Luego de unos minutos Meggan comenzó a bajas las escaleras, con Lily atrás.

-Hermione se estaba colocando los zapatos, ha dicho que si queremos bajemos-dijo Lily, James se apresuro a besarla

-te ves fascinante- Y es que la pelirroja se veía estupenda su vestido tenia colores blanco negro y verde, lo que hacia resaltar sus hermoso ojos verde esmeralda (N/a: todos los vestidos están en un fotolog que cree ** w w w. los peinados son los mismos, excepto el de Hermione que es liso, por cierto el vestido es en negro)**

-auuu-dijo en broma Remus besando a Meggan quien rió. La rubia parecía una barbie, ya que era un vestido largo rosado con algunas incrustaciones brillas en las tiras.

-siento el retraso, es pero estos zapatos me matan-dijo riendo hermione mientras se acercaba donde su novio

-simplemente hermosa-dijo Sirius, mientras veía el vestido de su novia, era negro con algunos puntos brillantes en las orillas, con un gran escote, y un gran tajo que mostraba gran parte de la pierna-pero eso no es novedad ya que siempre estas hermosa-dijo susurrándole al oído-AUNQUE

-que ocurre Sirius-pregunto mordiéndose el labio

-estas demasiado provocativa, asi todos te miraran-ella carcajeo-no rías Hermione-le dijo mientras ella salía con el resto riendo por el cuadro de la Dama gorda, en dirección al gran comedor-Hermione, no encontraste algo mas recatado-la comenzó a seguir-oh vale, ven para aca que yo te cubro- se le escucho decir a Sirius mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se situaba al lado donde estaba la grana apertura que mostraba su pierna-tendrás que colocarte una capa eh!!

**¿y les gusto? Me encanta Sirius ajaj es que me lo imagino celosísimo**

**Uf en fin mil besos**

**Espero sus review ok??**

**DANIIBLACK**


	17. Sorpresa

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió**

**Hola estoy feliz, llegamos a los 90 review :D**

**Uff espero les guste**

**Saludos a **

**PatsyBlack** uiii todavía no se si escribir algo de Crepúsculo, es que quiero que salgan todos los libros primero. Dumbledore, no dirá nada aun, pronto 1313. te contare que ya tengo la trama completa, gracias a uno chico que me ayudo, uff, esperan cosas aun. Un beso

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy** siempre tan expresivos tus review, ajaj me legra que sigas esta historia también

**camislafann** pudiste abrir la pagina??, si todavía quieres ver el vestido me envias tu correo y te mando el link. Besos

**Lady Blacky:** según la descripción del tacón de tu hermana, me dieron escalofríos ajaja por suerte sobreviviste ajaj, que bueno te gustaran los vestidos, ya que estaba bien indecisa, y ¿Cómo esta Harry? Que gran ciudad han visitado aja un beso

**Letii-Black**: jajaj quien no quisiera sser Hermione, si la colocan con bombones como sirius, James, Draco, Harry, Blaise, uff, tiene una suerte esta chica. Besos

**TopiinaH'w** igual le di poco énfasis al baile, hay noticias buenas, y hay sorpresas ufff espero te agrade el capi :D un beso

**N. Elektra** todas tuvieron problemas con la pagina, estoe s realmente frustrante, pudiste entrar luego o no, es de y el nombre del flog es FICSBLACK ojala los hayas visto un beso

**tatis**creo que me mataras, me demore más de lo que debía, lo siento, es que estaba en otra onda con el fin de uno de mis fics, uff mil besos y gracias por prestarme a Sirius ;) ajaj

Les traigo una recomendación es un fic de Hermione y James es buenísimo, le hago la propaganda a porque hay pocos fics de la pareja asi que espero lo lean

El nick de la chica es **lucy2350**

SUMARY:

**Demasiado tentador**

Hermione sabe que enamorarse del chico incorrecto es muy tentador. ¿Uno de otra época? Aun peor, destruyendo tu tiempo ¿pero que hará una chica enamorada? Historia del giratiempo. HGJP Hermione James TRADUCCIÓN, ESTO PERTENECE A AVADNE, YO SOLO TRADUJE

H t t p /w w w. fanfiction. net/ s /3832975 /1 /Demasiadotentador

En el caso de que no puedan abrirlo y les interese me avisan, y les mando el link

**Capitulo 17, SORPRESA**

Hermione bailaba pegada al cuerpo de Sirius, estaba bastante callada y el chico no hacia mas que decir palabras a su oído en susurros. A pesar de que el vestido de Hermione llamo la atención en gran parte del sector masculino, ella no les tomo en cuenta y Sirius a raíz de eso, tampoco se separo de ella.

-que ocurre mione-ella se acerco a su cuello y percibió el perfume del chico-haces cosquillas sabes

-te quiero Sirius-el la separo un poco y ella le sonrió

-me estas asustando-ella no le contesto y lo beso, el se dejo llevar ya que cuando hacia eso no podía pensar con claridad, luego de eso no pregunto nada ya que al parecer se le había olvidado.

_**En otra parte**_

Lily estaba recostada en uno de los barandales de Hogwarts mirando las estrellas, con James atrás de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la chica.

-te he dicho que estas guapa-pregunto el haciéndola sonreír

-si-el sonrió, esa noche se lo había repetido por lo menos unas cinco veces-de haber sabido que eras asi, creo que te hubiera aceptado antes

-pues desperdiciaste 2 años querida-ella sonrió-mas nos quedan muchos por delante-de pronto se acerca a ellos una lechuza con una cajita y una carta

-para quien es-la revisa y dice _Lily Evans_ –que será-el merodeador se encoge de hombros-ve la cajita que yo leo-el asintio tomo la cajita la abrió mas no se la mostró. Ella abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta

_Amada Lily:_

_Es una noche especial porque puedo estar en tu compañía. Creo que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, y no quisiera dejarte ir, es por ello que te pido mires al frente _

_Te amo_

_James Potter_

Lily miro a su novio sonriente y luego vio al frente para saber que era lo que ocurría, una lagrima salio de su mejilla al ver que habían varias luciérnagas estáticas que formaban la frase _¿te quieres casar conmigo?_ Volteo a ver a James y este estaba sonriendo con la cajita abierta y dentro un anillo de oro con un pequeño rubí. Sin contestar nada, se acerco a su novio y le beso.

-esto es un si-pregunto James sonriendo

-por supuesto que acepto-el tomo su mano derecha y en el dedo anular coloco el hermoso anillo, para luego darle un ansiado beso.

_**En otra parte**_

Remus tomaba de la cintura a su novia mientras se movían al compás de la música, Meggan le miraba a los ojos y el devolvía la mirada.

-Remus-dijo ella

-mm

-tu…tu eres virgen-pregunto ella un poco colorada, el comenzó a enrojecer de pronto

-la verdad-ella asintio-si

-uhm bien-el sonrió-porque estoy aburrida

-quieres que..-ella asintió

-tu no-pregunto un tanto asustado

-si pero-estaba nervioso el pobre lobo-tu sabes que por mi condición puedo hacerte daño, quizás

-venga, vamos-la chica le tomo la mano y se lo llevo de la pista de baile. Donde Hermione sonreía con Sirius

-has estado bastante rara-dijo el-segura de que no pasa nada

-es solo nostalgia, yo no había terminado séptimo-el sonrió- sabes, tengo miedo de despertar y que todo sea un sueño-el la beso

-siempre en tus sueños te besan-ella le devolvió el beso

-creo que no-el la atrajo mas asi-es muy difícil de quitar este vestido-pregunto de pronto con una sonrisa picara

-Sirius-el al miro sonriendo aun-prometes cuidarte pase lo que pase

-segura que no ocurre nada, esto parece una despedida-ella le abrazo mientras bailaban-Hermione mírame-ella hizo lo que le pidió

-si de mi depende yo me quedo contigo-el asintio desconfiado-pero aun asi, prometes que te cuidaras siempre, pase lo que pase

-Hermione para por favor

-Sirius esto es en serio-el miraba suplicante-me lo prometes-asintio-y si encontraras a alguien que creyeses te hará feliz te irías con ella, ¿lo harías?-pregunto

-tu me haces feliz-ella sonrió-a que va esto

-a nada, solo quiero que me prometas esto, no pido nada mas-el le miro mas que extrañado-ven Sirius acompáñame-el chico la siguió a la salida del Gran comedor y ella le guió hasta un aula vacía

-que hacemos aquí-ella le entrego una hoja y una pluma-que rayos

-escribe por favor Sirius-el asintio y ella comenzó a dictarle.

_-Pase lo que pase no vayas nunca al ministerio de magia, me lo haz prometido._

-para quien es esto Hermione-ella le arrebato el papel de las manos y no le dio explicación alguna. Después de un rato él se levanto y la beso con rabia. No entendía el porque de su comportamiento, la sentó encima de una de las mesas y siguió besándola cada vez mas lentamente, una de sus manos atravesó desde su cara a su cuello, para seguir bajando a su cintura y situarse en su pierna desnuda. Cuando se estaba abriendo paso hacia adentro, se escucha gritos de donde estaba la fiesta. Con rapidez van al lugar del alboroto y con sorpresa ven lo que ocurre

-Peter-susurra Sirius y corre hasta el lugar donde su antiguo amigo lleno de heridas y sangre cae desmayado, tenia las ropas rotas y era al parecer el uniforme del colegio. Hermione también se apresura al lugar. Donde el director esta sacando el cuerpo para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Pasan las horas y fuera de la enfermería se encuentran los merodeadores y sus novias. Las chicas sin zapatos y sentadas en el suelo. Estaban en silencio no podían creer que su amigo estuviera vivo, a los segundos sale la enfermera indicándoles que pueden entrar a ver a su amigo, pero las chicas optan por dejar que sus amigos entren primero.

-que dices tu mione, haz estado muy callada-le dice Lily

-no es nada, solo que encuentro raro de que el cuerpo de peter lo hayan encontrado y no lo hayan examinado

-se a lo que te refieres-dijo Meggan-pero por suerte no era Pettigrew

-si, por suerte-dijo ella en apenas un murmullo.

Pero las dudas de Hermione iban mas allá de eso, luego de un rato entraron ellas también, los chicos se veían muy contentos asi que la castaña no interrumpió nada, ya era demasiado tarde y el solo unas horas tenían que abandonar el colegio.

Y la hora de abandonar Hogwarts llego, todos estaban bastante sensibles por esto. Era difícil creer que después de siete largos años no volverían a la escuela que mas que eso fue su hogar.

Peter paso a formar parte nuevamente de los merodeadores, los chicos en una imprudencia, según Hermione, le contaron acerca de la orden. Pero el chico no pareció sorprendido; todos estaban felices por su llegada. Estaban esperando que llegara el tren en la estación cuando Dumbledore se acerca a Sirius, conversan largamente y el chico volvió sin una sonrisa en sus labios, pero era totalmente considerado ya que sobre todo para él Hogwarts fue su hogar, porque pasar los veranos con su familia siempre fueron lo mas desastrosos.

En la estación ya en Londres, llego el momento de separarse, Hermione se iría con James y Sirius a la casa de los Potter, Lily ya visualizaba a sus padres, Meggan y Remus se fueron por su lado y Peter por razones obvias estaba todavía en Hogwarts por lo menos hasta que se recuperase

-estas seguro de que tus padres no pondrán inconvenientes por esto, no quiero molestar James-dijo la castaña que iba de la mano de Sirius.

-tranquila Herms, mis padres no pondrán trabas, estoy tan seguro de eso como que quizás te dejen dormir conmigo-rieron los dos juntos ante las ocurrencias del chico de anteojos, pero algo iba mal en este momento Sirius debería estar haciendo una escena de celos, en broma o por lo menos herir. Los dos le miraron preocupados

-Canuto ocurre algo-el ojigris les miro con una sonrisa nada convincente-que pasa, es por lo que hablaste con el director

-no, bueno solo que echare de menos- prefirieron no preguntar nada mas, si el no quería hablar no podían obligarle.

Al llegar a la casa de los Potter, los padres de James la recibieron con empatia, por lo que no le costo adaptarse. Ahora entendía de donde venia la fortuna que le dejaron a Harry, los padres de James vivían en una casa bastante grande, pero se notaba que no eran derrochadores, eran muy humildes en su forma de ser. Ella dormiría en el cuarto de invitados, estaban acomodando recién las cosas cuando se escucho la chimenea se activo, bajaron para ver quien era y Dumbledore fue quien le dio la sorpresa

-mis disculpas por irrumpir asi en su hogar-dijo el anciano-Señores Potter

-no se preocupe Dumbledore-contesto la madre de James-usted es siempre bienvenido, pero a que se debe su visita

-tengo que hablar con mi ahijada-Hermione extrañada avanzo hacia el, los dejaron solos en la sala de estar.

-que ocurre profesor-pregunto ella

-se a suspendido el ataque, se han enterado y no se como-Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos-además necesito que salgas de aquí

-porque-pregunto

-necesito que te quedes con miembros de la orden, asi que ve a buscar tus cosas que nos vamos donde los Weasley-ella asintio apesumbrada-la chimenea de los Potter esta conectada a la madriguera, ya lo había hablado con ellos, podrán ir todos los dias, mientras a Molly no le moleste

-oh, esta bien-asintio la chica

-es por el bien de esta familia-ella le miro a los ojos esperando que siguiera-tememos que haya un espía en nuestro bando, por lo que me informo Severus hay alguien que les mantiene informados, tememos que sepan de tus "visiones" y te quieran para algo oscuro

-esta bien, voy por mis cosas-la chica salio de la sala y se dirigió a los padres de James

-Señores Potter, gracias por su recibimiento, pero mi padrino ya me tenia casa-les dijo lo mas educada que pudo

-oh, es una pena-contesto el padre de James, que era igual a su hijo-las puertas de la casa están abiertas para los amigos de mi hijo-sin decirse nada mas subió al cuarto donde estaban sus cosas, en la cama estaban los chicos conversando

-me tengo que ir, la red flú esta conectada a la madriguera así que pueden ir cuando quieran-Sirius la miro sin decir nada

-bah!, Dumbly nos a arruinado los planes-dijo James frustrado, ella sonrió

-gracias por todo James-recibió un beso en la frente y un abrazo-vayan a verme pronto

-mañana estaremos ahí-ella le sonrió y se acerco a Sirius que aun no decía nada-yo iré a ver que ocurre abajo-él chico de ojos marrones salio del cuarto dejándoles a solas

-Sirius-el estaba demasiado callado, y esa era una de las caracteristicaza que no poseían los merodeadores-no te creo, quieres que lo dejemos hasta aquí

-no-ella se sentó a su lado-yo te quiero-acaricio su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando la caricia-yo de verdad te amo-la beso tiernamente

-que ocurre Sirius-el la abrazo-se que no estamos en el mejor momento, pero quiero aprovechar todos los momento que pueda contigo-suspiro-si aun asi tu lo quieres

-no te preocupes, mañana estaré contigo-ella asintio, le dio un suave roce de labios y salio del cuarto, su valija James la había bajado.

Dejaron la casa de la familia Potter y se aparecieron en la chimenea de los Weasley, donde un grupo de niños pelirrojos saltaban y hacían ruido.

**Hasta aquí, creo que no me quedo tan estupendo pero bueno, quiero agradecer a Victor Jos Krum, que me ayudo en lo que sera la trama de lo que sigue en el fic:D**

**Gracias José**

**DANIIBLACK**


	18. Encierro

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió**

**Hola, como han estado?, espero que fenomenal. Estoy sin muchas ganas de decir cosas asi que los dejo con las menciones y agradecimientos a las lectoras y el fic**

**Besos**

**Sher-Black**

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**

**PatsyBlack**

**camislafann**

**good-couples**

siento si esta muy malo, pero es que no se cuando vaya a actualizar :S

**Capitulo 18, ENCIERRO**

-Buenos días Hermione-le dijo la madre de los pelirrojos. Había pasado una noche inquietante, sueños extraños donde veía las caras de sus amigos de su propia epoca sonriéndole con ¿lastima?-¿como has amanecido?-mal, tuve pesadillas, después de las tres de la madrugada no pegue ojo alguno, pensó la castaña

-estupendamente-mintió, la mujer le miro con una sonrisa-el desayuno esta servido, puedes ver un momento a Percy, tengo cosas que hacer arriba con los gemelos-la castaña asintio.

-como estas Percy, porque te levantas tan temprano-el niño se encogió de hombros-

-es la costumbre-anuncio el pequeño pelirrojo-además hay mas tiempo para jugar-le sonrió al chico, eran tan pequeños que no se daban cuenta de las cosas que estaban pasando, no se daban cuenta del peligro que había en estos tiempos.

Se escucharon niños corriendo y vio quienes eran

-Hola Hermione-le saludo Bill

-hola Bill, que tal charlie

-bien, con sueño-el mayor de los pelirrojo bostezo-pero mamá nos obligo a levantar-se acomodaron en los asientos de en frente.

Ese día se suponía irían Sirius y James, en la tarde del día anterior, les había mandado una lechuza para que invitaran al resto de los chicos, a Remus, Meggan y Lily, necesitaba hablar con Sirius, aun no entendía el porque de su comportamiento y quería hacerlo. Sabia que no debía dudar pero ya le había pasado una vez, ¿que podría impedir que sucediera otra? Ya le había engañado y aunque no pensaba en ello, claro que se acordaba no es algo que te vayas a olvidar un mes a otro.

La mañana la paso con los gemelos a pesar de sus cortos años eran inquietos, estaban en el patio con Fred y George en sus piernas, Percy, Bill y Charlie jugaban con unas varas hechizadas para que flotaran hasta un metro de altura; cuando por la puerta de la madriguera sale Lily corriendo y sonriendo hacia ella, mas atrás tres de los merodeadores

-Meggan no a podido venir, tenia cosas que hacer-le sonrió la pelirroja-y estas de madre-dijo haciéndola reír

-asi es, aquí me ves-dijo riendo-que tal chicos

-bien, le hemos puesto fecha a la boda-Lily se puso colorada-será en una semana

-porque tan pronto-el chico de gafas se encogió de hombros, entonces lunático hablo

-Dumbledore le dijo que deberían hacerlo lo mas pronto posible-Lily asintio-de seguro quiere darnos alguna misión-Sirius se fue a sentar a su lado

-y tu que tal estas-pregunto, pero aun se le veía raro

-bien amor-le beso los labios y los pequeños comenzaron a molestar-que tal has dormido

-no e podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche-dijo apesumbrada-y Meggan que cosas a tenido que hacer-le pregunto a Remus

-pues la verdad no tengo idea-dijo cabreado-no a contestado a mis lechuzas

-si pero la fui a ver-dijo lily-y me a contado qu su lechuza esta con una patita quebrada-dijo triste, haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes

-gracias chicos-dijo la castaña-gracias por venir, es que no entiendo el porque no puedo salir, me lo dejo expresamente dicho Dumbledore—les dijo con un tono de frustración en su voz, miro a los chicos y vio que intercambiaban mirada-aunque podríamos salir a escondidas-dijo tratando de sonsacarles algo

-no creo que sea lo mejor Herm-dijo Lily

-ya basta-todos le miraron, se levanto fue a dejar a los chicos un poco mas allá para que no escuchasen-que es lo que ustedes saben y yo no

-nos seas paranoica-le dijo Remus, le creyó, o era un muy buen mentiroso o de verdad estaba sacando a relucir la paranoia

-lo siento es que es estresante estar encerrada, además la red flú esta para que vengan no para salir, a excepción del ministerio-Sirius la abrazo

-tranquila, todo esto pasara, y podremos salir a cualquier lugar-la abrazo mas fuertemente.

Y en realidad asi pasaron los dias, la semana que faltaba para la boda de los futuros Potter. El problema era que ella era Hermione Granger, parece que todo el mundo olvidaba eso porque trataban de ocultarle algo, no era tonta y se notaba en varias cosas, primero Dumbledore le prohibió abandonar la madriguera, segundo los chicos anti-reglas es decir los merodeadores no querían ayudarla a escapar, Peter no venia la casa, la boda de James y Lily seria en la madriguera. Eran bastantes razones para creer que le ocultaban algo.

La boda fue formal-informal por ejemplo: el vestido de Lily, blanco por su puesto, era hasta las rodillas sin tiritas, el de Hermione era negro hasta más arriba de las rodillas y Meggan tenía uno verde hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas. Los chicos con sus túnicas de gala, por eso lo formal, ya que eran ellos los que mas resaltaban. Saco varias fotos para que cuando naciera Harry pudiera revivir estos momentos.

EL día de su cumpleaños, mas bien el supuesto día de su nacimiento, cayo desmayada, lo peor de todo fue que se encontraba bajando las escaleras por lo que rodó y se dio varios golpes, todos asustados la llevaron a la cama mas cercana y Sirius no se alejo de su lado. Se quedo todo ese tiempo con ella lo malo es que ella al parecer no tenia intenciones de despertar.

-Sirius porque no duermes, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de alguno de los chicos-le sugirió Arthur

-es que si despierta quiero que me ve aquí-suplico el ojigris

-es ta bien, te traeré unas mantas-y ahí durmió varias noches en un sillón bastante cómodo, al día siguiente se duchaba rápidamente y volvía con una bandeja al cuarto de la castaña. Abría las cortinas y le hablaba

-hoy hace un día maravilloso, no entiendo como puedes dormir tanto-decía con una sonrisa optimista-llevas dos semanas durmiendo, de verdad te envidio-se acercaba a ella y le besaba los labios, que cada vez se volvían mas fríos y azules-parece que tienes frió-le coloca una manta y toma su desayuno mirándole-te estas perdiendo un banquete mione, pero no te preocupes en cuanto despiertes te llevare a cenar al mejor restaurant de Londres-no se dio cuenta de que James miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa de lastima, Sirius estaba casi todo el día en el cuarto con la chica y tenia demasiado optimismo era Octubre y todavía no despertaba, Dumbledore había dicho que todo tenia que ver con su nacimiento, aunque le reclamaban de que no debió suceder si su madre había muerto, el solo les sonreía y se marchaba

-creo que deberías salir a dar un paseo-le informo James, Sirius no lo podía engañar, era la persona que mas lo conocía, y en cuanto se acerco se abrazaron y Sirius lloro, como pocas veces lo hacia, como nunca lo hacia porque en su familia las lagrimas estaban ligadas a la palabra debilidad, y la debilidad no era una características de los Black.-todo estará bien Sirius

-lo peor de todo es que ni a San Mungo podemos llevarle-decía soltándose del abrazo de su amigo-me siento tan estupido, no alcanzamos a decirle lo que realmente esta pasando, no alcance a decirle lo suficiente que la quiero-A James le partía el alma verlo asi, era su mejor amigo, su hermano y estaba mal, lo peor de todo es que él no podía hacer nada-yo no soportaría saber que se muere, preferiría mil veces no verla pero saber que esta bien, a tenerla asi.

-te prometo Sirius que Hermione se repondrá-el ojigris asintio.

Pero los dias pasaban y no pasaba nada. Se cumplieron las cuatro semanas y Hermione no había despertado, estaba mucho mas pálida incluso que quejicus, mucho mas delgada que la profesora Mcgonagall, tenia debajo de los ojos un color morado y sus labios del mismo color. Cada día se convertía en un zombie

-Harry-suspiro, el moreno que estaba a su lado salto y se acerco a ella

-mione, estas bien-no podía creérselo había hablado-gracias a Merlín estas bien mia

-sirius-trataba de abrir sus ojos pero la luz no se lo permitía. Sirius cerró las cortinas y comenzó a gritar

-A DESPERTADO, HERMIONE A DESPERTADO-todos en seguida fueron al cuarto a ver lo sucedido. La chica abrió sus ojos solo un poco, tratándose de acostumbrar a la luz, que aunque era poco le molestaba, miro a su lado y Sirius le besaba la mano, no dudo en regalarle una sonrisa.

-voy a llamar a Dumbledore para que traiga una especialista-dijo Molly saliendo lo mas deprisa que fuera. Estaban a mitad de octubre y habían perdido las esperanzas, mas hoy todo pareció mas optimista.

-que…paso-pregunto todavía cansada

-te desmayaste-le informo el ojigris sonriente-el día de tu cumpleaños

-menuda fiesta-el rió ante los comentarios de ella-tengo sueño-el volvió a reír

-llevas durmiendo un mes querida-

-un…un mes…-el asintio

-pero au asi, creo que te dejare descansar, solo si prometes compensarme este mes-ella sonrió

-lo haré-dijo ella volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Pero esta vez, si que era para quedarse dormida.

Nadie se puede imaginar lo posesivo que era Black, no le dejaba salir ni al patio, con suerte la dejo ir hasta la sala, espantaba a los pequeños que la hacían reír y trataban de abrazarle. Asi fue durante un mes, hasta que el medico que llevo dumbledore le había dicho que estaba lista para una maratón. Todos habían reído ante eso, excepto claro esta, Sirius.

Y todo era asi, demasiado tranquilo, pero ya estaba sufriendo de claustrofobia, siempre que quería salir a Molly le daban dolores por su embarazo, estaban a Diciembre ya y Molly tenia cinco meses recién, era extraño que le dieran dolores pero bueno al fin y al cabo seria su mejor amigo Ron el que llevaba en el vientre por lo que decidía quedarse y ayudarle con los chicos.

Tampoco tenia mucho de que quejarse, los pequeñines eran adorables con ella, si bien eran buenos haciendo bromas a ella no le hacían nada. Sus amigos la iban a visitar día por medio iban, Sirius lo hacia todos los dias y cuando estaban solos se la pasaba besándola, abrazándola y diciéndole que la quería, estaba echo todo un dulce de leche.

James y Lily no tuvieron luna de miel, ya que son tan jóvenes que sus padres no quisieron que se fueran, están viviendo juntos en la casa de los padres de James.

Si bien le encantaban las vacaciones, este parecía el mas sombrío de toda su vida, un día estaba en el patio dando una vuelta y al tratar de entrar al bosque salio despedida hacia atrás, reviso y se dio cuenta de que habían un montón de hechizos era como la vez que fue la boda de Fleur y Bill, asi que decidió debía averiguar y un día le grito tanto a Sirius que este le contesto

-VOLDEMART CREE QUE TENEMOS A UNA CHICA DE VISIONES Y TE BUSCA- inconcientemente lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Sirius intento abrazarla mas ella le empujo, se recostó contra la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en la tierra con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, el moreno se sentó a su lado, había metido la pata y ahora tenia que apoyarla. La chica lloraba, pero no de miedo, no, había pasado por ello suficientes veces, lloraba porque tenia rabia, no podía hacer nada, no podía alejarse.

-estoy…estoy colocando en peligro a esta familia Sirius-dijo entre lagrimas-déjenme ir, lo mejor será que no me vuelvan a ver-el moreno la abrazo-Sirius estoy sola en esto, mas que ayuda les he traído problemas

-tranquila shhh-le acariciaba el pelo y le secaba las lagrimas-esto esta solucionado, pero por ello no debes salir de aquí, este lugar es seguro-las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos-no debía decirte nada pero por favor has caso en todo lo que te digan

-soy una carga-el negó-vine para ayudarles Sirius, entiende

-no mione, tu entiende-ella lloraba

-será mejor que te vayas, quiero estar sola-nunca le echaba, pero le molestaba que la vieran en esa posición, se levanto y entro en la madriguera dejando a su novio maldiciéndose por su debilidad.

En cuanto tiempo no le vio, soporto una semana en su ausencia, el chico venia todos los dias pero se iba cuando Molly o Charlie le decían que ella no quería verle. Claro que había terminado por decirle que lo quería de regreso y desde ese día se le vio bastante rara, asi como se le vio a Sirius al salir del colegio, asi mismo se le vio a ella.

Los chicos seguían visitándola y el día de la cena de navidad estaban demasiado eufóricos y llegaron con una importante noticia. El nuevo matrimonio Potter se hizo espacio entre el bullicio y anunciaron

-estoy embarazada-Lily había hablado y Hermione estaba contenta, mas no sabia que esa noticia seria una de las causas de su desdicha

**No se que me pasa, me están quedando mucho mas cortos los fic**

**Aaajaja**

**Uff, en fin les a gustado??**

**Pasaron bastantes cosas estoy nerviosa y no se porque**

**Espero haber mejorado la ortografía de este. Aunque no les miento**

**Y tengo un dolor de cabeza feroz**

**En fin**

**Mil besos a todos**

**DANIIBLACK**


	19. Traidor

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió**

**Hola como andan todos :P, uff nunca m e había costado tanto ordenar mis ideas**

**Pero en fin **

**Espero que les guste y mil gracias por sus rr que ya pasamos los 100 xD**

**Sher-Black**si ojala todo saliera bien xD, uff, no quiero adelantarles nada :S ajaj de echo ya decidí el final y espero les guste, gracias por el review, ya que tu también eres parte de los 100 rr :P un beso

**PatsyBlack**uff no sabes lo que me sirvió para ordenar mis ideas tu review :P, enserio pat gracias por seguirme y ser fiel a los review jajaj un beso

**camislafann** uff es lindo saber que aunque el capi este muy feo igual dejas review, creo que eres la única que esta desde el comienzo :S uff en fin , gracias por too

**N. Elektra** : recibiste la pagina??, es que creo que te mande el link en un mail xDD ojala los hayas visto ajaj un beso y gracias por seguirme.

**TopiinaH'w**:ajaja me divirtió tu rr, es tan estresante salir con amigas y pasarlo topisimo ajaj, esta bien, momento de ocio ajja…métodos de persuasión ajaj te mencione que me dejaste atemorizaba espero que no quieras usarlos conmigo ajaj….estoy en pensando la mejor forma de comenzar el próximo fic que quiero hacer, todavía no escribo nada en el pc, solo tengo unas 4 hojas en el cuaderno, espero te guste el capi besos

**Capitulo 19, TRAIDOR**

El embarazo de Lily iba de maravillas, el pequeño Harry estaba creciendo fuertemente según los sanadores. Harry James Potter Evans, el solo pensarlo le causaba una enorme alegría y nostalgia. Los tres meses de embarazo le sentaban de maravilla a la pelirroja, que cada día estaba más radiante, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que ni siquiera el no encontrar a Voldemort le borraba, porque si, quien no debe ser nombrado no había podido ser encontrado, llevaban meses de búsqueda, según lo que sabia.

Molly caminaba hacia todos lados, faltaba solo un mes para el nacimiento de Ronald Billius y aun asi se traslada de un lugar a otro para servir a los de la orden que se encontraban reunidos en la madriguera, el nuevo lugar de las reuniones. Es frustrante porque ya ni para eso podía salir, llevaba no se cuantos meses encerrada. La reunión fue de lo mismo de siempre, el paradero de Voldemort y ella hablaba para contarle acerca de sus "visiones", en cuanto terminaba, Sirius le tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba al patio, pero ese día una discusión era el punto de visión mas cercano.

-PERO MEGGAN DIME QUE OCURRE-preguntaba Remus, estaba enojado, enrojecido y agitando las manos, le gritaba a la rubia de su novia que lloraba

-lo siento Remus, no puede ser entiende-le suplicaba ella, ante eso Sirius corrió hasta su amigo y lo tomo por lo hombros para que se tranquilizara, Hermione se acerco a abrazar a la chica.

-tranquila-le susurraba con cariño en su oído

-no, déjame-se soltó ella-lo mejor será que me vaya-y sin mas entro en la madriguera. Remus se tomaba el cabello con furia

-que ocurrió lunático-pregunto Sirius sentándose a un lado del castaño

-hemos terminado-la castaña miro al ojigris suspirando. Habían terminado por lo menos sus tres veces en este ultimo tiempo, luego volvían-pero esto a sido definitivo-la castaña se acerco y se sentó a un lado-dice que ya no me quiere, que no me merece, que nunca a estado enamorada de mi, y que siente muchísimo haber confundido asi las cosas porque me aprecia-Hermione le tomo las manos y le regalo una sonrisa

-todo estará bien-el la miro-todo pasa por algo Remus

-yo creo que es por lo de mi condición-dijo bajando la cabeza el hombre lobo

-oh vamos, hace cuanto que no te has transformado-pregunto Sirius-mas de un año ya lunático, arriba el animo, el planeta esta lleno de mujeres con falta de cariño-dijo sonriendo pícaro Sirius, Hermione rodó los ojos y se lo llevaron a dar una vuelta para distraerlo, bueno solamente al rededor de la casa porque estaba todo bloqueada

Y fue definitivo, Meggan no se vio desde ese día. Remus estaba con el animo por los suelos, no reía y hablaba para responder las preguntas que se le hacían, incluso la visitaba con menos frecuencia.

Y el mes paso rápidamente, Molly estaba en el hospital y ella en la casa con todos los pequeños, Lily la acompañaba ya que james no quería que le pasara nada y asi no la dejaba tan sola. Todos estaban en el hospital esperando el nacimiento del sexto retoño Weasley

-siento mucho que tengas que estar aquí Lily-dijo apesumbrada Hermione mientras tomaba en brazos a Fred

-para mi no es ningún sacrificio estar contigo mione-Hermione sonrió-pero, puedo hacerte unas preguntas

-del futuro-pregunto la castaña, la chica asintio

-total son cosas que no pasaran –le sonrió y Hermione rió

-que quieres saber- pregunto

-pues como ser él, Harry

-su pelo será negro…en realidad será idéntico a James- la ojiverde asintio contenta-pero tendrá tus ojos

-y como será, en personalidad

-muy humilde-le sonrió-medio héroe-no quiso decirles nada acerca de que Harry había vivido con sus tíos o que era un héroe contadas sus letras-en carácter como el tuyo, defensor de los débiles-dijo riendo-será bueno con las travesuras, valiente, no le gusta poner en peligro a los demás, es capaz de echarse la culpa de cosas que no a hecho por sus amigos-sonrió con nostalgia, no se dio cuenta de la expresión que ponía su rostro cundo hablaba de él-capaz de cualquier cosa por quien quiere-detrás de ella estaba James escuchando y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro ante lo que escuchaba- es una de las personas mas buenas que he conocido, es un gran mago, una gran persona y amigo. Es la persona que mas aprecio, que no le importo que fuera la sabelotodo Granger o que fuera hija de muggles.

-pues digno hijo mió será-dijo James sonriendo aun

-James-ella le volteo a ver-y Ron-era difícil de creer que estaba frente al nacimiento de uno de sus mejores amigos

-ya ha nacido, estaban dejándolo con Molly ahora-dijo el sentándose a un lado de Lily, besándola y luego besando su pequeña barriga-porque no nos sigues contando de él-Hermione sonrió

-te había contado que seria buscador-le sonrió-y que es el mas joven de la historia, creo que es el mejor que he conocido-para los Potter era extraño ver que había una persona que conociera tanto a su hijo-me arriesgaría a decir que mejor incluso que un amigo y novio que tuve

-porque debería ser bueno tu ex –pregunto Sirius receloso, que había llegado recién

-porque era un jugador profesional-dijo riendo-Búlgaro, en fin James, te admiraba mucho-admitió

-y nosotros ya conocíamos a los Weasley-ante eso Hermione se removió inquieta mas le sonrió y le dijo

-creo que iré a ver a Percy-subió las escaleras sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Le daba pena pensar que ellos podrían morir, aunque tenia la esperanza de que todo estaba cambiado y sus amigos pudieran vivir mejor, a pesar de que había perdido a sus padres en el camino.

A los dos dias llego Molly a casa, Ronald era adorable, a diferencia de la mayoría de los bebes siempre tenia los ojos abiertos, sus azules ojos eran hipnotizantes, la señora Weasley atendía mas a los chicos y la castaña se ocupaba en mayor cantidad del pequeño recién nacido, solo por la lactancia era que se separaba de él. Ahora poco le interesaba salir ya que si siempre adoro los bebes, el saber como y quien seria éste mas le ataba a la casa.

En cuanto despertaba iba a verlo, dormía mas que un bebe normal y al parecer eso seria toda la vida. Ella le acunaba, cambiaba y bañaba. Trataba de aprovechar su tiempo con él y el resto de los niños. Sirius sonreía cuando la veía con un bebe en brazos, mas no hacia comentario alguno.

Remus ya estaba un poco mejor, pero algo paso, Meggan llego a la madriguera un jueves en la tarde y llorando se acerco a Hermione, le tomo la mano y dijo

-perdóname-la castaña le miro extrañada, pero la rubia seguía llorando, estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras ella estaba en el sofá con Ronald

-Meggan no te preocupes-le sonrió-lo que pasaste con Remus es asunto de ustedes, confió en que fuiste sincera con él

-no-hipaba, las lagrimas le hacían tartamudear-te traicionero….yo…lo siento

-que a pasado Meggan, me asustas-reconoció la castaña

-era una misión…yo…yo me arrepiento…yo-esto era aterrador, ¿¿traición??

-Meggan habla-su voz sonó mas fría de lo que quiso. Fue ahí cuando la rubia levanto su manga y murmurando algo su brazo comenzó a ponerse negro, para mas tarde dar forma a una calavera con la serpiente en la boca, una marca demasiado conocido-tu…tu…¿¿eres mortifaga??

-lo siento Hermione de verdad-suplicaba la chica, pero la ojimiel se había levantado de su asiento y se alejaba-yo…yo…Mis padres me obligaron a servirle-decía bañada en lagrimas, mientras Hermione escuchaba tratando de pensar que todo era una broma-el Lord dijo…dijo que seria de ..de gran ayuda en Hogwarts. Y que como estaba en Gryffindor nadie sospecharía…yo …mione yo lo siento

-tu has pasado información-dijo acusándola-que le haz dicho

-yo…cuando llegaste…se enteraron de tu llegada extraña, ya sabes por Snape creo-comenzó a explicar-…yo tenia que acercarme a ustedes y fue por eso que me junte con Remus-completamente traición, ¿no todo podía estar yendo tan bien no?-pero yo no …no contaba con enamorarme-bajo la cabeza-él me trataba tan bien y … y…yo le traicione, es por eso que…que no podemos seguir entiendes.

-Y UNA MIERDA…!!-le grito-QUE ES LO QUE SABEN

-saben…saben que eres del futuro-dijo ella. Hermione dejo al bebe en una de las habitaciones se acerco a la rubia, le miro con todo el desprecio que pudo y le abofeteo.

-eres la peor persona que he conocido-le susurro

-que ocurre Hermione, que son esos gritos-pregunto Molly-oh Meggan que te ocurre!!- se exalto la mujer se iba a acercar pero la castaña no le dejo

-Ronald esta en su cuarto, convoque a los de la orden, tenemos otra mortifaga-la pelirroja asintio asustada.

A los minutos comenzaron a aparecer cada uno de los integrantes de la orden, sus lideres, como Dumbledore y Ojoloco, también estaban los chicos. Remus al llegar borro la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara y miro a la rubia que estaba en el suelo, se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, se extraño de que la chica llorara aun mas fuerte con el gesto. Todos miraban preguntándose que ocurría.

-ella es la traidora-dijo con odio, su voz se volvió tan ronca y siseante cuando dijo eso

-eso es imposible-dijo Remus

-porque no le echas un vistazo a su brazo, quizás encuentres una sorpresita para todos-el entrecano solo la miro, entonces ojoloco se acerco a ella y levanto su manga revelando la marca tenebrosa. Remus la miro con pena y era eso lo que mas le dolió a la rubia, el desprecio que sintió de parte del hombre lobo

-tendremos que sacarte de aquí-dijo Dumbledore serenamente aunque su mirada demostraba decepción.

-no será necesario-susurro Meggan

-¡¡CALLATE TU!! MALDITA MORTIFAGA-le grito James

-porque no será necesario-pregunto Dumbledore sin prestar atención al moreno

-porque no les dije donde estabas-informo

-y cree ser tan fuerte como para que Tom no se adentre en su mente-pregunto nuevamente el anciano

-he modificado mi memoria, solo saben que vienes de

-¿de Francia?-dijo parándola Lily

-si, y que ves el futuro-agrego-les he dicho que te has marchado

-bien, márchese-dijo Dumbledore

-¿¿que??-pregunto ojoloco-no dejaremos ir a esta mortifaga Albus

-si, porque ella esta arrepentida y yo le brindare protección-ella le miro esperanzada-vete a Hogsmade y de ahí, creo que sabes llegar al castillo-pregunto y ella asintio, con dificultad se levanto del suelo entro en la chimenea y dijo

-perdón-solo fue un susurro-las tres escobas-dijo y desapareció entre llamas verdes.

-de verdad le crees a la chica-pregunto Moddy

-Dumbledore confía en las personas correctas Moddy-le regaño Mcgonagall

-ve con ella Minerva-la mujer asintio y desapareció también entre llamas verdes-creo que la reunión a terminado.

Un golpe bajo, la traición de Meggan solo trajo consigo desconfianza ente los de la orden, quizás sonaría cruel pero era en este momento donde se necesitaba del reflector de enemigos de Moddy, por primera vez sentía que tuviera sus dos piernas

**Uff, hasta aquí llevo mi imaginación :P**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Review plis!??**

**Daniiblack**


	20. Sola

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió**

**Hola como andan todos :P, uff nunca m e había costado tanto ordenar mis ideas**

**Pero en fin **

**Espero que les guste y mil gracias por sus rr que ya pasamos los 100 xD**

**Sher-Black**ajajaj como dije, fuiste la única que menciono haberse dado cuenta que Meggan era la mala jaja, pero en fin, esta arrepentida, pronto servirá de ayuda.

**PatsyBlack**Gracias tu ajja me estas ayudando arto con lo del otrro fic. Aunque creo que no lo subiré hasta que termine este fic, en fin, no queda mucho asi que eso. un beso

**camislafann** uff, me emocionaron demasiado tus palabras, ¿buena escritora?? Yo ajja gracias en serio, me sirve un monto, creo que si sigo puedo llegar a mejorar, gracias de nuevo

**N. Elektra** : a mi también me dio pena Remus pero como sabemos, su destino estará al lado de una linda metamorfomaga:P en fin mil besos ojala te guste el capi.

**Jazmin-Black**: ajajaj me rei arto con todos los rr que me enviaste, eres un amor :P ajja en fin ojala te guste y no te decepción besos

**Lady Blacky**: uff estas perdonada, espero que te mejores mil y quedes igual de buena para tontear ajaj, espero te guste po y que pronto pueda leer de esos review tuyo ke me hacen reir, besos

**Capitulo 20, SOLA**

Dumbledore estaba a punto de marcharse, después de la reunión acerca de que las casas de los miembros de la orden estarían conectadas en caso de que se enteraran donde se encontraba Hermione. Estaba entrando en la chimenea cuando la castaña le detiene

-Profesor-el salio de la chimenea y le miro esperando que siguiera-quisiera hacerle una pregunta

-dime-ella titubeo pero continúo

-usted conoce a Sybill Trelawney-el la miro extrañado

-si por supuesto, es la nieta de una muy amiga mia-le confeso

-profesor yo se que me esconden cosas-el la miro sin sorprenderse. Ella miro a su alrededor y todos le miraban-pueden dejarnos solos por favor- se miraron entre ellos y luego comenzaron a salir del salón hasta que solo quedaron los dos, ella le ofreció que se sentaran para poder hablar.

-que es lo que sabes-pregunto él sin rodeos

-se que Voldemort sabe de mi existencia, que vengo del futuro y que me están escondiendo para que no me encuentre-el asintio-se que le dijo algo a Sirius que le tiene bastante raro y de verdad que me tiene inquieta. Incluso he pensado en volver, pero no les pienso dejar con todo este problema

-Hermione, todo lo que dijiste es cierto-a la castaña le sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa y para que mentir, tenia miedo-se que estas enojada con la señorita Meggan McGregory, después de lo que hizo-ella le miraba atentamente tratando de averiguar que era lo que le diría y algo ya tenia en conclusión, tendría que hablar con la rubia-ella sabe cosas que nos servirán y que debemos tratar de averiguar, pero quiero que pienses bien las cosas a ella le vendría bien saber que la han perdonado- lo de Meggan había pasado hace ya una semana, todos estaban mas tranquilos pero la confianza ya no era la misma, los hechizos alrededor de la casa habían incrementado, había uno que cuando aparecía alguien con la marca tenebrosa, se desmayaba instantáneamente, otro que si había gente a los alrededores desde 15 metros a la redonda de donde estaban los hechizos impenetrables, un miembro de la orden tenia visualizada toda la zona. Y ninguna persona que no era de confianza podía aparecer en ella.

-No hay nada que tenga que decirme profesor-pregunto ella, necesitaba saber si la profecía existía, o que con su llegada ya no lo haría

-no Hermione, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Tom la sabrás-ella asintio tranquila y dejo que se marchase

Lily tenía una enorme panza, tenia ya ocho meses. La amistad cada vez era mas fuerte entre ellos, Remus estaba un poco repuesto de lo de Meggan, Peter también la iba a visitar aunque no le gustaba su presencia. Pero según Dumbledore estaba vigilado todo el día y no había de que preocuparse; Sirius estaba todo el día con ella, habían momentos en los que no decía nada y la observaba cuando creía que ella no lo notaba. Estaba pensando y ella sabía muy bien en lo que era.

Los dias pasaban y pasaban, Lily se tuvo que marchar al hospital San Mungo para que la tuvieran en vigilancia porque había estado votando líquidos. Hasta que llego el 31 de julio. Cuanto tiempo tuvo que rogar para que la llevaran al hospital, no lo supo, no durmió en toda la noche por estar rogándole a Sirius que la acompañase, por fin este acepto y fue por ello que accedieron a llevarla al hospital.

En cuanto llegaron corrieron de la mano hasta quedar afuera de donde estaban en el parto, pasaron minutos, o quizás horas no tenia noción del tiempo, los nervios le crispaban, sus manos sudaban y Sirius le susurraba que este tranquila.

-no es la primera mujer que se enfrenta a esto-le había dicho el ojigris

-lo se Sirius pero es que el fue como mi hermano-Sirius sonrió y le acaricio el cabello.

-familiares de la señora Potter-dijo un sanador saliendo de una sala

-nosotros-dijo Sirius-soy su hermano-Hermione no pudo sonreír con eso, le tenia de nervios el que el señor este no dijera nada

-su hermana esta en perfectas condiciones-les confeso

-y el niño-pregunto

-también esta perfecto-añadió el hombre que sonreía-en unos minutos pueden pasarla a ver a la habitación

-gracias –le dijo Sirius-viste que todo salio perfecto-ella sonrió y recibo gustosa un beso que él chico le ofreció-como me gustaría estar en el lugar de James

-SIRIUS!-le regaño ella, mas él sonrió-es un peligro tener hijos en este tiempo-se le veía la mirada triste, solo Merlín sabia lo que daría por ser ella la que estuviese casada con Sirius y que el hijo que estaba naciendo fuera de ellos, pero no era una irresponsable. De hecho si no fuera porque era Harry el que nacía incluso hubiera tratado de persuadir a la pelirroja-aunque me encantaría

-y a mi-avanzaron hasta el cuarto donde estaría la recién madre. Las mujeres del lugar no se cohibían para mirar descaradamente a Sirius, le causaba furia porque donde sea lo miraban asi. Y el estar encerrada había echo que olvidara este tipo de situaciones, pero sonrió con arrogancia al mas puro estilo Slytherin cuando la mano de Sirius que tenia en su cintura la presiono mas contra él y le susurro-hay que mostrarles que ya tengo dueña-ella rió y le beso los labios, para recibir miradas de odio de parte de las mujerzuelas faltas de cariño, como había decidido llamarlas en su mente.

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta por la ventana se podía ver a James con un bulto en sus brazos, abrieron la puerta rápidamente y por ella

-que mierda haces aquí-le regaño James a Hermione quien solo sonrió y fue a abrazar a la pelirroja

-que emoción, como se llamara-pregunto riendo

-he preguntado que qué haces aca-inquirió el pelinegro-es muy peligroso que te encuentres aquí

-tranquilo cornamenta, esta toda la orden allá abajo-intervino Sirius

-Pero aun asi…

-ya calla James mejor déjame ver a Harry-le dijo Hermione-o no se llamara asi-pregunto

-habíamos pensado en que quizás deberíamos llamarle Eugenio –miraron la cara de horror que comenzaba a poner la castaña, y es que no se imaginaba que fuera _Eugenio Potter, el niño que vivió_-es broma Herms, será Harry James Potter Evans

-puedo cargarlo-pregunto cohibida

-por su puesto, su madrina tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo-ella los miro con los ojos aguados

-yo…yo madri…madrina-James sonrió, todo el enfado se había esfumado

-por supuesto quien mas sino, al igual que Sirius su padrino-el ojigris solo sonrió, el ya sabia que ocurriría algo asi, fue entonces cuando hermione se acerco hasta el bebe y el chico de ojos castaños se lo entrego. Se veía tan linda de la perspectiva de Sirius.

-es tan lindo-dijo la castaña que miraba al pequeño que tenia en sus brazos, tenia casi nada de cabello pero lo que se le veía era de color negro

-y espera a ver sus ojos-dijo James-son los mas hermosos que he visto jamás-ella sonrió. Sabia cuan hermosos eran los ojos de Harry, siempre que se sentía insegura eran aquellos ojos lo que le decían que todo estaría bien, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, acerco uno de sus dedos a la manita del bebe, los pequeños dedos rodeaban su meñique atrapándolo y dejándolo sudoroso. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que vio una lagrima que cayo en la carita del niño, quien abrió los ojitos, sus pequeños ojitos verde esmeralda la miraban con una inocencia única en los niños. Las lagrimas escaparon con mas fuerza, Lily le miraba nerviosa, James seriamente y sirius preocupado

-déjame cargarlo-pidió Sirius, ella se lo entrego

-perdón-y salio de la sala con las lagrimas cubriendo sus mejillas. Nadie podría entender el porque de su llanto. Pero el ver a Harry, el mismo Harry Potter que ella conoció, con esa mirada de inocencia que en su futuro no existía, luego de las tantas cosas que paso, de la muerte de los padres que nunca conoció, vivir con los maltratos de sus tíos y su primo, la muerte de la única persona que creyó que le quedaba como familia, su padrino; vivir pensando en los demás antes que él, alejando a sus seres queridos para mantenerlos a salvo. Eran tantas cosas que le daba pena pensar en ellas

-todavía quieres saber porque sigues viva-pregunto la voz profunda de Albus Dumbledore a su lado. Indico unos asientos, caminaron y se situaron uno enfrente de otro.

-lo escucho-dijo ella ya sin lagrimas en sus ojos, secándose los restos de gotas que quedaban en sus mejillas

-primero que anda quiero que estés tranquila-ella asintio-pues es una historia larga que puede resumirse-estaba impaciente y el comenzaba a alargarse, estaba atenta a escuchar lo que creía, "estas en otra dimensión" mas no dijo nada y escucho atenta-todo se debe a la magia que hay en ti-ella le miro extrañada-es mucha, tu crees que todo se lo debes a los libros pero no es asi, se que lees mucho y eso es debido a tu inseguridad, pero tu tienes mas magia de la que crees, por eso llevarla a la practica no te cuesta-ella asintio

-puede ir al grano-pregunto inquieta

-si, lo siento mucho-se disculpo él, ella le hizo una cena para que se apresurara-bueno, tus padres son dos personas que están amarradas a su futuro-ella le miro extrañada

-como que amarrados, son… bueno… eran dentistas y les iba bien pero…no entiendo-dijo ella

-no-dijo el tranquilamente-sigues viva porque tus padres aun están vivos

-¡QUE!, ¡esta loco!-exclamo ella colocándose de pie-reconozco a mis padres y las fotografías en los periódicos eran de ellos

-señorita cálmese-dijo el anciano-ellos son sus padres, porque ellos le criaron

-de que rayos esta hablando-se estaba comenzando a alterar

-sus padres siguen vivos, de echo tu si existes en esta epoca como una bebe-ella abrió la boca. Ahora parecía que las cosas tenían sentido, además era obvio que tenia que existir, cuando uso el giratiempo en tercer año, ella misma vio a su otra yo-las personas muggles son sus padres adoptivos-ella miraba el suelo, no se atrevió a mirar al director. Eso significaba que la habían abandonado-sus padres son magos-¿eran magos? Que le abandonaron dejándole a la suerte de los magos sangre pura que la insultasen, y decían que eran los muggles los que no tenían amor, esto solo demostraba que las personas con magia eran personas totalmente despreciables.

Para sorpresa de el anciano ella no lloro, solo se levanto trato de marcharse de vuelta a la sala pero un joven apresurado llego respirando agitadamente

-que haces aquí Severus-dijo ella preocupada, el la miro con tristeza

-el sabe que estas aquí, vienen en seguida-dijo asustado-me tengo que ir-y sin decir mas desapareció del lugar

-te tienes que ir, ve rápido a la chimenea-le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad

-no puedo dejarles asi-insitito ella, el hombre la arrastro a la chimenea y dijo _la madriguera_ lanzo los polvos y lo ultimo que vio de aquel lugar fue a varios encapuchados. Con suerte no habían escuchado donde estaba.

-y como a nacido-pregunto Molly en cuanto la sintió llegar-que ocurre-ella comenzó a llorar y uno de los gemelos la fue a abrazar.

-han sabido donde estoy… están allí…los mortifagos-dijo llorando-es mi culpa… si hubiese echo caso… ahora Lily y Harry están en peligro-al escuchar la palabra mortifagos, se levanto le entrego a Ron y presiono fuerte su brazo con una palabras. Estaba avisando a los de la orden, para que fueran a ver lo ocurrido. Pero ellos ya estaban enterados

Los minutos que transcurrían parecían horas, lo único que se escuchaba eran las peleas entre Bill y Percy, que con su edad no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. No se sabia nada de lo que pasaba en el hospital, ella había ido en la mañana a San mungo, y ya estaba anocheciendo. De pronto en la chimenea apareció James con un bulto en brazos y Lily abrazada a Sirius.

-¿que a pasado?-pregunto inmediatamente acercándose al grupo-¿están bien?, ¿Harry como esta?, ¿los de la orden que tal?

-todos están bien, Molly donde puedo dejar a Lily-ella le indico un cuarto, James se acerco donde su esposa y no miro a la castaña.

Ella se sentía culpable, de hecho lo era. Suspiro y se sentó en el sillón, dejando a Ron que dormía en una mecedora. Se recostó y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, silenciosas. Sintió los brazos de alguien y como una mano le acariciaba la cabeza

-esta bien mione, todos están bien-dijo la voz de Sirius en un susurro

-fue mi culpa Sirius, si no hubiera ido nada de esto estaría pasando-el la miro sonriendo triste, no podía negarlo porque sabia que era verdad, pensó Hermione-estar aquí solo a traído problemas a ustedes, soy mas que un estorbo.

El silencio de su novio le dolió, él creía lo mismo. Estar viva no ayudaba en nada. Pronto se sintió sola, nunca se sintió asi, pero ahora no tenia a Harry, Ron o Luna para que le confortaran, le estaba trayendo problemas a James y Lily, sus padres adoptivos estaban muertos. Y los que se suponían eran los verdaderos, nunca la quisieron y la habían abandonado. Al parecer la única persona en la que podía confiar y que de verdad la quería, ella se había encargado de alejarla. Había alejado a la única persona que nunca dudo de ella y que siempre le apoyo en todas sus decisiones, había alejado a Severus Snape.

_**Ola, que les ha parecido. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Un beso a todos los que me dejan rr y que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos**_

_**DaniiBlack**_


	21. La profecia

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió**

**Hola como andan todos :P, ajja uff, estoy con muuucho sueño, esto de conocer lectoras ke te conversan hasta las 5 de la madrugada ajaj, fue genial. en fin, aquí tienen el capi 21 donde verán que va a pasar con la profecía :S ke nervios**

**Bueno besos ojala lo disfruten**

**Sher-Black**ajaj, siii es muy raro que tu mejor amiga sea tu madrina pero bueno, cosas de los giratiempos ajaj un beso ojala te guste el capi

**PatsyBlack**si que se están develando las cosas, veras en este capi lo que pasara con la profecía, si es que existe o no :o gracias por todo Pati me has ayudado montones es como una mama cibernética ajaj un beso

**camislafann** uff no se que me pasa pero estoy teniendo una obsesión por severus ajaj y en cada fic que e leído últimamente lo ponen de bueno agrr ajaj en fin un beso ojala te guste el capi

**Jazmin-Black**: jaaj yo igual me encariñe con la parte que escribí de Harry, pero de verdad creo que las situaciones forman a las personas, y por eso entiendo a Harry con sus actitudes cabezotas en el libro :P besos

**Naemii**lamento que te hayas confundido :S en fin, espero que te guste el capi, este creo que esta mas claro, besos

**J0r** espero no defraudarte con este capi :D, tiene alegrías y algo medio triste, pero bueno un beso

**Capitulo 21, LA PROFECIA**

_La castaña estaba arrodillada frente al majestuoso lago, en su rostro habían marcas de lagrimas, mas ella estaba seria y sus ojos sin el brillo que se le veía cuando estaba contenta. Estaba observando el agua, cuando una criatura con rasgos femeninos hermosos se acerca a ella, sin salir del lago. Hermione se sorprendió, había leído sobre ellas en algún libro, eran hadas azules no podías acercarte mucho a ellas pero si estabas triste ella podían alegrarte y con una dulce voz empezó a cantar en lo que seguramente era su idioma._

_En su rostro una sonrisa la adorno, quizás era el creer que aquella criatura le animaría, pero pensó en que el arrebato de James podía ser solo momentánea. Se levanto y corrió en dirección a la salida pero se vio paralizada al ver frente a ella un centauro_

_-muchacha del tiempo-dijo el hombre con mitad de caballo_

_-siento estar en su territorio, yo ya me iba-dijo con respeto la chica_

_-debo advertirte-ella le miro extrañada-para el viaje que realizaste fuerza debes tener. Grandes pruebas pasaran, y jugar con el tiempo no traerá nada bueno-ella se espantaba con cada palabra que la criatura decía_

_-que quieres decir-le pregunto_

_-este no es tu tiempo-le contesto y ella iba a replicarle-tarde o temprano volverás, y será con las manos vacías-sin decir mas se fue galopando._

-NO!!-despertó sudorosa, un sueño, un maldito sueño, pensó hermione mientras se levantaba y colocaba una polera de Sirius que estaba en el suelo.

Miro a la cama y en ella dormía su novio, se veía tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Se maldecía mil veces por los malos momentos que le hizo pasar.

Ahora que lo pensaba eso no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo. Pero con todo lo que había pasado lo había olvidado por completo, tomo un abrigo para salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Todo silencioso era estupendo para poder pensar. Habían tantas cosas en que hacerlo; primero Voldemort estaba detrás de ella, el futuro de los chicos, Meggan, Snape y la maldita profecía que todavía no sabia si existía. Suspiro y se sobresalto cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura

-Que haces aquí a esta hora-pregunto Sirius

-tuve una pesadilla y no podía quedarme ahí-dijo ella mientras entraban de vuelta a la casa

-te puedes resfriar-se defendió el, al ver que ella no quería entrar

-eres un exagerado-le sonrió ella, entraron nuevamente en su habitación y se acostaron, ella le abrazo y él la rodeo con sus brazos

-que has soñado-pregunto el ojigris mientras le hacia cariño en su nuca

-tonterías, debe ser el estar aquí encerrada-no quería que se enterara de la razón, ya varios problemas le había dado-Sirius-susurro

-uhm

-tu…si yo no existiera-el rió bajito-no te rías es en serio-

-Ok, ok

-si yo no existiera, tu seguirías siendo el mismo mujeriego-de la risa paso a la tos

-pues…yo creo que si-ella sonrió-¿¿aunque algún día tendría que haber cambiado no?? A que viene esto

-no lo se, solo me lo preguntaba-sintió como el ojigris le beso la frente .

Casi todas las noches paso lo mismo, por lo menos por una semana, la pesadilla atormentaba a Hermione. Decidió no pensar en ello.

Era un día nublado con algo de viento. Y pelirrojo de unos ocho años estaba sentado en una gran roca, Hermione estaba hincada enfrente de él.

-Charlie, no te muevas o sino te dolerá-dijo mientras trataba de curarle un raspón al pequeño pelirrojo que había caído de su escoba-no debieron comprárselas Sirius

-te lo he dicho, YO NO FUI-se defendía el ojigris-a sido cornamenta

-aun asi tu le has alentado, estoy segura-decía la chica.

-mione, somos hombres-dijo sonriendo James-además hacen bien los deportes y tanto Charlie, como Bill y Percy están en edad de juegos-Hermione rodó los ojos, mas el chico de anteojos no la vio por lo que continuo hablando-lo que es yo cuando tenia 3 años comencé a montar las escobas-decía muy orgulloso-y Harry en cuanto tenga el año lo hará-la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír-tu me dijiste que a sido el mejor buscador que haz conocido y es obvio, con el padre que tiene, además es seguro de que siempre le inculque el quidditch-las esquinas de los labios de Hermione formaron una mueca- a que si mione

-eres un tonto James-dijo para no tener que mentirle-mejor ve a ver a Bill

-estas bien tía-pregunto Charlie, ella le sonrió y le desordeno el cabello

-yo si, tu como te encuentras

-como nuevo-dijo el riendo-puedo volver-puso una carita que no pudo negarse (n/a: imagínense a un pequeño charlie haciendo la carita del gato con botas en Shrek 2 :p)

-esta bien, ve-le dijo-Sirius por favor cuídales, yo iré donde Molly y lily-su novio se acerco y la beso acorralándola con la roca. Estuvieron un buen rato asi, hasta que se acordaron que al ser seres humanos un requisito muy importante era la respiración-Sirius-dijo ella respirando agitada mientras recibía besos del chico detrás de su oreja-nos pueden ver-dijo riendo

-con publico-dijo el picaramente-mas excitante aun-ella enrojeció y le empujo un poco

-es en serio-pidió ella

-esta bien-refunfuño, le mordió el labio inferior y se alejo guiñándole un ojo. Ella Soria y camino hasta la entrada de la madriguera donde Lily le esperaba sonriente, sin duda había presenciado todo.

En el patio, James conversaba con Sirius mientras los chicos jugaban con las escobas que había comprado el de anteojos.

-y se lo pedirás hoy-pregunto James sonriendo

-eso quiero-le confeso suspirando-pero en esta casa nunca podemos estar solos

-hazlo en la noche-dijo levantando y bajando las cejas rápidamente James.

-eres un morboso-bromeo su amigo

-canuto es en serio, que mejor-con su mano apunto el cielo-estamos en otoño asi que no podrán ver muchas estrellas-le comenzó a sugerir su amigo-la traes aquí y se lo propones. Si quieres yo te ayudo a preparar el lugar

-gracias hermano

-para que estamos los amigos si no es para ayudar con los ligues-Sirius sonrió-aunque sea un ligue que quieres atar para toda tu vida- Soltaron una carcajada-además mione es importante para mi, y a ella le hará mucha ilusión todo esto

-nunca pensé que hablaras de una mujer sin segundas intenciones-dijo Sirius-porque espero sea eso

-por su puesto que si canuto-se hizo el ofendido-con Lily no quiero mas, es insaciable-comenzaron a reír como buenos amigos, aunque la mejor frase para describir el momento seria, como verdaderos cotillas.

La noche había llegado, faltaba solo una hora para la medianoche. Ya todos los niños estaban durmiendo, Hermione había comenzado a desvestirse pero Sirius se lo impidió.

-que ocurre-el sonrió, busco su abrigo y se lo coloco a la castaña

-te tengo una sorpresa-ella sonrió y se mordió el labio-pero no me tientes antes de tiempo ok?- ella rió

-y que esperas para mostrármela-la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte, tenia que reconocerlo.

Sirius se acerco a ella y cubrió los ojos de la chica con sus manos. La guió hasta el patio con cuidado de no tropezarse

-puedo ver ahora-el sonrió, camino unos pasos mas y la dejo libre.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salían más que balbuceos de ella. El patio tenia un camino de luciérnagas estáticas hasta su árbol favorito de la madriguera, y este rodeado de hadas que volaban de un lado a otro.

-no te gusto-pregunto apenado el chico, al ver que ella no decía nada

-no, es…maravilloso-dijo ella acercándose a él para besarlo.

-creo que tendré que darte mas sorpresas entonces-dijo riendo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y recostaba su barbilla en el hombro de su novia-mira ahí dentro-apunto a un agujero del tamaño de una Quaffle en el árbol. Ella metió la mano y saco un papel que decía _Te amo y no puedo decirte cuanto porque no conozco una cantidad o tamaño tan grande para que sea comparado_-

-eres un dulce-dijo ella volteándose y volviendo a besarlo-yo también te amo

-eso lo sabia-dijo el arrogantemente, ella le golpeo un hombro y el rió-falta otra cosa-ella se acerco y había una ¿pelota?

-ehh…que lindo-dijo ella dudosa y el empezó a reír

-tienes que abrirla-le aconsejo, ella busco el como hacerlo y cuando lo logro un resplandeciente anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante se vio-te quieres casar conmigo-ella volteo a verlo asombrada, no sabia que decir, había esperado tanto un momento como ese, asi de mágico. Aunque sonara irónico-si no quieres no importa, lo entenderé-y las inseguridades del ex-griffindor no podían faltar

-es…esto es …en…enserio-pregunto ella torpemente.

-claro, no jugaría con algo asi. ¿Aceptas?-ella le beso tiernamente mientras tomaba sus mejillas-esto es un si

-claro que acepto-el le beso de vuelta. Le coloco el anillo y se la llevo de vuelta a la casa, la empujo a la cama riendo e hicieron de esa tranquila noche una noche un tanto ruidosa.

Llego septiembre y Dumbledore, un día cualquiera o por lo menos eso se creía, llega apurado a la madriguera, todos le miraron preocupados ya que no era común verlo asi. Sin dejarlos hablar tomo el brazo de la castaña quien estaba abrazada a Sirius, por lo que lo arrastro también a él. Se metió en chimenea y desapareció con los dos jóvenes.

-Que ocurre Dumbledore-pregunto Hermione mirando a su alrededor para encontrarse a Sirius en el suelo, se acerco y trato de ayudarle a levantarse

-que hacemos en Hogwarts-pregunto el pelinegro

-ha ocurrido algo que no me esperaba-dijo Albus avanzando a su oficina, con los dos jóvenes detrás

-que a ocurrido profesor-pregunto el chico asustado

-no podemos hablar aquí-subieron las escaleras de caracol que llevaban hasta su despacho-Señorita Granger acérquese al pensadero por favor

-y yo-

-lo siento señor Black esto no es algo que le incumba-el se cruzo de brazos enojado, la castaña se acerco temerosa al pensadero. Dumbledore con su varita se apunto la cabeza, movió los labios y al sacar la varita un fino hilo color plata salio de su sien, la coloco en la gran copa que estaba sobre su mesa y le inclino la cabeza a Hermione.

Se encontraba en el cabeza de puerco, frente a ella estaba Sybill Trelawney, la bruja de grandes gafas redondas con mucho aumento, su pelo alborotado. Era el recuerdo de Albus Dumbledore asi que veía a través de unas gafas de media luna

-en caso de que se acepte la llamare, Sybill-decía ella misma, o mejor dicho Dumbledore con su voz tan tranquila

-profesor yo necesito ese trabajo porque…-había comenzado a hablar la mujer pero de pronto bajo la mirada y cuando la levanto tenia los ojos negros y con una voz aterradora comenzó a decir_-"El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida."-_Ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo-mi abuela hubiera estado encantada que obtuviera ese trabajo-como si nada había seguido hablando.

-esta contratada Sybill-dijo la voz de Dumbledore, su tono no había cambiado en nada, pero por como movía sus manos se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Pronto comenzó a sentir que la tiraban, cerro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos vio a Sirius que la miraba preocupado y Dumbledore seriamente.

-la …la profecía-susurro la castaña

-asi es-anuncio el anciano-prometí contarte todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort.-ella asintio-te das cuenta de lo que significa-¿Qué si se daba cuenta? Por su puesto que lo hacia. La profecía estaba hecha, ni ella ni nadie, excepto Harry podía derrotar a Lord Voldemort ahora. El que haya viajado en el tiempo no había ayudado en nada.

_**que les ha parecido. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Un beso a todos los que me dejan rr y que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos**_

_**DaniiBlack**_


	22. Malfoy Manor

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió lo que es muy seguro**

**Hola a todos:P**

**Como andan??, yo con un sueño increíble y con unas ojeras moradas ajja pero bueno, les cuento que e estado haciendo de modelo con mi pelo ajja, me lo e cortado yo misma ajaj me gusto como quedo**

**Ya no las aburro mas aquí van los saluditos, siento no escribirles mucho pero estoy muerta**

**N. Elektra**

**PatsyBlack**

**camislafann**

**Sher-Black**

**Jazmin-Black**

**J0r**

**Capitulo 22, MALFOY MANOR**

Que voy a hacer ahora, todo por lo que CREI que me quedaría que se derrumba. Siento como las lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Quería evitar que Harry tuviera que sufrir lo que sufrió pero no lo logre, tendrá que ser el quien derrote a Voldemort.

-que ocurre mione-pregunto la voz de Sirius a mi lado, al hacerlo me percato de que no estoy sola, que él esta conmigo. No quiero ser egoísta pero quizás si me quedare, Sirius estará conmigo y haremos la familia que tanto quisimos, no se si Lily y James sigan con vida después de todo esto pero estaré yo para cuidar a Harry.

Sonrío ante mis ocurrencias, Dumbledore me mira con pena, no lastima. El sabe bien todo lo que estoy sintiendo, porque estaba de acuerdo con tratar de aplacar el dolor que tendrá Harry.

Siento unos brazos que me rodean, son los abrazos a los que me he acostumbrado, los brazos de Sirius. Me besa en la frente y le sonrió.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunta con su encantadora sonrisa, que solo me infunde fuerza. Le miro a los ojos y siento que no todo será fácil. El me ama lo se, pero los chicos son su familia y se que si tuviera que elegir seguramente no seria a mi. Volteo a mirar al director para ver que reacción tiene

-necesito conversar con ella señor Black-el asintio-le pediría que se retirara

-cualquier cosa me avisas-me pidió, yo asentí, el beso mis labios y el calor me embriago. Lo vi salir de la oficina, mientras yo aun en el suelo, miro la mano que me tiende el anciano. La cojo y me levanto, tomo asiento enfrente de donde el se esta sentando y espero para poder escuchar lo que me quiere decir

-se que esto es duro-¿saberlo? Por favor, soy yo la que esta pasando por esto, dudo que haya tenido una situación similar-me he tomado el atrevimiento de tener todo listo, en caso de que usted tuviera que volver-le mire desconcertada-debe pensar bien como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante

-a que se refiere-pregunte

-su llegada no cambio lo de la profecía-entendí lo que quería decirme-las cosas están tomando su curso, un curso muy parecido al que fueron en religad. Por lo que me a contado

-me puedo ir profesor, no me encuentro muy bien-dije, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar

-esta bien, pero la conversación quedara pendiente- de repente por la chimenea sale un alterado chico con una túnica negra

-Que ocurre Severus-le pregunta Dumbledore

-están aquí-dice Sev angustiado mirándome-tienes que esconderte.

-irte es lo que tienes que hacer, venga vamos-me dice Albus, y me tira a la chimenea, pero la puerta se abre dando paso a Meggan. Estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Snape, mas gente atrás de ella con las túnicas negras y mascaras plateadas

-bien hecho Snape-dice con sorna, su arrepentimiento al parecer fue falso. La odio, como jamás pensé odiar a nadie, con agilidad saco mi varita pero ella vuela a la mano de la rubia-tsk… tsk… tsk, tsk mala niña-la muy perra se burla-era cosa de tiempo para que te encontráramos-Miro a dumbledore que esta siendo amenazado con tres varitas y esta desarmado. Desesperada miro a Sirius, que también esta siendo amenazado, escucho como la voz que le dice

_-_que reencuentro, ¿no Black?-Sirius se retuerce

-Malfoy-susurra, era Lucius Malfoy. Veo a mi novio que hace algo que no debió, le escupe en la cara. Con una tranquilidad que nunca le vi a ese hombre saca un pañuelo y se limpia

-creo que no entiendes quien manda aquí Black-y con su varita le apunta y dice-_Crucio_

_-_NOOOO MALDITO-las palabras salieron sin ser razonadas, el rie con una maldad qu hace mis vellos erizar. Por lo menos tres veces repitió la maldición, Sirius se retorcía en el suelo del dolor. Vi sangre salir de sus narices, y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. No pude acercarme porque dos pares de brazos me sujetan, Meggan me sonríe con burla y le mire con todo el odio que pude

-mi Lord estará feliz de este regalito, no es asi Severus-le dice al chico que me mira serio, sin expresión alguna en su rostros

-déjate de vanidades y palabrerías McGregory-suelta el pelinegro

La rubia acentúa su sonrisa, se acerca a mi y acaricia mi mejilla, da media vuelta pero se vuelve y me abofetea. Fue tan fuerte que de mis labios salio sangre. Se dirige hasta los demás encapuchados y lo último que escuche fue a Sirius gritando, antes de que todo fuera negro

Escucho voces cerca, abro los ojos pero todo esta oscuro, estoy encerrada. Me duelen los huesos y la cabeza, estoy apoyada contra la pared y el suelo esta mojado.

-joder, donde estoy

-en Malfoy Manor-dice una voz

-quien es usted

-no lo se-¿no saberlo?-me han borrado la memoria en cuanto llegue-pobre hombre, y yo quejándome por estar un poco mojada

-y como es que sabe donde estamos y que le han borrado la memoria

-pues lo he escuchado-dijo la voz-y tu quien eres

-hermione-susurre

-que extraño nombre-sonreí, todo el mundo decía eso. Guarde silencio porque escuche que pasos se aproximaban, abrieron la puerta y no pude ver nada. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y la luz era cegadora

-has despertado-dijo sonriendo la voz de una mujer-mi lord estará feliz de recibirte-temblé, es Voldemort, es la primera vez que tendrá toda su atención puesta en mi. En este momento admiro a Harry, tuvo que pasar tantas veces por esto.

Una varita me apunto a la salida, camine por instinto. Unos pares de pasillos, unas cuantas escaleras. Y cuando por fin podía ver con claridad me di cuenta de los lujos de la mansión, no podría explicarles con detalles como era ya que los nervios me carcomían.

Llegamos frente a una gran puerta color negro, y una fría voz adentro nos hizo pasar. Ahí lo vi, pero no era como lo conocía en mi epoca, tenia un cabello negro su piel era igual de pálida, y una gran diferencia, tenia nariz. Me miro con sus ojos negros

-imperio-no podía controlarme, estaba de rodillas frente a él quien sonrió, pero era una de esas sonrisas macabras que aparecen en los malos de las películas. Comencé a recordar

_Niños burlándose de mi en la escuela muggle, mis padres jugando conmigo, la carta de Hogwarts, Malfoy diciéndome Sangre sucia en segundo, los ojos de una serpiente por el espejo que tenia en la mano,  
Sirius y Harry en el hipogrifo, el baile con Viktor, la pelea en el ministerio, Ron besando a Lavander, la muerte de Dumbledore, abrazando a Harry, besando a Malfoy, el viaje en giratiempo, conociendo a Lily, El beso con James, la pelea con Severus, los pensamientos de Dumbledore. _

Cerré como pude mi mente para que no viera a Sirius, recibí un crucio y sentí como miles de cuchillas eran clavadas en mi cuerpo, mas no grite, me mordí la lengua.

-la chica del futuro-siseo-eres fuerte, has cerrado tu mente-le sonreí triunfante, pero la sonrisa de ese hombre, si es que se le puede agregar a la lista de humanos, se acentuó y temí por lo que fuera a decir o hacer- afortunadamente hay alguien que si me permitió hurgar por su cabeza

-Sirius-susurre

-asi es, por Merlín que nos la hemos pasado estupendo-sentí que un frió me embriago todo el cuerpo. Quizás cuantas cosas le habían hecho-debes aprender a saber en quien confiar, ustedes creen que por ser gryffindor son todos leales, menuda sorpresa que les he dado con Meggan

Levante el rostro y arrodillada se encontraba la maldita rubia esa, me tire contra ella y le golpee. Escuche la risa Voldemort, después de unos cuantos arañazos, mordisco y lo que mejor sabia hacer, bofetones, me separe de ella de golpe y mi espalda choco contra la pared

-¿te has desahogado? -me pregunto con su sisearte voz-me toca a mi ahora. Espere que me hiciera algo… pero nada, de pronto comencé a escuchar un grito desgarrador, mire al frente y era a Sirius a quien le tiraban maldiciones entre 3 mortifagos. Las lágrimas salían de mi ojos, verlo sufrir era peor que sentir todo ese dolor en mi.

-para por favor-suplique con agonía-por favor que quieres-cedí

-alto-dijo y el cuerpo de mi novio parecía muerto, creo que todavía respira pero no se mueve-asi me gusta, que me ofrezcan cosas

-¡que es lo que quieres!-le grite

-que haces en este tiempo-me pregunto

-llegue por casualidad- el soltó una risa. Nunca le vi tan contento con algo, era lo que mas miedo me daba

-tsk tsk tsk tsk-no le podía mirar, solo veía el cuerpo de Sirius, lo vi moverse. Una ola de esperanza me embriago-parece que alguien quiere ver un lindo espectáculo

-ES VERDAD-su mirada era intimidante, directamente a los ojos. Se que si le devolvía la mirada sabría si estoy mintiendo, asi que me concentre en sus pómulos-tenia un giratiempo, me hechizaron y estoy aquí

-bueno-dijo como conformándose-que me dices de la profecía-su rostro era serio

-que profecía, hay muchas- inquirí haciéndome la tonta

-Me estas aburriendo-se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hasta la rubia que seguía de rodillas-levántate Mcgregory-la muy estupida le hizo caso-tráeme a Malfoy

-en seguida mi Lord- la vi hacer un ademán con la cabeza y avanzar hasta la salida

-y también a Snape-agrego. _Mi salida_, pensé

-como usted diga mi Señor-dijo volteándose

-Asi que un amorío con el hijo e Lucius-me reprendí por no haber cerrado mi mente antes de tiempo-creo que ese muchacho no salio como su padre, pero podemos repararlo-claro que no era como el asqueroso de su padre, que había asesinado a su propia esposa-digamos que Malfoy tiene una mente un tanto sucia, y le gusta disfrutar haciendo sufrir un poco-un Violador, fue lo primero que pensé, se escucho la puerta-adelante-tres encapuchados se adentraron-quítense las mascaras-lo hicieron, para mostrar a tres personas pálidas, una era Meggan, el otro era Snape que estaba serio y no me miraba y por ultimo Lucius Malfoy, mucho mas joven, con un increíble parecido a su hijo, que me miraba con cara de sádico-le estaba comentado a nuestra invitada lo bueno que eres disuadiendo a las personas-el se inclino-llévatela, Snape tengo que hablar contigo y McGregory puedes llevarte a este Black, una gran perdida para los sangre pura. Tu vez que haces con él-la mire con profundo odio y vi como se saboreaba los labios y miraba con lujuria a Sirius.

El rubio ese me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro, mire pidiendo ayuda a Severus pero el solo sonrió, a veces me aterraba, si no me hubiera enterado de su lealtad en séptimo curso, lo detestaría.

Avanzamos por unos pasillos mientras el tipo este me decía que lo pasaríamos muy bien, que cooperara y lo pasaría mejor, pero que aunque me resistiera seria mas grato para él porque se excitaría aun mas. Fue entonces cuando explote

-¿Y QUIERES ESTO MISMO PARA TU HIJO?-me miro desconcertado, sonreí cuando abrió una puerta y me tiro dentro. Se me acerco y me abofeteo, pero la sonrisa de mi rostro no se borro-¿eso quieres?, que tu hijo sea asi de infeliz, un lamebotas-me volvió a golpear. Pero si iba a morir seria con dignidad y no sin decirle un par de cosas antes-¿sabes como terminaras?…terminaras en Azkaban por asesinar a tu esposa y porque todos los sucios mortifagos serán derrotados-puso cara de desconcierto, era obvio que sabia que yo venia de futuro-esta bien que tengas miedo, yo se lo que pasara en unos cuantos años mas. ¿Y sabes que?-el estaba en silencio, creo que nunca me regocije tanto con algo asi-él no te dejara como su mano derecha, el prefiere a McGregory, le oí decir que es su favorita. Que tu tendrás que estar a su servicio-me levante del suelo, era muy influenciable este Malfoy, si fuera su hijo me hubiera costado un poco mas disuadirle-en unos años mas él te mandara por un encargo-comenzó a sonreír-pero… no lo llevaras a cabo, y sabes lo que es peor…por un adolescente no podrás hacer nada, y quien lo pagara será tu hijo.

-eso es mentira-me dijo en un susurro se acerco hasta mi me tomo de la muñeca y me lanzo contra la cama-eres una zorra despreciable y el futuro no es predecible, puede cambiar, lo que importa es el presente y ¿que nos muestra el presente?-al parecer todo lo que dije no sirvió de mucho ya que mientras hablaba me golpeaba pero yo no di un solo grito ni solté una sola lagrima-nos muestra a un Black estado encamado con una linda rubia-sentí como los colores se me subían de la impotencia-gimiendo por lo que le que le hace una chica, que por cierto no eres tu…a ti te veo en este cama gritando mi nombre, como una despreciable zorra-Se acerco a mi y temí, tenia varita y era mucho mas fuerte que yo, retrocedí hasta quedar contra el respaldo de la cama y cuando estaba enfrente mió tocaron la puerta

-Malfoy, Draco sufrió un accidente-el rubio se coloco aun mas pálido de lo que era y se acerco a la puerta. Es padre, después de todo algo de sentimientos debe tener por su hijo recién nacido.

-tu me esperas, y es mejor que sea por las buenas-me apunto amenazante, se dirigió a la puerta y pude vislumbrar que era Colagusano. El muy traidor si que estaba siguiendo los pasos de Voldemort.

**Uff, creo que me quedo horrible :P**

**Ajja pero bueno**

**La imaginación duro hasta ahí**

**Mil besos a todos y espero que me dejen rev xDD**

**DANIIBLACK**


	23. El niño que vivio

**Esta muyyy fuerte el capi, aajja, pasaran muchas cosas. Y el final se acerca, en fin besos a todos y lean cada detalle**

Hoy solo los saludos, no me da tiempo de escribir mas :S

Besos a todas y gracias

**TopiinaH'w****  
****Elizabeth Isis Malfoy****  
****paddyale****  
****Naemii**

**N. Elektra****  
****Jazmin-Black****  
****PatsyBlack****  
****camislafann**

**Capitulo 23, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO**

-Dumbledore, tenemos que hacer algo-pido Remus-no se como pudo pasar esto, si estabas usted

-NO soy Merlín señor Lupin-le dijo el seriamente

-pero profesor a usted le temen, como se atrevieron- el castaño estaba desesperado

-puede ser, pero de verdad creí que la señorita McGregory se había arrepentido

-usted cree que estén bien-pregunto Lily meciendo a Harry en brazos que lloraba, como si intuyera todo lo que ocurría

-no lo se, pero eso espero-dijo el anciano suspirando.

_En Malfoy Manor_

Sirius se encontraba con los brazos hacia arriba, esposado mágicamente, tenía las ropas rasgadas y estaba bañado en sudor, tenía unas grandes ojeras y estaba pálido como la nieve, parecía dormido. Meggan se acercaba a él sonriendo coquetamente.

-Black, Black, Black-dijo rozándole el rostro con sus dedos-podemos pasarla tan bien juntos, como en los viejos tiempos-el levanto el rostro y la miro con sus ojos grises profundos, que estaban llenos de odio.

-ni en pesadillas-dijo el escupiendo sus palabras

-hace un año y algo no decías lo mismo-contó guiñándole un ojo-quizás podríamos ver como tu novia se lo monta con Lucius-el comenzó a tomar un color rojizo-¿Cómo fueron tan entupidos?

-tu eres la estupida, terminaras muerta igual que a todos los malditos mortifagos y ese viejo loco

-tsk, tsk, tsk-meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro-primer morirás tu y tu amiguita-dijo sonriendo lo mas dulcemente que pudo. Si Hermione la hubiera visto, la hubiera comparado con la de Umbridge-ese Remus, sus facultades en la cama eran sensacionales-dijo poniendo cara de recuerdos (N/a: captan esa cara?? ajaj)-el ser hombre lobo, lo favorece mucho, me arriesgaría a decir que incluso era mejor que tu. Como lo habrá disfrutado Chevalier, perdón, Granger

-de que rayos hablas-pregunto el frunciendo el ceño

-que tu novia no era una santa-le dijo ella sonriendo internamente-si se lo monto con James, es obvio que lo hizo con Remus-el no dijo nada, siempre guardo un mínimo de celos con su mejor amigo, y eso solo le hacia pensar cosas que no eran.-mi señor demostró ser mucho más inteligente que el viejo loco de Dumbledore, el ideo mi arrepentimiento-el ojigris bufo-tranquilo, igual sentí un poco de pena por tu amigo el lobo ese

-el es mucho mas humano que tu y yo juntos-le espeto, pero ella ni se inmuto.

-creo que la actuación es lo mió, ¿recuerdas como solté las lagrimas? Soy fantástica-le decía orgullosamente

-hubo un problema Mcgregory-dijo una voz que a Sirius se le hizo conocida

-en seguida salgo Pettigrew-resalto el apellido, y Sirius levanto el rostro y se encontró con el sonriente del chico-¿los presento?, ups, creo que ya se conocen

-¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO! ¡JAMES TE DEFENDIA SIEMPRE, TE INCLUYO EN EL GRUPO! ¡SIN NOSOTROS NO ERES NADIE!-le grito a su ex –amigo

-tranquilo cariño, en un segundo vuelvo-le dijo la rubia besándole los labios, sin recibir contestación claro.

_Pisos mas arriba_

Hermione revisaba cada centímetro de la habitación, la mayoría de los magos tenían pasadizos. Pero en ninguna parte había nada, quizás si tuviera una varita seria más fácil, pero con las manos vacías le era muy difícil. Necesitaba por lo menos la presencia de una varita cerca para hacer magia. Estaba revisando el armario, cuando la puerta se abre y aterrada le lanza uno de sus zapatos

-por Merlín Hermione, ten mas cuidado-dijo la voz de un chico, abrió los ojos para ver quien era, pero intuyéndolo por el sonido

-Severus me tienes que sacar de aquí-pidió la chica

-lo se, pero ahora mismo, tienes por lo menos a mas de 10 mortifagos haciéndote guardia en este pasillo

-que voy a hacer, ¿Cómo esta Sirius?-pregunto desesperada

-lleno de heridas-dijo el secamente, ella trago saliva

-me puedes conseguir una varita-pregunto

-si, vas a tener que esperar para usarla-dijo sacando una de su bolsillo interior-¿como la saque?, no preguntes

-Mi varita-ella le abrazo en un impulso-gracias Sev

-úsala cuando estés con Lucius, el la tenia asi que le echaran la culpa

-puedo preguntarte algo-el asintio-que le paso a Draco

-nada, mi ahijado esta bien-ella le miro sonriendo-le hechice para que se desmayara-la castaña se mordió el labio-para poder venir, ahora me tengo que ir, pero antes toma esto-le entrego un frasquito, y cualquiera que supiera de pociones, sabia que era poción multijugos

-gracias por todo-el siguió de largo-te debo la vida-susurro ella, y eso hizo que el pelinegro se detuviera y la volviera a ver

-yo también te la debo-dijo el saliendo de la habitación, dejando extrañada a Hermione.

A los minutos, por la gran puerta de roble apareció el rubio, Lucius Malfoy sonriendo de lado. Se quito al capa negra y lo zapatos, Hermione estaba acostada de espaldas y el se acerco sigilosamente abrazándola por atrás, pero error, recibió un golpe, le miro asustado (N/a: acuérdense de la cara de terror que coloco Draco en la peli 3 cuando Hermy le iba a golpear).

-Lo siento Malfoy-dijo negando con la cabeza la chica-pero lo mejor será que duermas unos minutos-el rubio comenzó a sacar su varita, pero antes de que pudiera colocarla a la vista la chica susurro-_desmaius-_ y como dice el hechizo, el rubio cayo dormido en la cama, la castaña se le acerco y le robo unos cabellos y los echo en su recipiente, lo revolvió y trago.

A los minutos su cabello comenzó a alisarse, encogerse y tornarse de un rubio platinado, sus manos y pies agrandaron, su cuerpo perdió las curvas de la juventud y se endurecieron. Se miro en un espejo y vio que el reflejo era de Lucius Malfoy

_En los calabozos de la mansión_

Sirius trataba de zafarse, mas ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Se sentía frustrado, traicionado, y esto de estar a sin un arma no ayudaba. Nunca se pudo imaginar que Peter, su "amigo" les traicionara de esa forma, el solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos. Y ahí estaba frente a él, mirándolo con lastima

-Como fuiste capaz, te ayudamos en todo miserable-decía el ojigris

-si, sobre todo tu, me ayudaste a satisfacer a mi novia ¿no?-le critico el joven de estatura baja y regordete

-¿es por eso?-pregunto Sirius sin creérselo-¿fue por ello? Pensé que nuestra amistad valía mas

-¿Amistad? ¿Cuando me dieron ustedes amistad que no me di cuenta?, siempre me trataban como un sirviente, no me contaban todo, porque yo era el torpe de colagusano ¿no?

-por favor Peter, recapacita, siempre te dábamos las cosas mas sencillas para que no fueras lastimado, siempre pensábamos en ti y como hacerte sentir mejor

-claro, te voy a creer-dijo irónicamente el castaño-basta Black, no tienes que fingir, que alguna vez me apreciaste siquiera-el moreno bajo la cabeza resignado-el tiempo que estuve fuera, me sirvió par comprender, que no tenemos amigos, los amigos no existen. Siempre te traicionan, como lo hiciste tu-Sirius iba a decirle algo pero una voz ronca hablo

-Pettigrew, lárgate, déjame a solas con este traidor-dijo la voz de un encapuchado

-como quieras Malfoy-miro a su compañero de casa-espero te pudras en este calabozo-y abandono la estancia bajo al vista de los dos sangre pura.

-que quieres-pregunto secamente, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

-Sirius, soy yo Hermione-dijo el hombre rubio al ojigris tomándole la cara-Dios, como te tienen, tenemos que salir de aquí-con un hechizo desato las cuerdas de su novio

-como se que eres tu-pregunto el moreno desconfiado, que estaba tirado en el suelo por el cansancio

-porque me amas y yo a ti, venga, tenemos que salir de aquí

-¿y como lo haremos?-pregunto

-tendremos que actuar-dijo con una voz nunca escuchada en Lucius-apresúrate Black-decía empujándolo el rubio hasta afuera de las celdas. Le dolía tratarlo asi, mas aun, viendo como estaban sus heridas, pero los demás debían creerse que era Malfoy

-a donde llevas a mi primito Lucius-pregunto una mujer de cabello liso color negro

-no te interesa, solo sigo ordenes-dijo nerviosa Hermione, en el cuerpo del rubio

-pues, te espero en mi habitación, Cissy esta con el mocoso-¡SE LE ESTABA INSINUANDO! Que horror, Hermione camino y trato de sonreír de lado._ Asi que este miserable engaña a su esposa_, pensaba Herms mientras arrastraba a Sirius.

Cuando por fin lo saco de la mansión, ambos sabían que era el momento perfecto para desaparecerse, pero no todo sale como queremos.

-ES POCION MULTIJUGOS-grito la voz de Lucius Malfoy en la entrada. Hermione asustada trataba de correr con Sirius apoyado en ella, pero la poción se estaba acabando, y lo sentía en que el chico se le hacia mas pesado.

-por favor Sirius-susurro, el chico la miro sonriendo, ahí se dio cuenta de que si había cambiado, su voz se volvió mas femenina

Hermione volteo a ver como estaban de cerca los mortifagos y vio un hechizo de color verde en dirección a ella, no pudo moverse y de miedo cerro los ojos, sintió un mareo y como alguien caía al suelo. Al abrir los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en la madriguera y quien cayo fue Sirius, el pobre había hecho la aparición conjunta, había quedado exhausto

-Merlín hermione-la voz de Molly se escucho y un abrazo la envolvió-atiendan al muchacho-luego de eso, la castaña no supo nada.

_Horas más tarde_

-esta despertando-dijo la voz de la pelirroja-Hermione, ¿me escuchas?

-Lily-susurro la castaña

-si Hermione, ¡oh Dios! Pensamos que no regresarías-dijo llorando. Hermione abrió los ojos y se sentó, estaba en la recamara de Molly y Arthur, era pequeña, con suerte cabía una cama matrimonial y un armario

-ten cuidado-dijo la ojiverde

-tranquila si yo estoy bien, no me hicieron nada-y fue ahí cuando salto de la cama-Sirius, ¿Dónde esta?

-esta bien, de hecho Dumbledore estuvo hablando con él, y luego cayo dormido-se levanto y la trato de ayudar a acostarse-tu debes descansar

-no puedo, llévame donde él por favor-su amiga bufo, la abrazo por los hombros y la llevo hasta el segundo piso, la madriguera estaba mas nueva, se notaba los 20 años menos. En la habitación que en su epoca seria de Ginny, ahí estaba, acostado con sus ojos cerrados, tan pacifico, tan tranquilo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione al verlo asi, hace unas horas lo habían estado torturando.

-el pobre se estuvo quejando, según madame Pomfrey recibió crucios-le comento la pelirroja

-si se, yo misma lo vi-susurro-y donde esta Harry-pregunto de pronto

-esta abajo, ¿quieres verlo?-la ojimiel asintio-te lo traigo en un segundo.

Hermione se quedo casi toda la tarde en ese cuarto, con Harry en brazos y hablándole a su novio, pidiéndole que se despertara, que ella lo necesitaba.

A los dos dias Sirius ya estaba despierto e incluso jugaba con Harry, en la cama aun claro. La rehabilitación estaba rápida, porque a la semana ya estaba bien.

Era jueves por la tarde, y los cuatro estaban en la nueva casa de Lily y James, que estaba en el valle de Godric

-yo te ayudo Lily-le dijo Hermione cuando iba a preparar la cena-Sirius querido, quédate con Harry

-pues será un placer, venga con su padrino-dijo Sirius haciendo muecas con la cara causando la risa del pequeño-me adora-con orgullo dijo el ojigris

-Yo creo que estas paranoica-le dijo la pelirroja en la cocina a la ojimiel-Sirius te quiere y eso lo ha demostrado demasiado

-si lo se, pero, a estado muy distante en la semana-decía mientras pelaba unas verduras

-tranquila que ya pasara-le reconforto a su amiga.

La cena fue bulliciosa, entre las "palabras" de Harry, que en realidad solo eran balbuceos, las conversaciones de quidditch entre Sirius y james o las risas de la castaña y Lily al recordar anécdotas. Una velada estupenda, eso le había dicho Hermione antes de despedirse y salir tomados de la mano junto a su novio.

-caminemos-le pidió al ojigris quien asintio. Iban en silencio, hacia frió por lo que caminaban abrazados. Las calles del valle de Godric eran silenciosas, era como un pequeño pueblo donde nada ocurre, pero mas de una anciana miraba por las ventanas para ver lo que ocurría en el exterior. Cuando estaban ya lejos de la casa de lo Potter, aunque aun era visible, se escucho un estallido. Sirius cubrió a Hermione con su cuerpo luego de empujarla al suelo. Esperaron algunos segundo y luego se escucho un grito, una chica, miraron con terror de donde provenía el sonido y lamentablemente, venia de donde unos minutos antes habían estado disfrutando de una animada cena.

-Oh Merlín-fue lo único que dijo Sirius para salir corriendo devuelta a la casa de sus amigos, la castaña no se hizo de rogar y lo siguió como pudo. Cuando llegaron, arriba estaba la marca tenebrosa, la famosa y temida calavera que abría la boca y de ella salía una serpiente que le rodeaba, entraron lo mas rápido posible y ante ellos una visión espantosa.

-Cornamenta-susurro el ojigris, la castaña trago saliva al ver que estaba muerto, inmóvil. Sirius se lanzo al suelo tratando de despertarlo. Mas Hermione corrió escaleras arriba, si todo era como ella creía, por lo menos Harry tendría que estar vivo. Pero había algo diferente. Y esa era la fecha, se suponía que debía pasar cuando Harry tuviera un año pero solo tenia meses. El trayecto al segundo piso fue mas largo de lo que debía, y cuado por fin llego a la habitación de Harry, vio a Lily en el suelo, sin respirar inmóvil que aferraba a un niño de aproximados 7 meses, pero el pequeño tampoco había sobrevivido.

Esto no tendría que haber pasado, se suponía que el era el único con poder para salvarles, él único, el era el niño que vivió. Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando, con sus brazos tomo al pequeño y comenzó a acunarlo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué tendrían que hacer?

-nos tenemos que ir-dijo fríamente el ojigris cuando subió a la habitación, tomo a Hermione del brazo y desaparecieron de la casa de lo Potter, para reaparecer en ¿Hogsmade?

-que hacemos aquí-pregunto ella extrañada

-Dumbledore esta por llegar-ella lo miro fijamente, fue entonces cuando el la abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez-Hermione te amo

-yo también te amo Sirius-dijo ella sintiendo las lagrimas en sus mejillas

-es por ello, que debes regresar

-que estas diciendo-dijo ella separándose

-tienes que volver, retroceder en el tiempo hasta tu llegada y luego volver, no quedarte

-que estas diciendo Sirius, estas loco-ella negaba con su cabeza y detrás de él apareció el anciano con sus gafas de media luna

-es el tiempo de regresar señorita Granger-anuncio el hombre de ojos azules, que no tenían su brillo característico

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!**_

_**Se lo imaginaron**_

_**Ajaj uff se termina, ya el ultimo capi, es el siguiente **_

_**Creo**_

_**:P**_

_**Uff espero le guste**_

_**Besos**_

_**DANIIBLACK  
**_


	24. El padrino de mi mejor amigo

**Ultimo capitulo :o que pena esto, estoy demasiado emotiva ya que este fue mi primer fic y creo que a mas de una del gusto, o por lo menos eso quiero pensar. **

**La verdad tenia una confusión en como terminar el fic, pero recibí la ayuda de otro escritor VIKTOR JOS KRUM gracias José, de verdad te pasaste :D.**

**Gracias a las que siempre me dejaron un rev, SIEMPRE, las quiero a todas:D**

**azu nigth potter****  
****camislafann** uff, el fin de los fines xD pero bueno, veras que hará Herms, que pasara con Sirius, y los demas, espero te guste. Cami, la lectora que esta desde el principio :D nunca olvidare tu nick , besos

**choconinia**

**Danyhogg**

**Dramione Black**

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**

**Fay Malfoy**

**floh black**

**good-couples**

**ingridsilla****  
****Jazmin-Black** como se te pudo ocurrir que Sirius quedara solito :D nunca, osea el se merece a alguien linda a su lado, y como yo no puedo ajaj en fin, gracias por tu rev :D, un beso  
J0r: veras que todo terminara bien:D un beso  
**Karlinha****  
****Lady Blacky:** uff, no se porque no me dejaste rev, pero tus razones debes tener, total siempre que puedes me dejas uno. Gracias por todo vale, fuiste un gran apoyo en el fic, y en los otros también. Gracias amix (como dices) tu ojala te guste. besos

**Letii-Black**

**Mae Black**

**Nachita**

**Naemii**

**Namine1993**

**N. Elektra** gracias por todo, de las lectoras mas fieles a sus rr snif! Que emoción eso, fuiste la única que destaco la personalidad de Meggan :P un beso y gracias

**paddyale**

**PatsyBlack**: quizás te guste, quizás no ajaj nunca se sabe contigo, eres tan perfeccionista, pero bueno,. Ya se acabo este fic, este es el fin de los fines, y espero que te guste…besos

**remmy-ro**

**Sher-Black**

**Tatis**

**TopiinaH'w** no sabes lo que me rei con tus rr, espero que tus amigos pandilleros queden satisfechos con este final :D gracias por todos, fue un gran apoyo tu sentido del humor

**viktor jos krum**: gracias José, no se si todavía lee el fic, pero gracias a ti, tuvo un final este fic :D gracias

**Capitulo 24, EL PADRINO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**

_**PoV Hermione**_

-¿esto tenia que ser asi?-pregunto Dumbledore, Hermione no decía nada, estaba quieta sabiendo la respuesta., escuchando cada una de las palabras que dijeron Albus y Sirius-Señorita Granger, era nuestra ultima esperanza, y hemos fracasado-Sirius tenia abrazada a la chica por los hombros-el niño no debió haber muerto, era nuestra salvación-insistió-yo no se que es lo que usted decidirá, no puedo obligarla a hacer nada, pero tiene las dos opciones, usted ve cual toma y cual no -la castaña le miro a los ojos.

-Lo haré-susurro, y sintió como los brazos de su novio le apretaron mas

-¿esta segura?-inquirió

-no, pero lo haré-dijo ya sin llorar, pero parecía que no analizaba las palabras que salían de sus labios, sus ojos estaban inexpresivos-pero puedo pedirle unos favores antes-el anciano asintio-necesito mis cosas-el hombre mostró un montón detrás de ella, las había traído con él. Algo que le molesto un poco, ¿Por qué era tan predecible?-como haré para no toparme conmigo misma

-eso esta arreglado, usted se sustituirá, recordara todo-se mordió los labios inconcientemente

-¿ustedes lo recordaran?-pregunto

-el señor Black no, porque él no estará en el ritual, pero lamentablemente yo si-estaba pacifico, y eso le enfurecía, era un momento terrible, no sabia que mas decir para alargar el tiempo aquí. Se coloco enfrente de Sirius y lo besó, el ojigris respondió al beso. Y eran miles las sensaciones que estaban presentes, miedo de abandonarlo, felicidad por sentir nuevamente los labios del otro, eran algunos de los que se podía mencionar. Hermione sintió un liquido en sus mejillas tibio, pero sus ojos estaban secos, ella no era la que lloraba.-es el momento-anuncio el anciano, Hermione miro a Sirius, confirmando que era él quien lloraba

-te amo-susurro él, acariciándole la mejilla-que mas daría yo porque te quedaras-anuncio-pero me da miedo que te pase algo, quizás suene irónico porque eres mas fuerte que yo, físicamente por lo menos-trato de sonreír, lo que le dio mas pena a la chica y comenzó a morderse los labios para evitar llorar-porque aquí-y se apunto su mente y su corazón-no lo eres, aunque trates de aparentarlo-la conocía tanto, incluso mas de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron sus mejores amigos-supongo que allá también nos veremos, quien sabe-ella le abrazo, soltando todo el dolor que sentía a través de los hipidos y sollozos.

-Sirius, quiero que por favor que cuides-el ojigris asintio-quiero que seas feliz, y yo también te amo-le beso la mejilla se separo de él.

-Señor Black, nos vamos-Y desapareció junto a la ojimiel quien no había quitado su vista de su novio. Aparecieron en un bosque de el pueblo-necesito que se coloque aquí-ella se dejo utilizar

-puedo darle algo primero-pidió el asintio y ella busco entre sus cuadernos una papel-esto es para Sirius, prométame que se lo dará cuando salga de séptimo curso

-esta bien, espero que no sea nada del fututo-ella negó

-prometió hacerme dos favores-

-esta bien-y guardo el papelito sin mirarlo-¿algo mas?-fue entonces cuando a ella le entro la duda

-pero si usted recuerda todo, van a haber cosas que no hará

-haré todo lo que tengo que hacer, el día que estuvo inconciente, me tome el atrevimiento de hurgar en su cabeza-ella frunció el ceño-se que es lo que tengo que hacer-ella asintio

-entonces tengo que pedirle, que cuando vaya a poner un guardián a los Potter, que no sea nunca Sirius ¿Puede hacerlo?

-eso puede cambiar muchas cosas, el simple hecho de que una hoja caiga de un árbol no teniéndolo que hacer, puede producir una catástrofe-dijo enigmáticamente

-prometió hacerlo-rogó ella

-esta bien- entonces hizo un círculo con las cosas de la chica y ella se coloco dentro-¿esta lista?

-si-dijo para suspirar-nos vemos en el futuro-

-_de tierras lejanas nunca debiste llegar-_comenzó a recitar el hombre de ojos azules. Su voz era tan seria y fuerte que daban escalofríos escucharle.-_cambiaste cosas y los daños son reversibles. Regresemos hasta cuando llegaste a mi epoca.-_un remolino de viento se formo rodeando a Hermione, las cosas comenzaron a girar y su ropa comenzó a cambiar, siendo reemplazada por un pijama andrajoso y heridas se abrieron en sus brazos. Escucho que el hombre seguía recitando pero no entendía nada, además comenzó a elevarse y eso le asusto un poco. Pero solo fueron unos segundos porque luego cayo al suelo, abrió los ojos asustada y estaba frente al bosque prohibido, como hace un año. Se levanto y sintió como unos brazos la cubrieron

-estas bien-pregunto la voz de su conocido amigo

-si, no te preocupes-le dijo a James Potter, mas atrás de él estaba Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, que sonreía de lado y le guiño un ojo. NO sabia si llorar o reír, pero tenia que hacer algo asi que dijo-me tengo que ir-y salio corriendo a la dirección. Los alumnos de Hogwarts le quedaban mirando por su estado, mas ella no los tomo en cuenta. En la estatua que daba a la oficina del profesor, él le esperaba sonriendo

-lo hizo bien, causo conmoción pero bien, subamos-ella le siguió

Al llegar el le entrego un giratiempo, era el mismo con el que había llegado, era cuadrado y plateado

-cada giro a la izquierda son los años

-cada giro a la derecha son los meses y cada giro hacia arriba son los dias-le explico mientras le colocaba el giratiempo en su cuello-cuando llegue avise acerca del ataque y asi salvara a sus amigos-ella asintio-luego de eso búsqueme y entregue este giratiempo yo le devolveré el otro

-profesor-ella le tomo la mano-por favor, hágame los dos favores, solo le pido eso

-despreocúpese, los cumpliré-luego comenzó a girar el extraño giratiempo, mientras ella suspiraba y trataba de no llorar-adiós. Y todo comenzó a moverse, gente pasaba, peleas, todo estaba demasiado rápido. Y se detuvo, estaba en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, pero el no se encontraba, bajo las escaleras y entro en el Gran comedor. Por suerte ella no estaba, solo Harry y Ron desayunando. Ella seguramente estaría en la biblioteca. Corrió hasta sus amigos

-Harry-dijo respirando entrecortadamente y abrazándolo. Sus amigos le miraron extrañados

-que ocurre Hermione, ¿Qué te paso?-ella le miro y comenzó a reír, le acaricio el cabello y luego lo hizo con Ronald-lo extrañe

-mione, nos vimos en la mañana-dijo sonriendo Ron-que te ocurre-pregunto al ver que ella comenzaba a llorar

-va a haber un ataque, tienen que estar preparados Harry, Nagini estará en la sala de Slytherin, hazme caso por favor-el moreno asintio extrañado y asustado. Ella le beso la mejilla y corrió hasta la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore le sonrió. El recordaba todo. A pesar de los 20 años que habían transcurrido

-tome-le entrego el giratiempo y le quito el que llevaba en el cuello-avísele a la señorita que esta en la biblioteca-ella sonrió y corrió a la biblioteca, bajo la mirada extrañada de todos

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, asi que fue más fácil avanzar por los pasadizos. Cuando estaba cerca, invoco una capa y se cubrió para que no la reconocieran. Y en una esquina del lugar se vio a si misma leyendo un libro y tomando apuntes. Camino hasta ella y le miro, cuando sus propios ojos miel a miraron le dijo

-hola Hermione

-¿no conocemos?-pregunto ella

-no, pero tengo que decirte algo-la castaña asintio-va a haber un ataque, tienes que estar preparada, ir donde los chicos para que puedan estar bien, hazme caso, mañana entenderás todo

-esta bien, pero, ¿porque confiar en ti?-pregunto

-porque confías en ti misma-y sin decir mas entro en unos estantes y le dio vueltas al giratiempo, nuevamente sintiendo como todo avanzaba rápidamente. Espero y comenzó a recordar

_**Flash Back**_

El acariciaba su rostro, pelo, y espalda. Ella contesto a sus caricias, que en un principio fueron tiernas para luego pasar a ser mas pasionales, fue tanto asi que no se dieron cuenta y ya estaban en el dormitorio de él, que al entrar se alejo un momento de ella y cerro con un hechizo, cuando se volvió a verla la chica ya estaba recostada en su cama apoyada en sus codos y con una mirada que había visto en muchas. Deseo, eso era lo que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos miel, que estaban oscurecidos por este, pero además de eso, había afecto, y ¿amor?. No le importo se incorporo encima de ella para seguir con sus besos y caricias, la chica lo hizo rodar quedando sobre él, quien temblaba. Nunca le había ocurrido eso, él chico había estado con muchas mujeres, tenia experiencia, pero con ella se sentía inquieto, nervioso de echar todo a perder. Pero se tranquilizo cuando ella le beso con ternura y comenzó a quitarle la capa que llevaba, él no se quedo atrás. Le quito su sweater, siguió con su blusa, y se maravillo de verla tan hermosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas, labios hinchados, y solo con pantalones los cuales estaban ya desabrochados y él en exactas condiciones. Rápidamente estaban ambos desnudos él sobre ella besándose tiernamente, como si nadie mas existiera y solo ellos estaban ahí queriéndose, amándose, complementándose. El bajo sus besos hacia su cuello marcando un camino hacia sus pechos donde le dedico su tiempo a cada uno de ellos, tocándolos besándolos, pero luego ella le reclamo sus labios y asi el separo sus piernas y entro en ella. Sus gemidos eran atrapados por el otro con sus besos, comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo pero tan bien sincronizados, como 2 piezas de un mismo puzzle. Cuando estaban el clímax, ninguno podía mas de felicidad creían que placer mejor no había. Sirius le tomo el rostro con ternura y la beso, se situó a un lado de la chica rodeándola con sus perfectos brazos desde la espalda. Y le dijo

-¿Porque no te conocí antes?-pregunto arrancándole una sonrisa-eres hermosa, ¿te lo habían dicho?

-si, muchas veces- dijo riendo- pero viniendo de ti suena mas lindo- dijo volteando para luego besarlo- te quiero-le dijo

-y yo a ti princesa-le contesto el moreno, para tener un momento de silencio, que fue roto por el mismo- Gracias..

-porque-pregunto ella

-po la poción de Remus-la beso- por ayudar a James con Lily-otro beso- por aceptar luego de un tiempo a pit (n/a: pit es peter, ella en un principio lo rechazaba)-beso- por aceptarme como tu pareja-beso-por llegar a Hogwarts-beso-Por existir-y la beso

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Las lagrimas salían de su rostro y se dio cuenta de que había llegado, la biblioteca estaba destruida, los libros en el suelo, los estantes rotos, las ventanas trizadas. Y en el pasillo se escuchaba un gran griterío. Corrió con ansias de saber que ocurría y vio a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y algunos magos mayores celebrando, lo supo. Todo había pasado, habían ganado la guerra. Y ella estaba llorando, no sabia si él estaba vivo, si es que él había sobrevivido, por eso fue que comenzó a corre buscándolo y tratando de zafarse de las personas que le querían abrazar. No lo encontraba en ninguna parte, entonces comenzó a divisar rostros conocidos. Se veía Draco Malfoy, celebrando junto a Ron y Harry, mas allá estaba Remus besando a Tonks y ahí lo vio. No parecía el padrino de Harry, pero era el mismo de quien se había enamorado, solo que unos años más. No tenia la barba ni los bigotes, el cabello lo tenia corto y sonreía contento, comenzó a correr hasta él para verlo de cerca. Pero algo la detuvo

Una mujer de cabello castaño liso hasta la cintura se había acercado hasta él y lo había besado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos con mayor fuerza. Esto no podía estar pasando, estaba con novia.

Se abrió paso entre la gente para ir donde Dumbledore, era el único que le podía ayudar, era el único que sabia su verdad. Sintió como sus amigos le seguían, por ello apuro el paso, subió las escaleras y entro en la oficina llorando. La cerró para que los chicos no pudieran entrar. Se acerco al anciano que la miro con pena y lo abrazo, lloro como nunca lo hizo, lloro tratando de sacar todo el dolor que tenia, toda la decepción que sintió al ver a esa chica besando a SU Sirius

-sabias que el que no fuera a Azkaban podía traer consecuencias

-lo se, pero aun asi no me creí que pasara algo asi-el anciano le abrazo paternalmente y ella se tranquilizo-tengo que pedirle algo un ultimo favor

-lo que quieras, excepto, tu sabes que-pero ella negó

-no es volver-susurro

-bueno, entonces pídeme lo que quieras a fin de cuentas, fuiste tu quien nos salvo a todos-ella sonrió un poco mas tranquila

-bórreme la memoria-el le miro extrañado

-quieres que elimine tus recuerdos del pasado, o lo referente a Sirius-

-Quiero solo recordar que retrocedí unas horas-el asintio-no puedo siquiera mirarlo, y saber que esta casado.

-como quieras-dijo, tomo su varita y apunto la mente de la chica-_obliviate_- Y en ese momento todo se torno oscuridad.

_**Fin PoV**_

-esta despertando-dijo una chica-

-Gracias a Merlín, Harry, Hermione esta despertando-y sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano

-Hermione ¿escuchas?-pregunto un chico. La castaña comenzó a abrir los ojos y se veían varios cuerpos borrosos mirándola a ella, de a poco comenzó a aclararse

-Harry-susurro

-Hermione ¿estas bien?-pregunto el moreno

-si, solo cansada-anuncio-y ustedes

-bien, gracias a ti-dijo el sonriendo-Dumbledore nos contó todo y tu misma-Sonrió.

Y estuvieron un rato conversando, ella les explico que no se acordaba de nada con lo referido a la batalla, entonces sus amigos le explicaron bien que ocurria. Luego de eso, entro mas gente a ver, como: Luna, Neville, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks y Remus. Ahora fue el turno del matrimonio Black

-entonces no me recuerdas-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño liso que estaba de la mano del padrino de su mejor amigo-soy la esposa de Sirius, nos conocimos hace un año.

-Yo lo siento-susurro la chica que sentía un vació en el estomago

-Bueno hermione, te voy a presentar a mi hijo-¿su hijo? Porque era que no lo recordaba, ¿Cómo fue que nunca se entero?

-¿Un hijo tuyo Sirius?-pregunto. Y le extraño el modo en que el nombre del hombre sonó en sus labios.

-creo que has perdido la memoria-dijo bromeando el merodeador-estuvo en Dumstrang, tiene tu edad-salio por la puerta de la enfermería y llamo a alguien. A los segundos entro un joven de tez morena, tenia los ojos grises y el cabello tan negro que daba reflejos azules. Era alto y muy apuesto, extrañamente a la castaña se le hizo conocido-

-hola

-Hermione Granger-se presento la castaña

-Orion Black-dijo el chico sonriendo de picaramente. Y el vació que había sentido hace unos minutos, fue reemplazado con una extraña sensación, una demasiado agradable. Pero aun asi, Hermione no supo como interpretarla.

**Y se acabo :o que pena esto, pero bueno. NO habrá epilogo este es el fin, ojala les haya gustado y no me quieran tirar manzanas, tomates, ni Avada Kedabras xD y espero que tampoco me envíen a sus pandilla jaja en fin**

**Se acabo**

**hasta el próximo fic**

**DANIIBLACK**


End file.
